Hermione Granger et le nécromancien
by ViperaEvanesca
Summary: Au lendemain de la grande guerre de Poudlard, le monde magique essaie de se reconstruire. Quel impact aura la disparition de Voldemort sur le monde magique ? Hermione va en faire la désagréable découverte. (Sevmione)
1. Chapitre 1

Prologue :  
En ce début de matinée du 3 mai, Monsieur Lawford attaché-case en main, parcourait les rues de Londres.  
En se rendant au travail, il eut l'impression que de chaque visage qu'il croisait émanait une sorte de lueur positive.

Peut-être cela était-ce dû au beau temps de la journée ?

Il est vrai que depuis des mois, le brouillard et le froid avaient fait rage, mais aujourd'hui le ciel était d'un bleu azur parsemé de quelques petits nuages et le soleil resplendissait.  
Monsieur Lawford ralentit alors la cadence, observa d'autres visages et c'est avec le cœur léger et la certitude que le mauvais temps ne reviendrait pas de sitôt qu'il continua son chemin.

Mais Monsieur Lawford était un moldu, il ignorait que les Détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban étaient les responsables de ce brouillard. Ni qu'ils se nourrissaient de chaque petite pensée d'espoir et de bonheur. Ils retournaient à présent à leurs postes loin des rues agitées.

Il ignorait également que par-delà son regard se trouvait le monde des sorciers, le monde d'Harry Potter. Un jeune homme hors du commun qui, la nuit précédente avait mis fin à la longue ascension du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort.

 _ ** _ **Chapitre 1: Un nouveau monde :**_**_

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, en Écosse, se trouvait à la différence de Monsieur Lawford, des visages tristes, emplis de douleurs, de désespoir et de chagrin.

Pourtant celui d'une jeune fille était neutre, comme si elle avait collé un masque sur son visage pour cacher ses émotions.  
Elle avait les cheveux châtains en broussaille et des yeux noisettes.  
Derrière son faciès on pouvait distinguer un air de suffisance et d'intelligence malgré les quelques entailles qui y étaient visibles.

Cette jeune femme portait le nom d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione se trouvait dans la grande salle de Poudlard, entourée de personnes pleurant pour la plupart sur des corps sans vie, mutilés et couverts de sang. Pendant que d'autres s'affairaient à soigner les blessés.  
Ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, étaient partis dans la tour de Gryffondor prendre un repos bien mérité après avoir quitté le bureau de Dumbledore.

Mais Hermione, encore trop affectée par les événements de l'année et surtout de la veille, avait décidé d'aider les autres. Pourtant, elle avait cruellement besoin de repos, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis la nuit passée à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Harry , Ron et Hermione étaient alors rentré de façon fortuite à Gringotts la banque des sorciers, puis après une évasion très remarquée à dos de dragon, ils avaient dû pénétrer Poudlard pour mettre un terme à la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Hermione repoussait donc le moment où elle devrait fermer les yeux et se replonger dans la bataille finale.

Le professeur McGonagall, une femme de grande taille à l'habituel aspect sévère et strict, avait à présent le chignon défait et une paire de lunettes cassées sur le nez. Elle lui avait remis d'une main tremblante, un parchemin contenant une liste non exhaustive des personnes ayant participé à la chute de Voldemort la nuit dernière, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Hermione devait vérifier que tout le monde était présent.

Hermione avait le sentiment d'être là sans y être, comme dans un état second, une noire torpeur qui lui permettait de rester calme et stoïque face à la situation.  
Se contentant de signes de têtes, ne parlant que quand cela était vraiment nécessaire.  
Sa «mission» était le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour remercier les héros venus leurs prêter main forte.  
Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un nom appartenant à un de ses anciens camarades sa poitrine semblait se déchirer sous la douleur.  
Elle aurait voulu hurler son chagrin au monde entier sans y parvenir.  
Certaine de ces personnes étaient hier, encore en vie.  
Une vague de sentiments la submergea, elle devait prendre l'air et se retrouver seule avant que ses angoisses ne se manifestent aux yeux de tous.  
Elle posa le parchemin et franchit aussi vite que possible la pièce pour se retrouver face aux grandes portes de l'école.

Hermione se retrouva dans le parc, une lumière vive l'éblouissait, c'était une belle journée.  
Normalement, à cette époque de l'année, elle aurait dû être en pleine révision pour ses ASPIC.  
Se rongeant les sangs à l'idée de la défaite.  
Ses parents lui auraient alors envoyé un hibou remplit d'amour.  
Elle était leur enfant unique, belle, brillante, studieuse, et surtout intelligente.  
A cette pensée Hermione accéléra le pas, le souvenir de ses parents partis en Australie par sa faute était, lui aussi, tout autant douloureux.

Mais bientôt elle partirait loin de ce coin en ruine qui autrefois était un magnifique château et une école prestigieuse, pour partir à leur recherche et lever son sortilège.  
Hermione était arrivée sans s'en rendre compte devant le saule cogneur.

Toujours dans son état de torpeur elle se remémora sa troisième année d'étude, son chat Pattenrond leur avait ouvert le passage à Harry et à elle-même afin de pouvoir délivrer Ron du Sinistros, un énorme chien noir présage de mort.  
Mais cet animal comme elle s'en doutait n'avait rien du chien fantôme, en réalité c'était Sirius Black.  
C'est là qu'elle fit sa connaissance pour la première fois, pauvre Sirius parti trop tôt, comme son ami Lupin et sa femme Tonks.

Hermione dut s'asseoir un instant pour retrouver ses esprits.

Tous étaient morts à présent: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Fred...  
Ron n'avait que très peu parlé depuis sa mort. Il lui avait juste déposé un léger baiser sur le front avant de partir se coucher. Il préférait sûrement être seul et elle respectait son choix.  
Hermione tourna la tête en direction du lac, non loin de là se trouvait la tombe de Dumbledore, lui qui leur avait caché tant de choses, c'était un miracle qu'ils soient encore en vie.  
La baguette de Sureau et les reliques de la mort, l'horcruxe qui habitait Harry, la véritable mission de Rogue. Rogue...

Elle interrompit ses pensées, son cœur accéléra en ratant quelques battements, Rogue !  
Hermione se leva d'un bond comme électrisée. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, une branche était non loin d'elle et elle la fit léviter jusqu'au nœud qui immobilisait le saule.  
Une fois l'arbre gigantesque devenu parfaitement immobile elle se précipita à toutes jambes dans l'ouverture.

A moitié courbée dans le passage pour ne pas se cogner la tête, Hermione courrait toujours ignorant son point de côté.

Quelle idiote ! pensa-t-elle

Les seuls encore vivant à connaître la vérité au sujet de Rogue étaient Harry, Ron et elle.  
Lors de l'affrontement entre Voldemort et Harry dans la Grande Salle, ce dernier avait révélé au Mage Noir devant des centaines de spectateurs comment il était entré en possession de la baguette de Sureau ainsi que la véritable mission de Rogue. Mais Hermione doutait que les personnes présente ai réellement compris les propos d'Harry, elle même ne gardait en mémoire que très peu de chose, plus concentrée sur les deux baguettes pointés sur leur adversaire respectif.

En outre pour le reste du monde il était sûrement toujours considéré comme un mangemort, assassin de Dumbledore. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les événements soient révélés. Harry Ron et Hermione avaient reçu un hibou leur indiquant un rendez-vous le lendemain avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, pour le récit détaillé sur la mort de Voldemort. Harry avait d'ailleurs l'intention de plaider en faveur de la famille Malefoy pour l'intervention de Narcissa dans la Foret Interdite.

C'est pour cela que personne ne s'était donné la peine d'aller chercher son corps, Rogue n'était pas dans la Grande Salle, d'ailleurs peut-être qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était mort.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser là, après ce que Rogue avait fait pour eux, il méritait au moins une sépulture décente et non une décomposition sur un parquet moisi de la Cabane Hurlante.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, avoir des pensées morbides n'était pas la solution.

Elle accéléra encore et arriva bientôt au bout du tunnel. A tout moment elle le savait, Hermione devrait affronter à nouveau la vue d'un cadavre mutilé.

Arrivé à destination, elle poussa les caisses bloquant l'entrée, elle ferma les yeux son cœur menaçant de s'arrêter à tout instant, elle put entendre le sang affluer à ses oreilles.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit les paupières, et comme elle s'y attendait son cœur manqua encore quelques battements.  
Rogue était étendu sur le sol, couvert d'un sang qui avait séché pendant la nuit. Son visage était plus cireux que jamais, son nez crochu pointant vers le bas. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte révélant une dentition inégale et jaunie. Les bras en croix dans son éternel gilet noir surmonté d'une grande cape de la même couleur et ses longs doigts blancs à proximité d'une baguette magique devenue inutile face à Voldemort.

Hermione s'approcha alors doucement de lui, s'agenouillant devant feu son professeur de potions.

C'était étrange de le voir ainsi, elle avança jusqu'à son visage aux cheveux noirs tombant en rideau, une main qui à la différence de McGonagall ne tremblait pas.  
Arrivée à trois centimètres de ses paupières, qu'elle avait eu l'intention de fermer, Hermione arrêta brusquement son geste et fixa le Professeur.

Quelque chose n'allait pas...


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2: Renaissance_**  
 ** _  
_**

Alors que les secondes défilaient comme des heures, Hermione avait toujours la main figée devant le visage cireux de son ancien professeur.

Puis sans signe avant coureur, son cerveau se mis en ébullition, les pensées tournant à toute vitesse jusqu'à lui en donner le vertige.  
Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû rêver, comment cela pouvait être possible ? Impossible...

Elle le regarda à nouveau, plus attentivement, non elle ne rêvait pas, la poitrine de Severus Rogue se soulevait faiblement, comme s'il était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle.

Hermione plongea son regard noisette dans celui ébène de cet homme.

-Pro-professeur R ogue ?

Sa voix était rauque.

-Professeur, vous m'entendez ?

Elle attendit mais n'eut pas de réponse, elle fixait toujours ces yeux noirs qui ne pouvaient la voir.  
Elle prit alors son poignet dans sa main, elle s'attendait à un contact glacé et fut surprise de le trouver étonnamment tiède. Hermione pouvait sentir la très faible pulsation de son pouls.  
Elle lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, ça va aller, Monsieur.

Des mots qui se voulaient rassurant pour lui, même s'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il l'entende.  
Hermione enfin sortie de son état de torpeur, commençant à paniquer, que faire ?

-Garde la tête froide, pense logiquement, je dois agir par étape. Pensa-t-elle.

Le temps de faire apparaître une civière et de l'amener à Poudlard, comme un jour il l'avait fait pour elle, Rogue serait probablement mort.  
Sa première conclusion fut que vu son état, elle ne pouvait le déplacer pour le moment car il ne survivrait probablement pas au transport.

Envoyer un patronus à Madame Pomfresh était risible, elle ne savait pas la vérité à son sujet alors le temps qu'elle arrive jusqu'ici plus celui de lui expliquer que Rogue n'est plus un mangemort, cela pourrait tout aussi bien donner le même résultat.

Non Hermione était seule, complètement seule. Elle devrait le soigner elle-même.  
Dans une tentative désespérée, elle pointa sa baguette sur le corps inanimé :

- _Revigor_  
 _  
_  
Aucun résultat, ce sortilège n'était pas efficace contre la magie noire.  
Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir. Elle remarqua que quelques plaies saignaient encore un peu.  
Hermione sortit en hâte de sa chaussette un petit sac en perle, l'ouvrit et prononça :

- _Accio essence de dictame !_  
 _  
_  
Le petit flacon sauta alors hors du sac directement dans sa main.  
Hermione fit sauter le bouchon et en toute hâte mais avec d'infimes précautions commença à verser quelques gouttes sur chacune des blessures de Rogue, en prenant soin de verser une plus grande quantité sur celle de son cou où l'on pouvait apercevoir deux grands trous béants.

Elle retint son souffle...

Le résultat fut immédiat ! Les plaies se refermèrent à vue d'œil.  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Mais soudain, les plaies se rouvrirent en projetant sur le visage d'Hermione le peu de sang qui restait à son professeur.  
Prise de panique, elle plaquât ses deux mains sur la blessure pour empêcher le flot de sang de couler. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi la potion n'avait eu aucun effet. Pourtant elle avait bien fonctionné sur Ron lors de son désartibulement.

La réponse lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit quand elle pensa à Ron, son père Monsieur Weasley, un homme grand et mince, aux cheveux roux et le crâne dégarni avait lui aussi été attaqué par ce serpent.  
Nagini était venimeux, les guérisseurs de l'hôpital St Mangouste avaient eu un mal fou à trouver un remède contre la réouverture des plaies de Monsieur Weasley.

Mais Hermione, avait déjà anticipé ce genre de situation, elle fit à nouveau usage du sortilège d'attraction en direction de son sac de perle, puis elle attrapa au vol une minuscule fiole, pas plus grande qu'un pouce.  
Elle bascula alors la tête de Rogue sur ses genoux, plaça une main à l'arrière de son crâne, puis ouvrit la petite bouteille de l'autre et lui versa le contenu plutôt épais d'une couleur gris perle dans la bouche et attendit.

L'été dernier, elle s'était rendue sur le chemin de traverse, dans l'Allée des Embrumes plus exactement. Elle s'était procurée cette potion qui lui avait pratiquement coûté tout son coffre-fort de Gringotts, en espérant ne jamais s'en servir car c'était l'un des seul remède capable de guérir contre une attaque de Nagini.  
Si ce dernier pouvait sauver l'homme se tenant devant elle, Hermione ne regretterait pas son achat.

Soudain Rogue émit un râle d'outre-tombe et Hermione retint un cri de frayeur, mais une lueur apparut alors derrière ses prunelles, comme si son âme se manifestait à nouveau dans son corps.  
Ses paupières battirent rapidement puis se refermèrent, sa respiration devint plus régulière et plus profonde.

Mais Hermione le savait, Rogue n'était pas encore tirer d'affaire, seul le poison avait été neutralisé mais ses plaies étaient toujours ouvertes et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.  
Elle renouvela le processus de l'essence de Dictame et ses blessures purent enfin se refermer efficacement.

Mais pour la perte de sang ? Hermione pensa au sortilège de transfert sanguin, un sort qui comme dans le monde des Moldus permet de réapprovisionner le corps d'un malade, à la seule différence que cela ne nécessite pas de matériel et dont l'effet est immédiat.

Oh bien sûr, elle connaissait la théorie qu'elle avait un jour lue dans le « _Manuel avancé de la médecine magique à l'usage des sorciers_ », mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais mis en pratique.

Ce n'était pas le moment de douter de ses capacités, après tout la plupart du temps elle réussissait à la perfection ses sortilèges.

Hermione déposa délicatement sur le plancher la tête de Rogue encore sur ses genoux, puis, se leva au-dessus de lui et pris une grande inspiration en priant intérieurement, et décrivit un large mouvement complexe de sa baguette.

- _Compleo cruor oris_ _!_  
 _  
_  
Elle baissa les yeux et tout en retenant son souffle, elle s'abaissa pour lui prendre à nouveau le pouls, après plusieurs longues secondes d'attente tandis que son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, elle pu à nouveau respirer profondément. Entre ses doigts, elle sentait la vie de Severus Rogue revenir à lui, elle avait réussi !

Hermione prononça la formule _Tergeo_ ce qui fit disparaître complètement, le sang et la saleté du corps de son professeur.

Rogue avait déjà repris un peu de couleur, mais Hermione ne préféra pas l'amener au château.  
Face aux familles ayant perdu un proche, emmener vers eux un homme considéré par ses pairs comme un Mangemort était de la folie, un accident serait vite arrivé surtout que Rogue n'était pas apte à se défendre car il était toujours inconscient.

C'est pourquoi, pour sa sécurité elle le fit léviter jusqu'au premier étage où elle savait que se trouvait l'ancienne chambre de Lupin. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son défunt ami.

Arrivé en haut des marches, elle poussa la porte et vit un lit poussiéreux qui ferait très bien l'affaire.  
Hermione déposa doucement et avec précaution son professeur à l'aide de sa baguette sur le matelas, et alors qu'elle était en train de le recouvrir avec une vieille couverture en patchwork mangé aux mites, elle interrompit son geste.  
Elle fixait avec une curiosité non dissimulé le bras gauche de l'ancien Mangemort et une exclamation de surprise sortit soudain de sa bouche, elle n'y était plus, la Marque des Ténèbres avait disparue...

Pourquoi ?

Un signe de magie noir de ce niveau ne peut s'effacer ainsi.  
Hermione savait que si une personne venait à mourir, ses sortilèges disparaissaient avec elle. Comme Harry libéré du maléfice du saucisson lancé par Dumbledore au moment de sa mort.

Après la première guerre, les individus soumis à l'Impérium de Voldemort avaient eux aussi été libérés, mais la marque avait toujours été présente, alors pourquoi n'existait –elle plus ?

Hermione comprit : les Horcruxes !

Mais oui, le Mage Noir avait été maintenu en vie grâce à ces immondes objets. Maintenant qu'il était mort pour de bon toutes traces de ses abominables méfaits avaient disparu avec lui.

Cela allait rendre plus difficile la traque des derniers Mangemort s par les Aurors.

Hermione jeta enfin la couverture mangée aux mites sur Rogue puis vint s'asseoir à l'opposé du lit, les bras autour des jambes, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, elle fixait la poussière qui tournoyait dans un faible halo de lumière en attendant qu'il reprenne connaissance.

La faible rayonnement qui traversait les fenêtres obstruées de planches de la Cabane Hurlante avaient depuis bien longtemps disparut. Dehors, il faisait nuit, tout était calme.

C'est alors que Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux.


	3. Chapitre 3

**__**Chapitre 3: La Cabane Hurlante**__**

 __  
Severus Rogue s'éveilla en sursaut et battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'adapter à l'obscurité.

Tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal, comme si chaque centimètres carrés avaient été roués de coups.  
Sa nuque était raide, son dos meurtrit et à chaque respiration, ses poumons semblaient s'embraser.  
Ses yeux s'adaptèrent rapidement à la pénombre et s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur un tourbillon de poussière tandis qu'il tendait l'oreille pour guetter le moindre bruit alentour.

Severus compris qu'il était toujours dans la Cabane Hurlante, aucun doute, il reconnaissait l'endroit. Mais il dût s'avouer qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans la chambre un étage plus haut.

Il fouilla rapidement dans sa mémoire et tout lui revint en un instant.  
Son dernier souvenir ? Severus avait vu son visage mourant se refléter dans une paire de yeux verts. Puis... le néant.  
Il avait vu Lily à travers le regard de son fils.  
Elle qui avait disparue depuis tant d'années, il pensait être parti la rejoindre, loin de la souffrance de son absence.  
Une mort douloureuse à l'image de sa triste vie d'homme déchu.  
La satisfaction d'avoir mené à bien sa périlleuse et longue mission, puis d'avoir tenu bon jusqu'au dernier instant. Le soulagement à l'idée de cette mort salvatrice en ayant la conviction d'avoir accompli son œuvre.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les planches obstruant la fenêtre, il faisait encore nuit, pourtant il n'entendait pas les échos de la bataille, où était donc passé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Tendant à nouveau l'oreille et ne percevant que les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Severus pris sa décision.  
C'était le moment ou jamais, si le Mage Noir apprenait qu'il avait survécu, il ne donnerai pas cher de sa peau.  
Sentant de violents élancements dans le dos, il se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise, mais fut pris d'un violent vertige et sa vision devint flou un instant. Ignorant ses symptômes, Severus qui avait eu l'intention de se lever, stoppa net son geste, quelque chose venait de bouger à proximité.

Ami ou ennemi ? Severus l'ignorait.

Tournant vivement la tête à la recherche de sa baguette, il constata avec effroi qu'elle n'était pas présente.

Un ennemi...

Alors une voix s'éleva dans la pénombre et contre toute attente, il poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. S'étend attendu à la voix glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à l'un de ses sbires, il reconnu le timbre haut perché qui s'adressait à lui.

-Oh professeur ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Je suis tellement soulagée si vous saviez ! Je croyais avoir échouée, j'ai été trop lente et vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai réussi à fermer les plaies avec de l'essence de dictame mais le venin les a faites se ré-ouvrir, alors je vous ai fait boire une potion contenant...

-Ne parlez pas si vite Granger ! La coupa Severus

Ce soprano qui débitait des paroles incompréhensible à une allure folle l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Les yeux un peu plus en face des trous, il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Ma baguette Granger, vite !

-Oh euh... Navré professeur je l'ai oubliée à l'étage inférieur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'en n'avez pas besoin pour le moment.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de juger de mes besoins !

Severus sorti du lit en toute hâte mais sa tête tourna à nouveau et il dût se rattraper au cadre avant de tomber au sol.  
C'est alors qu'une masse châtain lui fonça dessus, le visage résigné et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

-Oh non Monsieur ! Je ne vous laisserai pas partir si vite après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour vous maintenir en vie ! __Lumos !__  
 _  
_Une faible lumière vint éclairer la pièce.

Severus en resta coi de surprise, si il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Granger, jamais il n'aurait pu identifier la jeune femme en face de lui.

Sa silhouette était devenue chétive, comme si elle avait perdue beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps, de grandes cernes sombres venaient se loger sous ses yeux et son teint était pâle et terne. Ses joues autrefois légèrement joufflus étaient creusées, son visage joviale avait cédé la place à une peau tendue, et une ombre entourait les os de sa mâchoire. Elle était couverte de sang, d'entailles et d'ecchymoses.  
Elle qui avait toujours été un modèle de vertu et de bienveillance pour ses camarades, soutenait à présent son regard, le visage déformé par la colère.

Le lâchant des yeux, Granger fouilla vivement dans un petit sac en perle et en extirpa un gros morceau de chocolat qu'elle mit brutalement dans la main du Maître des potions.

-Mangez.

Severus toujours silencieux face à son étrange comportement, s'attarda un instant dans son regard.

Il vu alors un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Devant lui se tenaient deux Weasley, Londubat, Granger, Potter et Lupin. Ce dernier distribuait du chocolat à tout le monde.

 _-Tenez, mangez ça vous vous sentirez mieux._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'était cette chose ? Demanda Potter_

 _-Un Détraqueur, c'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban._

Severus s'extirpa du souvenir.

-Je vois que Lupin connaît certains remèdes de grand-mère, j'espère que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il vous ait enseigné Granger, il risquerai d'être très déçu par sa si brillante élève.

Granger déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre avec raideur:

-Il est mort Monsieur, Lupin est mort.

Severus resta impassible, mais s'il avait dû un jour choisir qui des quatre Maraudeurs il préférait, Lupin aurait été et de loin le vainqueur.

Quelque chose lui échappait, pourquoi restait-elle la tranquillement à lui faire tenter d'avaler du chocolat alors que ses amis devaient se trouver en plein cœur du combat ?  
Pourquoi tout était aussi calme ?  
Que se passait-il dehors ?  
Où était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Il amorça à nouveau un mouvement pour se lever.

-Non ! Je vous ordonne de ne pas bouger !

Granger avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, le visage toujours déformé par la colère.

-Granger ! Comment osez-vous m'ordonner quoi que ce soit ? Cessez immédiatement ses enfantillages ! Si vous croyez que cette baguette va suffire à m'arrêter !

Pour prouver ses dires, Severus jeta son morceau de chocolat et avança délibérément son torse jusqu'à ce que celui ci entre en contact avec le morceau de bois.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait revenir d'un moment à l'autre, je dois partir et vous devriez aussi avant que...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, Granger venait d'abaisser sa baguette, lui laissant au passage un trou en forme de brûlure de cigarette sur son gilet.  
Son air de franche incrédulité le fit douter.

-La guerre est finie. Répondit-elle simplement.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Severus sentit ses jambes se dérober et remercia intérieurement Granger de l'avoir empêché de se lever, une boule d'angoisse se créa à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Il ne put bredouiller qu'un seul mot:

-Qui ?

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille fixa son bras gauche, il baissa lentement les yeux et sous le tissu en lambeau ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix...  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Severus ne sorte de ses pensées, puis il prit la parole, son timbre plus rauque qu'a l'accoutumé.

-Expliquez-moi tout en détails.

Granger prit une grande inspiration et tenta de lui expliquer d'un ton monocorde le récit complet de ce qu'ils avaient fait Potter, Weasley et elle.

Depuis la fuite d'un mariage en passant par une traumatisante nuit de Noël et pour se finir avec la bataille finale, ici même à Poudlard. Elle s'arrêta quelques fois dans son monologue pour se donner du courage en lui transmettant les noms des personnes décédés.

Severus avait du mal à tout assimiler, peine à croire que cela soit bel et bien fini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, terrassé par Potter, si arrogant soit-il.  
Mais le simple fait de se retrouver ici en compagnie d'une ancienne élève lui relatant des faits plus que plausibles prouvait bien que le cauchemar était terminé.  
Un étrange sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit, il essaya de contrôler sa voix et persifla:

-Granger, n'en prenez pas l'habitude, mais je vous remercie pour tout ses détails.

 _Hermione sentit alors sa bouche faire quelque chose d'étrange, la commissure de ses lèvres se crispait en remontant légèrement. Une chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis longtemps, quand elle prit conscience que c'était un sourire un poids s'enleva de ses épaules, elle était bien, presque en paix. Mais Rogue la sortit de sa brusque rêverie. Faisant éclater son éphémère bulle de bonheur._

-Avec quoi avez-vous stoppé le venin ?

-Larmes de phénix.

-Et où avez vous trouvez ça ? Demanda t-il plutôt intrigué.

-Cela ne vous concerne en rien.

Même si la pique avait été prononcée sur un ton calme, Severus crispa la mâchoire et s'emporta.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! Je reconnais bien là l'arrogance de Gryffondor ! Vous et la bande de Potter ! Toujours plus stupide les uns que les autres, aimant se pavaner devant des imbéciles aveuglés par la célébrité ! Comme ce Crivey jusqu'où...

Une nouvelle fois il dut s'interrompre devant la réaction de Granger, se rappelant que Crivey était décédé seulement quelques heures plus tôt. La colère présente sur son visage se transforma en rage et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se rua sur lui telle une furie, arme en joue.  
Severus lui arracha sa baguette des mains et la repoussa brutalement contre le mur.  
Granger revint à la charge, et il tenta de la stupéfixer, le souffle lui ébouriffa les cheveux mais le maléfice la manqua de quelques centimètres. Elle se jeta sur lui avec force, les précipitant tout deux sur le lit, envoyant la baguette magique à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Profitant de l'élan de la jeune femme, Severus poussa sur ses jambes, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et parvint à basculer leurs corps, passant au dessus d'elle.  
Il lui saisit fermement les poignets de ses deux mains, mais Granger se débattait en lui envoyant des coups de genoux dans l'abdomen. Raffermissant sa prise, il l'écrasa de tout son poids pour la maintenir immobile.

-Du calme Granger !

Dans une dernière tentative elle essaya vainement de s'extirper puis se calma enfin. Patientant quelques instants, Severus la senti remuer sous lui, et c'est alors qu'avec un brusque mouvement de recul, il la lâcha avec dégoût quand il réalisa qu'elle pleurait à chaude larmes sur son torse.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la proximité physique, encore moins celle de consoler quelqu'un.  
Elle restait là, allongé près de lui, ses sanglots remuant le lit.  
Seul témoin de ses larmes coulant à flot, toutes ses souffrances accumulées pendant l'année passée jaillissaient hors d'elle tel un geyser.

Hésitant Severus plaça maladroitement sa main sur son épaule.  
Ceci eut pour seul effet de relancer les pleurs de la jeune fille mais elle posa néanmoins sa main sur la sienne. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et décida de la laisser pleurer de tout son saoul, n'osant plus bouger au risque d'assister à une nouvelle crise.  
Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui parut très long, les soubresauts s'atténuèrent et Granger se tourna sur le côté face à lui et s'endormit, épuisée.

Severus, resté jusqu'alors silencieux, reporta son attention sur son bras gauche, intact à présent.

Cette fierté, tatouage, horreur, aberration, qu'il avait un jour fait pour attirer l'attention d'une fille.

Acte de bravoure pour l'adolescent qu'il était, mais acte de stupidité pour l'homme qu'il était devenu à présent.

S'enrôler dans les mangemort pour tenter de séduire et d'attirer l'attention d'une femme qui l'avait toujours repoussé.

Des années de vie à payer pour une erreur de jeunesse, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Maintenant la dernière trace visible de cette erreur avait disparue, il était temps d'oublier, de l'oublier elle, Lily.

Jamais il ne s'était attendu à survivre, il aurait du mourir, Severus _voulait_ mourir en ayant achevé l'œuvre de sa vie, la mission qui lui avait tout coûté, tant d'efforts, de sacrifices et de souffrances.  
Mais quel était le but de sa vie à présent ? Que pouvait-il faire alors qu'il venait de vouer la majeure partie de son existence à jouer le rôle d'un agent double ?  
Il y a t-il un avenir pour les personnes qui n'ont plus d'objectifs ? La vie vaut-elle vraiment la peine d'y errer alors que le chemin de l'accomplissement est arrivé à son terme ? Que faire quand la légende personnelle a été atteinte ?  
Il n'était qu'un homme brisé, tout se qui restait de lui à présent c'était le néant.  
Ou alors, avait-il tout simplement réalisé son dessein en s'en sortant avec une chance insolente ?  
Oui, à présent Severus Rogue était peut-être une âme égarée, mais une âme libre. Et cela, il le devait à une personne.

Ses yeux allèrent instinctivement se poser sur l'être à qui il devait la vie.  
Il réalisa qu'il avait encore une chose à accomplir, un nouveau but.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut quand une porte claqua, elle aperçut furtivement les pans de la cape de Rogue.

En se levant elle vit qu'il l'avait recouvert de la couverture en patchwork mangé au mites et sa baguette magique reposait à côté d'elle.  
 _  
_ ** _ _"Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il se crée un certain lien entre eux.__** ** _"_** **Albus Dumbledore.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**__**Hello Hello !**__**

 ** _ _ **Avant de commencer ce chapitre, sachez que je suis désespérément à la recherche d'une béta-correctrice qui s'occuperai uniquement de la syntaxe. Si vous êtes volontaire n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! Bonne lecture !**__**

 ** _ _ **Chapitre 4: Entretien au Ministère.**__**

Hermione se trouvait à présent seule dans cette chambre lugubre et peu rassurante. Elle n'essaya pas de rattraper Rogue.  
Réprimant un frisson elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre qui indiquait que minuit approchait.

Il était grand temps de rentrer au château, les autres devaient la chercher.  
Elle sauta hors du lit et se mit en route pour Poudlard, perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas qu'à plusieurs reprises son crâne était entré en contact avec le plafond bas du tunnel.

Quand la pente remonta légèrement, Hermione sortie sa baguette magique, elle immobilisa l'arbre et s'extirpa au mieux de l'ouverture du Saule Cogneur.  
La lune berçait le parc d'une faible lueur qui guidait ses pas.  
Son attention fut attirée sur la droite, en plissant les yeux, elle compris qu'un groupe de sorcier était stationné aux pieds de l'une des nombreuses tours du château et lançait des sortilèges sur le bâtiment. Elle pouvait distinguer le faisceau et les éclats de lumières de leurs baguettes respectives mais dans la pénombre Hermione ne comprenait pas quel était leur but.  
Elle poursuivit son chemin, les marches de l'entrée baignait dans la clarté du Grand Hall.  
Harry était là, assis aux pieds des escaliers, le visage grave et les yeux rouges.  
Néanmoins un large sourire se dessina quand il la vit.

Hermione prit place à ses côtés et Harry lui passa un bras autour des épaules, elle reposa sa tête contre lui, n'ayant aucunement besoin de parole pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressentait. Hermione savoura ce silence et fut reconnaissante que son ami ne lui pose pas de questions. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Ron ne vienne les interrompre. Elle se détourna en s'éloignant d'Harry et tout deux se levèrent.

-Hermione ! Enfin ! Mais ou était-tu ? On t'a cherché partout ! S'écria t-il.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche prête à dévoiler le récit de sa journée, mais un curieux sentiment l'envahi, et avec la conviction que son pressentiment la guidait à l'instant présent, elle se ravisa.

-Je vais bien. Répondit-elle simplement.

-Mais...

Sous le regard impérieux d'Harry, Ron se tut.

Ron lui saisit alors la main, elle était moite, molle et tremblait légèrement.  
Ils pénétrèrent tout trois dans le Grand Hall et Hermione en resta bouche bée.

-Qu'est ce que...

La pièce était méconnaissable, les blocs de marbre détachés de l'escalier et qui jonchaient le sol la veille, avaient complètement disparus. Maintenant il étincelait sous l'énorme lustre flambant neuf. Les portraits vivants avaient été déplacés en attente de restauration. Seul une tache plus clair sur la pierre indiquait leurs emplacements.

-McGonagall a sollicité l'aide de tout le monde pour restaurer le château. Lui annonça Harry. Cela devrait prendre environ une semaine tellement les dégâts sont importants. Elle comprenait à présent l'étrange comportement du petit groupe de personnes aperçu précédemment.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, Hermione eut le temps d'apercevoir que les bannières des quatre maisons avaient été remplacés par de grands dais noir funéraire, puis ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy qui lui en sortait.  
L'atmosphère devint tendu et l'ambiance plus épaisse qu'une crème canari. Personne n'osait prendre la parole.

Lentement, Malefoy leva le bras et présenta une poignée de main à Harry, qui la saisie sans hésiter. Il recommença le processus avec Ron et Hermione puis toujours sans ajouter un mot, il prit la direction des cachots ou se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard.  
Hébété tout trois se regardèrent en esquissant un sourire.

-Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas prétendre à mieux en terme de remerciements et d'excuses. Déclara Ron d'un ton acerbe.

-L'important c'est qu'il à fait le premier pas vers nous. Lui répondit Harry. Aller venez on monte.

Sur le chemin en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry expliqua à Hermione que le professeur McGonagall avait repris son poste de Directrice et qu'à cet effet, elle laissait le château à disposition, le temps que le Ministère de la Magie donne ses nouvelles directives. De nombreux médicomages étaient venu en renfort dans la matinée pour emmener les blessés (Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues en pensant à Rogue) ainsi que les dépouilles.  
La voix de Harry se brisa et Ron baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame au septième étage, celle-ci leur ouvrit le passage en leur souriant de toutes ses dents.  
Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune circulaire meublée de gros fauteuils moelleux et qui autrefois était remplie des rires des élèves présents.

En se souhaitant une bonne nuit, Harry et Ron prirent la direction du dortoir des garçons tandis qu'Hermione prenait l'escalier opposé menant à celui des filles. Elle parcourut rapidement le couloir et entra dans le dortoir qui avait été le sien durant sa scolarité.

Ginny qui visiblement l'attendait était assise sur l'un des lits.  
Quand elle vit Hermione, elle se leva et se tombèrent dans les bras.  
Tout comme avec Harry, il n'y eu pas besoin de mot, pleurant chacune sur l'épaule de l'autre et resserrant leur étreinte pour se consoler.

Ginny défit sa prise, et contempla sa camarade.

-Hermione tu es blessée ? Ta robe est couverte de sang !

-Oh euh oui... Enfin je veux dire non ce n'est pas le mien.

-Alors à qui appartient-il ?

-Je vais prendre une douche, éluda Hermione.

Elle fila en direction de la salle de bain. Profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude, Hermione songea à sa journée passé dans la cabane hurlante. Elle avait peur d'avoir pris une mauvaise décision en voulant s'occuper seule de Rogue. Ses soins lui semblèrent soudain bien risible en comparaisons de ce qu'aurait pu lui apporter les médicomages de St Mangouste. Hermione qui n'avait pas le même talent que Mme Pomfresh savait qu'il faudrait des jours pour que Rogue se remette de ses blessures. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle gardait le silence sur le sujet. Quelque chose dans son regard, l'avait poussé à tenir sa langue, après tout elle avait une dette envers lui depuis le soir dans la foret de Dean. Elle voulait lui accorder quelques jours de répit, sa survie ne resterait pas éternellement secrète et elle avait bon espoir de le rencontrer à nouveau au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione alla retrouver Ginny.

-Alors tu compte me raconter ou tu étais passé ? Demanda aussitôt la rousse.

-Oui je t'en parlerai, mais laisse moi un peu de temps.

Ginny n'insista pas.

-Tes parents sont à Poudlard ?

-Non, ils ont du partir à St Mangouste, pour s'occuper de l'enterrement de...  
Ginny ne pu finir sa phrase, Hermione alla la rejoindre sur le lit et à nouveau la serra contre elle.

Blottit l'une contre l'autre, elles s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par un elfe de maison qui lui secouait gentiment l'épaule.  
Elle ouvrit un œil vitreux, sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos.  
Ses rêves étaient ponctué de cauchemars, de cadavres, de sang et d'agonie.  
Hermione tourna la tête, et son regard se posa sur une petite créature vêtue d'un torchon à vaisselle, drapé comme une toge et sur lequel étaient frappées les armoiries de Poudlard. Elle avait de grandes oreilles semblables à une chauve-souris et son nez avait la forme d'une grosse tomate.

-Winky ?

-Bonjour Miss Granger, Winky a reçu l'ordre de vous avertir que votre rendez-vous avec Monsieur le Ministre à été avancé à ce matin, Miss. Il aura lieu dans une heure.

-Très bien, merci Winky.

L'elfe repartit de son pas précipité.  
L'échange avait eu lieu à voix basse, Hermione sortit de quoi écrire de son petit sac en perle et rédigea en hâte un mot destiné à Ginny qui dormait encore, pour l'informer de son absence.

S'habillant rapidement, elle descendit dans la Salle Commune où les garçons l'y attendait déjà. Elle s'avança vers Ron pour l'embrasser mais celui ci lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Légèrement vexée, elle suivit ses deux compagnons dans La Grande Salle pour un rapide petit déjeuner.

Hermione affamée, se jeta sur des toasts qu'elle recouvrit généreusement de marmelade.  
Aucun des trois ne parla beaucoup. La tension était palpable entre Ron et Hermione.  
Ne pouvant transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils traversèrent le parc par les serres de Mme Chourave jusqu'à avoir dépassé les grilles surmontés de sangliers ailés. Hermione leurs prirent la main et tourna sur elle même, l'esprit fixé sur sa destination.  
Quand la sensation de passer au travers d'un tuyau de caoutchouc cessa, Hermione ouvrit les yeux et respira l'air de Londres à plein poumons.  
Ils se trouvaient dans une petite rue réservée au transplanage, ou tout trois avaient passés des semaines sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry afin de trouver un moyen de pénétrer au Ministère.  
Tout comme leur dernière visite, celle-ci ne passa pas inaperçue. Malgré l'heure matinale de nombreuses têtes se tournaient sur leur passage quand il pénètrerent dans l'atrium.  
Prenant l'un des nombreux ascenseurs situés à l'autre bout de la pièce, ils descendirent quand la voix métallique d'une femme annonça «Niveau un, bureau du Ministre».

Dans un hall cossu et lumineux, il y avait un bureau remplit de pile de parchemins, derrière lequel se trouvait un jeune homme le visage constellé de tache d'encre. En les voyant arriver, il se leva précipitamment pour les acceuilir avec de grands gestes maladroits. Il les annonça en leur laissant passer une grande porte de bois massif.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient à présent dans une pièce à l'aspect très officiel, des casiers contenant une multitude de dossiers longeaient les murs. Un lustre de cristal ornait le plafond et un magnifique bureau en bois clair sous lequel était glissé un épais tapis au fils d'or reposait en son centre.

A l'arrivée des trois jeunes adultes, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un homme de grande taille à la peau noire et à la voix profonde, se leva pour les saluer.

-Monsieur le Ministre ravi de vous rencontrer ! Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

C'était de l'humour bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissaient Kingsley depuis plusieurs années. Il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait été Auror jusqu'à sa récente nomination au poste de Ministre de la Magie.

-Bonjour vous trois. Dit une voix douce

Hermione se retourna vivement en reconnaissant le timbre, elle n'avait pas remarqué le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore accroché derrière le bureau.

-Bonjour Kingsley, Professeur.

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Dit le Ministre de sa voix lente en faisant apparaître trois sièges confortables.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait venir à une heure si peu conventionnelle, mais je dois agir au plus vite car certains Mangemorts ont pris la fuite et je ne veux pas qu'ils restent trop longtemps dans la nature.

-Nous comprenons répondit Ron.

-Dumbledore viens de m'informer à l'instant de l'existence des horcruxes, mais j'aimerai vivement connaître votre version de l'histoire en détails afin de prendre certaines dispositions.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis voyant que le portrait de Dumbledore n'omettait aucunes objections, Harry prit la parole. Pendant près d'une heure, il détailla au maximum leurs exploits, revenant sur les pires moments de leur fuite. Hermione se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise à l'évocation du nom de Rogue et Ron garda la tête baissée pendant toute la durée du discours, continuant à l'ignorer.  
Quand Harry eut terminé, une larme disparut dans la longue barbe argentée de leur ancien directeur.  
Kingsley fut silencieux un moment, essayant de reprendre contenance il s'adressa à Hermione.

-Es-tu toujours en possession des livres sur la manière de fabriquer les horcruxes ?

Elle hocha la tête et sortit son petit sac de perle qu'elle ne quittait jamais pour en extraire les livres empruntés à Dumbledore le jour de ses obsèques.

-Je pense que le mieux est de les détruire définitivement, annonça Kingsley de sa voix profonde, en saisissant les livres que lui tendait Hermione.

Tout trois acquiescèrent.

-Malheureusement, reprit-il avec un sourire, d'après les rumeurs qui courent, je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter les nouvelles éditons de L'Histoire de la Magie, vous êtes célèbres à présent tous les trois et vos noms feront partis de l'histoire. Cela ne m'étonnerai pas que je vous soyez sollicité de toutes parts dans un futur proche. Mais l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que le Ministère, doivent entre autres traquer certains Mangemort et votre aide pourrait s'avérer précieuse. Je suis prêt à vous offrir un poste à la Brigade des Aurors dès que possible il suffit que...

Brusquement Hermione se rappela d'une chose.

-La marque des Ténèbres a disparu ! Le coupa t-elle

-Quoi ?

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Et comment savez-vous cela Miss Granger ? Dit le portrait de Dumbledore.

Hermione croisa les yeux bleus de la peinture, avec l'impression d'être passée aux rayons X.

-Je l'ai vue en soignant l'un d'entre eux hier dans la Grande Salle.

-Mais pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué avant ? Dit Harry.

-Peut-être parce que nous étions concentré sur les survivants, d'après ce que je sais, l'équipe de médicomages de St Mangouste s'est presque occupé à elle seule des Mangemorts. Tenta vainement de se justifier Hermione.

-Ça n'a aucun sens ! Lui répondit Harry.

Il la regarda fixement et son ami compris aussitôt qu'elle cachait quelque chose, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

-Hum Hum. Dit le portrait.

-Merci Hermione pour cette information, j'en ferai part rapidement. Harry, tu as émis le souhait de plaider en faveur de la famille Malefoy après le geste que Narcissa a eue envers toi dans la Foret Interdite. Pour cela il faudra que tu témoignes à leur procès qui aura lieu sous peu.

-Très bien, et je veux aussi remercier Drago pour ne pas nous avoir dénoncé le jour ou l'on a été prisonnier au manoir Malefoy.

-Je comprends ta décision Harry. Parfait, pour terminer la réunion, reprit Kingsley, une cérémonie aura lieu dans deux semaines, vous serez gratifiés de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe pour services rendu à l'état.

Hermione sentit la bile remonter le long de sa gorge.

-Bien ! Voici ce qui clot notre entretien. Je vais devoir vous quitter, mon emploi du temps est très chargé et je dois assister à une conférence sur la multiplication des Détraqueurs dans le pays dans moins de dix minutes. Encore merci à vous d'être venu aussi rapidement.

Tous les quatre se levèrent et des poignées de mains chaleureuses furent échangées.  
Avant que quiconque n'est eu le temps de se diriger vers la porte, Dumbledore émis une requête pour le moins étrange.

-Kingsley, voyez-vous un inconvénient à ce que j'emprunte votre bureau pendant votre absence ? Cela ne durera que quelques instants, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Miss Granger.

Hermione sentit trois regards inquisiteurs se tourner vers elle.

-Non bien entendu, prenez votre temps. A bientôt Hermione.

-Au revoir Kingsley. Balbutia Hermione.

-On te retrouve dehors, lui lança Harry.

Hermione attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur eux avant de se retourner vers son ancien directeur qu'elle commençait à ne plus tolérer.

-Miss Granger, tout d'abord je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre exceptionnel courage.

Hermione ne répondit pas et Dumbledore poursuivit:

-J'aimerai également souligner votre intelligence pour avoir découvert la marque des Reliques de la Mort. Seul vos capacités et l'acharnement dans vos recherches auraient pu venir à bout de ma lourde tâche.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de vociférer la réplique qu'elle brûlait de lui lancer. Pff l'exceptionnel courage, non mais vraiment, en quoi était-ce courageux de ne pas être morte comme les autres ?

Hermione hocha seulement la tête

-Venez-en au fait Professeur, je suis attendue. s'impatienta-elle

-Comment se porte Severus ?

-Pardon ? Son cœur eut un raté.

-Est ce que les blessures du professeur Rogue ne mettent plus sa vie en danger ?

Hermione resta muette de stupéfaction et le regarda avec des yeux ronds

-Miss Granger, ce n'est pas au vieux troll qu'on apprend à utiliser sa masse.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous comprendre professeur.

-Oh si Miss Granger, vous me comprenez parfaitement, répliqua Dumbledore, votre langage corporel était très explicite et significatif.  
Aussi je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre étrange comportement à l'évocation de la disparition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle que je suis en contact direct avec le professeur McGonagall via mon portrait de Poudlard, et nous savons pertinemment vous et moi qu'aucun Mangemort vivant ou mort ne se trouvait dans la Grande Salle hier. Madame Pomfresh ayant pris les dispositions nécessaire pour les séparer dans des salles bien distinctes des familles.

Hermione serra les dents, se sentant piégée, Dumbledore dans la mort était encore plus exaspérant que de son vivant. Elle se força à lui révéler la vérité.

-Ensuite je me suis réveillée et il n'était plus là, par conséquent je ne sais ni où il se trouve ni comment il se porte.

-Severus est un sorcier hors pair Miss Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mentit Hermione.

-Entre vous et moi, je pense que Severus panse ses blessures le temps de trouver une solution durable. Après votre entretien, la rumeur va se propager comme de la poudre de Cheminette, les partisans de Voldemort ne seront guère heureux d'apprendre qu'il était un traître depuis de nombreuses années.

-C'est très probable.

-C'est pourquoi je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sa réhabilitation. Mais Miss Granger, pour la propre sécurité de Severus, je me dois de révéler qu'il a survécu.

-Faites ce qui vous semble le plus judicieux Monsieur.

-Soit, j'espère vous revoir bientôt au château, vous savez il n'est pas trop tard pour entamer votre dernière année d'étude.

-Je ne pense pas que cela va être possible Professeur, je dois partir à la recherche de mes parents.

-A Poudlard, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demande.

-Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller seule.

-Comme vous le souhaitez Miss, mais avant de terminer notre conversation, j'aimerais ajouter que si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit, je suis à votre disposition.

Hermione prit un instant de réflexion.

-En fait oui, j'aurais une requête professeur.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'aimerais que mon nom ne soit pas évoqué concernant ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore la fixa intensément et Hermione soutint son regard.

-Très bien Miss Granger, je respecterai votre choix. Mais ne soyez pas sans savoir que cela va s'avérer compliqué si Severus lui même révèle ce détails.

-Je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue soit le genre d'homme à palabrer sur un tel sujet.

-En effet.

-Alors trouver un mensonge plausible, après tout vous êtes un maître en la matière.

Dumbledore baissa la tête et regarda ses mains jointes.

-Miss Granger, je suis sincèrement navré de ce que vous avez dû vivre par ma faute.

-Et moi donc ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, vous ne nous avez vraiment pas facilité les choses. C'est un miracle que nous soyons encore en vie après cette chasse aux horcruxes ! D'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance professeur, et cela aurait pu être évité si vous nous aviez donnés toutes les informations dès le départ ! S'emporta Hermione.

-Je regrette profondément la mort de ces personnes tout autant que vous Miss Granger, mais Harry devait suivre un chemin bien défini pour le mener à la victoire. Je n'ai pensé qu'à sa réussite en ne négligeant que trop, les individus qui seraient à même de l'aider dans sa quête. J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez me pardonner pour toutes les conséquences que mes secrets ont engendrés.

Hermione fut déstabilisé devant l'authentique remord de Dumbledore, et sa colère fondit comme glace au soleil.

-Malgré ce que nous avons pu vivre, je suis consciente que sans vous professeur, Harry n'aurait jamais réussi à vaincre Voldemort.

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore la regarda et un grand sourire lui fendit le visage.

-Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Miss Granger, et pensez à ma proposition.

-A vous également Monsieur.

Hermione tourna les talons et tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle, Dumbledore dans son cadre d'or s'endormit. Sa tête penchée vers l'avant, ses lunettes en demi-lune glissant sur son nez aquilin.


	5. Chapitre 5

**__**Chapitre 5: Projets d'avenir**__**

Hermione sortit du bureau de Kingsley et se pressa de rejoindre Harry et Ron.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Que te voulais Dumbledore ? Demanda Ron.

-Me demander d'une façon détournée si nous reviendrons à Poudlard en septembre.

Un long silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à cette nouvelle possibilité. Pesant le pour et le contre.

-Imaginez le nombre d'élèves qu'il y aura dans chaque classe si toutes les personnes n'ayant pas pu terminer leur septième années venaient à reprendre leurs études. Souligna Harry.

-Et bien je pense que si le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait cette proposition c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

-Comment ça ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe de réponse.

-Ou alors on nous demandera d'assurer la classe de Défenses contre les forces du mal ! Ajouta joyeusement Harry

Hermione arriva tant bien que mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

-Sûrement pas ! On ne peut pas enseigner sans avoir passé ses Aspics Harry.

-Probablement, mais j'aurai aimé me recouvrir de la cape d'invisibilité et compléter la carte du Maraudeur. 

-Redescend sur terre Harry ! Lança Ron

-Grandit un peu tu veux ? Regarde où cela nous a menés toutes ses sorties nocturne. Si en première année nous n'avions pas voulu absolument savoir ce que gardait Touffu, Tu-Sais-Qui serai revenu plus tôt mais au moins Fred serai peut-être encore vivant...

Ron tourna les talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambés dans la ruelle destiné au transplanage. Un silence gêné s'installa après le léger _pop._

-Désolé Hermione je n'ai pas réfléchit à mes paroles.

-Tu as manqué de tact Harry, mais Ron est bouleversé par la mort de son frère, il essaie de trouver un coupable, mais au fond de lui, il s'est très bien que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Comment ça va entre vous deux ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Comme tu as pu le voir, il m'évite depuis ce matin.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais quand Sirius est mort, je voulais surtout rester seul, laisse lui du temps Hermione.

-Tu as certainement raison, attendons...

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, personne ne sembla être au courant que Severus Rogue avait survécu, et Hermione se demanda si le portrait de Dumbledore n'avait pas changé de tactique, laissant au soin de son ancien professeur de potion la décision de revenir de lui même. Mais ses pensées se virent vite détournés par le travail qu'elle devait effectuer et ce ne fut pas de tout repos. Harry et Hermione changeait de point de chute régulièrement. Passant de Poudlard pour apporter leur aide aux réparations et au Terrier pour se tenir informé auprès de l'Ordre. Ils séjournèrent également au 12 square Grimmaurd car la cuisine de Mme Weasley devenait beaucoup trop étroite pour accueillir autant de monde. Harry s'était alors proposé de mettre sa maison à disposition comme autrefois, ne craignant désormais plus rien de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Ils aidaient donc, Kreattur à rendre l'endroit vivable. Quant à Ron, il passait ses journées entière avec George participant activement à la capture des derniers mangemorts. Jamais il ne ratèrent une réunion et tout deux rendaient des rapports très détaillés qui les avaient déjà menés à plusieurs bonnes pistes. George et Ron étaient unis dans leur malheur ayant trouvé un objectif à accomplir, un nouveau sens à donner à leur vie depuis la disparition de Fred. Harry et Hermione s'inquiétaient de plus en plus de cette vigueur nouvelle qui avait le goût de vengeance.  
Hermione respectait son chagrin mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment à l'égard de Ron. Toutes ses tentatives pour se retrouver seul avec lui avaient échoués. Elle savait pertinemment que le moment était très mal choisit pour parler de leur relation, mais l'attitude de Ron la blessait, elle n'aimais pas être repoussée alors qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter son soutient et son réconfort. Tout deux avaient passés des années à jouer au chat et à la souris, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione trouve enfin le courage de l'embrasser une seule et unique fois. Fred avait alors perdu la vie et depuis tout avait basculé, Hermione ne faisait désormais plus partie des priorités de Ron.

Harry et Hermione prenaient un petit déjeuner copieux servi par Kreattur dans la grande cuisine du square Grimmaurd. Comme chaque matin, de nombreux hiboux venaient leur apporter d'innombrable lettres, certaines contenaient de long remerciements et félicitations de la part de sorciers et sorcières du pays, tandis que d'autre les sollicitaient pour donner des interviews exclusives. 

-Apparemment, nous allons avoir nos propres cartes de chocogrenouille dit Harry en lui tendant son parchemin.

Hermione consulta rapidement la missive.

-Harry ? Est ce que tu as repensé à ce que tu allais faire une fois que les choses se seront apaisées ?

\- Je pense que je vais accepter la proposition de Kingsley et commencer ma formation d'auror, et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua t-elle. J'ai reçue des propositions inintéressantes du Ministère mais je n'ai pas encore arrêté de décision définitives. Je verrai cela après mon retour d'Australie. 

-Je viens avec toi, lui répondit vivement Harry. 

-On en a déjà parlé Harry, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, ta présence ici est trop importante. 

-Mais Hermione... Je veux t'accompagner, n'y va pas seule.

Sous le regard flamboyant d'Hermione, Harry savait que c'était peine perdue et n'insista pas. 

-Et Ron ? Que compte t-il faire ? Reprit-elle comme si de rien était.

-Il parle de s'associer avec George dans la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il te manque n'est ce pas ?

-Oui il me manque terriblement, je sais que tu le vois quand je suis pas là, comment va t-il ? 

-Il refait surface petit à petit, mais il évite toujours le sujet quand j'essaie de parler de toi. 

-Très bien, dit sombrement Hermione. 

Le soir de la veille de la cérémonie funèbre, Hermione se trouvait dans le salon du Terrier, plongée dans un énorme livre de sortilège, plusieurs cartes de l'Australie disposées devant elle. Son chat Pattenrond resté aux soins de Mme Weasley pendant l'année précédente était lové sur ses genoux.  
Elle se frotta les yeux tout en s'étirant, ses nuits étant toujours hantées par de monstrueux cauchemars qui inlassablement la réveillait en hurlant, elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer correctement.  
Elle venait de terminer les préparatifs de son voyage, et comptait partir dans les jours suivants.  
Hermione se leva et Pattenrond mécontent, alla se réfugier sur un fauteuil, elle prit la direction de la cuisine pour rejoindre Mme Weasley qui lui servit une tasse de thé. 

-Tiens ma chérie.

-Merci, vous avez des nouvelles de Ron ?

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Détraqueurs commençaient à poser de plus en plus de problème, ils n'étaient pas heureux de ne plus pouvoir errer dans le pays où ils ne pouvaient se nourrir convenablement de l'âme de leurs victimes.  
Mais depuis plusieurs jours, les spectres ne cessaient de se multiplier à grande vitesse, le Ministère avait dut créer une nouvelle brigade afin de les neutralisés et Ron s'était porté volontaire ne rentrant chez lui que très rarement. 

-Il devrait rentrer en fin de soirée pour être à l'heure demain matin.

Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation du contenu de sa tasse. Après des semaines à attendre le moindre geste de sa part sans aucun résultats, elle était plus que décidé de se confronter à Ron. Elle se rendit donc dans le jardin en attendant son retour.  
Après une longue attente pleine d'angoisse où Hermione préparait minutieusement ses paroles, un _crac_ sonore retentit et elle fut déçue pour la première de sa vie de voir apparaître Harry.

-Hermione ! Çà y est ! Je suis accepté pour débuter la formation d'auror ! 

-Oh Harry ! C'est formidable. Mais c'est évident qu'il n'allait pas rejeter ta candidature, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Tandis qu'Harry lui souriait en retour, Ron écumant de rage apparut après un nouveau _crac,_ les traits de son visage déformé par une haine sans égale. Il pointait un doigt accusateur en direction d'Hermione et lâcha un torrent de postillon quand il hurla:

-TOI ! TU LE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT ET TU N'AS RIEN DIT !

-Que quoi ?! Balbutia t-elle.

-De quoi est ce que tu parles. S'interposa Harry.

-DE ROGUE ! VOILA DE QUOI JE PARLE ! TU ETAIS AU COURANT DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

Hermione sentie son estomac faire un bond et Harry dû retenir Ron par le bras car il se dirigeait vers elle. 

-Calme toi Ron et explique toi !

Ron serra les poings et expira bruyamment pour se calmer. Il reprit en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

-J'ai passé la journée en mission à localiser des détraqueurs, et en début de soirée, j'ai repéré un mangemort qui agissait bizarrement, il semblait brouiller les pistes. J'ai alors décidé de le suivre pour le neutraliser, mais quand il m'a repéré, au lieu de m'attaquer, il a préféré transplané et alors son capuchon à glissé. Et Harry devine qui c'était ? C'était lui, Rogue ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le suivre pour lui parler. Tu nous as tous trahis Hermione !

-Écoute Ron, Hermione n'a trahi personne, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle que Rogue soit en vie non ? Je sais que la mort de Fred t'affecte plus que tu ne le laisse voir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à elle. 

Ron le fusilla du regard.

-Ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle nous ait à tous mentis, cracha t-il en direction d'une Hermione toujours silencieuse. Pourquoi ça ne te surprend pas plus que ça Harry ?

Harry se gratta le sommet de la tête et plaqua une mèche de cheveux sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-A vrai dire je m'en doutais.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec un air de total hébétude.

-Enfin quoi Hermione c'était évident ! S'exclama Harry. Tu as disparue une journée entière en laissant derrière toi la liste que McGonagall t'avait laissée et en la consultant, les médicomages nous ont tout de suite signalé l'absence de Rogue. Le soir je t'ai vu traverser le parc, et tu n'arrivait pas des grilles de l'école mais de la maison d'Hagrid. Je me suis douté que tu revenais de la cabane Hurlante, et que tu étais parti chercher le corps de Rogue. Mais quand je t'ai vu débarquer sans lui et couverte de taches de sang, j'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. L'entretien avec Kingsley m'en a apporté la certitude quand le sujet de la marque des Ténèbres a été évoqué et que Dumbledore ta retenu.

Hermione ouvrit enfin la bouche, prenant soin de ne pas regarder Ron.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit depuis tout ce temps ?

-Car je sais que toi aussi tu souffres énormément, je t'entends crier la nuit, et j'attendais que tu sois prête à venir m'en parler de toi même le moment venu. C'est vrai que je brûle d'envie de poser certaine questions à Rogue, mais je voulais te ménager avant tout.

Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire concis tellement elle était émue par la bienveillance de son meilleur ami. Mais Ron manifestant à nouveau sa présence reprit avec véhémence:

-Mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Et pourquoi il ne s'est-il toujours pas manifester auprès de l'Ordre maintenant que tout le monde est au courant qu'il est un héros ? Hermione pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je n'arrive pas y croire !

-Si tu ne t'étais obstiné à m'ignorer peut-être que je t'en aurai parlé Ronald ! Il a souffert toute sa vie à cause de la mère d'Harry et des plans saugrenus de Dumbledore, je voulais simplement lui laisser une chance d'avoir un peu de répit !

-Ne dis pas de mal de Dumbledore Hermione ! Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, la preuve il m'a légué le Déluminateur, pourquoi est ce que tout à coup tu prends la défense de Rogue ?

-Tu ne réalises donc toujours pas le nombre de morts que Dumbledore a sur la conscience ? Avec ses secrets et son refus permanent d'aide. S'il avait mis l'Ordre au courant pour les Horcruxes dès le départ, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Et si Rogue n'est pas revenu c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne se considère certainement pas comme un héros ! Et plus tu t'éloignes de nous plus je pense que tu ressembles à l'idée que Rogue se fait de toi ! Un lâche qui fuit devant ses responsabilités ! Tu nous as déjà abandonné une fois Harry et moi, et aujourd'hui, tu recommences à baisser les bras sous prétexte que c'est trop dur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu te faire Ron, mais la mort de Fred ne dois en aucun cas te servir d'excuse pour que tu m'évite à ce point. 

-JE T'EVITE CAR FRED EST MORT PAR TA FAUTE ! ET CA ME REND MALADE DE T'AVOIR DEVANT MOI !

Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver le sortilège que Ron lui lançait, elle tourna sur elle-même quand un deuxième éclair vint lui effleurer la joue. Avant que les ténèbres ne l'enveloppe, elle vit Harry plonger sur Ron , le plaquant à terre en hurlant désespérément :

-Non, non Hermione ! Reviens ! Hermione !

Mais il était trop tard, Hermione sentait déjà une forte pression sur son corps et ses oreilles se bouchèrent. Ne pouvant plus respirer, elle se concentra rapidement sur sa destination.  
Elle atterrît brusquement sur le ventre, le nez dans la mousse elle respira à plein poumons l'oxygène provenant des arbres qui l'entouraient, tandis qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge et que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. 


	6. Chapitre 6

__**Chapitre 6: La forêt de Dean.**__

Cela faisait près de deux longues semaines que Severus Rogue errait dans la nature pour fuir ses poursuivants. A force de lutte, de ruse et de stratagèmes en tout genre, il avait réussi à en neutraliser trois mais le dernier quant à lui s'était échappé dans la journée.

Severus avait décidé de reprendre sa place légitime au sein de la communauté, c'est pourquoi il avait voulu faire un bref passage dans sa résidence située dans l'Impasse du Tisseur avant de retourner à Poudlard, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
A peine le seuil de sa maison franchit, quatre Mangemorts avait tenté de le tuer et une chasse effrénée s'était engagée.

Qui sera le loup et qui sera l'agneau ?

Severus voyait un mince réconfort dans le fait qu'à présent il n'avait plus à jouer son rôle d'agent double.  
Sa cavale aurait pu s'achever aujourd'hui même, mais malheureusement Ronald Weasley avait contrecarrer ses plans. Après des jours à établir un judicieux stratagème dans le but de coincer Augustus Rookwood, ce gamin était sorti de nul part sans la moindre discrétion et avait malgré lui révélé sa présence au mangemort.  
Passablement irrité du temps perdu, Severus devait changer de tactique et partir à nouveau sur les traces de Rookwood. Bien décidé à ignorer le rouquin qui l'avait mis dans un état de totale frustration il avait alors transplané, mais son capuchon était tombé sur ses épaules dévoilant ainsi son visage et Weasley l'avait reconnu.  
Il ne s'en formalisait aucunement mais il préférait rester seul pour finir le travail qu'il avait commencé.

Sachant que Rookwood devait lui aussi être à sa recherche mais certainement affaiblie par ses blessures, Severus profita de cette soirée de court répit pour se reposer. Il avait atterrit au milieu de foret de Dean, non sans raison. Depuis son réveil dans la cabane Hurlante Severus avait le désir de clore une bonne fois pour toute le chapitre Lily et revenir sur le lieu où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, lui semblait judicieux.  
Il marcha au travers des arbres en lançant de nombreux coup d'œil derrière lui et descendit près de la mare où plus tôt dans l'année il avait déposé l'épée de Gryffondor.  
Perdu dans la contemplation de l'eau, il prit quelques minutes de réflexion, écoutant le silence que la tombée du jour apportait.

Alors une biche argentée sortit du bout de sa baguette, elle le regarda de ses grands cils puis inclina sa tête en signe de salut.

Severus la contempla en pensant que durant toute sa vie, il avait toujours été fier de la forme que prenait son patronus. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, depuis le jour où sa mission s'était achevée sa vie avait pris un tout autre tournant. Jamais, pas un seul instant, il n'avait pensé à la possibilité de survivre. Il s'était préparé à accueillir la mort depuis de nombreuses années, ne laissant derrière lui aucune famille il s'était alors résigné. Tel était le prix pour s'amender de ses erreurs. Mais le destin s'était joué de lui, aujourd'hui il comprenait que sa mort l'aurait libéré de ses souffrances, ainsi continuer à respirer était la pire des punitions. Il reporta son attention sur la biche et éprouva envers elle de l'agacement, si il ne s'était pas épris de Lily jamais il n'aurait eu à ressentir toute cette amertume. Il voulait cesser de l'aimer à l'instant même pour que son patronus puisse changer de forme comme jadis celui de Tonks. Peut-être y parviendrait-il un jour ?  
Severus ferma les yeux et se concentra de toute ses forces pour que l'animal prenne un autre aspect. Mais hélas, elle se tenait toujours devant lui, le regardant avec suspicion. Severus ouvrit les yeux et quand il croisa le regard de la biche, un phénomène étrange se produisit.  
Un unique souffle de vent s'éleva de l'endroit marquant la distance les séparant et s'abattit sur lui. Dès cette instant, Severus su que le lien avec Lily avait été rompu et que quelque chose avait opéré en lui. Il le savait, ce regard serait le dernier qu'il poserait sur elle avant de la voir disparaître à tout jamais.  
Severus essuya une larme de sang, l'unique preuve de son chagrin qui s'était formée au coin de l'œil, et fit disparaître ses adieux silencieux d'un coup de baguette magique.

Avec le sentiment qu'en définitive il avait désormais un poids en moins sur les épaules, il remonta la légère pente dans l'intention de dormir quelques heures au pied d'un arbre. Mais quand il entendit un _crac_ sonore, Severus dégaina avec l'adresse du duelliste et pointa sa baguette sur la personne qui venait de transplaner à quelques mètres de lui.  
Braquant son arme sur l'inconnu qui avait atterri face contre terre, il attendit que ce dernier se relève.  
Quand enfin le visiteur incongru leva la tête, Severus reconnut immédiatement Hermione Granger, mais son instinct lui dictait de continuer à la tenir en joue, après tout, ses ennemis pouvaient très bien user d'une potion de polynectar pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Quand elle le vit enfin, le visage de la jeune fille s'étendit en un large sourire, avant de reprendre très rapidement un air renfrogné à la vue de la baguette pointée sur elle.

D'un geste vif elle sortit la sienne et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Severus n'avait toujours pas bougé, fasciné par ses expressions faciales: la rage, le chagrin, la joie puis la détermination.  
Il n'aurait aucun mal à la neutraliser si elle venait à l'attaquer, après tout il était l'un des meilleurs duellistes du pays.

-Lâcher votre baguette !

-La gente féminine d'abord, après vous Granger.

-Êtes-vous bien celui que vous prétendez être ?

-Je vous retourne la question, essayez vous de vous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ou êtes-vous bien Granger ? Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai contraint de vous immobiliser.

Severus leva sa baguette prêt à prouver ses dires.

-Doucement ! Très bien ! Lors de ma quatrième année d'études vous m'avez envoyé à l'infirmerie car j'avais reçu un sortilège d'élongation des dents envoyé par Malefoy.

Severus fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, puis satisfait de la réponse, abaissa sa baguette, mais Granger n'en fit rien.

-A votre tour de prouver votre identité !

-Si je vous répond que Potter a dérobé mon exemplaire du manuel de préparation des potions, cela vous satisfait-il ? Répondit-il avec un léger rictus.

Granger laissa retomber la main qui tenait sa baguette.

-Alors satisfaite ? Que faites-vous ici Granger ?

-Rien, cela ne vous regarde pas.

Severus grinça des dents.

-Soit, dans ce cas je vous suggère d'aller ne rien faire ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dans ce lieu, un mangemort rôde dans les parages.

-J'en ai vu d'autre, ne bougez pas s'il vous plaît.

 _-_ _ _Protego totalum, Repello Moldum, Assurdiato, Cave inimicium, Salveo maleficia.__ __

 _ _-Accio__ __ _ _tente! Erigo__ __ _ _!__

Severus avait été le point central d'un cercle invisible dessiné par la jeune femme lançant des sortilèges de protection autour d'eux. Elle l'invita à enter sous une tente sortie tout droit d'un petit sac en perle.

Severus hésita un instant, puis la suivie

-Du thé professeur ?

Severus l'ignora.

-Très intéressant choix de sortilèges.

-Oui c'est ce que nous utilisions l'année dernière, cela a très bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prononce par erreur le Tabou.

-Potter, toujours égal à lui-même... Je parlais plus particulièrement de celui que vous avez utilisé pour ne pas se faire entendre.

-Oui, l'assurdiato, qu'est-ce que vous lui reprocher ? Tenez votre thé.

-Absolument rien.

Un éclair sembla traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille.

-Oh mais oui bien sûr ! C'est un sort du Prince ! Je veux dire un sortilège que vous avez inventé.

-Je suis plutôt flatté que vous ayez pensé à l'utiliser.

-Merci Monsieur, je dois reconnaître qu'il nous a été utile... Que faites-vous ici au beau milieu de la forêt ?

-J'aimerai vous répondre que ceci ne vous regarde pas comme votre précédente réponse, mais je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviné toute seule.

-Le Mangemort est là pour vous ?

-Tout à fait.

-Si je peux me rendre utile professeur.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, je sais me débrouiller seul. A votre tour maintenant, pourquoi je vous trouve dans un endroit si insolite ? Weasley vous a envoyé à ma recherche ?

-Non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout professeur, quand Ron vous a reconnu tout à l'heure, il est venu me voir immédiatement. Il se doutait que j'étais au courant de quelque chose. Je vous passe les détails, mais pour résumer il croit que j'ai trahis l'Ordre en gardant secret le fait que vous soyez toujours en vie, et cela ne s'est pas très bien terminé. Elle montra une entaille sur sa joue gauche. Bref je suis venue me réfugier ici et je compte esquiver la cérémonie de demain.

-Cessez ces sottises Granger, ce ne sont que des paroles d'adolescents vous n'avez trahi personne. L'Ordre est composé d'adultes et aucun d'entre eux ne vous en tiendra rigueur.

-Merci Professeur.

-Qu'elle est cette cérémonie dont vous avez parlé ?

-Une cérémonie funèbre, qui vise entre autre à récompenser de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe tous les combattants de la bataille, mort ou vivant. D'ailleurs vous allez en recevoir une vous ne le saviez pas ?

Severus senti une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos.

-Granger, je vis dehors depuis des semaines, croyez vous sincèrement que j'ai le temps d'accorder ne serait ce qu'une minute aux potins mondains ? Je suis dans l'ignorance totale en ce qui concerne notre communauté. Alors pouvez vous me dire en quel honneur ai-je le droit à une telle médaille ?

-Tout simplement car maintenant vous êtes considéré comme un héros aux yeux de tous.

Severus poussa un soupir ostensible.

-J'aurai tout entendu, je pense que la joie d'avoir gagné la guerre a fait perdre la raison à certains de nos dignitaires.

-Je le savais bien.

-Vous saviez quoi Granger ?

-Oh euh... rien je pensais à haute voix.

Severus n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit, et comme à chaque fois que cela se produisait, il fit par réflexe usage de la Légimencie et une foule de souvenirs défila devant ses yeux.  
Poudlard et sa bataille, son corps en mauvais état dans la cabane hurlante, Weasley rouge de colère. Il s'attarda un instant sur la dispute ne ratant aucunes miettes de l'échange.  
Voilà ce qu'elle savait, non il ne se considérait pas comme un héros.

 _-_ _ _Protego !__

Severus fut arraché à la contemplation de ses visions et atterrit brutalement contre la toile de tente. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était.

-Cela devient une habitude chez vous de m'attaquer Granger ! Dit-il tout en époussetant la poussière accroché à sa cape.

-C'est privé ! Ne le faites pas sans mon consentement, c'est mal élevé !

Severus regagna la table en réprimant un rictus.

-Je dois dire _Miss_ Granger que je n'adhère pas à votre point de vue concernant Dumbledore. Ses secrets l'ont mené à sa perte certes mais il restera toujours un grand sorcier.

-Je ne veux pas parler de cela, vous dînez avec moi.

-Sans façon j'ai a faire je vous le rappelle.

-C'était une question rhétorique, je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Regardez vous, vous êtes en piteux état vous avez besoin de manger et de dormir. Je monterai la garde ce soir.

Severus rit intérieurement, elle lui rappelait Minerva, un fort tempérament et un mauvais caractère mais une personne d'une grande bonté.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi la forêt de Dean ? Détourna-t-il.

-Je venais camper ici avec mes parents.

-Vos parents que vous avez l'intention de retrouver seule n'est ce pas ?

Un air de défi passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Parfaitement.

-Et si je peux me permettre comment avez-vous l'intention de procéder ?

-J'ai rassemblé pas mal de carte et j'ai établi une liste de sortilèges qui pourraient m'être utile.

-Montrez moi je vous pris.

Surprise Granger attrapa son fameux sac en perle, mais dans sa hâte elle renversa un contenu plutôt impressionnant qui se déversa au sol.

-Sort d'extension indétectable s'excusa-t-elle.

-J'avais saisi en voyant la tente.

Severus se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires.

-Vous devriez les mettre dans une bourse. Lui dit-il en lui tendant deux gallions d'or.

-Ce sont des faux.

-Pardon ?

-Ce sont des faux répéta la jeune femme. C'est avec ceci que l'armée de Dumbledore pouvait se donner rendez-vous. Regardez celui-ci, si je modifie les chiffres sur la tranche, tous les autres se mettent à chauffer et grâce au sortilège protéiforme les membres sont avertis du changement.

Elle lui fourra le deuxième gallion dans la main.

-Tenez prenez celui-ci et si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, la mare sera notre point de rendez-vous.

-Ou inversement, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire appel à vos services Granger. Mais je dois reconnaître que c'est de la belle magie. Dit-il impressionné.

-Oui, certes le Prince mêlé n'a besoin de personne, il sait se débrouiller seul !

Severus était sur le point de répliquer mais il vit que la jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux malicieux et se ravisa.

-Et ça, c'est les documents que j'ai pu rassembler.

Un bref coup d'œil sur les cartes lui permis de savoir où elle comptait se rendre.

-Un peu loin comme lieu de fuite, même pour des Moldus.

-Ils ne sont pas en fuite professeur, j'ai incorporé de faux souvenirs dans leurs mémoires en les persuadant de partir vivre là-bas.

-Je peux voir votre parchemin ?

-Bien sûr.

Severus examina attentivement la liste, la plupart des sortilèges lui serait utile si elle se trouvait à proximité de ses parents. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait constaté elle ne savait pas du tout par où commencer et cela allait lui prendre un temps considérable, à moins qu'il n'intervienne.

-Granger, consentiriez-vous à faire un échange de bons procédés ?

-C'est-à-dire Monsieur ?

-Contre le gîte et le couvert que vous m'offrez ce soir, je vais faire en sorte que vous localisiez vos parents dès demain.

-Et comment ?

-En tant que fille modèle, je pense que vous avez sûrement dans votre sac au trésor un objet leur appartenant ?

-C'est exact.

-Donnez je vous prie.

Après une rapide recherche, elle extirpa une écharpe de lin blanche.  
Severus disposa l'étoffe sur la carte, et durant plusieurs minutes il exécuta à l'aide de sa baguette des mouvements compliqués ponctué de sortilèges informulés. L'écharpe et la carte se mirent à scintiller, puis quand ils retrouvèrent leur aspect normal, il lui fit glisser le tout.

Granger écarquilla grand les yeux quand elle vit deux points rouge portant le nom de ses parents apparaître sur la carte.

La voix quelque peu nouée elle lui dit:

-Comment avez-vous fait ? Je n'ai vu nul part un sortilège donnant ce résultat, cela ressemble à la carte du Maraudeur.

-C'est un sort personnel du Prince de sang mêlé, ironisa Severus.

-C'est merveilleux professeur ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Ce n'est rien balaya Severus.

-J'insiste.

-Alors cessez à l'avenir de m'attaquer sans raisons et nous serons quitte. Raillât-il.

Il faisait allusion à leur altercation dans la cabane Hurlante et Granger le compris aussitôt car elle baissa la tête en signe de repentance.

-Désolé Professeur, je n'étais pas moi même ce soir là. D'ailleurs je suis également navrée de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux pour vous soigner, mais dans l'urgence de la situation j'ai dû vite me décider avant que vous ne mourriez.

-M'avez vous entendu me plaindre de quoique ce soit Granger ? Néanmoins je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé.

-Vous n'appréciez pas particulièrement le fait d'être encore en vie, n'est ce pas ?

Severus planta ses yeux dans les siens, et ne lui répondit pas.

-Ça vous passera, un jour vous vous réveillerez et vous irez mieux, nous irons tous mieux. Mais c'est gentil de m'avoir remercié même si vous ne le pensez pas.

-Gentil... Répéta Severus dans un murmure laconique.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Severus n'ayant eu aucun contact avec la société depuis des semaines, apprécia la compagnie éphémère de Granger. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'année et le système mis en place par le nouveau gouvernement de Kingsley Shacklebolt.  
Le ventre bien remplit Severus apprécia le confort que la tente lui apportait et fût content de s'allonger sur un bon matelas après avoir passé de nombreuses nuits à dormir dehors. Sans se douter qu'un mangemort était tapi dans les arbres attendant l'heure de sa vengeance, il attarda son regard sur l'ombre dansante que Granger projetait contre la toile de tente depuis l'extérieur. Severus faisant rouler son faux galion entre ses doigts et porta son attention sur le petit feu emprisonné dans un bocal qu'elle lui avait confectionné après avoir insisté considérablement pour qu'il se repose. Cela l'amusait et il dut reconnaître qu'il l'avait mal jugé.

Il était resté silencieux devant les exploits magiques de la sorcière, Severus n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait toujours fait preuve de bon sens et d'intelligence mais fut tout de même impressionné par ses connaissances et sa maturité. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne l'aurait pas traité différemment avant la guerre cela faisait partie de son tempérament et la soudaine notoriété de Severus n'y était pour rien.  
En dehors de Dumbledore, personne ne l'avait protégé ainsi. Pourtant cette fois ci cela était différent, elle n'attendait rien de lui.

Le lendemain matin, après un rapide petit déjeuner, Granger et lui sortirent de la tente dans le froid matinal.  
Pendant qu'elle levait ses sortilèges de protection elle s'obstina à partager ses faibles provisions. Elle lui proposa également la tente, ce que Severus refusa catégoriquement, elle en aurait probablement plus besoin que lui si ses recherches venaient à mal se passer.

Une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ?

-Je ne sais pas précisément à vrai dire, et vous ? Vous ne comptez pas vous cacher indéfiniment, je me trompe ?

Severus tiqua à l'entente du mot.

-Je ne me cache pas Granger, j'ai fais le choix de finir ce que j'ai commencé, c'est entre lui et moi maintenant.

-Vous êtes conscient que désormais l'ensemble de l'ordre va tenter de vous retrouver ? D'ailleurs le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il se chargerait de votre réhabilitation, mais je trouve ça étrange qu'il n'est averti personne de votre survie.

-L'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore est, et restera à jamais insondable Granger, néanmoins je pense qu'il attend que je fasse le premier pas, il a toujours amené les autres à faire leur propre choix.

-C'était en effet ma première hypothèse.

-Si je peux me permettre, reprit Severus, je pense également que pour votre avenir, il serait préférable que vous retourniez à Poudlard, avec votre niveau les Aspics sont largement à votre portée. Quant à moi ne vous inquiétez pas je contacterai l'Ordre après avoir terminé ma chasse à l'homme.

-Faites attention à vous professeur...

Son inquiétude irrita Severus qui changea de sujet.

-Et n'oubliez pas, en Australie c'est actuellement l'hiver. Sur ce Granger , je vous souhaite de réussir et de mettre votre ego de côté en cas de problème, dit-il en désignant le gallion.

Severus la salua d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête et disparut en transplanant.  
De son côté Granger en fit de même laissant seul Augustus Rookwood qui une fois l'assurdiato levé n'avait rien perdu de cet échange.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous, Severus traquait sans relâche sa proie mais toujours aucune trace du mangemort. Peut être que l'Ordre du Phénix avait fini par mettre la main dessus avant lui

La veille, il avait fait la désagréable rencontre de plusieurs détraqueurs, n'ayant réussi à sortir de sa baguette qu'un mince filet argenté, il avait dû, au prix d'un considérable effort, concentrer tout la force de sa volonté pour s'arracher au froid glacial et à la vague de mauvais souvenirs. Pouvant finalement prendre ses jambes à son cou d'extrême justesse.  
Couché dans l'herbe en amont d'un petit village, Severus avait alors porté la main à sa poitrine, sentant les battements frénétique de son cœur, les oreilles bourdonnante, attendant que la poussée d'adrénaline ne s'estompe.  
Un hardant sentiment de survie l'avait envahi. Confronter de si près à la mort, il n'avait pu se résoudre à s'y abandonner malgré le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis son réveil dans la cabane Hurlante de Pré-au-Lard. L'envie de vivre s'était emparé de lui et une vigueur nouvelle résonnait dans toute son âme.

Il resta allongé ainsi, savourant la caresse du soleil sur son visage et l'opportunité que ce jour nouveau apportait avec lui.  
Mais une étrange chaleur qui n'avait rien avoir avec le soleil le sortit de ses rêveries. Plongeant la main dans sa poche à la recherche de la chose qui commençait à lui brûler la cuisse à travers le tissu, Severus en sortit un gallion d'or à l'aspect rougeoyant.  
D'un vif mouvement fluide, il se releva et baguette magique en main, tourna sur lui même.  
Severus transplana près de la mare de la forêt de Dean, pointant immédiatement sa baguette sur un étrange groupe de personne.

L'une d'elle était bien sur Granger, elle se trouvait étendue sur le sol, les bras en croix, son petit sac de perle ouvert près d'elle et dans sa main reposait le faux gallion avec lequel elle l'avait averti. Deux adultes à l'aspect Moldus étaient bâillonnés et solidement ligoté par des cordes le regardaient avec effroi, des signes visible de tortures apparentes sur leurs corps. Son regard se tourna alors sur une minuscule créature qui à n'en pas douté était un elfe de maison de Poudlard au vue du torchon à vaisselle frappé des armoiries de l'école qu'elle portait. Elle se débattait tant bien que mal avec un homme de haute taille, lui assenant de nombreux coups de pieds dans les tibias. Avec épouvante, Severus reconnu Rookwood.  
Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il lui envoya un maléfice de stupéfixion qui l'atteignit en plein cœur.  
En hâte, il s'agenouilla auprès de Granger et avec horreur regarda son visage tuméfié couvert d'ecchymoses et d'entailles. Se relevant à moitié, elle l'attrapa au col d'une main ferme et demanda d'une voix tremblante:

-Mes parents... Comment vont mes parents ?

L'homme comprenant que Severus ne leur voulait aucun mal, lui fit un signe de tête.

-Leurs jours ne sont pas en danger.

-Granger levez-vous, je vais vous conduire à St Mangouste.

-NON ! Je vais bien !

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous êtes blessée et vos parents ont grand besoin de soin.

Granger qui le tenait toujours fermement attira son visage tout près du sien.

-Professeur, je vous demande ça comme une faveur, je dois entrer en contact avec l'Ordre du Phénix, j'ai des informations à leur communiquer, je dois me rendre immédiatement au Terrier.

-Cela peut attendre.

-Non au contraire c'est important, s'il vous plaît... Severus...

Granger l'avait appelé par son prénom, et Severus comprit qu'elle s'adressait à lui en tant que son égal et non comme une élève. Alors il abdiqua et défit la prise de la jeune femme.

-Toi ! Aboya-t-il en direction de l'elfe qui se recroquevilla sur elle même.

-Elle s'appelle Winky ! L'interrompit Granger.

-Très bien ! Winky transporte Rookwood au Terrier.

-Vous pourriez être plus polie avec elle !

-Cessez de m'interrompre Granger ! Qu'avez vous décidé pour vos parents ?

-Je veux qu'ils se fasse soigner en priorité.

-Sage décision, Winky reprit-il sur un ton plus doux qu'à l'accoutumé tandis que l'elfe se dirigeait vers le mangemort, pourrait tu _s'il te plaît_ revenir immédiatement ici et t'occuper des parents de _Miss J'ai Toujours Le Dernier Mot_ et les conduire à St Mangouste ? Tu expliquera aux médicomages ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'ils fassent le nécessaire pour leur effacer la mémoire.

-Oui entendu Monsieur, et que dois faire Winky après Monsieur ?

-Retourne à Poudlard.

L'elfe saisit l'épaule de Rookwood et transplana.

-Aller debout Granger.

La jeune femme se releva péniblement et réussit à se tenir debout un instant avant de tituber, Severus l'agrippa par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre au sol.

Winky refit son apparition.

-Winky a informé le Terrier de votre arrivé Monsieur et Miss, ils attendent des explications.

-Encore merci à toi Winky, tu nous as sauvé la vie. Dit Granger.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, l'elfe hocha la tête.

-Winky est contente d'avoir pu vous servir Miss, maintenant Winky va s'occuper des Moldus.

Le couple toujours ligoté n'avait cesser de les regarder à tour de rôle, comprenant la moitié des informations qu'ils leurs parvenaient.

-Je vous retrouve bientôt, les rassura leur fille.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de lui faire comprendre qu'ils l'avaient entendu car ils s'étaient évaporer au moment où l'elfe les avaient touché. Severus dû retenir Granger qui manqua de s'écrouler une deuxième fois.

-Désolé Professeur, c'est le contre coup, je suis tellement soulagé que cela soit enfin terminé. Merci d'être venu.

-Je suis enchanté de voir que vous avez accordé de l'importance à mes propos en mettant votre ego de côté. Que s'est-il passé depuis votre départ ? Pourquoi Rookwood était-il avec vous ?

-Il m'a suivi en Australie.

Severus déglutit avec difficulté.

-Écoutez Granger je suis...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour ça, la coupa t-elle, allons rejoindre les autres au Terrier.

-Vous vous sentez capable de transplaner seule ?

-Non je vais avoir besoin de votre aide Monsieur.

-Très bien.

Toujours en la maintenant, Severus se baissa pour ramasser le sac de perle.

-Où est votre baguette ?

-Dans la poche de Rookwood...

-Alors alors y, accrochez vous. Déclara t-il

Severus pivota sur lui même et quand les ténèbres s'abattirent sur eux, il sentit le corps de la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui. Il lui passa rapidement un bras autour du bassin et raffermit fermement sa prise afin qu'elle ne glisse plus.  
Ils atterrirent dans une cour où des bottes étaient entassées dans de vieux chaudron et où quelques poulet s'enfuirent à leur arrivée.

-Hermione ! Hermione, tu n'as rien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ronald Weasley se précipita dans leur direction suivie de près par Potter. Granger que le transplanage avait affaiblit, reposait à présent, à demi inconsciente, contre son torse. Quand elle entendit la voix de son ami, elle murmura faiblement:

-Ron...

Molly Weasley poussa alors son fils et arracha la jeune fille des bras de Severus qui la laissa faire. Elle l'emmenait déjà à l'intérieur de la maison quand il remarqua qu'un véritable comité d'accueil les avaient attendu.  
Il reconnaissait bien évidement Arthur Weasley, Potter et son acolyte de toujours, l'un des jumeaux à qui il avait accidentellement coupé l'oreille au dessus de Privet Drive, la dernière de la fratrie dont le nom lui échappait totalement ainsi que certain membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, McGonagall, Hagrid, et Shacklebolt qui était penché sur Rookwood. Un silence de plomb s'installa, tous le dévisageait. Minerva s'approcha alors de lui:

 _Clac !_

Severus chancela sous la puissance de la gifle.

-Ceci mon cher Rogue, est de la part de l'Ordre quant à votre comportement puéril, votre inconscience et votre déni de l'inquiétude provoqué à autrui ! Des jours et des jours que nous vous recherchons dans tout le pays Severus ! N'avez vous donc aucune idée des moyens mis en œuvre pour vous localiser ?

Severus serra les poings, et remarqua qu'il tenait toujours le sac en perle de Granger.

-Réflexe typiquement féminin... ravi de vous revoir également Minerva. Ironisa-t-il.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré sa colère elle était soulagé et heureuse de le voir.

-Rogue que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Shacklebolt en désignant le mangemort du doigt.

-En vérité je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Granger m'a fait savoir qu'elle était en danger et je l'ai retrouvé en mauvais état au milieu d'un groupe composé d'un elfe de maison de Rookwood et de ses parents, elle à exigé de parler à l'Ordre au plus vite.

-Oui nous avons vu Winky lui répondit Potter. Elle nous a averti de votre arrivé mais elle est reparti sans nous donner la moindre explications.

-Je lui avais donner l'ordre de repartir dans les plus bref délais pour s'occuper des Moldus.

-Mais où sont-ils maintenant ? Crossa Hagrid.

-En route pour St Mangouste.

-Je m'en occupe immédiatement, prévenez Molly ! Déclara Arthur Weasley

-Quand à moi, annonça Shacklebolt je me charge d'apporter celui-ci aux Aurors.

-Attendez ! Intervint Severus, fouillez ses poches, il doit avoir sur lui la baguette de Granger.

Shacklebolt retourna sans ménagement le corps inconscient du mangemort et lui lança la baguette d'un geste vif.

-Je vous retrouve plus tard. Dit-il avant de transplaner à son tour.

-Allons retrouvez Molly, et vous, vous nous suivez ! Aboya Minerva à l'adresse de Severus.

Voilà qui mettait fin à ses longues semaines de cavale. Il était content de la tournure qu'avait pris les choses, au moins Severus n'avait plus à se torturer l'esprit quant à la manière de revenir auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Mais il voulait savoir comment Granger avait réussi à s'attirer les foudres de Rookwood et il avait le désagréable pressentiment de l'avoir mise indirectement en danger. Il ne tolérait pas le fait que quiconque soit blessé par sa faute, ce temps était désormais révolu... 


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 :Retour à la normale**_

Hermione était assise dans la cuisine du Terrier, toujours à demi inconsciente. Son bras pendait sur le dossier de la chaise. Mme Weasley agenouillée à ses côtés, s'affairait à soigner ses blessures, en retenant à grand-peine ses sanglots.

-Hermione ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ron ! Laisse-lui un moment. Ginny, prépare-nous du thé s'il te plaît. demanda Mme Weasley tandis qu'elle fouillait dans l'un des placard.

Elle se saisit d'une fiole de potion, qu'elle versa dans un verre avant d'aider Hermione à la boire.

-Bois ça ma chérie.

Hermione sentit le liquide poivré lui descendre le long de la gorge, et se retint de tousser.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Beaucoup mieux, merci Mme Weasley.

En effet, à l'instant où Hermione avait ingurgité la potion, sa vue avait fait le point et la sensation d'évoluer au travers d'un immense nuage de brouillard s'était estompée.  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le reste des membres de l'Ordre s'était attablé. Pendant que Ginny servait le thé, Hagrid dont les chaises ne pouvaient supporter le poids, prit place dans un coin de la cuisine.

Hermione chercha des yeux l'homme à qui elle devait absolument parler, mais le ne vit pas.

-Où est Kingsley ? demanda-t-elle paniquée.

-Au bureau des Aurors, lui répondit George.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! L'Ordre est en danger et Kingsley encore plus !

Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était levée de sa chaise et Harry l'invitait au calme.

-Hermione, tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours, et tu reviens blessée accompagnée de Rookwood. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer la vague d'angoisse qui menaçait de la submerger.

-Après l'attaque de Ron - elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à celui-ci - j'ai transplané jusqu'à la forêt de Dean. J'avais toujours avec moi la tente que Bill nous avait prêté avant notre départ de la Chaumière aux Coquillages, et j'y ai passé la nuit. Le lendemain, j'ai rassemblé mes affaires, et je suis partie à la recherche de mes parents. Grâce à certains sortilèges, j'ai réussi à les localiser plutôt rapidement.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt: en comparaison, ce qu'il s'était passé dans le manoir Malefoy n'était rien à côté de ce que lui avait fait subir Rookwood. Elle se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

-Ayant modifié la mémoire de mes parents l'année dernière, j'étais en train de réimplanter leurs véritables souvenirs quand Rookwood a débarqué par surprise. J'ai essayé de les protéger mais il a pris le dessus. Il a commencé par exiger que je lui fournisse des informations sur les mouvements au sein de l'Ordre. Rookwood voulait connaître la moindre de nos actions et de nos déplacements. Quand il a réalisé que je ne parlerais pas, il s'est servi de mes parents comme moyen de pression.

Hermione retient ses larmes.

-Cela a duré des jours, ils nous a affamés, battus, frappés et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où le sortilège Doloris nous a été lancé. Plus il perdait patience, moins ses questions étaient sensées. J'ai alors compris qu'il n'était pas seul. L'ensemble des mangemorts qui ont réussi à s'échapper de Poudlard comptent se venger et reprendre le pouvoir. C'est pour cela que Kingsley est en danger: il est leur principale cible. Mais plus important, ils veulent traquer l'Ordre et retrouver Voldemort.

Pendant qu'Hagrid eut un sursaut à en faire trembler la pièce, Ginny, Madame Weasley ainsi que le professeur McGonagall portèrent la main à leur cœur. Rogue amorça un rictus tandis que Ron et George grimacèrent. Seul Harry n'avait pas réagi à l'entente du nom de Voldemort.

-Voldemort ? - Nouveaux mouvements de dégoût - Mais il est mort.

-Je le sais bien Harry, reprit Hermione. Mais je pense qu'ils veulent tout simplement récupérer sa dépouille.

-Dans quel but ?

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, coupa Mme Weasley. Hermione chérie, comment as tu pu réussir à t'enfuir ?

-Comme je ne lui avais toujours rien communiqué de valable, Rookwood m'a demandé de faire un choix... La vie de mes parents contre des informations. Je l'ai supplié de les laisser en vie mais il m'a alors roué de coups jusqu'à lui donner ma réponse. J'ai prié pour qu'on nous vienne en aide et c'est la que Winky, l'une des elfes de Poudlard est apparue.

-Comment a-t-elle pu savoir où te trouver ? interrogea Ginny.

McGonagall répondit à sa place.

-Elle n'en avait probablement aucune idée, mais à Poudlard une aide est toujours apportée à celui qui la demande. Je pense, Miss Granger, que vous avez une certaine affinité avec cette Elfe de Maison ? Ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ait pu entendre votre appel.

-En effet, Professeur, je l'ai rencontrée lors de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, j'étais là quand Monsieur Croupton l'a renvoyée.

-Et pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle pas conduite directement au Terrier ?

Un air de défi et de détermination passa sur son visage.

-Professeur... Rookwood comptait s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime, il a torturé mes parents pendant des jours pour le simple plaisir de le faire. Alors j'ai décidé de les venger, je désirais sa mort et je voulais lui ôter la vie moi même...

Tous prirent l'ampleur des propos tenu par Hermione et un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe, bientôt rompu par la voix doucereuse de Rogue.

-Puis, par une heureuse coïncidence, Miss Granger a choisi le lieu exact où je me trouvais pour transplaner. Cela m'a permit de neutraliser mon ancien confrère et de vous la ramener plus ou moins en bon état.

-Hermione, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Comment Rookwood a-t-il réussi à savoir que tu étais aux antipodes ? questionna Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle.

Harry la sonda du regard et elle sut que son ami n'en resterait pas là. Madame Weasley s'approcha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras, sanglotant pour de bon. Pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule, elle répétait inlassablement entre deux hoquets ô combien elle était soulagée de la voir en vie.

Ron qui n'avait toujours pas pris part à la conversation, éloigna doucement sa mère d'Hermione. Mme Weasley lui fit un sourire contrit dans un dernier sanglot. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et s'adressa à l'assemblée :

-Je pense que nous devrions organiser une réunion d'urgence dès ce soir. Grâce au témoignage de Miss Granger, nous pourrons prendre les dispositions nécessaires afin de procéder à l'arrestation des derniers partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et contrecarrer leurs plans.

Tous acquiescent.

-Très bien, dit-elle en franchissant le seuil, je retourne à Poudlard avertir Albus. Severus vous ferez le voyage avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Rogue sortit à son tour, suivi de près par Harry qui le sollicitait. Hermione ne put entendre le bref échange mais eut la nette impression qu'Harry venait de se faire rabrouer par un Rogue à la mine revêche. Tandis qu'Hagrid se relevait péniblement, le professeur McGonagall tournoyait déjà sur place, baguette en main. Alors Hermione se rappela soudainement d'une chose et se précipita dans la cour, croisant Harry sur son passage.

-Professeur, attendez, ma baguette !

Rogue se retourna vers elle et plaça un index sur ses lèvres minces, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire. Puis ostensiblement il dissimula son sac de perle et sa baguette dans l'un des pans de sa cape puis il transplana sans ajouter un mot.

Stupéfaite, Hermione retourna à pas lents en direction de la cuisine où les autres l'attendaient.

-Que voulais-tu à Rogue ? Lui demanda Harry sitôt le seuil de la porte passé.

-J'ai essayé de le remercier, inventa Hermione.

-Et je suppose qu'il ne t'en a également pas laissé le temps ?

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

Harry fit une piètre imitation de la voix de Rogue :

-Potter, ce qu'il s'est passé ne change rien, vous serez toujours l'être arrogant que vous avez toujours été, maintenant ôtez-vous de mon chemin.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu espérais mon vieux, Rogue t'as toujours méprisé, dit Ron parlant pour la première fois.

-Je sais bien, mais j'espérais que les choses allaient être différentes maintenant.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le retour de Mr Weasley. Face à son expression, Hermione sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il prenait place à leurs côtés.

-Hermione, tes parents vont se rétablir complètement, la Guérisseuse Strout y veille personnellement. Mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Eh bien, lorsque des Moldus se font soigner à St Mangouste, la politique de l'hôpital veut qu'un sortilège d'amnésie soit pratiqué et ce, même s'ils ont connaissance de notre monde. Cela leur permet d'oublier nos méthodes curatives, et ainsi éviter tout risque de traumatisme. C'est là que les choses se sont compliquées.

Une vague d'angoisse la submergea.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-La réimplantation des vrais souvenirs et le sortilège Doloris subi à plusieurs reprise par tes parents, ont affaibli leur psyché Hermione. Il y a eu une sorte d'interférence quand la guérisseuse Strout a tenté d'effacer leur mémoire, et tous leurs souvenirs se sont mélangés.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté.

-Et c'est irréversible ?

-Par Merlin, bien sûr que non ! Ne t'en fais pas Hermione; ils sont entre de très bonnes mains. Il faut simplement patienter le temps qu'ils se reposent psychologiquement et nous pourrons alors les soigner comme il se doit.

-Merci infiniment Mr Weasley, souffla Hermione. Je pourrai leur rendre visite bientôt ?

Mr Weasley baissa la tête, ses oreilles prirent une horrible couleur magenta et tout en se tortillant les mains, il avoua:

-Comme je te l'ai dit, leurs souvenirs sont quelques peu embrouillés, pour l'heure ils ne se souviennent pas de toi... Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est temporaire !

Hermione sentit la main réconfortante d'Harry se poser à nouveau sur son épaule.

-La guérisseuse Strout s'est engagée à te tenir informée aussi souvent que nécessaire.

-Arthur, je pense qu'Hermione a été assez éprouvée pour aujourd'hui, laissons-la se reposer. déclara Mme Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Je t'ai préparé un lit dans la chambre de Ginny, grimpe vite là-haut.

-Je vais bien Mme Weasley. Je vous assure ajouta-t-elle devant son regard inquisiteur. J'ai surtout besoin de compagnie.

-Et de faire un bon repas, s'esclaffa Molly en entendant son estomac gronder. Allez hop ! Tout le monde dehors, j'ai besoin de place, répliqua t-elle alors qu'elle s'affairait à sortir des casseroles.

-Molly, je dois retourner au Ministère, ne m'attends pas avant ce soir.

-J'y vais aussi maman, ajouta George, je dois faire tourner la boutique. Tu viens Ron ?

-Pars devant, je te rejoindrai plus tard.

-Le temps c'est des gallions petit-frère, ne tarde pas !

Hermione voulut suivre Harry et Ginny qui se dirigeait vers le salon, mais Ron lui barra la route et lui fit un discret signe de tête en direction du jardin. Ravalant sa bile, elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la cabane à outils.  
Ron se tourna vers elle, le teint pâle, et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione décida de venir à son secours.

\- Ron, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé; je comprends que la mort de Fred t'ait bouleversé, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir agi stupidement.

-Mais jamais je n'aurais dû t'attaquer. J'ai réagi comme le plus grand des idiots en te tenant pour responsable de la mort de Fred. Je t'en voulais réellement Hermione, alors quand j'ai appris que Rogue était en vie, j'étais hors de moi que tu aies pu nous cacher une chose aussi importante.

Hermione baissa la tête et la question qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui poser franchit ses lèvres malgré elle.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que Fred est mort par ma faute ?

-Croyais, rectifia Ron. Quand le mur d'enceinte a explosé, j'ai tenté de te protéger en laissant Fred se débrouiller. Et j'ai regretté ce geste pendant longtemps.

Hermione resta muette, mais devant son embarras, Ron s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Mais Harry m'a fait comprendre la réalité.

-Laquelle ? Croassa-t-elle.

-Il m'a cassé le nez.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Ron. Mais plus important, grâce à lui j'ai pris conscience que malgré les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, Hermione, jamais je n'aurais pu le sauver. L'explosion a été si violente qu'en aucun cas je ne serai intervenu à temps.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione ne savait que répondre et sortit la première phrase qui lui passa par la tête.

-On ne voit pas que ton nez a été cassé.

-Maman me l'a réparé.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder comme deux idiots. Et Ron finit par rompre ce silence gênant d'une toute petite voix.

-J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre toi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Rookwood t'avais tué.

-N'y pense plus, Winky est arrivée à temps.

-Dorénavant, je vais soutenir plus activement la cause de la SALE.

Hermione éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, mais c'est gentil de le dire.

Alors elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Gêné, Ron se tortilla les mains, ses oreilles prenant une couleur cramoisie signe d'embarras.

-Je ne veux surtout pas perdre ton amitié Hermione.

-Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt à t'engager dans ce type de relation, acheva-t-elle pour lui.

-C'est ça, tu m'en veux ?

-Je ne te mentirai pas Ron, j'ai attendu longtemps que tu fasses le premier pas vers moi. Tu m'as blessée à plusieurs reprises, et je pense que ces dernières semaines lors desquelles tu m'as ignorée, ont été les plus difficiles à vivre car j'avais réellement besoin de ton soutien. Mais je vois les choses sous un angle nouveau désormais, après ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je sens que je dois avancer et faire ma route seule, réapprendre à vivre normalement après l'année que nous avons passée à nous cacher, découvrir à présent qui je suis et où je vais. Alors non, Ron, je ressens exactement la même chose que toi, et ton amitié m'est trop précieuse pour que je me risque à la perdre.

Ron poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. L'étreinte ne dura guère car le ventre d'Hermione se manifesta à nouveau.

-Maudit Rookwood qui ne t'a rien donné à manger ! Aller suis-moi, et je ne veux pas te voir sortir de table tant que tu n'auras pas défait le bouton de ton pantalon !

Ils repartirent trouver Harry et Ginny dont le visage rayonnait en voyant que leurs meilleurs amis s'étaient réconciliés.

Après un repas copieux, Ron se souvint avec horreur que George l'attendait au magasin de Farces et Attrapes et transplana aussitôt, tandis qu'Harry prenait la direction du square Grimmaurd. Hermione passa l'après-midi en compagnie de Ginny et de Mme Weasley qui voulait, à n'en pas douter, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après plusieurs parties de bataille explosives - où Ginny l'emporta haut la main - Mme Weasley leur servit le thé accompagné de petits gâteaux. Hermione, assise confortablement dans l'un des moelleux fauteuils du salon, commença à somnoler.  
Soudain, les flammes de la cheminée se teintèrent de vert et la tête du professeur McGonagall apparut. Toutes trois se redressèrent et Mme Weasley posa le pull qu'elle était en train de tricoter.

-Molly, je viens de recevoir un hibou de Potter. Les nouveaux sortilèges de protection autour du square Grimmaurd sont désormais en place. D'après ce que avons appris de Miss Granger, il juge judicieux que l'Ordre s'y installe momentanément, le temps que nos propres maisons soient soumises au même dispositif. Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours tout au plus.

Mme Weasley posa un regard protecteur sur Hermione et Ginny avant de répondre:

-En effet, cela me semble préférable.

-Très bien, la réunion aura lieu là-bas. Je vous y retrouve pour dix-neuf heures. Je vous laisse le soin de prévenir Arthur.

Mme Weasley n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car la tête du professeur McGonagall s'était déjà volatilisée. Elle se tourna vers les filles en proie à un affolement visible.

-Vite ! Il faut préparer les bagages si nous voulons arriver à temps à la réunion !

Rogue étant toujours en possession de ses affaires; Hermione aida donc Ginny à boucler ses valises. Mais sans sa baguette, elle ne lui était pas d'une très grande utilité.  
Profitant d'être seule à la buanderie pour récupérer les vêtements propres de George, elle mit à profit ce court moment de répit pour prendre le temps de réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle comptait formuler à Rogue si l'occasion lui en était donnée le soir même.  
Car, à n'en pas douter, celui-ci voyait clair dans son jeu: lui aussi avait évité de mentionner leur rencontre dans la forêt de Dean et, gardant ses affaires en otage, il comptait bien trouver le moyen de lui en parler seul à seul.

-Hermione ! Nous devons partir immédiatement, la réunion est sur le point de commencer.

La voix de Mme Weasley la ramena soudainement sur terre; elle attrapa les vêtements de George et remonta les marches quatre à quatre.  
Une fois la dernière valise bouclée, toutes trois sortirent précipitamment dans la cour, traînant derrière elles les lourdes malles. Hermione, toujours sans baguette, s'agrippa au bras de Mme Weasley pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte.  
A son arrivée, elle reconnut les marches familières du perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, s'attendant à voir apparaître la silhouette désincarnée de Dumbledore, mais rien ne vint.

Harry les attendait dans le hall.

-Comment te sens-tu ? lui chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

-Exténuée, avoua Hermione.

-Je te comprends. Allez viens, la réunion a déjà commencé. dit-il en les guidant au travers d'un couloir.

Harry descendit la volée de marches menant à la cuisine située au sous-sol et poussa la porte de bois à la peinture écaillée. Les murs en pierres brutes de la pièce encadraient la cheminée et une longue table entourée de nombreuses chaises était disposée en son centre. Hermione retint une exclamation quand elle vit la foule attablée.

Avec l'arrivée de Ginny et Molly, la famille Weasley était au complet, Fleur y compris. Se trouvaient aussi Kingsley, Hagrid, Rogue, McGonagall, et Abelforth Dumbledore tenant le cadre de son frère Albus. Également présents Mondingus, Slughorn, le minuscule professeur Flitwick et, plus surprenant encore, Drago Malefoy.  
Le professeur McGonagall était debout le visage rouge de colère.

-Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit Abelforth ! Jamais je n'ai entendu de telles stupidités ! Supprimer la maison Serpentard ?

-Il faut emprisonner la racaille, vous avez déjà pris de grandes résolutions pour cette rentrée. Une de plus ne peut pas faire de mal.

-C'est absolument hors de propos ! Poudlard n'est rien sans ses maisons ! Serpentard n'abrite pas seulement des délinquants ! Nous y avons aussi d'excellents élèves. Il a toujours été question de quatre fondateurs, comme les quatre saisons, les quatre points cardinaux ou encore les quatre vents ! C'est indissociable.

-Je pense que ceci clôt le débat, et à l'avenir, si tu veux garder ton nouvel emploi, je ne saurais trop te conseiller de ne pas mettre Minerva en colère, plaisanta le portrait.

Kingsley se leva en faisant signe de s'asseoir au groupe qui était toujours figé sur le pas de la porte, et prit la parole.

-Avant de commencer, sachez que le Ministère travaille activement à renforcer les sortilèges de protection sur vos habitations, et je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Harry d'avoir permis à l'Ordre de se réunir à nouveau Square Grimmaurd, qui sera désormais notre point de chute.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la cuisine. Kingsley reprit:

-Comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, Miss Granger nous a averti d'un fait capital. Les derniers partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui sont bien décidés à se venger, et comptent nous débusquer à la moindre occasion. Après une longue entrevue avec le chef de la Brigade des Aurors, j'ai décidé d'accroître l'effectif du service et, par mesure de précaution, je vous demanderai de ne jamais vous déplacer seul.

Le groupe signifia son consentement d'une même voix.

-Un autre problème majeur auquel nous devons faire face est la multiplication des Détraqueurs à travers le pays. La nouvelle escouade manque de bras et je sollicite votre aide afin de nous en débarrasser. Bien entendu, seront dispensés Hagrid et Mr Malefoy qui est actuellement placé sous notre protection.

-Bien entendu, répondit Arthur.

-Je propose de faire des équipes de deux, ajouta Flitwick de sa voix couinante.

-Bonne idée Filius.

Ils passèrent un long moment à créer les groupes:

Arthur et Mondingus, Bill avec Fleur, Kingsley se retrouva avec Hermione, Ginny hérita d'Abelforth tandis qu'Harry de Flitwick.  
Mais également Mme Weasley en équipe avec l'ancien professeur Slughorn, George et Ron devenus inséparables, Rogue et Charlie et pour finir McGonagall avec Percy.

Drago Malefoy, quant à lui, suivit l'échange en silence et n'ouvrit pas la bouche de toute la réunion. Pourtant, il semblait heureux de se retrouver ici, abandonnant même son habituel air hautain.

A la fin de la réunion, Kingsley donna à Hermione l'occasion qu'elle avait désirée en lui demandant, ainsi qu'à Rogue, de rester quelques instants. Il attendit que les autres soient partis avant de tendre à chacun un gros écrin bleu.

-J'aurai aimé vous les remettre d'une façon plus solennelle lors de la cérémonie funèbre, mais comme vous étiez absents tous les deux...

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

-Votre Ordre de Merlin Première classe.

-Non merci, répondirent-ils en cœur, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

-Pardon, vous n'en voulez pas ?

-Je n'en vois ni l'utilité ni la nécessité, répondit Rogue.

-Moi également, je n'ai pas traqué les horcruxes dans le but de recevoir une médaille.

-Bon... Très bien, comme vous le souhaitez.

Hermione observa la figure décontenancée et déconfite de Kingsley quittant la pièce, oubliant momentanément la présence de Rogue et son désir de lui parler, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui saisisse fermement le bras en la tournant face à lui. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur la porte qui venait de se refermer.

 _-_ _ _Assurdiato.__

D'une voix basse qui ressemblait à un sifflement il demanda:

-Pourquoi m'avoir couvert à nouveau ?

-Car j'ai besoin d'une faveur professeur.

Hermione était certaine que jamais Rogue n'accéderait à sa requête mais cela valait la peine d'essayer.

-Et quel genre de faveur ? Se méfia-t-il.

-J'aimerais que vous fassiez de moi une Occlumens, Monsieur.

Rogue leva un sourcil dubitatif.

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre l'Occlumancie Granger ?

-Lorsque Rookwood m'a interrogée, il a pénétré dans mes souvenirs à la recherche des informations qu'il désirait connaître. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise, je veux apprendre à me protéger.

Hermione serra les dents. Tous deux savaient pertinemment que Rookwood avait délaissé Rogue, une fois le sortilège de l'assurdiato levé elle était devenue sa nouvelle cible. Si elle arrivait à la jouer finement, peut-être pourrait-elle exploiter le sentiment de culpabilité qu'éprouvait Rogue afin de le manipuler. Ce dernier blêmit et Hermione sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. 

-Donc, reprit-il, après m'avoir envoyé voler contre votre toile de tente, vous me donnez la __permission__ d'accéder à votre mémoire. Vous me couvrez dans l'espoir d'arriver à vos fins, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione se força à le regarder sans ciller.

-Parfaitement et vous me le devez bien.

Rogue ne la quitta pas des yeux, chacun refusant de baisser le regard.

-Vous me surprenez à nouveau __Miss__ Granger, je suis agréablement surpris de constater chez vous un esprit si proche de celui des Serpentard. Soit, par ma faute Rookwood vous a traqué... Mais vous êtes en vie, alors je ne vais pas m'en excuser.

-Donnez-moi votre réponse.

Rogue fit durer le suspens.

-J'accepte.

-Merci Pro...

-Granger je ne veux pas que vous me serviez un discours pompeux teinté de remerciements mielleux. Je tenterai de vous enseigner ce que je sais en espérant que vous ferez mieux que Potter, mais accordez moi un délai. Pour l'instant, je suis extrêmement occupé, le professeur McGonagall requiert toute mon attention à Poudlard.

-Vous aller continuer à enseigner ?

-Certainement, je reprends ma fonction en tant que professeur de potion.

-Vous n'enseignez plus la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ?

-J'ai décliné l'offre; en réalité Dumbledore avait raison: je ne suis pas fait pour ce poste. Maintenant, cessez avec vos questions futiles. Je dois m'en aller.

-Vous ne restez pas avec nous ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui lança un regard glacial et tourna les talons, s'arrêtant un bref moment pour déposer sa baguette ainsi que son sac de perle sur la table. Hermione saisit l'occasion:

-Merci d'être venu ce matin.

Rogue ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Hermione souffla de soulagement: elle n'en espérait pas tant ! Son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection et Rogue ne s'y était pas opposé, bien qu'il soit parfaitement conscient de la situation. Il s'était même presque confié à elle.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine et monta dans les étages pour aller retrouver ses amis. Elle se dirigeait dans le salon au premier quand, perdu dans ses pensées, Drago Malefoy la percuta.

-Oh pardon Granger.

-Ma parole Malefoy, serais-tu devenu poli ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Après ce que Potter... Harry a fait pour ma famille lors de notre procès, je voulais me rendre utile auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ils préfèrent ne plus s'en mêler et désirent surtout vivre en paix.

-Quel revirement !

-Vous nous avez sauvés à Poudlard, cela change la façon de voir les choses.

-Et toi tu l'as fait dans votre manoir.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

-Je te retrouve au dîner, Granger.

Hermione pénétra dans le salon, seul Harry et Ron s'y trouvaient.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Maman répartit les chambres. Slughorn voulait s'approprier le dernier étage, répondit Ron.

-Alors tout le monde est resté ? demanda Hermione en songeant à Rogue.

-Non, lui annonça Harry, Poudlard est toujours sous protection, les professeurs y resteront le temps que les préparatifs soient terminés. Il y a seulement la famille de Ron, Malefoy et Slughorn, qui a pris sa retraite.

-Je viens de le croiser à l'instant, il n'est pas très bavard.

-Disons qu'il a besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation malgré le fait qu'il se soit porté volontaire.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il fait pour l'Ordre ?

-Il nous a communiqué certains renseignements sur les lieux de rencontres des mangemorts, mais Kingsley lui interdit de sortir de la maison pour sa propre sécurité, et sa famille est également sous constante protection, ça ne lui plaît pas beaucoup.

-C'est étrange de le voir ici quand même.

-Pas plus étrange que de te voir faire des messes basses avec Rogue.

Harry et Ron eurent un sourire moqueur.

-Allez quoi, Hermione, tu comptes nous dire ce que vous avez fabriqué dans la cuisine ? fanfaronna Ron.

-Très bien.

Hermione prit une grande respiration et leur conta toute l'histoire, depuis le soir où elle avait rencontré Rogue dans la forêt de Dean jusqu'à sa conversation récente. Leurs réactions étaient mitigées, Harry semblait en colère et Ron impressionné.

-Rookwood, siffla Harry, si j'avais été là...

-Waouh Hermione, dit Ron, tu es sacrément intelligente, waouh. Et alors Rogue va te donner des leçons d'Occlumancie ?

-Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, j'ai détesté ça, c'est très éprouvant pour les cordes vocales. plaisanta Harry.

-Tu l'a vue se laver les cheveux quand vous avez partagez la tente ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle Ronald !

Harry et Ron se tenaient les côtes riant à gorge déployée.

-Les garçons, est-ce que je suis obligée de vous rappeler que sans Rogue nous n'en serions pas là ?

Ceci eut le mérite de les calmer.

-C'est vrai, avoua Ron. Désolé.

-Écoute Hermione, reprit Harry, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Laquelle ?

-En attendant que tes parents sortent de l'hôpital, j'aimerais vraiment que tu considères cette maison comme la tienne. Je souhaiterais que tu y restes aussi longtemps que tu le désires.

-Oh Harry !

Hermione lui sauta au cou, et le trop plein d'émotions qui la submergeait depuis son évasion du matin éclata. Elle sanglotait et les deux garçons se retenaient à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel devant ses paroles incohérentes.

-Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Bien sûr que non, et de toute manière je commence ma formation d'Auror début juillet.

-Et toi Ron, tu vas retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione.

-A vrai dire, je ne m'imagine pas arpenter à nouveau les couloirs et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. J'apprécie vraiment de travailler avec George mais je sais que c'est temporaire, j'aimerais aussi devenir Auror mais plus tard.

Madame Weasley vint les interrompre en ouvrant la porte du salon.

-Descendez à la cuisine. Kreattur et moi avons besoin d'aide pour le dîner; Drago lui a déjà mis la table sans que personne ne lui demande !

Après une soirée passée dans le calme, Hermione et Ginny montèrent au premier étage pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elles avaient déjà partagée jadis.  
Hermione enfila sa robe de chambre, se glissa sous ses draps froids et souhaita une bonne nuit à Ginny.  
Malgré son extrême fatigue, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, l'image de ses parents torturés lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Elle se savait chanceuse d'être dans ce lit alors que le matin même elle avait abandonné tout espoir de s'en sortir.  
Puis peu à peu, tandis que les heures défilaient, ses pensées se dirigèrent sur la conversation tenue dans le petit salon. Harry et Ron savaient exactement de quoi leurs lendemains seraient faits , mais elle, était toujours dans le flou.

Que faire maintenant ? Tout comme eux, elle avait reçu une multitude d'offres d'emploi en tout genre. L'un en particulier, au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, l'intéressait vivement car c'était l'occasion rêvée de faire connaître plus efficacement la SALE.  
Mais Hermione n'en voulait pas, refusant catégoriquement de profiter de sa soudaine célébrité. Les portes du monde du travail lui étaient à présent toutes ouvertes, mais ce qu'elle désirait avant tout était de faire ses preuves. Montrer qu'elle, Hermione Granger, n'était pas seulement l'amie de Harry Potter: elle voulait se démarquer. Agir seul et mériter son salaire. Puis une phrase lui revint en mémoire:

 _ _«__ _ _Si je puis me permettre, je pense également que pour votre avenir, il serait préférable que vous retourniez à Poudlard, avec votre niveau les ASPIC sont largement à votre portée.»__  
 _  
_Hermione considéra pendant de longues minutes la remarque de Rogue. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas repensé à leur rencontre quelque peu étrange. Elle se préoccupait plus de sa santé que de se retrouver seule avec lui.  
Avec le recul, elle réalisa qu'en dehors de Poudlard et de l'Ordre, il n'était pas si antipathique que cela, si l'on oubliait sa désagréable habitude de pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui sans permission. Ses mots étaient justes et son conseil avisé. La perspective de finir son cursus scolaire en obtenant le maximum d'ASPIC, était non seulement tentant mais tout à fait réalisable. C'était un bon moyen de prouver au monde sa valeur. Elle médita donc sur ce que pouvaient être les nouvelles résolutions de McGonagall concernant Poudlard.  
Pour finir elle s'endormit harassée, pensant à l'étrange groupe qui séjournait dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Des traîtres à leur sang ainsi qu'une Sang de Bourbe dormaient non loin de Sang-Pur, dont l'un faisait partie il y a peu de temps encore, des ennemis de Harry Potter. La guerre changeait bien des choses. En tout cas, cette nuit-là, elle continua de peupler les rêves d'Hermione.

Tout peut basculer en moins d'une journée, une simple parole prononcée peu t changer le cours de votre existence.

C'est la leçon qu'Hermione avait appris aujourd'hui grâce à Winky. 


	8. Chapitre 8

_****Chapitre 8:** Rentrée atypique**_

La vie au 12 Square Grimmaurd n'était pas de tout repos.  
Pour commencer, Madame Weasley tolérait de moins en moins les caprices farfelus d'Horace Slughorn, lui qui n'aimait vivre que dans le luxe et l'opulence. La maison ne lui apportait pas le confort qu'il affectionnait tant et il n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir à Kreattur.  
Les membres de l'Ordre défilaient continuellement, réveillant plusieurs fois par jour le portrait de Mme Black, qui proférait des insultes à quiconque se trouvait à proximité.  
Les duos travaillaient d'arrache-pied à éliminer les Détraqueurs; hélas, Kingsley croulait sous ses responsabilités de Premier Ministre et Hermione n'était partie que peu de fois en mission avec lui.

Les journées s'étiraient, plus longues les unes que les autres, dans une ambiance morose et tendue. Après une année passée à courir l'Angleterre entière, le retour à la normale avait un goût d'ennui pour Hermione qui ne se sentait pas utile. Madame Weasley avait insisté pour que les occupants du square Grimmaurd aident à la restauration et au nettoyage de la maison, ce qui lui permettait de séparer Slughorn du reste du groupe.

Hermione recevait régulièrement des hiboux de la guérisseuse Strout, lui informant que l'état de santé de ses parents était stable. Elle n'était toutefois, pas encore autorisée à leur rendre visite pour ne pas altérer leur équilibre mental précaire. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait un jour reparler à ses parents : cela pourrait prendre des jours, des mois, voire des années avant qu'ils ne guérissent totalement. Hermione perdait peu à peu espoir de les voir un jour rétablis.

Juillet montra enfin le bout de son nez, apportant de grands changements avec lui. Le 12 square Grimmaurd était à présent méconnaissable, en majeure partie grâce à l'intervention de Kreattur qui avait passé un temps considérable à sa restauration. Harry lui avait donné carte blanche et lui avait mis à disposition des fonds pour changer entièrement le mobilier. Tout avait été remplacé, de la vieille horloge qui lançait des boulons jusqu'au linge de lit en passant par la baignoire aux pieds en forme de griffe. La maisonnée tarissait l'elfe d'éloges, et à chaque fois que cela se produisait, Kreattur s'inclinait aussi bas que ses rhumatismes le lui permettaient, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les sortilèges de protection furent enfin mis en place pour toutes les habitations des membres de l'Ordre et Horace Slughorn fut finalement déçu de devoir quitter la demeure, suivi quelques jours plus tard par la famille Weasley. Il ne restait plus désormais qu'Harry, Malefoy et Hermione à vivre sous le même toit. Le départ de Ginny attristait Hermione, qui ne pouvait se confier aux garçons comme elle le faisait avec elle : sa présence lui manquait.  
Hermione appréhendait son retour à Poudlard, s'imaginant déjà arpenter les couloirs où sont morts ses amis, et ce sans Harry et Ron pour l'épauler. Quand elle avait fait part de ses craintes à Ginny, celle-ci l'avait réconfortée en lui disant que cette année serait certes différente, mais que toutes deux commenceraient leur septième année dans la même classe.

-En définitive, je suis de bien meilleure compagnie qu'Harry et mon frère réunis. avait-elle plaisanté.

Résignée, Hermione occupait dorénavant son temps libre en relisant ses notes de sixième année et avait même hâte de retourner à Poudlard.  
La cohabitation avec Malefoy se passait étonnamment bien : depuis qu'il n'était plus obligé de suivre les ordres de Voldemort, il se portait à merveille. Du moins, en apparence : ne pouvant sortir du square Grimmaurd pour sa sécurité, il ne pouvait rendre visite à ses parents, cachés par un sort de Fidelitas. Ils communiquaient donc exclusivement par courrier, ses parents implorant son retour.  
Malefoy était la seule compagnie d'Hermione, car Harry était souvent absent plusieurs jours de suite pour suivre sa formation d'Auror. Au fil du temps, leur relation avait évolué : Malefoy ne la traitait plus de Sang de Bourbe et se montrait même cordial envers elle. Si l'on prenait la peine de creuser un peu sous la surface, il s'avérait être quelqu'un d'intelligent, poli, ayant reçu une bonne éducation et apportant son aide à quiconque la demandait.  
Mais leur histoire avait pris un tournant décisif lors d'une soirée où tout deux étaient attablés dans la nouvelle cuisine du sous-sol. Ce soir là, il s'était confié à elle pour la première fois, lui confessant ce qu'il avait ressenti en les voyant arriver au Manoir Malefoy. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, car si l'Élu mourait, c'était la fin de leur monde et Drago gardait le secret espoir qu'Harry parvienne à vaincre le Mage Noir. C'est ainsi que naquit le début de leur amitié.

Hermione n'avait pas recroisé Rogue depuis leur entrevue mouvementée. Elle craignait qu'il ne soit revenu sur sa parole de lui apprendre l'Occlumancie et ne pouvait se résoudre à demander de l'aide à Drago. C'est pour cela qu'un matin, en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner, elle fut surprise d'entendre des éclats de voix en provenance de la cuisine:

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser prendre un tel risque, vous avez failli être tués tous les deux.

Hermione se rapprocha de la porte et tendit l'oreille en reconnaissant la voix de Kingsley.

-Severus, je suis désolé mais si vous ne contrôlez pas votre charme du Patronus, je dois dissoudre votre groupe.

-Je maîtrise parfaitement ce sortilège depuis ma deuxième année d'étude, Shacklebolt.

-Alors expliquez -moi pourquoi Charly Weasley a dû affronter seul un groupe entier de Détraqueurs ?

-Insinuez-vous que je l'aurais délibérément mis en danger ?

-Non, j'insinue le fait que vous n'êtes plus apte à continuer cette mission. Je ne nie pas que vous ayez été éprouvé Severus, mais tant que vous ne pourrez pas produire un Patronus corporel, je ne peux vous laisser continuer à risquer votre vie et celle des autres. Je vous orienterai sur un autre travail tout aussi important dès la rentrée.

-Vous prenez plaisir à m'évincer, dit Rogue de son ton doucereux et menaçant.

-Cette conversation est terminée, bonne journée. ajouta froidement Kingsley.

Hermione se cacha hâtivement dans le cellier et n'en ressortit qu'une fois que les seuls bruits de pas provenaient d'un étage plus haut. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine, sans s'attendre à ce que Rogue s'y trouvât encore. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de demander:

-Granger, vous écoutiez aux portes ?

L'expression de Rogue était indéchiffrable : Hermione ne savait pas si sa réponse lui attirerait les foudres de son professeur mais elle choisit la carte de l'honnêteté et acquiesça lentement.

Las, Rogue s'effondra sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, son regard fixé sur le feu de la cheminée. Face à son désarroi, Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Je m'apprêtais à déjeuner, je vous fais quelque chose ?

Rogue ne s'embarrassa même pas de lui répondre et Hermione prit donc simplement place à côté de lui.

-C'est à cause de Lily Potter, n'est-ce pas ? murmura t-elle.

-Arrêtez de lire en moi, Granger. répondit-il contrarié.

-Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

-Je n'accepte pas l'échec, je vais m'entraîner comme un vulgaire sorcier de premier cycle. cracha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Je peux vous apporter mon aide si vous le désirez.

-Il me semble que je vous ai déjà fait part de mon point de vue sur la question, Granger.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel Rogue le remarqua et esquissa un rictus de satisfaction.

-Vous m'avez dit de mettre mon ego de côté, pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas également ?

-J'ai toujours agi seul et cela m'a mené bien plus loin que d'autres.

-Cela vous a surtout conduit à mourir précocement, ne put se retenir Hermione.

A nouveau un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres et il détourna la conversation.

-Des nouvelles perceptives d'avenir ?

-Une seule pour l'instant, j'ai décidé de terminer ma scolarité et j'aviserai par la suite.

Heureux de l'entendre, dit-il en se levant, j'avoue être curieux de voir comment vous allez vous en sortir face aux nouvelles modalités de l'école.

-Quelles sont-elles ?

-Bonne journée, Granger. termina t-il sournoisement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Hermione était consternée par son attitude et en avait même oublié de lui demander si les termes de leur marché tenaient toujours. Tandis qu'elle se levait pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Drago entra en compagnie de Kreattur.

-Tu as vu Rogue ? lui demanda t-il.

-En coup de vent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il n'a rien voulu me dire.  
Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Il a rencontré Kingsley, dit-elle vaguement, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Tandis que Kreattur était aux fourneaux, Drago, les cheveux presque blancs, avait son visage penché sur la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione, elle, triait son habituel tas de courrier.

-Quand est-ce que Potter... Harry doit rentrer ?

-Dans la matinée, et Ginny doit passer après sa mission de reconnaissance.

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione, Drago, et Harry enlaçant amoureusement Ginny, étaient paisiblement installés dans le salon du premier étage. La conversation allait bon train quand Ron fit son entrée. Ils passèrent tous un agréable après-midi, Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis des semaines, profitant de la joie d'être entourée de ses amis. Malheureusement, une légère tache sombre vint obscurcir le tableau quand cinq chouettes hulottes pénétrèrent au milieu de la pièce, chacune accompagnée d'une missive portant le sceau de Poudlard : un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P.

Hermione ouvrit la lettre qui lui était adressée et lut :

 _ _Chère Hermione Granger;__

 _ _J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que la prochaine rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre.__

 _Sachez que l'année scolaire précédant la Grande Bataille est considérée comme nulle et non avenue. En effet, le programme pédagogique en vigueur n'était pas approuvé par le Ministère de la Magie. De ce fait, nous sommes, par ordre du gouvernement, dans l'obligation de vous faire recommencer votre année. Suite à cette nouvelle disposition quelque peu incommodante, la nomination des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef est exceptionnellement repoussée jusqu'à la rentrée, aussi veuillez-nous faire parvenir votre bulletin d'inscription avant le 1er aout._

 _Veuillez nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée, ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures._

 _ _En espérant vivement vous revoir parmi nos élèves, je vous souhaite une excellente journée. Veuillez croire, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.__

 _ _Filius Flitwick, directeur-adjoint.__

-Je trouvais ça louche que McGonagall insiste pour que je passe mes Aspics, dit Drago. Cela ne va pas plaire à tout le monde.

-Oh non ! J'avais tellement hâte d'être dans la même classe que toi, se plaignit Ginny.

-Je ne suis plus Préfète ! se scandalisa Hermione.

Plus tard dans la semaine, Drago fut autorisé à sortir du square Grimmaurd grâce à l'insistance d'Hermione auprès de Kingsley. Une petite brigade de trois Aurors s'occuperait de leur sécurité.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on nous impose ça, s'impatienta Drago. Je suis à même de me défendre seul !

-Même contre un groupe de mangemorts ?

-Je connais des choses Hermione... En plus, ils se font plutôt discrets en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione admit que Drago n'avait pas tort : depuis son retour d'Australie, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été aperçu et aucune attaque n'avait été signalée.

-En effet, ils doivent sûrement préparer quelque chose de louche; Kingsley doit toujours être leur cible principale même s'ils n'ont encore rien tenté. Allez, Drago, depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sorti ? Profite donc et ignore les Aurors.

Drago prit effectivement plaisir à se promener sur le chemin de Traverse, rechargeant leurs stocks de parchemins, plumes, robes d'école, nourriture pour hiboux et divers ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication des potions.  
Ils passèrent également acheter leurs nouveaux livres chez Fleury et Bott. En se promenant dans les rayonnages, Hermione repéra un ouvrage sur l'Occlumancie et hésita à en faire l'acquisition. Elle voulait éviter les questions gênantes, mais se promit de le commander par hibou postal.  
Le Chemin de Traverse était redevenu une belle avenue chaleureuse et accueillante comme autrefois. Vagabondant de boutique en boutique, ils terminèrent leurs emplettes au magasin « Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux » où George et Ron travaillaient.

Juillet céda sa place au mois d'Août. Hermione consacra son temps libre à étudier ses nouveaux manuels scolaire. Kingsley, à présent moins occupé par sa fonction, ne cessait de solliciter Hermione pour mener à bien certaines missions. Plusieurs fois dans la semaine, ils partaient en filature puis, s'ils étaient à même de neutraliser un groupe de Détraqueurs, Kingsley lançait l'assaut et tous deux les mettaient en fuite hors de la ville. Le mois s'écoula avec une telle rapidité que la veille du 1er septembre, Hermione n'avait pas encore bouclé ses valises. Elle courait dans toute la maison telle une tornade, rassemblant ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Enfin, elle finit par descendre péniblement sa grosse malle de la chambre de Mme Black, où Harry avait insisté pour la reloger après le départ des Weasley.  
Pour la seconde fois depuis sa scolarité, Hermione ne ferait pas le trajet via le Poudlard Express. Elle avait pris le Magicobus durant sa cinquième année, et cette fois-ci elle éviterait les longues heures de voyage en transplanant directement à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Le lendemain, Hermione arpenta la maison, en proie à une angoisse grandissante. Son retour à Poudlard était imminent et elle appréhendait toujours autant son retour dans ce lieu. En fin d'après-midi, Drago l'informa que l'heure du départ était arrivée, et tous deux sortirent leurs malles sur le perron et transplanèrent.

Le temps à Pré-au-lard était beaucoup moins clément que celui de Londres, où il se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt. Le vent soufflait fort et la température était plus fraîche. Resserrant sa cape autour d'elle, Hermione fit signe à Drago et ils rejoignirent l'une des nombreuses diligences qui les mèneraient à l'école. Cependant, Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt: pour la première fois, elle put voir les créatures qui les tiraient, habituellement invisibles à ses yeux. De grands chevaux ailés à l'aspect reptilien, une peau noire tendue sur les os et de gros yeux blancs. Les sombrals...  
Son cœur se serra, seules les personnes ayant vu la mort étaient à même de les distinguer.  
Le trajet se passa dans le calme, et une fois les grilles surmontées de sangliers ailés franchies, Hermione vit enfin l'endroit qui hantait ses rêves. Le château avait été magnifiquement remis à neuf, toute trace d'appréhension s'évanouissait. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle descendit de la diligence suivie par Drago. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense hall de marbre déjà surpeuplé.  
Laissant ses valises et Pattenrond, Hermione se prépara à entrer dans la Grande Salle quand elle aperçut Ginny qui lui faisait signe de la main.

-A plus tard. lui dit Drago

Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny s'attablèrent en compagnie des Gryffondor, regardant les milliers de bougies voler sous le plafond magique au ciel étoilé.  
Toutes deux prirent place tout en saluant leurs camarades Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Neville.  
Tandis que Luna leur faisait un grand sourire depuis la table des Serdaigle, les conversations allaient bon train.

Enfin, le minuscule professeur Flitwick fit son entrée suivi des premières années. Derrière la table des enseignants, Hagrid entra à son tour. Son visage rayonna quand il reconnut Hermione. Il lui adressa un salut de sa main aussi grande qu'un couvercle de poubelle. Hermione lui répondit avec enthousiasme, mais détourna vivement la tête en voyant que Rogue l'observait. Elle se concentra alors sur le professeur Flitwick qui déposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé sur un tabouret en bois à trois pieds.

Le tumulte de la Grande Salle cessa quand le Choixpeau leur intima de l'écouter :

 _ _Avant d'entamer ma chansonnette,  
Voici ma requête...__

 _ _Après de longues années de malheur,__

 _ _J'aimerais que se resserrent les liens du cœur.  
Tous les guerriers et guerrières,  
Ont souffert plus que nécessaire.  
N'oubliez jamais nos morts,  
Ainsi leurs histoires feront partie du folklore.  
Gardez espoir,  
Car maintenant, voici mon histoire.__

 _ _Jadis, je voyageais sur la tête d'un grand homme,  
Aujourd'hui, je suis devant vous dans cette école,  
Pour vous répartir sans hésitation,  
Dans votre future maison.  
Chaque instant de votre vie ici,  
Vous fera connaître les interdits.  
Quand vous me mettrez sur votre tête,  
Il vous suffira d'être honnête.__

 _ _Ceux qui seront justes et loyaux, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Auront leur place à Poufsouffle.  
A Gryffondor,  
Le courage sera la clef du trésor.  
L'intelligence espiègle,  
Fera de vous un très bon Serdaigle.  
Admis à Serpentard,  
Les caractères combinards.__

 _ _Pour finir, n'oublions pas que nous sommes tous alliés,  
Mais la guerre nous a__ _ _changé,  
Plusieurs ont grandi, mûri,  
Ainsi donc, toute l'école sera répartie.__

Une salve d'applaudissements et de chuchotements précipités accueillirent la chanson du Choixpeau.

-Comme vous l'aurez compris, chaque élève de Poudlard se verra assigné à l'une des quatre maisons, couina Flitwick.

A présent, tous les élèves haussaient le ton, partagés entre désapprobation, angoisse, animosité et curiosité. Le professeur McGonagall se leva de son siège directorial : un simple regard noir sur l'assistance lui permit de mettre un terme au capharnaüm.  
Flitwick se racla la gorge et annonça:

-Quand vous entendrez votre nom, vous vous assoirez afin que je puisse vous coiffer du Choixpeau magique qui vous indiquera votre future maison. Je vais commencer par les premières années, maison par maison. Sans plus attendre :

-Allister Sarah !

Une minuscule fillette s'avança timidement Flitwick la coiffa du chapeau, qui lui recouvrait presque entièrement la tête.

-Serdaigle !

Sarah Allister partit rejoindre ses nouveaux compagnons, guidée par le bruit de leurs applaudissements.  
Hermione regardait la longue répartition suivre son cours, commençant à ressentir une certaine inquiétude. Et si elle venait à changer de maison ? Elle se mit à penser à Serdaigle et à leur salle commune contenant une impressionnante bibliothèque. Après tout, le Choixpeau avait envisagé de l'y envoyer six ans auparavant. Au fil de la répartition, ses doutes se dissipèrent: peu de personnes quittaient leur maison d'origine.

Flitwick commença à appeler les sixièmes années de Serpentard, puis ceux de Poufsouffle. Enfin, quand vint le tour des Gryffondor, Ginny fut nommée.

- _Ginny Weasley... Gryffondor !_

-Lovegood Luna...

-Serdaigle _!_

Sous les applaudissements, Luna reprit la place qu'elle venait de quitter. Enfin, ce fut le tour des dernières années: après un long temps passé sous le Choixpeau, Drago regagna également sa table.

Le calvaire de l'attente allait enfin se terminer : Gryffondor fut la dernière maison à être appelée.

-Granger Hermione !

Ça y est, son tour était arrivé : marchant comme une prisonnière condamnée à la potence, Hermione se dirigea lentement auprès de Flitwick, son angoisse revenue. Elle fut coiffée du Choixpeau, qui lui tomba devant les yeux, la laissant dans le noir total. Elle entendit alors la voix du Choixpeau résonner dans sa tête.

-Hum qu'avons-nous là... une Gryffondor troublée. Oui c'est cela, je vois que tu ne sais plus où se trouve ta place.

-Ma place est à Gryffondor, pensa Hermione.

-Pourtant, il y a six ans, cette maison a bien failli ne pas être la tienne. Les esprits comme le tien sont toujours difficiles à placer. Hum, où vais-je te mettre ? L'intelligence de Serdaigle, l'ambition de Serpentard, le courage de Gryffondor... J'aime les défis.

-Tu parles d'un défi... un vulgaire sort d'Occlumancie sur un chapeau et le voilà en train de déblatérer comme s'il pensait me connaître mieux que moi-même.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai accès à la totalité de tes pensées, jeune fille. Mais cela ne m'offusque en rien. Occlumancie, dis-tu ? Ne désires-tu pas toi-même faire tes preuves dans ce domaine ? Serpentard pourrait t'y aider.

-Hors de question, personne ne voudra de moi. Je suis une _Sang de Bourbe ne l'oubliez pas !_

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de gagner le respect d'un de tes professeurs et de lier une nouvelle amitié, tous deux étant pourtant issus de cette maison. Je sens que tu ne veux pas profiter et abuser de la célébrité d'Harry Potter...

-En quoi cela est-il mal ?

-En rien, tu es ambitieuse et déterminée, mais tu veux obtenir les choses par toi même et ma seule certitude est que tu n'appartiens pas à la maison Pouffsouffle. Je vois tellement de sentiments contradictoires et de changements en toi, jeune fille... Le courage et l'intelligence ont toujours été présents, mais aujourd'hui l'ambition et la détermination se distinguent plus nettement, même si ta peur de l'inconnu essaie de les camoufler.

-Faut-il donc en conclure que je suis une pleutre ?

-Non au contraire, ne t'ai-je pas dis à plusieurs reprises que tu avais le courage de Gryffondor ?

-Alors laissez-moi retourner dans ma maison.

-Je pourrais, en effet. Je tiens toujours compte des préférences, mais sache que tu as tout le potentiel nécessaire pour aller encore plus loin. Tu es la seule à mettre un frein à cette opportunité... Vaut-il mieux exploiter les richesses de la vie ou se contenter de celles que l'on possède déjà ? Quelle est ta position à ce sujet ?

-Je veux les exploiter, pensa Hermione.

-Tu es sûre de toi, jeune fille ? Es-tu prête à aller de l'avant ? Il te faudra faire tomber les barrières et briser les chaînes qui t'entravent...

-Je le suis.

-Très bien, mais sache que la tâche ne va pas être aisée.

-Je le sais bien.

-Nous y sommes presque jeune fille, que veux-tu ?

-J'aimerais, non... je VEUX évoluer.

 _-Serpentard !_

Le Choixpeau lui fut enlevé par un Flitwick abasourdi. La Grande Salle lui réapparut alors, mais à la différence de ses camarades, une seule personne s'était levée. Drago, le visage resplendissant, l'applaudissait à tout rompre, le bruit se reproduisant dans un étrange écho. Hermione se leva pour le rejoindre en évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Des murmures étonnés accompagnaient son passage.

-Hermione, je n'arrive pas à y croire, toi à Serpentard !

-Moi non plus Drago. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Londubat Neville. appela Flitwick.

A peine le chapeau eut-il effleuré ses cheveux qu'il annonça :

- _Gryffondor !_

La répartition arriva enfin à son terme et le professeur McGonagall se leva tandis que le minuscule Flitwick partait ranger le tabouret et le Choixpeau magique.

-Merci à tous pour votre patience. Sans plus attendre, je vous convie à manger !

Des plats apparurent subitement sur les tables. Poulets, haricots, purée, poissons, pommes de terre, carottes, salades et encore bien d'autres mets succulents. Hermione se servit et mangea avec appétit.

-Ils te regardent tous. lança Drago.

-Qui ça ?

-Les Gryffondors.

Hermione risqua un coup d'œil en direction de ses camarades : en effet, ils la dévisageaient. A l'inverse de ce qu'elle croyait, ils ne semblaient pas en colère, mais tout du moins surpris et curieux. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main que tous lui rendirent, et se tourna vers Drago.

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Tu es resté bien longtemps sous le Choixpeau.

-Pas autant que toi, tu es restée cinq bonnes minutes.

-C'est vrai ? Alors je suis une Chapeauflou, cela ne se produit que tous les...

-Cinquante ans, je sais Hermione. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Excuse-moi, l'habitude.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, attirant le regard inquisiteur de certains convives.

-En vérité, reprit Drago, il voulait m'envoyer chez Serdaigle, mais il a convenu que Serpentard était préférable pour moi.

-Il a pensé aussi m'envoyer là-bas.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçue d'être chez nous ?

-Déçue non, ce n'est pas le bon terme. Je suis plutôt extrêmement surprise... Le Choixpeau a eu des arguments... convainquants.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Hermione lui résuma la conversation, passant cependant sous silence son désir d'apprendre l'Occlumancie.

-Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en sortiras très bien.

-Et si pourtant il avait commis une erreur ? Drago, c'est toi même qui me l'as dit, je suis une Sang-De-Bourbe, ma place n'est pas ici.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, Hermione, c'était stupide de t'attaquer sur ton sang, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai pu être cruel... On a déjà vu des sorciers nés de Moldus à Serpentard, bien que ce soit très rare.

Hermione médita ses paroles quelques secondes en pensant à la chanson du Choixpeau entendue précédemment. __Admis à Serpentard... les caractères combinards.__  
 _N'avait-elle pas agi de cette manière avec Rogue pour lui soutirer des leçons d'Occlumancie ? D'ailleurs, il y avait même fait une vague allusion dans la cuisine du square Grimmaurd:_  
 _«Vous me couvrez dans l'espoir d'arriver à vos fins, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis agréablement surpris de constater en vous un esprit si proche de celui des Serpentard et j'avoue être curieux de voir comment vous allez vous en sortir face aux nouvelles modalités de l'école. »_

-Tu as peut-être raison, Drago. Cette année est vraiment différente des autres, je me retrouve seule à Serpentard sans Harry et Ron.

-Non, tu n'es pas seule à Serpentard, tu y as un ami.

Hermione lui sourit sincèrement tandis que les assiettes disparaissaient et que le professeur McGonagall se levait pour faire son discours:

-Je suis très heureuse d'accueillir parmi nous tant de visages familiers après les événements de l'année passée. Je souhaite également la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves, en espérant que vos années de scolarité à Poudlard vous apporteront de grandes joies. Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que deux nouveaux professeurs sont venus rejoindre le corps enseignant. Le premier n'est autre que le professeur Rogue qui a accepté de reprendre sa place de professeur des Potions.

Rogue, qui autrefois ne suscitait pas l'enthousiasme des élèves, reçut de chaleureux applaudissements.

-Le second, reprit McGonagall, s'occupera des cours de Défense-Contre-Les-Forces-Du-Mal. Je vous présente Abelforth Dumbledore.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Son esprit avait été si accaparé par la répartition qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Au cours de cette année d'étude, j'aimerais voir abolie toute animosité entre les quatre maisons. Souvenez-vous à jamais de ce qui s'est passé... Vos emplois du temps ainsi que les noms des préfets vous seront communiqués demain au petit-déjeuner. Je vous rappelle qu'il est fortement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt Interdite ! La liste des objets non admis à Poudlard se trouve placardée sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite une très bonne nuit. Vos directeurs de Maison vont vous conduire jusqu'à votre salle commune.

Dans un mouvement de foule, les élèves se dirigèrent hors de la Grande Salle.

Hermione prit la direction des sous-sols en compagnie de Drago. Ils virent Rogue, qu'ils suivaient, s'arrêter et donner le mot de passe à un pan de mur.

Les élèves entraient un à un dans le silence et une petite file d'attente prit forme. Quand Hermione passa devant Rogue pour entrer à son tour, elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait, le regard impénétrable. Mal à l'aise, elle franchit le seuil ; contre toute attente , ce geste symbolique arracha à Rogue l'un de ses rares et authentiques sourires.

Alors l'estomac d'Hermione se noua lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut salut !

Merci pour vos commentaires, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, donc ceci est le dernier chapitre publié avant un moment. Pas d'inquiétude la fic reprendra mi-septembre.

Merci à vous et bonne lecture.

 _ **Chapitre 9: Encore du changement**_

Hermione pénétra pour la première fois dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'était une grande pièce aux murs et au plafond de pierre. Des lampes rondes verdâtres étaient suspendues à des chaînes, pour rappeler qu'elle se trouvait sous le lac.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Drago, elle rejoignit Pattenrond dans son dortoir. La sensation était étrange, des gestes pourtant coutumiers mais l'endroit différait.  
Elle fut surprise en découvrant que seule sa malle l'y attendait. La chambre était déserte et aucun signe avertissant de l'arrivée de ses condisciples.  
Après réflexion, elle n'avait vu personne de son année lors du festin de répartition. Serpentard était connu pour avoir en ses murs des fils et des filles de Mangemorts, après ce qu'il s'était passé au mois de mai, la maison ne devait plus compter beaucoup d'élèves en septième année. Hermione était tout de même soulagée de ne pas avoir à partager sa chambre avec Pansy Parkinson et sa tête de bulldog.  
Elle se glissa sous ses draps chauds, repensant à la soirée.  
Une Sang-De-Bourbe à Serpentard, Salazar devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Au moins une personne semblait contente de la voir ici. Drago avait été le seul à l'applaudir, ce qui lui permettait un peu d'oublier le nombre incalculable de personnes ayant chuchoté sur son passage.  
Elle serait victime des quolibets quelques temps, puis quand les élèves trouveront un autre centre d'intérêt, cela leurs passeraient. Elle avait vu bien pire avec Harry.

Néanmoins, quelque chose l'intriguait. Pourquoi Rogue ne lui avait-il pas lancé l'une de ses remarques acerbes alors qu'il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour le faire ?  
Son professeur lui avait sourit, jamais encore elle n'avait eu le droit à un tel geste de sa part et pour une raison inconnue, cela la mettait mal à l'aise car elle n'arrivait pas à analyser sa signification: joie, contentement, fierté ou tout simplement de l'ironie ?  
Elle se retourna dans son lit avec fougue, il fallait toujours qu'elle essaie de tout décrypter, pourquoi tant de questions pour un simple sourire ?

Hermione courrait à grandes enjambées à travers un couloir de l'école, fuyant hors d'haleine son poursuivant. Soudain elle trébucha et atterrit violemment sur quelque chose de dur. Ses mains en avant pour se retenir, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. En tournant lentement la tête, un visage lui apparut, des yeux grands ouverts, blancs, opaques et morts braqués sur elle, à vingt centimètres de son propre visage. La bouche était ensanglantée, la tête ouverte révélant une partie du crâne à vif. N'ayant pas le temps de reconnaître à qui appartenait ce corps, car son agresseur était arrivé à sa hauteur, la tirant par les cheveux pour la remettre debout.

L'homme masqué sortit un poignard en argent et le lui planta au travers des côtes, la laissant pour morte contre un mur. Hermione retira la lame. C'était celle qu'avait lancé Bellatrix à Dobby. L'elfe lui apparut alors, frappant la fenêtre en face d'elle de ses petits poings.

 _Toc toc toc_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur.  
Le bruit était provoqué par une chouette effraie de l'école, tapant de son bec contre le carreau. Elle se leva pour lui ouvrir et prit la lettre qui lui était destinée.

 _ _Veuillez vous rendre à 7h30 dans mon bureau avant le petit déjeuner.__

 _ _Severus Rogue.__

Que lui voulait-il à une heure aussi matinale ? En tout cas, il aurait pu y mettre les formes.

Hermione se prépara et descendit dans la salle commune. Drago était déjà présent, assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, un parchemin à la main.

-Toi aussi tu as été convoqué Drago ?

-Oui, tu crois que c'est en rapport avec l'Ordre ? Il ne se serait pas passé quelque chose cette nuit quand même.

-Je ne sais pas, allons-y nous verrons bien.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Rogue, Hermione repensa à ses camarades.

-Dis-moi Drago, il reste qui en septième année ? Je suis la seule fille restante.

-Oui Pansy n'a pas souhaité revenir, quant à Daphné je ne sais pas, pourtant sa sœur Astoria est ici. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Millicent, Crabe est mort, Goyle est à Azkaban. Il ne reste que Zabini, Nott, toi et moi, résuma Drago.

-Aussi peu ?

-Oui mais cela ne concerne que les septièmes années, regarde à Poufsouffle c'est pareil. Nous sommes arrivés.

Drago frappa contre la porte du bureau. Après un court instant, Rogue la mine blafarde vint leur ouvrir.

-Entrez.

Le bureau était égal à lui-même, froid, sombre, lugubre et rempli d'étagères sur lesquelles de gros bocaux en verre contenaient des choses insolites et répugnantes. Sans prendre la peine de les saluer il commença derechef à entrer dans le vif du sujet:

-Comme vous le savez déjà, murmura t-il, un garçon et une fille de cinquième année de chaque maison sont choisis pour être Préfets, il en est de même pour les Préfets-en-Chef de septième année.

-Oui Monsieur.

-A la vue des récents événements, la Directrice McGonagall, a décidé de changer cette coutume à Poudlard en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie. L'école a besoin de personnes de confiance pour l'aider à surveiller une liste d'élèves dont je n'ai pas le droit de vous fournir les noms. Par conséquent, huit Préfets-en-Chef seront désignés. En ce qui concerne Serpentard, la charge vous revient. Voici vos insignes.

Sans plus de cérémonie Rogue leur tendit deux insignes verts, indiquant P-e-C.

-Merci Monsieur.

-C'est un honneur, Professeur.

-Encore quelques menus détails, les cinquième années s'occuperont de la salle commune mais vous, vous serez chargés de patrouiller avec moi tous les soirs à tour de rôle. Vous n'aurez plus accès à la salle de bain des Préfets mais en compensation du travail demandé, des quartiers vous seront attribués dès ce soir. Des rapports pourront aussi vous être demandés.

-Très bien Monsieur.

-Disposez.

Drago et Hermione sortirent du bureau, le visage rayonnant.  
Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent deux élèves en chemin et Drago s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

-Bonjour Astoria, que fais-tu ici ?

-Le professeur Rogue nous a convoqué, répondit l'intéressée.

-Tu es en cinquième c'est cela?

-Oui en effet, répondit la jeune brune avec surprise.

-Alors c'est probablement pour la même raison que nous, déclara Drago en montrant Hermione. Nous sommes les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef et vous allez sûrement être nos homologues.

-Préfet ! Mais c'est super, tu entends ça Malcolm ?

-Oui, bon moi j'y vais, je n'ai pas envie de mettre Rogue en rogne de si bonne heure, annonça le dénommé Malcolm en les laissant planté au milieu du couloir.

-Astoria, pourquoi ta sœur n'est pas revenue à Poudlard ? Demanda Drago.

-Elle a trouvé un emploi sur le chemin de Traverse, je dois vous laisser à bientôt.

Elle commença à courir derrière son camarade pour le rattraper.

-Baddock attends moi !

-Si tu as besoin de conseils pour ton poste, je serai ravi de t'en donner, lui cria Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lui lança une Hermione interloqué.

-Rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Pour la première fois, Drago évita son regard et ne dit plus un mot le long du trajet les séparant de la Grande Salle.  
ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Hermione mal à l'aise par cette gêne, ramena le sujet sur leur promotion.

-Les quartiers seront communs tu penses ?

-Aucune chance, McGonagall est à cheval sur les principes ce n'est pas dans son genre de faire dans la mixité. En tout cas je suis heureux, cela nous donne un avant-goût de ce que sera notre vie après Poudlard.

La courte conversation fut interrompue par le bruit d'ailes des hiboux postaux qui s'engouffraient dans la Grande Salle, une vingtaine d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent devant Hermione, renversant son jus de citrouille et se poussant mutuellement pour être le premier à délivrer sa missive.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu veux de l'aide pour les ouvrir ?

-Oui s'il-te-plaît.

Il se révéla que toutes les lettres sans exception mentionnaient son changement de maison. Un article lui était même dédié dans la Gazette du Sorcier: __Granger à Serpentard, une nouvelle ennemie pour Harry Potter ?__

-Mmh cette vieille harpie de Rita Skeeter, les nouvelles se répandent comme de la poudre de cheminette.

-N'y fais pas attention Hermione, en plus la plupart t'adresse leurs félicitations et trouvent que c'est un bon moyen pour changer les mœurs. Tiens, voilà Rogue.

En effet, le maître des potions s'était levé de table et passait à présent auprès des élèves.

-Vos emplois du temps jeunes gens, après votre dernier cours, descendez vos affaires à mon bureau, que je puisse vous conduire à vos nouveaux quartiers, aucun retard ne sera toléré. Les rondes commencent dès ce soir.

-Bien Monsieur.

Rogue balaya la table de son regard glacé avant de repartir vers d'autres élèves.

-Qui prend le premier tour de garde ? Demanda Hermione.

-Honneur aux Dames très chère, lui lança Drago avec son sourire goguenard.

-Tu es exaspérant par moment, à charge de revanche !

Hermione quitta la Grande Salle dans un éclat de rire pour se rendre à son cours d'Arithmancie.  
La journée se déroula extrêmement bien, elle n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes de première de la classe. Après avoir reçu les félicitations du professeur Vector, elle sortit du château en direction des serres pour le cours commun de Botanique avec les Gryffondors. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, loin des railleries d'antan, Drago serra même la main de Neville pour le féliciter de sa nomination au poste de Préfets-en-Chef. Chacun de ses anciens camarades vint lui parler à tour de rôle, tous étaient surpris, mais ravis de son changement de Maison. Hermione qui avait appréhendé leurs réactions en fut profondément soulagée, même Lavande consentit à lui décrocher un sourire et Parvati ajouta qu'elle ne pouvait donner qu'une bonne impression à Serpentard.

Après avoir assisté à sa dernière leçon de Sortilège de la journée, Hermione et Drago descendirent aux cachots comme demandé, et se hâtèrent d'aller chercher leurs valises. Hermione progressait avec difficulté, son sac à dos lancé sur l'épaule, sa malle dans une main et le panier de Pattenrond dans l'autre, elle atteint tant bien que mal le bureau de Rogue. Drago arriva à son tour et frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Suivez-moi.

Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs de pierres brutes, Rogue s'arrêta en désignant un pan de mur.

-Monsieur Malefoy, voici pour vous. Le mot de passe se trouve sur ce parchemin, lui dit-il en lui donnant un rouleau de papier. Brûlez-le une fois à l'intérieur. Granger à vous.

Hermione, rouge et à bout de souffle à force de traîner ses poids, le suivit.

-Le sortilège d'Allègement ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ?

Se sentant soudainement idiote, elle avoua que non. Au moment de sortir sa baguette, Rogue l'air exaspéré, arracha sa lourde malle des mains et continua son chemin. Hermione le rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

-Merci Monsieur.

-N'allez pas vous bercer d'illusions, je suis simplement pressé. Qui est avec moi ce soir ?

-C'est moi, Professeur.

-Je m'en serais douté. Nous sommes arrivés, faîtes de même avec le parchemin et soyez ici pour le couvre-feu.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Rogue déposa sa valise et fit demi-tour.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe au tableau qui représentait un homme grand et élancé portant un chapeau de feutre vert sapin orné d'une plume rouge, Hermione pénétra dans une pièce rectangulaire à haut plafond.  
Elle était décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, un canapé et deux fauteuils reposaient devant un feu de cheminée. Une table en bois brut faisait face à une immense fenêtre, derrière laquelle nageaient des strangulos.  
Elle avait une vue magnifique sur les profondeurs du lac, une pièce presque aussi grande qu'une salle Commune rien que pour elle.  
Une bibliothèque occupait tout le long d'un mur. Il y avait deux portes, l'une pour sa chambre qui était très semblable au dortoir et la deuxième renfermait une somptueuse salle de bain circulaire.  
En y pénétrant, Hermione ne put retenir une exclamation de ravissement.  
Du sol au plafond, tout était en verre, on se serait cru dans un aquarium géant. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle ne distinguait ni la surface ni le fond du lac, elle était tout simplement suspendue entre deux eaux. En y accédant pour la première fois, l'espace procurait un bref sentiment d'angoisse, mais une fois ce dernier envolé, on ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté chatoyante, calme et paisible d'un autre monde à porté de main.  
Alors Hermione se perdit dans sa contemplation, loin de ses malheurs terrestres.  
Après avoir observé de tout son soul la beauté du lac, elle finit par se résigner à ouvrir sa malle et à déballer ses affaires.  
Elle fit une courte halte pour manger dans la Grande Salle, comme la veille, plusieurs têtes se retournaient sur elle et les chuchotis allaient bon train.  
Elle repéra Drago et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'il lui avait gardé.

-Tes quartiers te plaisent ?

-Oh oui ! Tu verrais la salle de bain Drago, elle est à couper le souffle !

Pendant qu'ils dînaient, Hermione lui décrit en détails la composition de son nouveau logement. Celui de Drago était similaire au sien mais disposait d'une salle d'eau basique comprenant un profond bassin avec de multiples robinets. Après manger, Hermione se hâta de commencer ses devoirs, elle finissait de rédiger une longue dissertation pour son cours D'Histoire de la Magie quand vingt et une heure arriva.  
Elle se précipita par le trou du portrait et poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Rogue qui visiblement venait la chercher. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, le tableau se referma, la poussant d'avantage contre son professeur qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était si près de lui à présent, qu'elle pouvait distinguer la moindre nuances de ses yeux.  
Celui-ci ne recula pas d'un pouce, braquant son regard sur le sien. Sachant immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle s'extirpa vivement tandis qu'un grondement de colère s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Si vous voulez savoir ce que je pense, il suffit de me le demander, arrêtez de faire ça !

-Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez autorisé à le faire.

-Oui, mais pas en dehors de nos leçons à venir.

Rogue, le visage impassible comme toujours, fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.

-Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Monsieur Malefoy de vous enseigner l'art de l'Occlumancie ? J'ai pu constater un net rapprochement entre vous _deux._

-Tout simplement car vous êtes le plus qualifié pour me l'apprendre, professeur.

-Vous êtes aussi collante que de la Glue Perpétuelle.

-Merci ! Ironisa Hermione.

Rogue émit un grognement.

-Nous commencerons la semaine prochaine, après que votre formation à la surveillance de nuit soit terminée.

-Vous ne resterez pas avec nous pour les rondes ?

-Granger, je dois enseigner la journée, vous former vous, ainsi que Monsieur Malefoy en soirée et effectuer mon travail pour l'Ordre, je ne peux pas être omniprésent. Surtout si, de surcroît je dois vous donner des leçons supplémentaires.

-En effet, que devons-nous faire pendant les rondes alors ? dit Hermione sur un ton d'excuse.

-Surveiller qu'aucun intrus n'arpente les cachots, ensuite à minuit les elfes de maisons et les fantômes prendront le relais pour le restant de la nuit.

-Et par intrus vous sous-entendez les élèves placés sous surveillance par votre mystérieuse liste ?

-En effet.

-Et comment suis-je sensée les reconnaître si je n'ai pas accès à leurs noms ?

-Vous n'en avez nullement l'utilité, si vous voyez un élève, agissez simplement comme votre insigne de Préfète-en-Chef vous l'autorise, sans éveiller les soupçons. Renvoyez le dans son dortoir en lui enlevant des points, mais en aucun cas vous n'êtes autorisée à prendre une quelconque initiative. Si cela vient à se produire, vous rédigerez un rapport indiquant l'heure, l'endroit, et le nom de la personne concernée.

-Certainement Monsieur, d'autres recommandations ?

-Vous taire. Si quelqu'un vous entend jacasser il lui sera facile de se cacher avant votre arrivée.

Hermione partit dans un silence boudeur, suivant Rogue et sa cape noire voltigeant au gré de ses pas.  
C'était un travail fastidieux, répéter toujours le même trajet et inspecter le moindre recoin durant trois longues heures interminables, sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Au moins cela eut le mérite de lui faire découvrir une partie du château encore inconnue et de pouvoir se repérer plus facilement dans les cachots. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa remontrance. Lors de leur dernier passage Rogue prit la parole:

-Je ne vous aurais pas cru capable de tenir votre langue pendant un temps si long, siffla t-il.

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui assena un regard noir.

-Lisez-vous la Gazette du Sorcier _Miss_ Granger ?

-Évidemment, pourquoi cette question ?

-Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que Rita Skeeter ait déjà publié un article vous concernant ?

-C'est une vieille pie, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est surprenant.

-Faîtes fonctionner vos méninges, je vous ai connu beaucoup plus perspicace.

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur le questionnant du regard.

-Pour que cette journaliste ait eu possession de l'information sur votre changement de Maison aussi rapidement, c'est indéniablement que quelqu'un dans l'enceinte même du château, la lui a communiqué.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé.

-C'est ce que je constate.

-Mais ce genre d'information n'est pas vraiment importante et même si Rita a été informée par un tiers de Poudlard je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Pensez à la raison de votre présence au milieu de ce couloir à une heure si tardive.

-La liste ! Mais oui bien sur ! Et c'est le travail que Kingsley vous a confié après avoir dissous votre groupe. Il savait que les Mangemorts tenteraient de s'attaquer à Poudlard, d'où le renforcement de la sécurité. Serpentard accueille encore certains de leur enfants comme Nott, donc ils sont forcément sous surveillance. La nomination tardive des Préfets ne dépendait pas seulement de la nouvelle répartition du Choixpeau, elle visait aussi à affecter des élèves de confiance pour ce poste et par conséquent, solliciter l'aide de huit Préfets-en-Chef, au lieu de deux pour affaiblir leur position.

-Je n'en demandai pas tant, mais effectivement votre raisonnement est le bon à quelques détails près, répondit Rogue impressionné.

-A quelques détails près ?

-Vous voici arrivée.

Tous deux se trouvaient devant le tableau marquant l'entrée de son logement.

-Pourquoi éludez-vous toujours mes questions ?

-Car elles ne sont pas pertinentes.

-Oui, mais vos réponses me permettraient d'en savoir plus.

-N'essayez pas de tout constamment contrôler, acceptez le fait que certaines choses vous échappent.

Hermione médita sa réponse et Rogue reprit:

-Surveillez bien vos camarades, et rapportez-moi tout comportement suspect.

-Absolument, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée professeur, bonne nuit.

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Hermione allait franchir le seuil de ses quartiers quand Rogue murmura d'une voix ressemblant à un bruissement de vent:

-Ravi d'avoir une élève telle que vous dans ma maison.

Surprise, elle se retourna pour voir le visage de son professeur mais celui-ci lui tournait déjà le dos repartant le long du couloir.

Une élève telle que vous ? Que cela signifiait-il ?


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10: Mission**_

Hermione était bouleversée par cette journée, se retrouver seule loin d'Harry et de Ron, dans une grande pièce vide, sans autre compagnie que sa morosité. Loin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Elle se coucha dans un état second, ses pensées dirigés sur la dernière phrase prononcée par Rogue à son encontre. Cette nuit fut la première depuis bien longtemps, où elle dormit paisiblement.

Pour le deuxième jour de l'année scolaire, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, s'étaient fait de douces illusions quant au récit d'Harry Potter. Severus Rogue était désormais un héros, et tous attendaient impatiemment leur premier cours de Potion.  
Hélas, on ne balayait pas un tempérament austère sous prétexte que la guerre était terminée, et ils en eurent l'amère découverte.  
En seulement quelques heures, le professeur de Potion redevint bien vite, le personnage antipathique et déplaisant d'autrefois qui favorisait sa maison.

La seule différence notable, était que désormais Hermione pourrait rafler un maximum de points. Enfin, si ce dernier daignait l'interroger en classe.  
Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à Ginny et Luna depuis la répartition, elle voulait se rattraper le soir. Le point positif était que la majorité des cours se déroulaient en commun avec Gryffondor, le changement de maison n'était pas trop brutal ainsi. De plus Hermione pouvait rester en contact avec ses amis.

Son dernier cours du matin, Défense-Contre-Les-Forces-Du-Mal se passa à merveille, Abelforth Dumbledore était un professeur remarquable, du même niveau que Remus avec une méthode d'enseignement basée sur la pratique et non la théorie.  
Il demanda à Hermione de rester à la fin de la leçon.

-Kingsley a besoin de toi ce soir, il viendra te chercher à dix-neuf heures devant les grilles du château.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Tout est arrangé, McGonagall est au courant.

Hermione rejoignit Drago pour le déjeuner et l'informa rapidement de la situation.

-Encore les Détraqueurs ?

-J'en ai bien peur Drago.

-Cela fait des mois que vous les traquer, et pourtant ils continuent de s'attaquer aux Moldus...

-En effet c'est étrange, mais ils ont dû y prendre goût et n'apprécient guère d'être chassé par les Sorciers.

-Pourtant depuis le temps, leur population aurait dû diminuer, je te le dis Hermione tout cela n'est pas normal, parle-en à Shacklebolt.

-Je lui en toucherai un mot dès ce soir.

Hermione devait encore passer une autre soirée à patrouiller. Elle s'inquiétait déjà du manque de temps pour commencer ses révisions d'ASPIC. Leur repas avalé, ils prirent la direction des cachots. L'option Potion avait été abandonnée par beaucoup d'élèves, et d'autres n'ayant pas obtenue de Buse suffisante, ne pouvait désormais assister au cours. Si bien que les sixième année de Poudlard étaient seulement une douzaine, toutes maisons confondues. Mais avec le départ d'une majorité d'étudiant de septième année, leur nombre avait presque diminué de moitié, réduisant la liste d'élèves à sept.

Rogue comme à son habitude, vint leur ouvrir la porte, ce qui suffit à faire régner le silence sur l'assemblée.

-Entrez, un par table.

Hermione pénétra dans une salle de classe sans fenêtres de forme ovale, avec de petites tables de travail individuelles. Dans l'un des coins se trouvait un bassin de pierre utilisé pour se laver les mains. La majorité des tables du fond étaient déjà occupées, et elle prit place face au bureau du professeur.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion de votre convenance se trouvant dans votre manuel scolaire. Attention quant au choix de celle-ci, vous devrez la tester sur vous-même une fois que j'en aurai vérifié sa conformité. J'aimerais par la suite, que vous me fassiez un devoir sur la meilleure manière de l'améliorer. Bien entendu vous apporterez ces modifications et en testerez ses effets. Les ingrédients dont vous aurez éventuellement besoin se trouvent dans mon armoire. Inutile de préciser que le seul bruit que je désire entendre, sera celui de vos chaudrons bouillonnant. Sortilèges informulés de mise. Au travail !

Hermione feuilleta son livre à la recherche d'une potion répondant au mieux aux attentes de son professeur. La réponse lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux quand elle lut dans le sommaire: _Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves_  
Elle parcourut rapidement la liste des ingrédients, c'était une mixture d'une extrême difficulté à réaliser.  
Cela lui convenait parfaitement, de plus, elle avait hâte de la tester pour mettre enfin un terme à ses cauchemars récurant.

Hermione alla chercher les quelques plantes qui lui manquait, mit son chaudron en route et , en attendant que celui-ci bout, reporta son attention sur les premières étapes à réaliser:

 _ _Une fois l'eau à ébullition, ajouter 758g de gingembre coupés en cube.__ _  
_ _ _  
__ _  
_ _ _Tourner 36 fois dans le sens antihoraire puis verser la poudre de corne de bicorne.__ _  
_ _ _  
__ _  
_ _ _Attendre 8minutes et 27 secondes que le liquide prenne une teinte orangé.__ _  
_ _ _  
__ _  
_ _ _Ajouter 13 pétales d'achillée sternutatoire ainsi que la bouillie de cranson officinal que vous aurez au préalable préparé.__ _  
_ _ _  
__ _  
_ _ _Tourner 24 fois en sens horaire et laisser reposer 4 minutes et 43 secondes, puis tournez de nouveau dans le sens horaire jusqu'à obtenir une couleur bleu foncé.__ _  
_ _ _  
__ _  
_ _ _Ajouter 3 plumes de dirico femelles et de la livèche broyée.__

La longue liste continuait ainsi sur toute la page du manuel. La potion nécessitait de passer par tout un panel d'ingrédients et de couleurs, avant d'atteindre la dernière étape: un long sifflement et une teinte violette.

Rogue passait dans les rangs pour vérifier le travail de ses élèves.

-Et vous Miss Granger, sur quoi avez-vous décidé de travailler ?

-Sur la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, Monsieur.

-Intéressant, en sachant que vous allez la tester sur vous-même, je me demande pourquoi vous avez fait ce choix. Souffriez-vous d'insomnie, Miss ? persifla Rogue

-Non Professeur.

-Votre sommeil est-il agité, peut-être ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas avouer sa faiblesse et baissa la tête, devenant rouge de honte.  
Rogue reprit place derrière son bureau, face à Hermione. Il l'observa longuement ce qui la mis mal à l'aise. Plusieurs fois, sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui menait un combat intérieur pour prendre une décision.  
Finalement, il balaya la salle de classe de son regard froid, puis voyant que tout le monde était absorbé dans son travail, il se pencha vers elle par dessus le bureau et chuchota:

-Vingt points en faveur de Serpentard, pour la difficulté de cette potion que vous allez certainement réussir à la perfection.

Hermione rougit encore, mais de contentement cette fois-ci.

-Merci Professeur.

A la fin du cours, Hermione et ses camarades rangèrent leurs chaudrons et confièrent leurs fioles à Rogue.

-Je veux un rouleau de parchemin de trente centimètres pour demain, sur l'amélioration que vous voudriez apporter à votre potion. Vous pouvez sortir.

Si sa mission s'avérait être plus longue que prévue, Hermione ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa courte nuit à élucider un problème d'Arithmancie, elle dîna donc rapidement et prit de l'avance dans ses devoirs avant d'attendre l'heure de partir rejoindre Kingsley.  
Elle commença par sa dissertation de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall continuait toujours d'assurer ses cours. Elle entreprit ensuite de rédiger celui du professeur Rogue pour le lendemain, mais prise par le temps, elle dut tout laisser en plan sur sa table de bois brut, avant de se précipiter par le trou de son portrait.

En courant le long du couloir, elle s'arrêta soudain avec la sensation que quelqu'un venait de la frôler. Mais à cet instant précis autre chose attira son attention, des soupirs d'exaspération et une formule:

- _Spero Patronum_

Hermione reconnu la porte du bureau de Rogue, celui-ci avait apparemment toujours certaines difficultés à réaliser un Patronus Corporel, elle se remit à courir oubliant la raison pour laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.  
Enfin parvenue aux grilles de l'école, elle put reprendre son souffle, une main sur son point de côté et attendit l'arrivée de Kingsley.

-Bonsoir Hermione. lui dit l'homme noir qui venait de transplaner devant elle.

-Bonsoir Monsieur le Ministre.

-Ne sois pas si formelle, rigola-t-il appelle-moi comme d'habitude.

-Désolée Kingsley, comment allez-vous ?

-Ma foi pas trop mal, je m'excuse de ne pas être plus souvent disponible.

-Je comprends, vous avez beaucoup plus de responsabilités maintenant.

-Je vais y remédier à la prochaine réunion. Pour ce qui est de ce soir, la brigade Anti-Détraqueurs m'a informé qu'un très gros groupe errait non loin de la périphérie de Norwich, nous allons les rejoindre.

-A ce propos, trouvez-vous normal que malgré les semaines à les chasser, les Détraqueurs s'obstinent toujours à venir près des villes de Moldus ?

Kingsley se passa la main sur son crâne chauve d'un air las.

-En réalité Hermione, ce point a déjà été abordé récemment par le Chef de Brigade. Leurs comportements est quelque peu incompréhensible, ils n'attaquent que très rarement la population et se contentent de errer en périphérie.

-Le Ministère ne dispose pas d'archives qui pourrait expliquer leurs attitudes ?

-Bien sur, elles ont déjà été consultés, mais rien ne mentionne de tels agissements. Cependant j'ai pris certaines dispositions avec des Langues-De-Plomb du département des Mystères, et ils travaillent sur un nouveau projet.

-Quel est-il ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

-Je ne peux en parler pour le moment, du moins pas avant que l'étude soit concrétisée.

-Très bien, répondit-elle un peu déçu.

-Nous y allons ?

-Oh heu oui pardon.

La conversation avait éclipsé momentanément la mission. Hermione ne connaissant pas l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre, fut guidé par Kingsley lors de son transplanage.  
Tout deux arrivèrent près d'une berge où un imposant groupe de sorcier s'y trouvait déjà. Après de très brèves présentations, un homme de taille moyenne le cheveux poivre et sel se détacha du groupe. A son ton autoritaire, Hermione reconnut en lui le Chef de la Brigade des Détraqueurs, il prit la parole de nombreuses minutes exposant son plan d'attaque.  
La soirée se passa sans encombre. Le plus gros du travail, avait été de se répartir convenablement autour des Détraqueurs afin de les encercler. Chose assez difficile à réaliser, car cela nécessitait de se placer assez loin d'eux, pour qu'ils ne repèrent pas leur présence. Ensuite lors du signal, tous avaient dû projeter leur Patronus au même moment, pour ne pas subir de perte. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave et dangereuse, Hermione aurait pu apprécier ce spectacle: une multitude d'animaux transparents à la charge.

La mission achevée, elle suivit le groupe au Ministère de la Magie afin de signer à son tour le rapport collectif. Tandis que Kingsley la remerciait pour le temps accordé, Hermione entendit quelqu'un héler son nom. Elle se retourna sur un jeune homme de haute taille, les cheveux roux et portant des lunettes en écaille. En acharné de travail, Percy Weasley se trouvait toujours sur son lieu de travail malgré l'heure tardive, il s'approcha à grand pas d'Hermione et lui serra chaleureusement la main.

-Très heureux de te voir, dit-il de son ton pompeux.

-Comment va-tu Percy ?

-Je viens d'être promu au poste de Directeur du département des Transports Magiques, se vanta t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

-Félicitations ! Sincèrement Percy je suis heureuse pour toi !

Il ne faisait pas illusion, que Percy était venu la saluer uniquement dans le but d'annoncer son avancement, car celui-ci ne resta guère de temps auprès d'elle. Un peu consterné par son attitude, Hermione sortit du Ministère et se hâta de rejoindre Poudlard.  
Elle consulta sa montre, et sentit son cœur rater un battement, minuit trente, et encore ses devoirs à terminer. Entre ses obligations de Préfète, les missions pour l'Ordre, ses cours d'Occlumancie à venir et ses études, l'année risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.  
Éreintée et ne souhaitant qu'une chose: dormir, Hermione prit la direction des cachots. Elle dut se cacher derrière une armure quand elle entendit Peeves caqueter non loin d'elle.  
Le raffut provoqué par l'esprit frappeur avait alerté Miss Teigne, qui miaula avec force en découvrant Hermione, avant de se précipiter aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient pour avertir son Maître.  
Ne désirant pas tomber sur Rusard, elle courut dans la direction opposée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.  
Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle atteignit enfin son portrait, et donna le mot de passe à bout de souffle.  
Une fois l'ouverture découverte, elle franchit le seuil.

Mais hélas, la journée n'avait pas encore dévoilé toutes ses surprises.

Quand Hermione pénétra dans ses quartiers, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.  
Un homme lui tournait le dos, sa main blanche aux longs doigts posée délicatement sur sa table de travail. Le visage face à la fenêtre, il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer.  
Hermione en profita pour reprendre une respiration normale.

L'homme semblait fasciné par le spectacle offert à lui. A son tour elle observa la fenêtre, derrière laquelle reposait le paisible et imperturbable monde marin. Elle s'approcha doucement, et se plaça légèrement en retrait. Une sirène passa devant l'immense vitrail, Hermione la regarda nager, soudain subjuguée par la beauté et la tranquillité qui émanait de la créature. Elle en oublia toutes ses angoisses, et ses appréhensions semblaient fondre en elle.

-C'est toujours apaisant de se perdre dans cette contemplation, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle.

Rogue brutalement ramené à la réalité sursauta.

-Désolé Professeur je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Il observa le visage captivé de son élève, elle avait toujours le regard plongé au travers de la fenêtre.

-Comment êtes-vous entré ?

-Je suis le Directeur de maison, j'ai accès à tous les mots de passe de mes élèves.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Vous n'avez pas signé la feuille de présence après le dîner, je voulais en connaître la cause, et ne vous apercevant nulle part, je suis venu ici après avoir effectué ma ronde avec Monsieur Malefoy. dit Rogue d'une voix étonnamment douce.

-J'étais avec Kingsley, le professeur McGonagall ne vous a pas averti ?

-Non.

Hermione quitta la sirène des yeux pour les poser sur son professeur, trop absorbée par la créature, elle réalisa qu'elle en avait oublié de marquer la politesse. Mais pour une raison indéterminée, Rogue ne lui avait pas reproché cet état de fait.

-Vous devriez dormir.

-Pas encore, j'ai un devoir à terminer, Monsieur.

Rogue avança sa main droite, celle qui était toujours posée sur la table et y prit le parchemin.

-Potion, que souhaitez-vous améliorer ? dit-il en consultant rapidement sa rédaction.

-J'aimerai enlever l'effet somnifère, et prolonger les effets à plusieurs jours, Monsieur.

-Judicieux, et comment compter vous, vous y prendre ?

-Je n'ai pas pas encore eu le temps de m'y pencher à dire vrai.

-Faites un essai en triplant la dose de plume de dirico, c'est ce qui permet d'atténuer les rêves, ensuite ajoutez un seul pétale d'achillée sternutatoire cela gardera un léger effet de somnolence. Vous devriez vous retrouver avec une couleur vert foncé.

-Merci infiniment Professeur, rayonna Hermione.

-Notez moi ça et aller vous coucher, vous êtes très pâle.

-Je vous retourne le compliment.

Rogue ne souligna pas l'ironie, il se contenta de lui rendre son parchemin et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Professeur, pourquoi êtes vous vraiment venu ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, votre absence a été remarqué.

-Mais il y a de ça plusieurs heures...

-Je ne suis pas sans savoir que vous et la bande de Potter, aviez un léger penchant pour les sorties nocturnes dans l'enceinte du château, j'attendais seulement votre retour.

Hermione analysa rapidement sa réponse, son discours ne collait pas.

-Non Monsieur, je pense que vous vous inquiétiez en réalité, car si vous m'aviez dénoncé au Professeur McGonagall, elle vous aurait avisé de ma sortie.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

-Il en va de ma responsabilité de garder un œil sur les agissements de mes élèves, bonne soirée Miss Granger.

-Bonne nuit Professeur.

Tandis que Rogue empruntait le passage du portrait, Hermione tira sa chaise de bureau d'un air las en se frottant les yeux. Elle griffonna rapidement les conseils de Rogue sur son devoir de potion, puis s'écroula sur son lit dans un état de fatigue extrême.

Encore mille et une questions lui tournaient dans la tête.

Quand les Détraqueurs finiraient-ils par être neutralisés, et quel était ce fameux projet dont Kingsley lui avait parlé ?

Pourrait-elle revoir bientôt ses parents ?

Pourquoi Rogue n'avait-il pas utilisé le faux galion pour la contacter, au lieu de venir chez elle ?

Quel était cet étrange comportement qu'il avait eu à son égard, cela ne pouvait pas venir seulement du fait qu'Hermione avait changé de maison. Elle sentait que quelque que chose de plus profond les unissaient, un lien cré é depuis la nuit passée dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Sur de cette certitude elle s'endormit, et rêva enfin d'une chose agréable : Hermione nageait dans le lac avec une belle sirène.


	11. Chapitre 11

Encore merci à Chris et Valentine pour leurs corrections !

 _ **Chapitre 11: Réunion**_

Hermione peina à se réveiller après sa courte nuit. Elle fit son sac en vitesse et fila vers la Grande Salle.  
Après avoir rapidement dit bonjour à ses camarades, elle se servit un bol de porridge dans le vacarme que produisaient les centaines de hiboux postaux.  
Une chouette effraie s'arrêta devant son verre de jus de citrouille, un rouleau de parchemin fixé à sa patte. Après avoir pris sa missive et que l'animal se soit envolé, Hermione la déroula et reconnut l'écriture d'Harry.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Ron se joint à moi pour t'adresser nos félicitations pour ton admission à Serpentard. Nous ne te cachons pas que nous avons été surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais néanmoins nous sommes heureux pour toi.  
L'Ordre organise une réunion samedi matin, afin qu'un maximum de personnes puisse s'y rendre. Kingsley souhaiterait modifier les groupes chargés des Détraqueurs. Pourras-tu en être ?  
Nous avons le projet d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid dans l'après-midi, joins-toi à nous, comme au bon vieux temps._

 _J'attends ta réponse._

 _Amitiés, Harry._

Hermione regarda à la table des professeurs, cherchant des yeux sa directrice. Son regard s'attarda une fraction de seconde de plus sur son professeur de potion, ce dernier la regardait. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé le grand trône ayant jadis appartenu à Albus Dumbledore, elle vit que le professeur McGonagall n'était déjà plus là.

-Excuse-moi Drago, je te rejoins plus tard.

Hermione sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose où elle frappa trois coups contre la porte. Elle entendit des pas se diriger dans sa direction, et le professeur McGonagall vint lui ouvrir.

-Miss Granger, que me vaut cette visite si matinale ?

-J'aimerais vous parler de samedi matin professeur.

Ayant compris de quoi il en retournait, elle la fit entrer.

-Pourquoi Kingsley tient à changer les groupes ?

-Car depuis qu'il a été nommé Ministre de la Magie, il est également à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Je me suis mal exprimée, que s'est-il passé pour que l'organisation change brutalement ?

-Vous avez l'esprit vif, Miss Granger. Comme a dû vous expliquer votre directeur de maison, il y a des fuites en provenance de Poudlard. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous en parler dans l'enceinte de l'école, pour les raisons que vous imaginez. Mais bien entendu, vous avez l'autorisation de vous y rendre.

-Merci professeur.

Hermione sortit du bureau, et consulta sa montre. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant son premier cours. Elle monta rapidement à la volière, dérapant un peu sur la paille et écrasant des squelettes de souris. Elle sortit une plume et un parchemin de son sac, puis se mit sur le rebord de la fenêtre dépourvue de carreaux. Elle griffonna rapidement une réponse à son ami.

 _Cher_ _Harry,_

 _J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de me rendre à la réunion de samedi, quelque chose se trame ici. J'espère pouvoir en parler plus longuement la prochaine fois._

 _Amitiés à vous deux._

 _Hermione._

Elle roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou de l'école. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir prendre son envol, car la cloche venait de sonner. Hermione traversa en courant la pièce circulaire et dérapant de nouveau, fit un vol plané, atterrissant au milieu des marches. Sa tête heurta violemment la pierre froide et se fut le trou noir.

Des images saisissantes emplies de corps déchiquetés vinrent troubler son sommeil. Elle se réveilla en sursaut le visage en larmes. Elle avait mal au bras, et sa tête la faisait souffrir.  
Hermione jeta un regard sur les alentours. Elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais elle pouvait néanmoins percevoir la clarté du jour.  
Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers et se leva à la recherche de ses vêtements. Sa silhouette bougeant au travers des rideaux, attira Madame Pomfresh qui porta la main à sa poitrine en la voyant déjà debout, et la força à se recoucher.

-Vous resterez ici en observation jusqu'à demain matin.

-Impossible, je suis de garde ce soir.

-Ceci n'est pas mon affaire Miss Granger, le repas de midi va être prêt, je vous apporte un plateau.

Après avoir mangé, Drago vint lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Hermione en profita pour lui relater les événements de la veille.

-Et nous avons une réunion samedi matin, tu y participeras ?

-Non, c'est l'épreuve de sélection des joueurs de Quidditch, répondit Drago.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, jamais elle ne comprendrait l'engouement que ce sport apportait.  
Elle avait décidé de laisser un court moment de répit à Madame Pomfresh, avant de revenir à la charge et de demander son autorisation de sortie. Après tout, il était encore tôt dans la journée, et elle se sentait parfaitement capable de reprendre les cours de l'après-midi.  
Après une longue bataille, elle exposa son dernier argument à l'infirmière, ce qui lui permit de sortir de l'infirmerie en fin de journée.

-Je suis majeure Madame Pomfresh, vous ne pouvez me retenir contre mon gré.

Elle se renseigna sur les devoirs à rattraper, et les commença rapidement avant d'aller dîner. Drago lui avait proposé de prendre son tour de garde, mais Hermione ne voulait pas manquer à ses responsabilités. C'est pour cela qu'à la fin du couvre-feu, elle attendit que son directeur de maison sorte de son bureau.  
Il ne fut guère surpris de la voir.

-Bonsoir professeur.

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête, avant de se mettre en route le long du couloir qui marquait le début de leur ronde.  
Hermione resta silencieuse, ne voulant pas subir encore une remontrance de sa part.  
Il finit donc par rompre la monotonie du bruit que faisaient leurs pas.

-Ravi de vous revoir sur pieds aussi rapidement Miss Granger.

-J'ai dû forcer Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle me laisse sortir, je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genres d'endroits.

-Qu'aviez-vous ?

-Je suis tombée dans les escaliers de la volière après le petit déjeuner, mon bras s'est cassé et ma tête a heurté les marches. Mais cela a été ressoudé en un rien de temps grâce à un coup de baguette.

-Rien de très réjouissant en somme. Que faisiez-vous à la volière si tôt, cela a-t-il un rapport avec le courrier de ce matin ?

Hermione tourna la tête et regarda son professeur.

-Vous m'espionnez maintenant, Monsieur ?

-Je crois que vous vous surestimez Miss, je surveille simplement mes élèves. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous patrouillions dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

-Désolée. Oui c'était bien en rapport avec mon hibou, cela concerne samedi.

-Je vois.

-Serez-vous présent, Professeur ?

-Naturellement.

-Quel est votre point de vue sur le sujet ? Le Professeur McGonagall n'a rien osé me dire.

-Sage décision. Cependant, je me laisse à penser qu'au fond des cachots à une heure si tardive, nous ne craignons rien.

-Qu'en est-il alors ?

-Eh bien il semblerait que les détails ne nous soient pas encore tous communiqués. Néanmoins, une ou plusieurs personnes dans l'enceinte du château transmet des informations à l'extérieur.

-Comme l'article de Skeeter ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, en quoi cela est-il grave ? C'est juste du potin de vieille harpie.

-Oui et non, savez-vous quel est le meilleur moyen de communication que peuvent utiliser des personnes mal intentionnées sans être démasquées, Miss Granger ? Dans la presse j'entends.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants à la question.

-Les petites annonces ?

-Vous avez saisi. Le bureau des Aurors a repéré depuis quelques temps un accroissement dans cette rubrique. Après des semaines de recherches, ils ont pu affirmer que certaines étaient factices. La piste remonte à Rita Skeeter, elle est dorénavant sous surveillance. Ils ont pu aussi identifier un lien entre elle et Poudlard.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre rencontre dans la cuisine du Quartier Général ?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Quand Shacklebolt a jugé utile de m'évincer, grinça-t-il, j'ai reçu pour ordre de rédiger cette liste d'élèves dont je vous ai parlé. Ils sont tous de potentiels informateurs.

-Et c'est pour cela que je n'en ai pas été informée, car je fais partie de Poudlard et cela serait trop équivoque si tous les Préfets-en-Chefs venaient à connaître le nom des suspects.

-Vous avez en partie raison.

-Et que croyez-vous qu'ils veulent, Professeur ?

-Pour l'instant, il faut poursuivre les investigations pour en savoir plus.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si important que cela paraît, non ?

-Avec un tel système, je ne pense pas que nous devrions prendre cela à la légère.

-Un lien éventuel avec Voldemort ?

 _-_ _Ne-prononcez-pas-ce-nom !_ Mais cela ne me semble pas très plausible, Miss Granger.

-Rookwood voulait bien savoir où se trouvait sa tombe.

-Incident isolé.

Les détails gravés à jamais dans la mémoire d'Hermione refirent surface. Elle articula dans un souffle :

-Vous appelez ça un incident vous ? Pour moi cela n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir !

-Silence !

\- Comment osez-vous-me...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rogue l'avait réduite au silence avec un sortilège de Mutisme informulé. Le bras tendu, il lui fit signe de ne pas avancer. Soudain il se retourna.

 _-Hominum revelio !_ _Montrez-vous !_

Hermione vit alors apparaître une paire de chaussures noires courant loin d'eux. Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à la poursuite de la personne cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité. Défilant à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, elle essaya de viser les pieds toujours apparents avec un sort de Blocjambes, mais échoua. L'individu s'enfonçait plus profondément dans les cachots, Hermione redoubla d'effort et sauta d'une seule traite les marches d'un escalier; profitant de l'impulsion que lui avait donné le saut, elle le rattrapait diminuant ainsi la distance qui les séparait.  
Elle tourna à l'angle d'un mur près d'une statue représentant un vieux sorcier à l'air hautain, et stoppa net sa course: c'était un cul de sac.  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur le petit espace vide qui la séparait du mur, essayant de discerner où se trouvait l'adversaire, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de lancer le moindre sortilège, un étrange phénomène se produisit: elle sentit son esprit flotter hors d'elle mais son corps, lui, était bien présent. Ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol de pierre froide, mais sa conscience était bien loin du château de Poudlard. Soudain ses cauchemars devinrent réalités, elle les voyait apparaître devant ses yeux, aussi vifs que la réalité l'avait été. Hermione rassembla toute la force dont elle était capable afin de fermer son esprit à l'intrusion.  
Enfin, le couloir réapparut et elle entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Elle se releva, baguette brandit prête à attaquer. Elle observa attentivement les alentours, à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant trahir la présence de son agresseur. Il était coincé.  
La scène se déroula rapidement: un bruissement de cape, une main flottant dans les airs tenant une baguette, une brusque rafale de vent et un éclair vert qui lui éblouit la vue.  
Hermione fut prise en étau par une paire de bras qui la projeta dans les airs, atterrissant brutalement contre le sol pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Les pieds chaussés cavalaient déjà dans les escaliers, prenant la fuite.  
Rogue qui s'était jeté sur elle, la déviant ainsi du sortilège de mort la maintenait toujours au sol.

-Professeur vous m'étouffez. Haleta-t-elle.

Rogue resta inerte, son poids continuant de l'écraser. Hermione le bascula tant bien que mal sur le côté. Le voyant toujours sans réaction, elle se mit à le secouer.

-Professeur, vous m'entendez ? Professeur !

Et si le sortilège l'avait touché ? Non il ne pouvait pas être mort, pas comme cela, pas aussi facilement, pas ici, pas pour elle...  
Hermione se mit à le secouer en suppliant de désespoir.

\- Répondez-moi ! Professeur s'il-vous-plaît !

Elle leva sa baguette pour avertir Madame Pomfresh par Patronus, mais Rogue bougea enfin. Il se releva péniblement en position assise, l'air hagard, se passant une main sur le visage. Sans réfléchir, Hermione lui sauta au cou, pleurant sur son épaule.

-Ça va ? lui demanda-il seulement.

-Excusez-moi, je croyais que vous étiez... Oui je vais bien et vous ?

-Simplement mal à l'aise.

Prenant enfin conscience de son geste, elle le relâcha, prête à subir son courroux.

Rogue se mit debout et lui proposa sa main comme appui.

-Quand je vous ai mentionné le fait que vous n'étiez pas autorisée à prendre une quelconque initiative, quelle partie de la phrase n'avez-vous pas saisie ?

-Désolé Monsieur, j'ai agi sans réfléchir.

-Je vous ramène à vos quartiers, je dois prévenir la directrice.

Rogue avançait déjà dans la direction opposée, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il arpentait les cachots à vive allure, baguette en main, et la laissa devant son portrait sans un mot.

Hermione était assise près du feu, le cerveau en ébullition, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire.  
Les capes d'invisibilité sont rares et très chères, il n'est pas à la portée de tous d'en posséder une. Qui pouvait détenir un tel objet ?

Hermione s'était attablée à son bureau, rédigeant une longue lettre à Harry et à Ron. Alors qu'elle se demandait si cela était prudent de l'envoyer, un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

-Hum hum.

Elle se retourna vivement, mais ne vit personne. Tandis qu'elle dégainait sa baguette, le bruit se répéta. Elle fut soulagée de constater que l'homme de son portrait lui faisait face.

-Le professeur Rogue souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Qu'il entre.

Le tableau pivota sur lui-même révélant son visiteur, qui resta sur le seuil.

-La Directrice aimerait que ce qu'il vient de se passer ne soit pas ébruité avant la réunion. Nous comptons sur vous pour votre discrétion.

-Bien entendu Monsieur, répondit Hermione, en cachant mine de rien la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger.

-Pensez-vous que la personne ait entendu notre conversation ?

-Impossible, nous étions sous Assurdiato dès le début de la ronde. Aussi, je voulais vous donner ceci lors de notre prochain cours, mais vu les circonstances, j'ai trouvé judicieux de vous l'apporter ce soir.

Rogue traversa l'espace les séparant et lui tendit une fiole: sa potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves.

-Merci, répondit-elle estomaquée.

-Ne me remerciez pas, si je n'avais pas baissé ma garde dans la forêt de Dean, vous n'en auriez pas l'utilité. répliqua-t-il froidement.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Hermione savait que la moindre tentative d'explications serait un échec.

-Professeur, la personne qui était dans le couloir tout à l'heure, c'est un Legilimens, il en a fait usage avant que vous n'arriviez.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

-C'était assez flou maintenant que j'y repense, les images s'enchaînaient sans logique. La bataille de Poudlard, des moments de vie quelconque et... l'Australie, finit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-La personne doit être encore novice dans ce domaine.

Rogue sortit sa baguette.

-Me donnez-vous la _permission_ , Miss Granger?

Hermione déglutit, elle n'aimait pas que l'on pénètre à l'intérieur de son esprit, mais cette fois-ci cela pouvait s'avérer utile. Elle hocha alors la tête en signe d'accord.

 _-Legilimens !_

De nouveau sa conscience sembla flotter, et elle revécut les scènes qui s'étaient produites quelques heures auparavant. Lorsque tout se termina, Hermione était étendue sur le sol, les bras en croix. Elle se releva rapidement en se massant le coude à l'endroit où l'impact avait eu lieu.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Quoique cette personne ait eu l'intention de découvrir, cela ne lui a rien apporté.

-Je veux apprendre à me protéger le plus rapidement possible Professeur.

-Nous verrons cela la semaine prochaine, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Merci de m'avoir écartée Monsieur, sans vous je ne serais plus là.

-N'en parlons plus.

Hermione baissa la tête et sentit ses joues prendre feu.

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement. Hermione brûlait d'envie de raconter la mésaventure à ses amis, mais tint sa promesse et ne parla pas de l'attaque.  
Depuis cet événement, elle avait testé sa potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêves, cette dernière n'estompait malheureusement pas ses cauchemars.

Le samedi matin, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, les membres de l'Ordre se trouvant à Poudlard durent utiliser le réseau de cheminée depuis le bureau du Professeur McGonagall.  
Hermione fut heureuse de retrouver Harry et Ron. Ils s'assirent tous les trois côte à côte le long de la grande table du Square Grimmaurd en attendant que la réunion débute.  
Elle n'apprit hélas pas grand-chose, connaissant déjà les principaux éléments de l'enquête par le biais de Rogue.  
La Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que Rita Skeeter étaient sous étroite surveillance. Harry jugea utile d'avertir l'Ordre qu'elle était un Animagus non déclarée, en leur racontant ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur quatrième année et comment Hermione l'avait démasquée.

McGonagall relata, avec l'aide de Rogue, l'événement qui s'était produit à Poudlard en début de semaine.  
Kingsley prit l'information avec le plus grand des sérieux, et proposa que les membres présents à l'école concentrent uniquement leurs efforts sur la surveillance du château. Leur aide serait néanmoins sollicitée en cas de problème majeur avec les Détraqueurs.

Quand la réunion prit fin, Hermione fit en sorte d'être l'une des dernières à se lever de table; elle retint Harry par la manche en lui adressant un regard entendu.

\- Retrouvez-moi tout à l'heure près du lac avant d'aller voir Hagrid, chuchota-t-elle.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cheminée et saisie la poudre de Cheminette. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois sur elle-même, elle atterrit sur le tapis du Professeur McGonagall qui l'attendait en compagnie de Rogue et d'Abelforth Dumbledore.  
Tous prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.  
Drago, comme à son habitude, vint s'asseoir près d'elle couvert de boue après son entraînement de Quidditch.

-Oh Drago tu es répugnant, rigola-t-elle, tu as été sélectionné ?

-Oui, au poste d'attrapeur !

-Félicitations !

-Merci ! Et la réunion ? Ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix.

Hermione scruta les alentours, Malcolm Baddock et Astoria Greengrass se trouvaient non loin d'eux.

-Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure. Rejoins-moi près du lac, Harry et Ron seront là.

-Très bien. Je vais me nettoyer, à tout de suite. dit-il en se levant de table.

Hermione quant à elle, finit son repas dans le calme. Elle essaya sans succès de faire la conversation à Théodore Nott qui resta très froid. Sentant un regard sur sa nuque, elle tourna la tête et vit que Rogue l'observait une fois de plus avec insistance. Elle le dévisagea à son tour, un sourcil levé en signe d'incompréhension. Embarrassée par Rogue qui ne la quittait toujours pas du regard, elle se leva de table et prit congé tout en se dirigeant dans le parc, où elle s'adossa contre un énorme hêtre.  
Drago arriva peu de temps après et elle put lui raconter les détails de la réunion en toute discrétion.

-L'Avada Kedavra ? Hermione pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?

-McGonagall ne voulait pas que nous en parlions avant la réunion. Voilà les autres qui nous rejoignent.

En effet, Ron, Harry et Ginny à son bras avançaient vers eux. Ils s'assirent à leurs côtés. Cachés par un bosquet de buissons, tous pouvaient parler librement.

-Écoutez-moi, je pense que l'affaire de Poudlard a un rapport avec les Détraqueurs. avoua Hermione.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Voldemort -mouvement de dégoût- avait rallié ces monstres à lui. Mais ne trouvez-vous pas bizarre qu'ils échappent toujours au Ministère de la Magie ? Les Mangemorts sont derrière tout ça.

-Oui, on était déjà au courant. Quel rapport avec Poudlard ?

-Le rapport Ron, c'est la Légilimancie.

-Je ne te suis pas du tout.

-Quand Rookwood a compris que le sortilège Doloris ne donnerait rien, il est entré dans ma tête pour découvrir où était la tombe de Voldemort. C'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il y a un lien. Mercredi, la personne dans ce couloir a employé la même technique.

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé à la réunion ? questionna Harry.

-Rogue pense que c'est un incident isolé.

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu de l'opinion de Rogue ? railla Ginny.

Ron vint à son secours.

-C'est l'un des meilleurs Legilimens actuel, je pense qu'il en sait plus sur le sujet que nous tous réunis. Mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'Hermione ait été prise pour cible à deux reprises. Elle est en danger.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione soit visée personnellement, intervint Drago. Je sais par expérience que les Mangemorts utilisent parfois la Legilimancie pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires. Et Rookwood a toujours été un profiteur. Quand il a vu Hermione, il a tout simplement sauté sur l'occasion qui lui était présentée.

-Je reconnais que c'est plausible mais Rita Skeeter n'a jamais été une Mangemort. Pourquoi ferait-elle partie du complot ? demanda Ron.

-Sachant qu'elle est un Animagus et qu'elle travaille dans la presse, je penche plutôt pour l'Imperium. lui répondit Drago

-Tout cela n'est pas très clair; cette histoire de petites annonces ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'espère que les Aurors découvriront vite ce que cela signifie. déclara Ginny.

-En attendant, Hermione, il faut que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire malgré eux.

-Harry j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'entendre, ne t'en fais pas, mes leçons particulières débutent la semaine prochaine.

-Avec qui ? demanda Drago.

-Le professeur Rogue.

-Allons voir Hagrid, ordonna Ginny, en interrompant le court silence gênant.

Tandis qu'ils empruntai ent le chemin menant à la cabane du demi-géant, Hermione se rapprocha de Drago.

-Drago, je suis désolé mais j'avais demandé l'aide du professeur Rogue avant de te connaître, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Hermione , je suis Occlumens, pas Legilimens. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Seulement tu dois savoir que les intrusions répétitives sont éprouvantes, cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

-Crois-moi Drago, j'en suis consciente, dit-elle en songeant à ses parents.


	12. Chapitre 12

**__Merci à tous pour vos reviews !__**

 ** _ _Ce chapitre à été corrigé par Chris et Valentine, merci à vous les filles !__**

 ** _ _Chapitre 12: Bashert__**

Dimanche matin, Hermione reçut une nouvelle par hibou express, qui l'a mis dans un état de total félicité.

La Guérisseur Strout lui apportait enfin une lueur d'espoir:

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _Vous serez ravie d'apprendre que votre mère s'est réveillée ce matin en demandant où se trouvait sa fille, Hermione. Malgré ses nombreuses questions, l'équipe soignante de St Mangouste et moi-même, pensons qu'il serait préférable d'attendre pour la soumettre au sortilège d'amnésie. En effet, malgré sa temporaire désorientation, son état pourrait avoir une influence positive sur Monsieur Granger._

 _Pour lors, nous vous autorisons à communiquer exclusivement par hiboux postaux, et vous tiendrons informée de l'évolution de leurs convalescences._

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable journée, veuillez recevoir Miss Granger, l'expression de mes sincères salutations._

 _Guérisseur Strout._

Hermione, les yeux embués de larmes de bonheur, relut la lettre à plusieurs reprises, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal. Elle tira de son sac à dos une plume, des parchemins et un encrier puis, se mit à rédiger deux longues lettres: l'une à sa mère, dans laquelle elle lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, et qu'elle la retrouverait bientôt. La deuxième, pour la Guérisseuse Strout, afin de la remercier longuement pour son travail.

Son état de bonheur perdura toute la journée, elle voyait enfin le bout du tunnel et remontait sensiblement la pente. A l'heure du couvre-feu cependant, Hermione, pour une raison inconnue, se sentit légèrement déçue d'effectuer son dernier tour de garde en compagnie de Rogue. Mais pas assez pour venir assombrir sa bonne humeur. Celui-ci était en avance et l'attendait adossé contre le mur.

-Miss Granger, la salua-t-il.

-Bonsoir Professeur, comment allez-vous ?

Rogue parut surpris par sa question et la détailla rapidement.

-Pour quelle raison êtes-vous si euphorique ce soir, Miss Granger ?

-Je passe simplement une excellente journée. Chantonna-t-elle.

-Je me contenterai de cette réponse évasive.

Ils patrouillèrent à nouveau au travers des cachots, vérifiant chaque recoin pendant près d'une bonne heure. Hermione se trouvait bien loin de sa tâche fastidieuse, car un changement s'opérait en elle: alors que le fil de ses pensées poursuivait son acheminement, elle réalisa qu'elle était heureuse. La lettre reçue ce matin l'allégea d'un poids. Le soulagement ressenti à sa lecture avait dissous cette sensation de porter une lourde enclume sur la poitrine, l'empêchant de vivre et de respirer normalement.

Certes son père n'était pas encore remis sur pied, mais cela ne serait qu'une question de temps.

Chacune de ses craintes avaient trouvé sa solution, et Hermione réalisa que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés y avait joué un rôle majeur. Depuis leur rencontre dans la Cabane Hurlante, Rogue n'avait cessé de guider ses choix et ses actions.

Il avait été le premier à la réconforter après la guerre, c'était lui qui l'avait rassurée sur sa place au sein de l'Ordre, ou encore le sort de localisation destiné à retrouver ses parents qui venait de sa propre invention. Rogue avait mis en avant son allégeance pour Serpentard, bien avant qu'Hermione ne change de maison. Elle lui devait également son retour à l'école, malgré l'appréhension d'y revenir sans Harry et Ron. La transition n'avait cependant pas été brusque puisqu'elle ne vivait pas à proprement parler dans la Salle Commune. Ses camarades de classe l'ignoraient, mais sa nouvelle amitié avec Drago suffisait à combler le sentiment de solitude.

Mais plus important encore, Rogue n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa propre vie en péril pour sauver la sienne.

Hermione fixa le profil de son professeur, prise d'une sensation nouvelle qu'elle n'identifia pas. Avait-il conscience de cet étrange lien qui les unissait ? De tout ce qu'Hermione avait accompli grâce à lui ? Elle songea un instant à lui en faire part, mais connaissant sa réticence devant ce genre de propos, elle garda le silence et détourna le regard de l'homme à qui elle devait tant.

Seul ses rêves récurrents étaient désormais un problème, car avec le manque de sommeil, Hermione peinait à garder sa concentration et sa vivacité.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? dit-elle en se remémorant une chose.

-Vous venez de le faire, mais vous pouvez recommencer, ironisa Rogue.

-Est-ce que vous avez vérifié le contenu de ma potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ?

-Certainement. Pourquoi cette question Miss Granger ?

-Je crains de ne pas l'avoir préparée correctement.

-Je peux vous assurer le contraire.

-Professeur elle n'a pas l'effet escompté...

Rogue lui lança un imperceptible regard.

-Votre esprit est fort: il refuse de guérir par la facilité, une vulgaire potion n'y changera rien.

-Que dois-je faire alors ?

-Attendre, Miss Granger, attendre. Murmura-t-il avec sagesse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cela ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

-Si j'apprends à fermer mon esprit à l'aide de l'Occlumancie avant de dormir, croyez-vous que cela peut fonctionner ?

-C'est probable.

-Quand pouvons-nous commencer ?

-Je vous tiendrai informée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa en silence. Le calme des cachots ne fut troublé que par le bruit de leurs pas.

Hermione ne vit pas la semaine se dérouler, tellement elle croulait sous le poids de ses devoirs. Néanmoins, elle attendait avec impatience que Rogue lui donne le feu vert pour débuter son entraînement. Ce fut le vendredi qu'elle put s'y rendre avec appréhension, et comme Harry et Drago le lui avaient dit plus tôt, l'Occlumancie n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir.

Son premier cours fut catastrophique: Hermione avait tellement le tract de se retrouver face à Rogue qu'elle n'arriva pas à fermer son esprit à ses intrusions. Après que ses genoux aient heurté douloureusement le sol, il fit apparaître d'épais coussins pour amortir ses nombreuses chutes. Cette marque d'attention la déstabilisa pour le reste de la séance. Quand le souvenir de Bellatrix Lestrange la fit hurler de toute la puissance de ses cordes vocales, Rogue, le visage blême, mit fin à la leçon.

Septembre laissa place à octobre et Hermione avait passé la plupart de ses séances d'Occlumancie à tomber, les bras en croix.

Elle était mécontente d'elle-même, car elle ne progressait pas aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. C'était seulement lors de sa troisième leçon qu'elle parvint pour la première fois à lui bloquer son esprit. Elle s'était alors immiscée malgré elle dans la mémoire de Rogue, partageant un souvenir commun: se voyant enserrée dans ses bras lors de son transplanage depuis la forêt de Dean. Depuis ce jour, Rogue fit usage d'une pensine et Hermione rêva de lui presque toutes les nuits.

Chaque soir avant de s'endormir, Hermione fermait son esprit. La plupart de ses cauchemars ne venaient plus la hanter, mais le visage de Rogue se faisait de plus en plus présent. Elle mit cela sur le compte de ses leçons d'Occlumancie.

La veille d'Halloween, alors qu'elle avait le sentiment de stagner dans sa progression, Hermione décida de se confesser à son professeur. Rogue était différent depuis quelques jours, presque heureux, mais elle en ignorait la cause.

-Vous en demandez trop, ne soyez pas si dure avec vous-même. Il faut des heures d'entraînement pour maîtriser cet art. Regardez plutôt, vous avez déjà fait de grands progrès.  
Il y avait du vrai dans ses dires, Hermione décida d'en tenir compte et de travailler avec plus d'ardeur.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago se rendirent au festin d'Halloween. Le banquet était somptueux, les habituelles bougies avaient été placées dans des citrouilles évidées flottant dans les airs, et la lumière qui en émanait se tintait d'une agréable couleur orangée.  
Des chauves-souris volaient en tous sens dans la Grande Salle remplie d'élèves hilares.  
Tandis qu'ils mangeaient avec appétit, Hermione sentit soudain une douleur cuisante sur sa cuisse. Prenant conscience qu'un objet se trouvant dans sa poche en était la cause, elle l'en extirpa discrètement de sous la table et contempla son faux Gallion.  
Un coup d'œil rapide vers la table des professeurs lui indiqua que cinq d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel.

-Drago, il se passe quelque chose. Paniqua-t-elle, ses pensées tournées vers Rogue.

Mais Malefoy n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre, car la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall retentit à leurs oreilles:

-Les Préfets-en-Chef sont priés de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Neville à la table des Gryffondor, lui aussi était perplexe.

Le professeur Chourave les attendait au pied de la gargouille de pierre, et donna le mot de passe à leur arrivée: crème canari.

Tous pénétrèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'éleva lentement jusqu'à la lourde porte en chêne.

Le bureau était sens dessus dessous : les vitrines ouvertes, les tiroirs retournés et un nombre incalculable d'objets jonchaient le sol.  
McGonagall était dans un état de fureur sans égal.  
Les quatre directeurs de maison étaient également présents.

-Je veux que vous me retrouviez le coupable immédiatement ! Certains portraits de nos anciens directeurs, m'ont informée qu'une personne était entrée par la fenêtre sur un balai. Bien entendu, il portait une cape d'invisibilité. Enquêtez dans vos maisons respectives, il faut mettre un terme à ceci.

-Avez-vous remarqué la disparition de certains objets ou documents Minerva ? questionna Abelforth.

-Non, je dois faire l'inventaire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, l'individu cherchait quelque chose en particulier. annonça Flitwick tout en ramassant une boîte de tritons au gingembre.

-Je vous tiendrai informé si quelque chose manque, mais cela me semble peu probable, Armando m'a certifiée n'avoir rien vu disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Ne devrions-nous pas surveiller le courrier des élèves ? demanda Padma Patil.

-L'idée de Miss Patil me semble judicieuse, intervint Rogue, d'autant que le nôtre est déjà probablement inspecté.

-Sauf votre respect, répliqua Ernie Macmillan de son ton ampoulé, nous n'aurons jamais le temps de nous occuper du courrier de l'ensemble de Poudlard.

-Il a raison, le défendit Hermione, avec nos tours de garde et la préparation de nos ASPICS, cela me semble peu réalisable.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous solliciter l'aide des Elfes de Maison ? interrogea le professeur Chourave.

Hermione grinça des dents.

-Soit, redoublez vos efforts lors de vos gardes, et faîtes-moi un rapport détaillé sur tout élève suspect. Commencez dès maintenant. Vous pouvez partir. dit McGonagall d'un ton sans réplique.

Sans un mot le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Le manque d'espace se fit sentir dans le colimaçon, et Hermione se retrouva coincée entre Parvati et Rogue. Quand l'escalier amorça sa descente en les ébranlant, sa main frôla celle de son professeur.  
Dans un imperceptible mouvement de tête, elle le regarda. Lui aussi avait remarqué leur soudaine proximité. Il prit le bout de ses doigts dans sa paume et les pressa légèrement. Hermione sentit un courant électrique traverser tout son corps, depuis l'endroit où Rogue la tenait jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Elle eut le souffle coupé, son estomac fit un soubresaut, et son cœur cogna à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre son geste, car la gargouille de pierre venait de laisser apparaître le couloir du deuxième étage et la foule sortait.  
Elle essaya de le rattraper pour lui parler, mais Drago la tira pour la retenir.  
Il attendit que le monde se dissipe.

-Nous devons prévenir Harry et Ron immédiatement.

Hermione, qui avait toujours Rogue dans ses pensées, mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-Ils le sauront par l'Ordre Drago.

-Pas si McGonagall croit que cette affaire n'a pas de lien direct.

-Mais comment les prévenir ? Tu as entendu Rogue, les modes de communications doivent être surveillés.

Un air de malice passa sur le visage de Drago, ses yeux gris étincelaient.

-Viens avec moi Hermione !

Elle suivit le blond au pas de course, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. C'est seulement quand elle reconnut la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse, qu'elle comprit enfin.

-Drago, la salle n'existe plus.

-N'en soit pas si sûre, ferme les yeux.

Hermione s'exécuta, elle entendit Drago passer trois fois devant elle, et ouvrit les yeux sur la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

La pièce était minuscule, seule une cheminée et un bol de poudre de cheminette étaient présents.  
Drago se précipita et jeta une poignée de poudre dans les flammes. Il mit sa tête dans l'âtre en annonçant :

 _-_ _12 Square Grimmaurd !_

-Bonsoir Harry ! Hermione et moi voulions vous parler, Ron est avec toi ? Très bien. Je lui demande de venir.

Hermione ne pouvait entendre Harry, mais elle comprit que sa présence était souhaitée. Elle rejoignit rapidement Drago et une fois que sa tête eut fini de tourner dans les abysses, elle vit le visage de ses amis. La position était inconfortable, les flammes lui léchaient les oreilles et ses genoux posés sur la pierre froide devenaient douloureux.

-Vous êtes dans quelle partie du château ? demanda Ron

-La Salle sur Demande, nous pensons que le courrier et le réseau de cheminée sont surveillés. Au moins ici c'est plus sûr. lui répondit Drago.

-Écoutez les garçons, nous n'avons que très peu de temps, Rogue doit nous attendre. Le bureau du professeur McGonagall a été fouillé. Il semblerait que cela soit la même personne qui m'ait attaquée le mois dernier, il portait une cape d'invisibilité.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il cherchait ?

-On ne sait pas. Et vous, vous avez des pistes ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, les Aurors ont enfin déchiffré le code des petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le problème c'est que cela n'a aucun sens, personne ne comprend leur but. Kingsley est surmené, les Détraqueurs lui donnent du fil à retordre, et les Mangemorts sont à nouveau en mouvement.

-Très bien, enquêtez de votre côté, je vous recontacte s'il y a du nouveau. déclara Hermione.

Drago et Hermione dévalèrent les étages en courant, et arrivèrent essoufflés dans les cachots. A leur grand soulagement, Rogue ne souligna pas leur absence, et tous trois arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'à minuit, comme le désirait le professeur McGonagall.  
Hermione n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer de toute la soirée, tellement obnubilée par ce qui s'était passé: le bureau fouillé, les Mangemorts de nouveau en activité, et le geste de Rogue. La présence de Drago l'empêchait de le questionner.

Avant de s'endormir ce soir-là, Hermione toujours en train de ressasser, oublia de fermer son esprit. Ses cauchemars ne vinrent pas pour autant, mais Rogue était très présent: son corps contre le sien quand elle lui avait sauté au cou dans les cachots, sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il l'avait aidée à se relever, le portrait de ses appartements la poussant tout contre lui, la sensation ressentie quand il lui avait saisi les doigts...

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, paniquée en comprenant la signification de ses rêves.

Le mois de novembre vint avec les premières neiges qui recouvrirent le parc de Poudlard. Les élèves sortaient à présent avec leurs capes d'hiver et leurs gants en peau de dragon.

Hermione profita de sa première séance d'Occlumancie du mois pour interroger Rogue à propos de la question qui lui rongeait les sangs.

-Pourquoi avoir utilisé le faux Gallion ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule en pénétrant dans la salle de classe.

-Je vous salue également Miss Granger, répliqua-t-il, prenez place.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

Rogue soupira d'un air las et balaya sa main devant son visage, comme pour chasser une mauvaise pensée.

-Avec votre don perpétuel à vous mettre dans de fâcheuses situations, je voulais contrôler que vous n'étiez pas en danger.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, aussi elle s'avança-t-elle au centre de la pièce. Son cœur battant la chamade contre sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant Rogue, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé les sentiments qu'elle croyait éprouver pour lui. Non, impossible, Hermione devait se leurrer et mal interpréter ses émotions. Jamais elle ne pourrait... Même en pensée, elle n'arrivait à articuler le mot.

Alors pourquoi soudainement son corps était aussi tendu ? Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur, ce fichu cœur, continuait de battre à tout rompre.

Hermione n'eut pas le courage de poser sa question, alors pour justifier son geste, elle sortit sa baguette et fit mine de se mettre en position pour la leçon.

Et si Rogue venait à découvrir la nature exacte de ses réflexions ? Hermione frissonna à cette pensée, et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour lui fermer son esprit.

Depuis ce jour, attisée par une motivation nouvelle, Hermione fit de considérable progrès dans le domaine de l'Occlumancie.

Le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin, Hermione avait enfin réussi à trouver un rythme de travail approprié, ne se laissant plus déborder entre ses obligations de Préfète et ses devoirs. Elle passait la majorité de son temps libre à réviser pour ses ASPIC.  
Ce petit train de vie la rassurait. Elle avait bien meilleure mine qu'à la rentrée. Ses cauchemars avaient entièrement disparu, laissant place presque chaque nuit, au visage de son professeur.  
Le rêve qui revenait le plus fréquemment était le souvenir vu dans l'esprit de Rogue, lors d'une leçon d'Occlumancie: son corps serré contre le sien dans la cour des Weasley.

Hermione ne se souvenait pas de ce contact, car elle était à demi-inconsciente quand il s'était produit. Elle regrettait de ne pas se souvenir de la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée face à cette proximité. Plus elle y pensait, plus le rêve devenait récurrent.

Hermione n'était pas stupide, elle avait déjà connu cela avec Ron. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se l'avouer. Se réfugiant derrière l'excuse qu'avoir le béguin pour un professeur était normal pour une élève.  
Mais désormais, elle n'était plus la petite fille naïve de douze ans qui s'était amourachée de Lockhart, ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus profond.  
Sa hantise était que Rogue le découvre lors d'une de leurs leçons, et elle redoublait d'effort pour lui interdire l'accès à ses pensées. Désormais, elle arrivait à le repousser à chaque fois et à l'orienter sur des souvenirs quelconques.  
Hermione ignorait toujours ce que signifiait le geste dans les escaliers du bureau de McGonagall, mais il avait été l'élément déclencheur de toutes ses interrogations et le point de départ de ses rêves.

Il s'avéra que les Détraqueurs posaient toujours autant problème, Hermione se demanda quand cela allait cesser. A trois reprises, elle dût partir en mission pour l'Ordre en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, et ne s'occupait guère de connaître l'identité du trouble-fête d'Halloween.

Un vendredi soir, alors qu'Hermione était assise près du feu, son tableau se racla la gorge et l'interrompit dans sa lecture.

-Le Professeur Rogue pour vous Miss Granger.

Hermione se demandait ce qui l'amenait à une heure aussi tardive, et son pouls s'accéléra.

-Faites-le entrer, dit-elle en se levant.

-Bonsoir Miss Granger.

-Bonsoir Professeur, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je crains de vous apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ? paniqua Hermione.

-Potter a été attaqué, l'Ordre est sur les lieux.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

-Comment va-t-il, articula-t-elle.

-Tout danger est écarté, il doit être reconduit à son domicile en ce moment même.

-Je vais le voir immédiatement !

Hermione attrapa une cape et sa baguette.

-Je ne saurais que trop vous le déconseiller, Miss Granger.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car la vie de Potter n'est plus menacée, et vous n'avez tout simplement pas l'autorisation de vous y rendre.

-Je m'en fiche totalement !

Hermione passe devant lui, mais il lui barra l'entrée.

-Poussez-vous ! hurla-t-elle.

Rogue la retint par le poignet, elle essaya de se dégager mais sa prise était trop forte.

-Veuillez changer de ton immédiatement ou je serai dans l'obligation de sévir !

Hermione se débattit une nouvelle fois.

-Miss Granger, écoutez-moi... Écoutez-moi ! répéta-t-il d'un ton ferme en défaisant sa prise, je suis conscient que vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami. Mais je puis vous assurer que Potter est en parfaite santé. Monsieur Malefoy est en train de patrouiller, je dois l'avertir également, restez ici et ne bougez pas, ou je le saurais !

Hermione poussa un juron, et dès que Rogue eut franchi le passage du portrait, elle attendit quelques instants avant de faire de même.  
A cette heure-ci, les portes du château étaient fermées et il était donc impossible de transplaner. Elle se rendit aussi vite que possible dans le couloir du septième étage, tout en évitant Peeves. Elle dérapa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et fit apparaître la Salle sur Demande. Elle entra dans la minuscule pièce dans laquelle Drago l'avait un jour emmenée. Elle saisit en hâte la poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu. Hermione ferma les yeux et atterrit brusquement dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

Harry était attablé avec une partie de la famille Weasley.  
La main sur le cœur, Ron poussa un léger cri de surprise.  
Mme Weasley, qui soignait les blessures d'Harry, s'écarta de lui et Hermione lui sauta au cou.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Hermione, une question à la fois s'il-te-plaît. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien, c'est superficiel.

Il était couvert de poussière et du sang coulait de son bras ainsi que de son visage.

\- Par Merlin, Harry que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

-Deux Mangemorts m'ont surpris pendant une mission de reconnaissance, et m'ont attaqué. Ils pensaient que je savais où se trouvait la tombe de Voldemort.

L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson.

-Qui étaient-ils ?

-Alecto et Amycus Carrow, mais ils ont pris la fuite avant que je ne réussisse à les arrêter.

-Rookwood voulait aussi le découvrir, que manigancent-ils ?

Ce fut Monsieur Weasley qui répondit à la question.

-Probablement rien d'autre que de lui rendre hommage.

Hermione n'en crut rien.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la nuit au quartier général. Cette dernière n'osait renter à Poudlard, avec les fantômes et les Elfes de Maison qui patrouillaient dans le château. Elle pensait revenir à temps pour le petit déjeuner, malheureusement, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas ainsi car Ron fit irruption dans sa chambre au petit matin.

-Hermione ! Debout, Rogue est à ta recherche !

-Quoi ? Il est là ? dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

-Non, Drago nous a avertis, il te cherche partout et te soupçonne d'être ici. Tu dois rentrer à Poudlard vite !

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine à toute vitesse, le vacarme de leurs pas réveillant Madame Black.

Harry arriva derrière eux.

-Hermione, prends ça avec toi.

Il lui mit dans les mains la carte du Maraudeur.

-Non, Harry vraiment, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter, tu me la rendras plus tard. Pars vite avant d'avoir des ennuis.

Hermione l'écouta et sauta dans la cheminée. Se retrouvant un instant plus tard dans la Salle Va-et-vient, elle tapota de sa baguette la carte d'Harry.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Une fois la phrase prononcée, des traits d'encre verte se répandirent sur le parchemin, traçant ce qui semblait être une vaste toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent et se croisèrent jusqu'à s'étendre aux quatre coins de la carte.  
Hermione chercha le point qui représentait Rogue, elle le trouva bien des étages au-dessous, dans les cachots. Elle localisa sa position et s'aperçut que Drago faisait le guet devant la Salle sur Demande. La voie était donc libre.

-Méfaits accomplis.

Le parchemin redevint vierge.

Hermione traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant face à Drago.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Drago.

-Je pense que tu ne tenais pas vraiment à voir Rogue débarquer au Quartier Général de si bon matin ?

-Non en effet.

-Allez, viens vite dans la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne te découvre ici.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il me cherchait ?

-Il me l'a tout simplement demandé en venant me voir dans mes appartements. Il était d'une humeur massacrante et voulait se rendre Square Grimmaurd, alors j'ai décidé d'agir au plus vite.

Hermione souffla de soulagement, et le remercia tout le long du trajet les menant à la Grande Salle. Ils prirent place en compagnie des autres Serpentard, guettant du coin de l'œil si Rogue était arrivé avant eux. Ils échangèrent un sourire victorieux en constatant son absence et commencèrent à manger.

Peu de temps après, la porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit sur Rogue, Drago et Hermione restèrent impassibles en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturel possible, quand il leur adressa un regard noir.

-Comment va Harry ? Chuchota Drago.

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Tu crois réellement qu'Arthur Weasley a raison à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Non, mais il faut attendre d'en savoir plus.

Drago finit ses harengs fumés et ils sortirent de table, puis il la quitta dans le hall d'entrée pour se rendre à son entraînement de Quidditch. Hermione prit la direction des cachots, et fût, comme elle s'en était doutée, rattrapée par Rogue quelques étages plus bas.

-Puis-je savoir où vous avez passé la nuit Miss Granger? persifla-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Hermione évita soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux, et tenta d'avoir l'air surprise.

-Dans mes appartements.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter. Je suis revenu m'assurer que vous étiez toujours présente, imaginez ma surprise quand votre porte est restée close.

-Je n'avais pas envie de vous voir... Professeur, ajouta-t-elle pour paraître plus polie.

-Je pense plutôt que vous étiez avec Potter.

-Eh bien si vous étiez entré comme la dernière fois, vous auriez su que j'étais là.

Rogue pâlit.

-Et ce matin ?

-A la bibliothèque.

-Comme c'est caustique, vous avez réponse à tout, néanmoins, vous mentez extrêmement mal.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-Vous aurez une retenue Granger, je n'admets pas l'insubordination.

Rouge de colère, Hermione lui tourna le dos et reprit la direction de ses quartiers.

-Je n'ai pas terminé ! Gronda-t-il, en la tournant face à lui.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione soutint son regard.

-Estimez-vous heureuse de vous en sortir avec une simple retenue Granger, le Professeur McGonagall ignore tout de votre escapade nocturne. N'importe quel élève dans votre position, se serait vu exclu de l'école, alors gardez profil bas.

-Ce sera tout ? _Professeur,_ demanda Hermione avec toute la rancœur dont elle était capable.

Rogue la jaugea un long moment.

-J'espérais sincèrement que vous m'auriez avoué la vérité... hors de ma vue Granger, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et tourna les talons.

Granger, voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée ainsi, et cela l'avait profondément blessée qu'il ne la tienne plus en respect. Pire, Hermione l'avait déçu en ne lui révélant pas la vérité, et culpabilisait maintenant de lui avoir menti. Elle avait agi comme une irresponsable en prenant des risques inutiles. Rogue ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'Harry n'était pas en danger ? Hermione l'avait constaté dès son arrivée à Square Grimmaurd. Il avait parfaitement su qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son ami, et c'est pour cela qu'il était revenu, après avoir informé Drago. Depuis le début, Rogue avait tenté de la rassurer, mais Hermione ne l'avait compris ainsi. Malgré son comportement, elle avait eu le droit à un traitement de faveur de sa part, et pour reprendre ses termes, effectivement, elle s'en estimait heureuse. Hermione ne pouvait revenir en arrière, et se demanda comment lui présenter des excuses...Cette nuit encore, elle rêva de son professeur.

Décembre emmena avec lui son flot de mauvaises nouvelles:  
Les petites annonces avaient cessé brusquement sans signe avant-coureur, et la disparition de Rita Skeeter fut successivement signalée.  
Sa maison n'avait subi aucun dommage, et le Ministère de la Magie opta pour une fuite plutôt qu'un enlèvement.  
Mais Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago n'étaient pas de cet avis. Au contraire, ils pensaient que la personne qui l'avait soumise à l'Impérium avait d'autres plans pour elle.

Durant sa retenue avec Rogue, Hermione mit sa fierté de côté et lui avoua la vérité en tentant de lui présenter des excuses, qu'il balaya d'un geste de main.

-Vous avez agi sous impulsion. Puis-je vous faire confiance pour ne pas réitérer ce genre d'imprudence ?

-Oui Monsieur, répondit sincèrement Hermione.

-Alors le sujet est clos.

-Merci professeur.

-Assez, triez-moi ces veracrasses.

Les semaines défilèrent à nouveau, Hermione n'avait pas revu Harry et Ron depuis son escapade. Elle avait hâte de les retrouver pour les fêtes de fin d'années auxquelles elle avait été conviée. La veille des vacances de Noël, Hermione prépara sa valise avant de se rendre à son dernier cours d'Occlumancie de l'année.  
Tout se passa comme à l'accoutumé: Rogue prononçait sa formule et Hermione lui bloquait l'accès à son esprit. Si celui-ci parvenait tout de même à y pénétrer, elle l'orientait sur de banals souvenirs sans importance.

-Très bien, Miss Granger, je pense que vous n'aurez plus besoin de mes services dorénavant.

Hermione sentit son cœur se contracter, elle affectionnait particulièrement ces moments passés en sa présence.

-Professeur, puisque je connais les bases de l'Occlumancie, pourriez-vous m'apprendre la Legilimancie à la rentrée ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Rogue esquissa un rictus.

-Si vous continuez à vous entraîner durant les vacances, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tenez-vous prête, une dernière pour ce soir, _l_ _egilimens_ _!_

Prise de court, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer. Elle pensa à la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, une séance de l'AD lors de sa cinquième année. Elle se revit dans la Salle sur Demande entourée de ses amis, s'entraînant à créer un Patronus. Soudain la pression sur son cerveau se fit grandissante, et elle perdit le contrôle. Toutes ses craintes refirent surface: la guerre, l'Australie, Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange et la cabane Hurlante...

Mais plus grave, les pensées qu'elle lui dissimulait depuis des mois, surgirent de son subconscient. Rogue venait de forcer son esprit à livrer ses plus sombres secrets.

Le bureau se matérialisa devant elle, Hermione était tombée à genoux au centre de la pièce.  
Une main puissante la saisie à la gorge, la forçant à se relever. Rogue la poussa contre le mur, et mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il s'approcha si près, qu'elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Dans un brusque moment de folie, Hermione pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Son regard était vrillé sur le sien. Puis d'une voix menaçante qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas, il lui dit:

-Je vous interdis de m'aimer... vous entendez ? Cessez cette folie... j'exige que vous m'oubliez... je vous ordonne de me sortir de votre tête MAINTENANT !

Hermione, les yeux remplis de larmes, était pétrifiée.

-SORTEZ D'ICI ! Beugla-t-il.

Hermione passa sous son bras, claqua la porte et partit en courant à travers les cachots.

Severus entendit ses pas résonner et se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains.  
Comment un simple souvenir pouvait-il à ce point bouleverser sa vie, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Après des mois d'acharnement, Severus avait finalement réussi à produire un Patronus Corporel à la mi-octobre, et son humeur s'en était faite ressentir.  
De longues semaines de travail et d'efforts, où rien d'autre qu'un nuage de fumée ne sortait de sa baguette. Puis, enfin, il s'était matérialisé. A ses yeux, son Patronus était le plus magnifique qui soit:  
Un être de l'eau, symbolisant l'immortalité, le messager qui relie le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Un totem représentant le plaisir de vivre, le bonheur d'apprendre et de créer. Semblable à son image d'agent double, qui avait faillit traversé le voile, et qui s'était senti renaître. Hélas, il n'avait pu en profiter que très peu de temps, Severus avait encore des difficultés à le faire apparaître.

Mais ce soir, tout avait été remis en question à cause d'une élève. Un souvenir anodin de cette femme venait de lui transpercer le cœur.  
Granger, faisant apparaître son propre Patronus, celui qui désormais était aussi le sien: une loutre.

L'animal créé, reflète la personnalité et les sentiments du sorcier qui lance le sortilège. Prenant souvent la même forme que celui de l'être aimé, car ils deviennent la pensée nécessaire pour le créer.

Le souvenir que Severus avait choisi concernait Miss Granger, elle était la seule qui avait un jour versé des larmes pour lui. Voir quelqu'un s'inquiéter à ce point pour sa personne l'avait profondément marqué. Il avait concentré son souvenir sur ce sentiment et non sur la fille. Alors pourquoi une loutre ?

Severus appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux, réfléchissant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il connaissait déjà la réponse, ne pouvant la nier mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait. Il se revit lui prendre la main dans un geste/en signe d'excuse, pour s'être servit du faux gallion, la croyant momentanément en danger. Mais en rentrant plus profondément dans ses pensées, il avait découvert qu'elle l'avait mal interprété. Pire, elle nourrissait des sentiments pour lui.  
Cela l'avait mis dans un état de rage, il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, ni pour qui que ce soit.  
Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, Severus se mit debout, sortit de son bureau et à son tour claqua la porte.


	13. Chapitre 13

Merci à Valentine et Chris pour le travail de correction !

 _ **Chapitre 13 soupçons**_

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur les cimes de la Forêt Interdite. Le parc était baigné dans la lumière du clair de lune, tout était calme. Seul vint troubler ce décor de carte postale, un homme, marchant à vive allure, sa cape noire tourbillonnant au grès du vent, laissant un mince sillon sur le sol immaculé.  
Severus avait traversé le parc à grandes enjambées, pour évacuer sa colère. Maintenant qu'il s'était légèrement calmé, il poursuivait son chemin sans destination précise.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Severus se sentait damné, n'ayant pas le droit au bonheur, ni à une minute de répit. C'était le prix à payer pour ses erreurs, et la souffrance qu'il avait causée dans le passé.  
Car tout avait commencé le jour où il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été attiré par la Magie Noire, c'était un geste désespéré, une dernière tentative pour essayer en vain, d'attirer l'attention de la femme qu'il aimait à l'époque.  
Son cœur se serra. Cet organe qui l'avait trahi, lui faisant prendre des décisions déraisonnables, alors qu'il avait toujours pensé avec sa tête et sa raison, ne se laissant jamais influencer par ses émotions. Il y porta sa main. Sentant les battements contre sa paume, ses doigts se crispèrent, il aurait voulu se l'arracher sur le champ.

Severus aurait tant aimé revenir en arrière, changer son passé, pour que le présent se passe de regrets. C'était bien évidemment trop tard, il venait de perdre la moitié de sa vie à se rattacher à elle, Lily.  
En la voyant officialiser sa relation avec James Potter, il avait complètement abandonné l'idée de fonder, lui aussi, une vie de famille. Qui aurait voulu d'un Mangemort ?

Mais ce soir, malgré la panique dans les yeux d'Hermione Granger, il avait décelé quelque chose, que jamais il n'avait pu voir dans le regard d'une autre personne. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa quelconque nouvelle célébrité, car en allant plus profondément dans ses souvenirs, il avait constaté que non seulement elle désirait le protéger, mais qu'également elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il avait apprécié leur étrange rencontre dans la forêt de Dean. A cet instant, Severus avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas seulement un dictionnaire ambulant: au contraire, elle savait faire preuve de bon sens, de maturité, d'un étonnant sens de l'observation et elle était douée, extrêmement douée. Il avait été impressionné par ses capacités, notamment par le sortilège protéiforme lancé sur un simple gallion. Son intelligence était bien sûr hors du commun, Potter l'avait démontré en racontant comment elle avait découvert que Skeeter était un Animagus.  
Granger s'était affirmée depuis la bataille finale, désormais elle ne se dérobait plus devant lui, en venant même au chantage pour arriver à ses fins. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à lui parler d'égal à égal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tienne tête. Severus n'aimait pas cela, il tenait à garder en permanence le contrôle, ayant ainsi toujours le dernier mot.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte. Durant leurs rondes, les réunions pour l'Ordre, mais aussi le jour où elle lui avait littéralement sauté au cou de soulagement, le croyant mort.  
Severus avait été tellement abasourdi en voyant ses larmes, qu'il en était resté figé, lui tendant seulement sa main pour l'aider à se relever.  
À bien y repenser, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait: il avait dû la serrer contre lui pour l'aider à transplaner, et la sensation n'avait pas été désagréable.

Ils avaient trop de points communs, cela en était déconcertant. Il revit son visage, alors qu'elle était absorbée à regarder une sirène. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait comme ses amis, se trouver un travail loin de Poudlard ? Si tel avait été le cas, jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de penser à elle de cette façon.

A nouveau, un vif élan de rage lui traversa le corps, elle était venue terminer ses études, car c'était LUI qui le lui avait conseillé.

Mais même si les sentiments étaient réciproques, jamais il ne pourrait envisager un quelconque avenir avec elle. Elle était jeune, à l'âge où l'innocence a encore un peu sa place. Alors que lui... Lui était un assassin, un espion, un ancien Mangemort et un traître. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler sa jeunesse.

Il ne voulait pas lui imposer cette vie, personne ne voudrait de son passé sanglant qu'il portait comme un fardeau.

La meilleure chose à faire dans son intérêt était de la laisser vivre sa vie et prendre ses distances.

Cela lui déchira le cœur, il ne la méritait pas. Severus voulait son bonheur à n'importe quel prix, même si cela devait être dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il y veillerait personnellement, quitte à agir à distance et à entraver les actions de ses futurs prétendants, car il lui fallait quelqu'un à la hauteur de ses qualités.

Ses pas l'avaient mené aux abords du lac, l'eau immobile était gelée. Severus passa de longues heures le regard fixé sur la surface, réalisant à quel point un événement anodin avait bouleversé ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'ils avaient été mis à nu, il eut la certitude que plus jamais il n'aurait de difficultés à faire apparaître la loutre argentée. Prenant finalement conscience de la température, il remarqua que son corps tremblait de froid. Pendant qu'il secouait la tête pour faire tomber la neige de ses cheveux, un faible rayon de soleil perçait d'entre les nuages.

Severus se dirigea vers le château. Quelle ironie, Dumbledore lui avait toujours répété que la nuit porte conseil, et voilà que l'aube vint mettre un terme à ses réflexions.

Hermione était étendue sur son lit, des livres lancés dans un élan de rage jonchaient le sol. Des traces étaient visibles sur ses joues, dues au flot de larmes qui avait coulé abondamment. La jeune femme s'était endormie toute habillée, et remuait dans son sommeil. Elle rêvait de l'homme qui était à la source de son chagrin.  
Son regard perdu dans le sien lors d'un cours de potion, son souffle sur son visage quand il l'avait poussée contre le mur, croyant l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Puis ses rêves se transformèrent en cauchemars, ses parents agonisants, Harry déposé par Hagrid aux pieds de Voldemort, Lavande couverte de sang, Bellatrix la torturant dans le manoir Malefoy, Rogue attaqué par Nagini, Rogue qui lui interdisait de l'aimer...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione rejoignit ses condisciples dans le hall d'entrée. Elle était en compagnie de Ginny et de Drago. Tous trois attendaient une diligence qui les emmènerait à Pré-au-Lard. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef de Serpentard, devaient prendre le Poudlard Express pour surveiller les élèves, durant le trajet jusqu'à Londres.  
Ginny quant à elle, ne voulait pas passer la journée dans le train et préféra transplaner directement au Square Grimmaurd.

Le trajet fût calme à mesure qu'ils traversaient les paysages enneigés d'Angleterre. Tandis que le soleil descendait derrière les montagnes, le train perdit de la vitesse et s'arrêta en gare de King's Cross.

Hermione et Drago franchirent la barrière du quai 9 ¾, et se retrouvèrent du côté Moldu.

Son ami avait le visage blafard et n'avait que très peu parlé durant le trajet.

-Tu te sens bien Drago ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui, juste un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de retrouver mes parents.

-Je comprends...

Ils sortirent du grand hall, sous une neige tombant à gros flocons.

-Mon père est là, dit Drago.

Lucius Malefoy marchait à grandes enjambées dans leur direction, son regard froid fixé sur Hermione.

Quand il fut assez proche pour les entendre, Drago reprit ses manières hautaines et lâcha d'un ton glacial, tandis qu'il partait à sa rencontre:

-Bonne vacances Granger, je te retrouve à la rentrée.

Estomaquée, Hermione ne lui répondit pas, et les observa traverser la route.

-Bonsoir Hermione !

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement.

-Harry ! Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle, je suis si heureuse de vous voir.

-On est venu te chercher, annonça inutilement Ron, en lui prenant sa valise.

Malgré le mauvais temps, ils firent le trajet à pied, savourant la joie de se retrouver tous les trois.

Hermione fût accueillie dans la cuisine par une immense banderole verte et argent, sur laquelle était écrit:

 _Bravo à Hermione, la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef !_

Se tenait en dessous, une bonne partie de la famille Weasley le visage rayonnant. Un énorme sapin logeait dans un coin de la pièce, et les casseroles bouillonnaient de nourriture et de sauces onctueuses.

-Joyeux Noël Hermione, lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

-Oui, avec l'aide de Ron et de Madame Weasley, nous voulions que tu saches que tu peux compter sur nous quoiqu'il arrive.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle salua tout le monde, redoublant d'affection pour chacun d'eux.

Au matin de Noël, Hermione fût réveillée par George qui dévalait les étages en criant:

-C'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Encore endormie, elle s'habilla avec des gestes lents et se rendit dans la cuisine, après avoir envoyé son cadeau à Winky.  
Madame Weasley leur servit de grandes assiettées d'œuf au lard, tandis que le reste des convives arrachaient déjà leurs emballages.  
Ron était aux anges: il avait reçu tout comme Harry et Hermione, une quantité non négligeable de présents, venant principalement d'admirateurs.  
Quand Hermione ouvrit son dernier paquet, elle vit que Kingsley lui avait envoyé son Ordre de Merlin première classe. Elle le déposa avec le reste de ses cadeaux: bonbons, petits pâtés, un pull en laine offert par la famille Weasley, mais aussi des livres, du parfum et une chaîne en or, au bout de laquelle pendait une énorme émeraude envoyée par une riche famille d'Écosse. Mais son plus beau cadeau fût celui de Mr Weasley: à midi alors qu'Hermione redescendait de sa chambre, elle les vit enfin, se tenant debout devant elle, ses parents...

Ils l'étreignirent avec tant de force et d'amour qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Tous pleuraient de joie.

-Mais comment ? Balbutia-t-elle, la Guérisseuse Strout ne m'a rien dit.

-On voulait te faire la surprise mon ange, lui dit son père en l'embrassant sur le sommet de la tête, Arthur est venu nous chercher.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et elle ne quitta pas ses parents de la journée. Elle apprit par le biais de Monsieur Weasley, que son père et sa mère, avaient quitté St Mangouste depuis quelques jours. Le sortilège d'amnésie avait été pratiqué, ils ne se rappelaient donc pas de l'hôpital ni de leur séjour en Australie, pas plus que leur rencontre avec Rookwook.

La fête continua très tard dans la nuit, et après un dernier verre de lait de poule, Hermione monta se coucher. Elle n'avait pas assez de mots pour exprimer sa gratitude. Elle venait de passer un Noël extraordinaire, loin de tous soucis.

Ses parents restèrent au Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à la nouvelle année. Hermione ne pût les suivre dans leur nouveau logement, car une réunion devait avoir lieu.

Ce serait la première fois qu'elle reverrait Rogue depuis leur confrontation. Elle était dans un état d'anxiété épouvantable, mais ne laissa rien transparaître, elle voulait éviter les questions gênantes.  
Le Maître des Potions avait pris soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard. Elle se força, à grande peine, d'en faire de même. Les sujets habituels étaient évoqués, les Détraqueurs, Poudlard, les Carrow et la disparition de Rita Skeeter. Ils avaient la désagréable impression de piétiner et de faire du sur place dans leurs recherches.  
Quand la réunion prit fin, Ron tira Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dans le petit salon du premier étage.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il faut que je te parle Hermione.

Elle reconnaissait son expression, et savait d'avance ce qui l'attendait. Ron se tordait les mains.

-Écoute j'ai bien réfléchi, se lança-t-il, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre séparation, et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour se remettre ensemble. Je suis prêt maintenant, et si tu l'es aussi, pourquoi ne pas réessayer ?

C'est ce qu'elle redoutait, Ron ne l'avait pas totalement oubliée. Comment lui faire comprendre sans le blesser, qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui de cette façon ?

-Alors qu'est-ce-que, qu'est-ce-que tu... en penses ? Tu... tu es d'accord ?

-Écoute Ron...

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu terminer sa phrase, Ron regarda en

direction de la porte. Hermione se retourna vivement, et vit qu'une personne les écoutait. Son cœur eut un raté. Rogue, les bras croisés, était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure.

-Très maladroit comme déclaration Weasley, je ne pense pas que le bégaiement soit une bonne technique de séduction.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au cramoisie, et sans le moindre mot, il quitta le salon.

Rogue la dévisagea en lui adressant le plus machiavélique de ses rictus, puis tourna les talons, la laissant seule.

Hermione soupira de soulagement, Rogue l'avait tirée d'affaire malgré lui. Mais l'avait-il réellement fait involontairement ?

Elle se secoua mentalement, se rappelant de ses paroles. Il avait dû juste prendre plaisir à lancer l'un de ses habituels sarcasmes.

Hermione passa les derniers jours de vacances en compagnie d'Harry. La famille Weasley étant rentrée au Terrier après les fêtes. Le retour à Poudlard était imminent. Elle se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée, sa valise prête et Pattenrond crachant dans son panier.

-Encore merci Harry, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances.

-Je t'en prie, tu es ici chez toi, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui embrassa la joue, puis se hâta de se rendre à la gare, où son train l'attendait.

A nouveau, elle regagna l'un des compartiments réservés aux Préfets. Drago s'y trouvait déjà.

-Bonjour Hermione, tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ?

Elle le regarda de haut, passa devant lui et ne lui répondit qu'une fois assise en face de lui:

-Très bonnes, merci. Dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour la dernière fois ?

-J'aimerais simplement que tu m'expliques ton petit numéro, Drago.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai paniqué. Mon père n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que je sois en ta compagnie, car tu es une Sang...

-Une Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'en ai pas honte tu sais, tu peux le dire. Tu ne t'en ais jamais privé auparavant.

Drago baissa la tête et évita son regard.

-Je ne veux plus employer ce mot-là. Écoute Hermione, j'ai regretté mes paroles au moment où je les ai prononcées. J'ai aussitôt avoué à mon père que nous étions amis.

-Cela n'a pas dû lui plaire, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Drago eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Figure toi que le fait que tu sois à Serpentard, a énormément joué en ta faveur, essaya-t-il de plaisanter sans succès.

-Et alors, quelles consignes as-tu reçues concernant la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-En principe, je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi, ni de t'adresser la parole.

-En principe ? répéta Hermione.

-J'ai dit à mon père que j'étais majeur et que le choix de mes fréquentations ne regardait que moi. Ton amitié est bien plus précieuse et sincère à mes yeux, que celle de Crabbe ou de Goyle.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il se redressait sur sa banquette. Le train s'ébranla et d'autres Préfets vinrent les rejoindre: Astoria Greengrass, Malcolm Baddock et deux autres élèves de cinquième année dont Hermione ignorait les noms.

Quand le calme fût revenu, elle se pencha vers Drago pour reprendre leur conversation.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis à cause de moi...

-Absolument aucun, ma mère s'est rangée de mon côté. Harry a témoigné en notre faveur, elle ne l'oublie pas. Elle sait que tu es proche de lui, et souhaite même te rencontrer si l'occasion se présente. Mon père a seulement du mal à chasser quelques vieux préjugés...

Hermione lui sourit avec sincérité.

-Alors, tu m'en veux toujours ?

-Après ce que tu as dit, comment le pourrais-je ?

Drago et Hermione se racontèrent leurs vacances.

-Tu as vraiment envoyé un cadeau de Noël à une Elfe de Maison ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, lui répondit-elle, Winky m'a sauvée la vie je te rappelle.

-C'est vrai... Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, en compensation tu seras de garde ce soir, à charge de revanche je te l'avais dit.

Elle se leva, éclatant de rire devant son expression, et partit contrôler que tout se passait bien dans le train. Quand elle revint, Drago jouait à la bataille explosive avec Astoria.

Les jours suivant la rentrée défilèrent les uns après les autres. Le rythme scolaire s'était accentué et les septièmes années croulaient sous le poids des révisions et des devoirs à faire. Rogue continuait de l'ignorer superbement, ne lui adressant pas le moindre regard et refusant de l'interroger en classe.

Quand le week-end fut enfin arrivé, elle profita de ce moment de détente pour traîner un maximum de temps au lit. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle put constater qu'elle était l'une des dernières à prendre son petit déjeuner. Après avoir avalé quelques toasts le regard dans le vague, elle sentit une sensation de gêne au niveau de sa tête. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait et ferma son esprit lançant un regard paniqué sur les alentours.

Il n'y avait personne de près ou de loin qui aurait été capable de lui lancer ce sort de Légilimancie, le coupable était forcément en face d'elle, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione se leva de table et sortit sa baguette avant de se raviser. Elle ne pouvait strictement rien tenter au milieu de la Grande Salle.

C'était le genre d'événement auquel Rogue faisait allusion en souhaitant être prévenu. Elle sortit de table, et prit la direction des cachots. Peu rassurée, elle serrait sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche. Hermione rédigea un rapport, en précisant l'heure, le lieu, la date et la description de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ensuite, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et l'apporta à son directeur de maison. Soufflant un bon coup, elle frappa à la porte de son bureau. Aucune réponse.

Hermione tenta l'une des salles de classe de Potions, elle tendit l'oreille et perçut du mouvement à l'intérieur. Il était là, juste de l'autre côté de la porte, et elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir, seul à seul. Son corps semblait ne plus lui répondre: ses mains devinrent moites et tremblantes, ses joues étaient en feu, la tête lui tournait légèrement et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur, la pierre froide la soulagea. Elle attendit un instant de retrouver ses esprits, et frappa.

-Entrez.

Rogue était à l'autre bout de la pièce, près de son armoire personnelle, il la dévisagea surpris de sa visite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque.

-Je viens vous apporter un rapport, quelqu'un a tenté de sonder mon esprit.

Un bref reflet d'inquiétude anima le visage de Rogue, qui reprit aussitôt une expression imperturbable.

-Qu'a-t-il vu ?

-Rien, j'ai fermé mon esprit à l'instant où j'ai reconnu la pression.

-Très bien, posez-le sur le bureau et sortez, j'ai du travail.

Puis il lui tourna le dos, la tête penchée vers l'intérieur de son armoire. Hermione l'entendit souffler tandis qu'elle s'avançait pour poser sa missive. Elle allait repartir quand quelque chose attira son attention, un parchemin portant le nom de Drago. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement le sien, celui des sœurs Greengrass y figurait aussi, celui de Daphné était barré. Elle poursuivit sa lecture pour y voir un nouveau nom familier Baddock. D'autres élèves y figuraient mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de lire leurs noms car Rogue se retourna.

-Toujours là ? Aboya-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard glacé, empli de défi.

-Bonne journée. Cracha-t-elle.

Et elle tourna les talons avec dignité.

De retour dans ses appartements, Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil, fixant le feu elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Rogue lui cachait quelque chose: tout d'abord, il n'avait pas relevé sa familiarité. S'il tenait tant que cela à mettre des barrières entre eux, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui rappeler de l'appeler Monsieur ou Professeur. Sa distance était factice, elle en connaissait certes la raison, mais quelque chose lui disait, que le lien les unissant n'était pas totalement rompu. Cette étrange relation qui s'était installée entre eux, subsistait toujours, malgré l'éloignement de Rogue.

En revanche, Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup plus à propos des noms qu'elle venait de lire. C'était sans aucun doute la liste des élèves dont Rogue leur avait parlé en début d'année. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu la leur fournir: le nom de trois Préfets y était inscrit. Et si Hermione était également sous surveillance ?

Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la consulter entièrement. Si cela avait été un autre professeur, elle aurait sans hésiter pénétré la salle de classe après s'être désillusionnée, mais avec Rogue elle n'avait aucune chance que cela fonctionne.  
Au moins, une chose était certaine: le nom de Daphné Greengrass avait été rayé, car elle n'était pas revenue à Poudlard. Il y avait donc, aucune chance pour qu'elle soit coupable des événements se passant à l'école. Mais à présent, elle repensa au jour où ils avaient été nommés Préfets, Drago avait eu un étrange comportement envers Astoria, et elle les voyait souvent ensemble parlant à voix basse, depuis leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express.  
Hermione aurait voulu en parler à Harry et Ron, mais cela aurait signifié trahir Drago. De plus le seul moyen de communication sûr pour elle, était celui qu'il lui avait montré dans la Salle sur Demande. Si Drago était vraiment impliqué en quoi que ce soit, elle ne prendrait pas ce risque.

Les jours passèrent de nouveau. Elle essaya de parler avec Ginny mais cette dernière s'entraînait durement pour le prochain match de Quidditch: Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Elle avait dû également confirmer son rapport auprès de McGonagall et cette dernière fut impressionnée par ses talents d'Occlumens.  
La pression était telle, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Hermione était de nouveau seule et se maudissait de douter de la sincérité de Drago. Elle prit alors sa décision, il fallait mettre un terme à ses soupçons une bonne fois pour toute: elle allait le suivre.

Son plan était simple: lors de ses tours de garde, au lieu d'arpenter les couloirs comme à son habitude, elle resterait à faire le guet devant les appartements de Drago. Après tout, personne ne vérifiait jamais si elle faisait correctement son travail, et un sortilège de Désillusion suffirait amplement à le surveiller. Puis au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à la chercher, elle le verrait avec la carte du Maraudeur.  
Hermione eut ce qu'elle voulait dès le surlendemain. Alors qu'elle attendait depuis une quinzaine de minutes, le pan de mur bougea, le révélant.

Elle le suivit le plus discrètement possible restant à bonne distance. A son tour, il attendit devant la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Astoria Greengrass en sortit, et tout deux montèrent dans les étages du château, en empruntant plusieurs passages secrets et de nombreux raccourcis.  
Hermione était prête à parier qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande, et en eut la confirmation peu de temps après. Elle s'adossa contre le mur en prenant garde de bien rester dans l'ombre des torches.  
Elle attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent. Mais par un souci de discrétion, et surtout pour ne pas se faire entendre de Rusard, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Si bien qu'Hermione n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient partis, ni de ce qu'ils manigançaient.  
Elle passa sa semaine à les suivre à la trace, essayant sans succès d'ouvrir la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Cela lui rappela l'obstination d'Harry lors de sa sixième année d'étude.

Hermione consacra son samedi complet à faire ses devoirs. Voulant avoir son dimanche de libre, pour rendre visite à Hagrid qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.  
Lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte, les habituels aboiements de Crockdur se firent entendre.

-Bonjour Hermione, entre vite tu vas prendre froid.

-Bonjour Hagrid.

-Du thé ?

-Oui volontiers, merci.

Ils papotèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Mais Hermione garda pour elle ses soupçons, Hagrid faisant preuve de maladresse pour garder un secret. Et comme pour appuyer sa pensée, il lui laissa entendre, que le Professeur McGonagall cherchait déjà un remplaçant, qui enseignerait la Métamorphose l'année suivante. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire cette année, à cause de la guerre et des nouveaux changements apportés à Poudlard.  
Au moment de partir, Hagrid lui ouvrit la porte, et Crockdur en profita pour lui filer entre les jambes. Il était déjà aux pieds d'un arbre grattant la terre.

-Depuis que je lui ai donné cet os, il n'arrête pas de tout déterrer pour en trouver d'autres.

-De quoi parlez-vous Hagrid ?

-En début d'année, quelqu'un a creusé dans mon jardin, et y a placé un énorme os, pour plaisanter. Depuis, ce maudit chien(,) retourne toute la terre qu'il voit.

Hermione s'arrêta net.

-Vous avez trouvé autre chose que l'os ?

-Non pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

-Et savez-vous qui a pu faire ça ?

-Un élève sans doute.

-Hagrid, êtes-vous certain que cela ne soit pas Crockdur ? Le pressa Hermione.

-Impossible, le trou était beaucoup trop profond pour avoir été creusé par un chien. Pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions Hermione ?

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, je dois partir, merci pour le thé !

Hermione courut à toutes jambes, laissant derrière elle un demi-géant perplexe. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant la Gargouille de pierre du deuxième étage.

 _Crème canari_ , haleta-t-elle hors d'haleine.

Mais la statue ne bougea pas, le mot de passe avait sans aucun doute été changé depuis sa dernière visite.

-Laisse-moi entrer c'est urgent, je dois absolument lui parler.

Mais cette dernière ne donna toujours aucun signe de vie. De rage, elle lui envoya un bon coup de pied.

-BOUGE !

-En principe, c'est un mot de passe et non un coup que l'on donne Granger. Dit un ton doucereux à son oreille.

Hermione se retourna vivement, faisant face à son interlocuteur: Rogue bien entendu, ce fût la première fois qu'elle désenchanta en le voyant, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses sarcasmes.

-Professeur, s'il-vous-plaît donnez-moi le mot de passe c'est important.

- _Ballongommes du Bullard_ , mais cela ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, le Professeur McGonagall n'est pas dans son bureau.

-Merci, je vais essayer sa salle de classe.

-Elle ne s'y trouve pas non plus.

Hermione commençait franchement à s'impatienter devant son manque de coopération. Elle ferma les yeux, et expira bruyamment avant de poursuivre.

-Alors où puis-je la trouver,

 _Monsieur_ ? Elle insista sur le dernier mot, lui faisant comprendre que cela n'était pas le moment d'avoir une discussion élève-professeur.

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas Granger. La Directrice n'est pas à Poudlard pour le moment, et vous n'avez pas à en savoir davantage. Cependant, je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis votre directeur de maison, et je vous suggère de me faire part de votre problème. Cela vous évitera peut-être, de vous mettre dans tous vos états et de hurler au beau milieu des couloirs. Lui répondit-il de sa voix glacée et tranchante.

Hermione le regarda de haut, hésitant un instant à le laisser dans l'ignorance pour entrer dans son jeu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se quereller, elle devait mettre ses problèmes personnels de côté. Après tout Rogue faisait partie de l'Ordre, elle pouvait lui révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert.

-Très bien, mais pas ici.

-Venez avec moi.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide à l'étage supérieur, il ferma la porte et lança un Assurdiato.

-Je vous écoute.

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai appris par Hagrid que quelqu'un avait creusé un trou dans son potager pour y déposer un os.

-Absolument fascinant, ironisa-t-il, donc à présent vous voulez créer une nouvelle association, la SAUCE ? Peut-être pour l'a

 _ssociation de la_ Sauvegarde Audacieusement Universelle des Citrouilles Eventrées ?

Elle voyait clair en lui, Rogue faisait tout pour qu'elle le haïsse, pour qu'enfin elle cesse de l'aimer...  
Bouillonnant de rage, elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation et continua sur sa lancée:

-Ce qui veut dire, que cet os n'est rien d'autre que le corps métamorphosé de Bartemius Croupton. Enterré il y a quatre ans dans le potager, sous une cape d'invisibilité, par son fils. Cape qui comme vous l'aurez compris, a disparu, sûrement portée par l'élève que nous recherchons. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant de l'endroit choisi, ce qui signifie que nous pouvons sensiblement réduire notre cercle de recherche.

Rogue la regarda bouche bée, elle lui avait cloué le bec. Après quelques secondes passées à la regarder, il lui répondit enfin, abandonnant tout faux semblant.

-Très ingénieux de votre part, j'en informerai personnellement le Professeur McGonagall.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, mais Hermione ne comptait pas le laisser se tirer d'affaire si facilement. Alors quand il passa à son côté, elle le retint par le bras, voulant avoir une vraie discussion. Rogue se dégagea vivement, mais elle arriva in extremis, à rattraper sa main au vol, resserrant sa prise.

-Je veux vous parler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. D'adulte à adulte, comme des personnes responsables et civilisées. Je sais que vous jouez un rôle avec moi, soyez honnête.

Il avait le regard fixé sur leurs mains jointes, puis après un long moment, il desserra son étreinte, ne lui écrasant plus les phalanges. Il fit alors glisser ses doigts entre les siens et la regarda dans les yeux.  
Hermione s'éloigna alors soudainement de lui, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Flitwick. Le minuscule professeur les regarda tous les deux.

-Que faites-vous dans ma classe à une heure pareille ? Couina-t-il. J'ai vu de la lumière.

-Entrez Filius, Miss Granger vient de me démontrer une fois de plus son extraordinaire sens de déduction, détourna Rogue en fermant la porte, je pense que vous devriez l'écouter à votre tour.

Hermione rougit de plaisir, et à nouveau elle raconta son récit.

-Severus, nous devons avertir Minerva, dit Flitwick.

-Je m'en charge dès son retour, promis Rogue.

-Parfait, allons manger, ce soir il y a des chipolatas, s'extasia le Professeur de Sortilèges, en faisant claquer sa langue avec envie.

Soulagée d'avoir entendu Flitwick à temps, Hermione poussa un soupir en sortant de la salle de classe. Rogue l'ayant entendue, se retourna en lui adressant un léger rictus.  
Ce soir-là, elle eut du mal à manger, trop perturbée par la paire d'yeux noirs qui croisait sans cesse les siens depuis la table des professeurs...


	14. Chapitre 14

Merci à Chris et Valentine pour la correction !

 ** _Chapitre 14: Un 14 février mémorable._**

D'un œil vitreux, Hermione fixait sans le voir le fantôme du professeur Binns. Écoutant brièvement le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui était récité d'une voix monocorde, elle essayait de prendre quelques notes. Sa plume grattant de temps en temps le parchemin posé sur son pupitre.

Hermione ne cessait de plier et de déplier les doigts de sa main gauche, essayant vainement de faire disparaître la douleur. Avec la montée d'adrénaline, elle n'avait pas remarqué sur le moment que Rogue l'avait serrée si fort, et maintenant ils étaient encore endoloris.

Elle appréhendait son prochain cours: potions.

Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir après les événements de la veille. Que devait-elle faire en sa présence ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, elle se força à focaliser son esprit sur autre chose.  
Le mystérieux propriétaire de la cape d'invisibilité par exemple. En cet instant, Hermione aurait tout donné pour être auprès d'Harry et Ron. Discuter des heures durant, pour découvrir l'identité du fauteur de trouble.  
Elle espérait vaguement que la liste des noms des élèves soit encore sur le bureau de Rogue. Auquel cas, elle aurait pu la consulter discrètement pendant qu'il passerait entre les élèves, mais c'était peu probable.  
La seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de surveiller, était le dénommé Baddock, Préfet en cinquième année à Serpentard.  
Hermione n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de le faire, préférant découvrir, ce que fabriquaient Drago et Astoria dans la Salle sur Demande. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait songé à demander de l'aide à Neville et Ginny, mais cela aurait trop attiré l'attention si deux Gryffondors traînaient souvent dans les cachots en dehors de leurs cours de Potion.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, leur étrange comportement nocturne l'avait même conduite à penser, indépendamment de sa volonté, qu'ils auraient très bien pu être tous les deux, à l'origine de son attaque en début d'année.  
Imaginant les longs couloirs de pierre froide, seulement éclairés par la lumière des torches, elle repensa à ce jour-là et aux nouveaux indices à disposition.  
Harry lui avait raconté ainsi qu'à Ron, le discours détaillé du fils Croupton sur l'assassinat de son père. A sa connaissance, seuls Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue étaient au courant pour l'existence de la cape d'invisibilité, puisqu'il était présent au moment du récit. En revanche, dans l'autre camp, il y avait bien entendu Voldemort et Queudver.  
Néanmoins, Hermione était persuadée que Voldemort n'avait rien révélé à ses Mangemorts. Quel intérêt à mentionner que Croupton avait une cape d'invisibilité ?  
Pourtant, un affreux doute s'insinua en elle: Dumbledore avait informé Fudge(,) car ce dernier avait amené avec lui un Détraqueur à Poudlard, pour sa propre sécurité.  
La question était de savoir à qui Fudge en avait parlé ? Indubitablement il l'avait fait, puisque la cape d'invisibilité avait bel et bien disparu.

Mais comment le joindre ?

Comment le faire parler ?

S'en souviendrait-il, alors que l'événement avait eu lieu quatre ans auparavant ?

Hermione ne savait même pas ce que Fudge était devenu, mais elle avait une certitude parmi toutes ses questions : il était en vie. Car la mort d'un ancien Ministre de la Magie aurait fait les gros titres dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, la faisant brusquement sursauter, arrachée de sa rêverie.  
La frustration d'être bloquée dans une salle de classe, sans possibilité de faire avancer les choses, laissa place à un sentiment d'angoisse tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots.

-Ça va Hermione ? Tu es très pale.

Elle le leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et fut choquée de le voir s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Oui juste un peu de sommeil en retard, merci Drago.

Rogue leur ouvrit la porte, et le cœur d'Hermione battait déjà à tout rompre.

Elle passa la première demi-heure du cours à copier son comportement, c'est à dire afficher une franche et totale ignorance.

Il était difficile de savoir ce que cet homme-là avait en tête. Après l'avoir sortie sans ménagement de son bureau un mois plus tôt, voilà que la veille, quand elle avait voulu s'excuser, il avait été une toute autre personne, allant jusqu'à glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Puis s'en était suivi des regards insistants lors du dîner, et aujourd'hui c'était l'exact opposé, il ne daignait même pas la regarder.

Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Après avoir fait le tour des élèves et décrété que la potion d'Hermione était plus que convenable, il s'était assis derrière son bureau et de nouveau, la fixait intensément. Ses yeux étaient légèrement dans le vague, Hermione se demandait s'il avait réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, ou s'il était simplement perdu dans ses pensées.  
Les minutes passèrent, et Rogue avait toujours le regard tourné sur elle, Hermione était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle s'efforça de ne pas croiser ses yeux, et fit mine de consulter les dernières étapes à réaliser pour finir sa potion.  
Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Si elle ne lui parlait pas rapidement, quelqu'un allait forcément remarquer son étrange comportement envers elle.  
Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, et Hermione, décida de profiter de la récréation imminente pour mener à bien son projet.  
Quand la cloche sonna, elle prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et ainsi sortir la dernière. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se leva et alla se poser devant lui.

-Severus, auriez-vous un instant à m'accorder, cela concerne votre rapport ?

Irritée, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de les interrompre une nouvelle fois. C'était le professeur McGonagall, du moins sa tête, qui était posée au milieu des flammes vertes de la cheminée.

-Bien entendu.

-Miss Granger pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ?

-Il serait préférable que Miss Granger assiste à notre discussion Minerva, c'est elle qui est à la source de cette découverte.

-Très bien montez tous les deux.

Avec un léger _pop_ elle disparut. Rogue s'était déjà levé, et marchait en direction de l'âtre. Hermione le suivit, et prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans le sac en cuir qu'il lui tendait.  
En un instant, elle se retrouva dans le grand bureau circulaire.  
McGonagall s'affairait à ranger son bureau, poussant des piles de dossiers et des rouleaux de parchemin. Elle avait les traits tirés, de grosses cernes encadraient ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Elle avait la tête classique de quelqu'un qui était surmené.  
Un nouveau _pop_ indiqua à Hermione que Rogue était à son tour arrivé. Elle se décala légèrement sur la gauche pour lui laisser le passage libre.

-Excusez-moi Severus, je suis rentrée de Londres à une heure assez indécente hier soir, un postulant m'a extrêmement retardée. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Elle fit apparaître deux chaises à dossier droit.  
Tandis qu'ils prenaient place, Rogue poursuivit la conversation.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant acceptable ?

McGonagall posa furtivement les yeux sur Hermione avant de répondre.

-Non, personne ne fait l'affaire. Un triton au gingembre ? proposa-t-elle pour détourner le sujet.

Ils refusèrent poliment.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris la situation, il semblerait que cela soit vous Miss Granger, qui avez découvert la disparition de la cape d'invisibilité de Bartemius Croupton Junior ?

-En effet, c'est exact Professeur.

-Si je puis me permettre, comment l'avez-vous constatée ?

-Par l'intermédiaire d'Hagrid. résuma Hermione.

McGonagall fronça tellement les sourcils, qu'ils se rejoignirent pour n'en former qu'un seul.

-Pourtant je croyais qu'Hagrid n'en savait rien.

-C'est le cas, en réalité il pense que quelqu'un lui a fait une plaisanterie douteuse. Malheureusement, je crains que Monsieur Croupton ait finit dans l'estomac de Crockdur.

McGonagall réprima un haut le cœur.

-Voilà qui est intéressant, mais je ne vois absolument pas qui aurait pu s'en emparer. Dumbledore -elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portrait- nous a bien fait comprendre, de ne pas révéler l'emplacement de sa tombe.

-J'ai une théorie sur le sujet Professeur. avoua Hermione.

-Je vous écoute.

Elle leur raconta le cheminement de ses pensées de la matinée, et comment elle en était venue à sembler qu'il serait judicieux de poser des questions à Fudge.

-Cela me parait un peu tiré par les cheveux, je dois vous l'avouer Miss Granger. lui confia McGonagall.

-Néanmoins tout à fait plausible Minerva. Je pense que Miss Granger a de nombreuses fois prouvé par le passé que ses réflexions s'avéraient être exactes. Nous n'avons rien à perdre à interroger Fudge, si tel n'est pas le cas.

McGonagall le dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds, et Dumbledore sourit en coin.

-Hum... Dans ce cas, j'en informerai l'Ordre au plus vite. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Seulement le Professeur Flitwick. lui répondit Hermione.

-Parfait, nous ferons le nécessaire bien évidemment.

-Toujours sans nouvelles de Rita Skeeter ? demanda Rogue tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise.

-Hélas non, pas la moindre.

-Miss Granger ? la héla la Directrice.

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Restez un instant.

La main sur la poignée de porte, Rogue leur fit un bref signe de tête pour les saluer, les laissant seules. Hermione regarda la porte se refermer, sur le dernier espoir qu'elle avait de lui parler, puis se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

-Miss Granger, j'aimerais que ce que vous avez entendu dans ce bureau ne sorte pas d'ici. Je fais allusion à la recherche d'un remplaçant pour reprendre mes cours de Métamorphose.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez ma parole.

-Merci Miss. Voyez-vous, la tache se trouve ardue. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de personne assez qualifiée pour reprendre le poste. Au vu des nombreux changements que j'ai apporté à Poudlard, je ne souhaite pas que ma première année en tant que Directrice soit un échec, et que les parents de mes élèves constatent que je ne respecte pas mes engagements. Pour cela, je préfère engager un nouveau professeur, avant de rendre la chose officielle.

Hermione se sentit soudain mal à l'aise par sa confession. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Minerva McGonagall, aurait pu un jour ne plus avoir confiance en elle. Et pourtant, le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement que cela était la première fois qu'elle exposait ses craintes à autrui.

-Écoutez Professeur, ne vous souciez pas tant de l'avis des parents. Ils savent très bien par quoi Poudlard est passé ses deux dernières années, et je suis convaincue qu'ils vous sont reconnaissants d'avoir remis l'école à flot afin de pouvoir continuer d'instruire leurs enfants.

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle lui décrocha l'un de ses rares sourires. Puis reprenant immédiatement contenance, elle prit un rouleau de parchemin vierge, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et y écrivit quelque chose à la hâte.

-Il est vrai que succéder à Albus Dumbledore apporte ses avantages. Le Ministère ne rechigne plus quand il s'agit de changer de vieilles règles par exemple. Tenez, un mot d'excuse pour votre prochain cours.

Hermione prit le parchemin qu'elle venait de rédiger en la remerciant et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte, elle remarqua le clin d'œil malicieux qui lui fut envoyé par le portrait de son ancien Directeur.  
Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, elle repensa immédiatement à son entretien au Ministère. Avait-il fait ceci pour accompagner le discours de McGonagall ou avait-il une fois de plus analysé son comportement face à Rogue ?

Janvier prit fin, la température extérieure commençait à remonter quelque peu et les élèves de Poudlard n'avaient plus à porter leurs gants en peau de dragon à chaque changement de classe.  
Hermione passa le début de février à continuer de découvrir ce que manigançaient ses deux camarades dans la Salle sur Demande, mais la porte de celle-ci continuait toujours de rester hermétiquement close.  
Une fois, elle avait craint d'être découverte par Drago, quand une marche d'un escalier secret avait craqué sous son poids. Mais après avoir scruté les alentours un moment, il avait repris son chemin pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'une souris.

Ses continuelles filatures, permirent à Hermione d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas parler à Rogue. Se disant qu'il était plus important de faire la lumière sur ses deux camarades, que de provoquer son irritable professeur de Potion.

Néanmoins, dans son acte de couardise, elle regrettait une chose : ne pouvoir continuer ses leçons privées avec lui, car ce dernier avait accepté sa requête quant au désir d'apprendre la Légilimancie.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle avait dans l'idée de copier la personne qui avait essayé de s'immiscer dans son esprit dans la Grande Salle.  
Mais deux choses empêchaient Hermione de mener à bien son plan.  
La première, était que la personne qui lui enseignerait cet art, était Rogue... Et elle n'était vraiment pas certaine de vouloir entrer dans sa tête, par peur d'y découvrir quelque chose qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'ignorer. Des actes sur son passé de Mangemort par exemple.  
La deuxième, était aussi en liaison étroite avec son professeur. Ne lui avait-elle pas assez répété de ne pas pénétrer dans son esprit sans accord préalable ? Alors qu'elle-même aurait profité de la première occasion pour en faire autant avec Astoria ? Cela n'était pas éthique, elle ne voulait pas devenir comme ce mystérieux individu. Sa morale le lui interdisait. Elle culpabilisait suffisamment, de ne pas effectuer ses rondes, alors que ses professeurs lui faisaient entièrement confiance. Elle manquait à son devoir et trahissait chacun d'eux.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue durant le week-end. Ginny et Hermione s'y rendirent avec joie. Malheureusement Luna et Neville n'étaient pas de la partie, coincés à l'infirmerie, buvant de généreuses doses de Pimentine pour soigner leur rhume. Quant à Drago, il était introuvable et avait mystérieusement disparu de la carte du Maraudeur. Fait étrange, car Astoria était dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

Harry était venu voir Ginny afin de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Ron en avait lui aussi profité pour l'accompagner, souhaitant repérer des locaux vides afin d'y ouvrir une autre boutique de Farces et Attrapes, comme Fred en avait eu un jour l'idée.  
Ils étaient assis à une table aux Trois Balais, sirotant un verre de Whisky pur Feu pour les garçons et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre pour les filles. C'était le moment et le lieu idéal, pour leur parler de ses soupçons, et leur avouer ce qu'elle faisait plusieurs soirs par semaine depuis plus d'un mois. Mais, quand elle vit Ron fixer Madame Rosmerta, pour qui il avait toujours eut un faible et Ginny, serrée étroitement dans les bras d'Harry, elle ne put se résoudre à refroidir l'ambiance. Peut-être que plus tard dans la journée, une occasion se présenterait à nouveau.  
La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur un groupe de première année. Tout d'abord, Hermione n'y prêta guère attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que la permission de sortie n'était accordée qu'à partir de la troisième année.  
Derechef, elle amorça un mouvement pour se lever et remplir ses obligations de Préfète-en-Chef, mais un rapide regard sur la salle l'en dissuada. En effet, nombre d'élèves de moins de treize ans y étaient présent.

-Que fais-tu Hermione ? interrogea Ginny.

-Rien, je viens seulement de remarquer qu'il n'y a plus de limite d'âge pour les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. McGonagall aurait pu nous tenir informés.

-Tu n'y avais pas prêté attention la première fois ? demanda Harry.

-Non, c'est ma première visite au village depuis la rentrée.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous me signer un autographe ?

C'était l'un des garçons de première année, qu'Hermione venait de voir entrer. Apparemment, elle avait attiré leur attention en se levant de table. Ils étaient en file indienne à attendre impatiemment leur tour. Après que Ron eut signé une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie, la séance célébrité prit fin sous le regard réprobateur de Ginny et d'Hermione ainsi que celui hilare d'Harry.

-Alors Ron, je croyais que tu voulais travailler au Ministère, pourquoi t'embêtes-tu à visiter des locaux pour George ? demanda Ginny afin de changer le sujet de conversation.

-Parce que Ron se plait beaucoup à Londres depuis quelques temps, pouffa Harry, il a même hâte de partir travailler chaque matin, hein mon vieux ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Pourtant ses oreilles prirent une couleur cramoisi, signe caractéristique de malaise chez lui.

-Tu partages la plaisanterie avec nous ?

-Eh bien, début janvier Verity a repris le travail à la boutique, après son long séjour à Saint Mangouste. Et il semblerait que Ron lui ait tapé dans l'œil, ce qui à mon avis est réciproque. Que la couleur de son visage en témoigne.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Ginny se ressaisit la première.

-Elle n'est pas un peu âgée pour toi ?

-Non, elle a juste deux ans de plus. se justifia Ron.

Hermione se tortilla sur sa chaise, en pensant à la grande différence d'âge qui la séparait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, avant que Ginny souligne ce fait. En réalité, elle ne s'en souciait guère. Il n'y avait que les étroits d'esprits que cela choquait. Le plus important c'est ce que l'on ressent, on ne choisit pas sur qui cela tombe. Pourquoi refuser le bonheur à cause d'un infime souci d'âge ? Seul l'esprit compte. Et tant pis pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, ils n'auront qu'à regarder ailleurs.

Hermione se gifla mentalement. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Comme si Rogue allait un jour envisager leur relation. Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui, de toujours constamment rapporter n'importe quel fait à cet homme. L'oublier, même si c'était impossible.  
Aujourd'hui il était question de Ron, et uniquement de lui. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit passé à autre chose.

-Ça vous dit de prendre l'air ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues du village sans destination précise, appréciant simplement le fait d'être ensemble. Ils rendirent visite à Hagrid, où ils entendirent leurs molaires craquer dangereusement en essayant de mâcher ses gâteaux durs comme du roc.

La conversation s'orienta inexorablement sur l'affaire Croupton.  
Hagrid ne sembla pas ébranlé d'apprendre que depuis des années, il abritait un cadavre transformé en os dans son jardin. L'Ordre l'avait bien sûr, mis au courant comme le reste des membres.

Hermione n'avait pu assister à une réunion depuis longtemps, Harry et Ron lui firent un bref résumé.

-Kingsley va interroger Fudge sous peu, il est le mieux placé pour le faire.

-Pour le reste des membres, quand nous ne traquons pas les Mangemorts, nous chassons les Détraqueurs. Ils sont de moins en moins nombreux heureusement, cela devrait être bientôt terminé.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer ces bestioles. dit Hagrid avec un frisson.

-C'est le cas, lui répondit Harry. Ils sont emmenés au département des Mystères, dans une sorte de grande zone de quarantaine, baignée de lumière vive produit par des Patronus artificiels, créée spécialement pour eux.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? s'enquit Hermione.

-Le chef des Aurors me les a montrés la semaine dernière. A long terme, il souhaite les enfermer tous et ainsi en être débarrassé définitivement.

-Alors c'est ce projet dont Kingsley m'avait parlé, dit Hermione pour elle-même.

La conversation bifurqua sur les éventuelles personnes qui pouvaient être au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité. Hermione se tut, renonçant à exposer ses soupçons. Mais, comme ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer Ginny, il aurait suffi à Fudge d'en parler par inadvertance à un seul Mangemort sous couverture, pour que le reste soit au courant. Ils ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions, n'étant même pas certains qu'un élève soit le responsable. Après tout, cela pouvait très bien être un Mangemort en fuite. Hermione se promit mentalement, d'être plus attentive en consultant la carte du Maraudeur à l'avenir.

Hagrid au grand étonnement de tout le monde, fut content de la disparition de Rita Skeeter.

-Au moins, cette vieille gargouille répugnante n'écrit plus ses immondices !

Hagrid n'était pas prêt d'oublier les articles calomnieux écrit à leurs encontre, et encore moins la biographie inexacte de Dumbledore.  
L'après-midi tirait à sa fin, le soleil descendait rapidement derrière les montagnes, et le ciel se colorait d'une jolie teinte rose pastel.  
Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Harry prit Hermione par le bras.

-Tiens, prends ça, je pense que cela te sera utile si jamais il t'arrive à nouveau quelque chose. Cache-la vite sous ta robe.

Il lui mit dans les mains une étoffe argentée, fine et légère comme le vent. Hermione sut immédiatement ce que c'était, son héritage familiae, l'une des trois reliques de la mort.

-Non Harry, je t'assure je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Ne discute pas Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas, d'abord la carte puis ensuite la cape. Même si ce n'est qu'un emprunt à court terme, cela me gêne terriblement. Et si les Carrows essayent à nouveau de te tuer ? Tu en auras beaucoup plus l'utilité.

-Je ne vais pas me cacher sous cette cape au lieu de me battre !

Sous le regard menaçant de son ami, elle finit par accepter.

-Merci Harry.

-Elle te sera d'un meilleur secours que n'importe quel sortilège de Désillusion, que tu utilises pour traîner dans le château la nuit. lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Co... comment l'as-tu su ?

-J'ai voulu faire une surprise à Ginny tout à l'heure en allant la chercher directement dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais j'ai croisé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête peu avant. Il m'a dit qu'un soir, il t'avait tout simplement vue. Alors je suis allé chercher la cape. Que faisais-tu dans les couloirs la nuit ?

-Je vais souvent prendre des livres à la bibliothèque. mentit Hermione.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas, personne d'autre n'est au courant, j'ai demandé à Nick de ne rien dire.

Infiniment reconnaissante, Hermione le gratifia d'une brève accolade.

Ce changement d'air, avait fait un bien fou à Hermione. C'est le moral au plus haut point, qu'elle se rendit le lendemain dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner.  
Elle avait pourtant la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. La cape d'Harry était bien cachée au fond de sa valise, attendant le soir pour être utilisée. Ses devoirs étaient faits, Pattenrond avait de quoi manger. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle oubliait.  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur un banc, malgré sa bonne humeur, elle était dans un état de fatigue extrême. Elle ne remarqua pas le nombre, beaucoup plus important que de coutume, de hiboux postaux s'engouffrant dans la Grande Salle.  
Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle tendit la main en direction de la sucrière, qu'elle remarqua que les habituels morceaux carrés, avaient été remplacés par des cœurs en sucre rose vif. Elle se souvint immédiatement, qu'aujourd'hui était la St Valentin, voilà ce qu'elle avait oublié.  
Les années précédentes, elle avait toujours espéré que Ron lui enverrait une carte, faisant ainsi le premier pas. Mais cette année était différente, elle n'attendait rien.  
Peut-être aurait-elle dû en envoyer une à Rogue ? L'idée lui sembla risible et complètement ridicule, au moment même où elle lui avait traversé l'esprit.  
Un coup de coude la ramena à la surface.

-Regarde Rogue !

-Oh ! Bonjour Drago, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Cependant il ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé par la table des professeurs, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rire. A son tour, Hermione tourna la tête.  
C'était un capharnaüm indescriptible, la plupart d'entre eux s'était levé, essayant vainement de repousser assiettes et verres loin de la cinquantaine de hiboux, qui se pressaient pour être le premier à donner sa lettre à Rogue.  
Ce dernier était plus cireux que jamais, ses yeux lançant des éclairs furibonds.  
Alors dans tout ce chahut-bahut, une chouette hulotte vint se poser devant lui bousculant les autres, une lettre rouge fumante dans le bec.

-Une Beuglante ! s'esclaffa Drago.

Il avait raison, la lettre se mit à vibrer et à siffler avec force. Hermione entendit alors la plus stupide des déclarations. Une voix de femme d'un certain âge, amplifiée magiquement une bonne centaine de fois, se mit à chanter, la Grande Salle fut soudain silencieuse:

 _Ode à Severus Rogue, ma drogue:_

 _Pour toi, j'écrirai des poèmes jour et nuit,_ _  
_ _Pour te mettre tout nu dans mon lit._

 _Je te regarderai durant des heures,_  
 _Fabriquer des potions à fortes odeurs._

 _Ne me lassant jamais d'être dans tes bras,_ _  
_ _Pour te murmurer que tes cheveux sont gras._

 _Ton visage au soleil, pour oublier ton teint blême._ _  
_ _Je t'aime !_

La tirade finie, les élèves et les professeurs sans exception rirent d'une seule voix, applaudissant à tout rompre. Rogue, le visage livide, quittait déjà la pièce suivit des hiboux, ce qui relança les éclats de rire.

-Ha ha ha, tu as entendu ça Hermione !

Drago se tenait les côtes, les larmes aux yeux. Malgré elle, Hermione rit à son tour, se sentant coupable de partager ce moment de complicité avec lui.  
Toute la journée, l'Ode à Severus Rogue avait retentit dans les couloirs de l'école, et Hermione fut contente de ne pas avoir eu cours avec lui ce jour-là. Le pauvre, il devait être dans tous ses états.  
Étouffant un bâillement, elle se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et suivit ses deux camarades comme à son habitude.  
Malheureusement, Rusard passa dans le couloir où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande, et elle dut s'asseoir contre le mur pour ne pas qu'il repère sa présence. Vérifiant que l'étoffe la recouvrait parfaitement, elle appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide, attendant que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et rapidement elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ce fut la voix de Drago qui la réveilla en sursaut. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, baguette en main, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, ses yeux gris et froids braqués sur elle.

-Bonsoir Hermione...  
 **  
**


	15. Chapitre 15

Hello!

Merci à Lolo et Miss Lily Rogue pour vos reviews hebdomadaires ainsi qu'à vous autre !

Un compte bookstagram à vu le jour récemment, vous pouvez m'y retrouver sous le pseudo

Encore merci à mes bétas Chris et Valentine !

 _ **Chapitre 15: La révélation de Narcissa**_

-Dra... Drago ?

Hermione remarqua que la cape d'invisibilité ne la recouvrait plus entièrement, elle avait glissé de sa tête durant son sommeil. En voyant Drago armé, elle réagit instinctivement: parfaitement réveillée, les sens en alerte(s), elle se leva d'un bond en dégainant sa baguette, le visage résolu en position de combat. Elle chercha des yeux sa deuxième adversaire mais ne la vit pas.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ?

-Où est Astoria ?

-Je lui ai dit de retourner dans la Salle Commune, je voulais que nous soyons seuls.

Puis contre toute attente, il abaissa sa baguette, son bras se balançant négligemment contre son flan. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Je savais que ce jour arriverait, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne découvres la vérité. Je t'ai déjà surprise une fois, dans les escaliers avant que tu n'aies cette cape.

-Que je découvre quoi ?

Drago la regarda, les yeux ronds, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Eh bien, Astoria et moi... mais c'est inutile de nous suivre à chaque fois, nous n'avons pas besoin d'être protégés.

Visiblement, ils ne parlaient pas du même sujet. Le mot « protégés » sembla déplacé dans la conversation, et Hermione avait peur de comprendre ce quiproquo.

-Viens, allons dans la Salle.

-Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Drago ! Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Je ne tomberai pas si facilement dans ton piège.

Pour toute réponse, il rigola et fit apparaître la porte de la Salle sur Demande, qu'Hermione s'efforçait d'ouvrir depuis plusieurs semaines. Il resta sur le seuil attendant qu'elle passe.

-Regarde, je range ma baguette, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Hermione toujours suspicieuse, entra à reculons, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le torse de Drago, qui ne s'en formalisa(it) pas. Il traversa la pièce, et s'assit sur un canapé à l'aspect moelleux en demi-cercle, pourvu d'épais coussins rouge sang.

-Je crois qu'il y a méprise, tu penses qu'Astoria et moi sommes les espions de Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il avait un sens de déduction très développé, et un esprit vif pour arriver à cette conclusion si rapidement. Hermione resta toujours silencieuse, scrutant les alentours, au cas où une attaque surprise aurait lieu. La voix d'Alastor Maugrey résonna dans sa tête: Vigilance _constante !_

-Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je te le promets, lui répondit Drago après avoir remarqué le comportement d'Hermione. Vérifie sur la carte, je ne te mens pas.

Ce dernier argument lui sembla valable, et Hermione sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Elle essaya de maîtriser sa voix, en prononçant la phrase qui fît apparaître le plan de l'école. Ainsi, elle put vérifier qu'en effet, il ne lui mentait pas. Astoria était bel et bien dans la Salle Commune.

A nouveau, il soupira.

-Convaincue ?

-Absolument pas. Si vous n'êtes pas des espions, que faîtes-vous ici plusieurs soirs par semaine ?

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie elle vit Drago rougir de gêne, et tout lui revint en mémoire. La première fois, le jour de la rentrée, il avait fait la même tête quand il lui avait avoué qu'il trouvait Astoria à son goût. Les messes basses, le temps passé ensemble et tout devint enfin clair. Drago et Astoria n'étaient pas des espions, ils se fréquentaient tout simplement. Elle se sentit comme une parfaite idiote de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Elle était devenue beaucoup trop méfiante.

-Mais pourquoi vous cachez vous ? demanda Hermione.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais deviné, je ne peux pas m'afficher avec elle. Étant donné que ma famille et moi-même sommes considérés comme des traîtres, je trouvais cela plus sûr de se cacher. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par ma faute.

Hermione rangea sa baguette et alla le rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle fut tellement soulagée qu'elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Un énorme poids venait de lui être enlevé. Entre deux sanglots, elle lui présenta ses plus plates excuses. Drago ne lui en voulait pas.

-Tu as agi comme une vraie Serpentard, j'en aurais fait de même, lui avait-il répondu.

-Je me sens si stupide, Drago...

Ils passèrent ensuite plusieurs heures à rattraper le temps perdu. Hermione le mit au courant des dernières nouvelles, qu'elle lui avait volontairement cachées, concernant l'Ordre. Pour finir, elle lui raconta comment elle en était arrivée à les suivre: le parchemin des élèves surveillés.

-Oui, je me doutais dès le départ que mon nom y était inscrit... Sinon Rogue ne nous l'aurait pas caché. Je peux t'affirmer avec certitude, qu'Astoria et sa famille sont hors de tout soupçon. Même s'ils sont des Sang-Purs, les Greengrass ont toujours été très discrets, et n'ont jamais soutenu Tu-Sais-Qui.

A deux heures passées du matin, ils s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité, et regagnèrent leurs appartements sans encombre.

Hermione se glissa sous ses couvertures et s'endormit instantanément, rêvant qu'elle était de nouveau sur le canapé rouge, mais en compagnie de Rogue.

Le réveil fut difficile. Hermione se força à avaler son petit déjeuner avant de filer à la bibliothèque. Profitant ainsi d'une heure de libre pour commencer un devoir d'Arithmancie. Elle prit plusieurs livres susceptibles de l'aider dans ses recherches, et s'installa à une table au fond de la pièce pour ne pas être dérangée.  
Alors qu'elle avait presque terminé de rédiger sa copie, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une question - _Citez les personnes ayant révolutionné l'Arithmancie ainsi que leurs travaux dans ce domaine -_ un nom lui sauta aux yeux: Nicolas Flamel.

Hermione tira l'ouvrage vers elle, et commença sa lecture:

 _John Neperus (1550-1632)._

 _Écosse._

 _Sang mêlé._

 _Neperus, fut un théologien, physicien, astronome et mathématicien de_ _renom dans le monde Moldu. Sa plus grande découverte reste à ce jour,_ _celle du nombre d'Expression. Créant ainsi la base de l'Arithmancie (divination par les calculs)._

 _C'est à partir de ses derniers travaux, que John Neperus s'est plongé dans une autre branche de la divination: la nécromancie et plus particulièrement la nigromancie. Art maintenant prohibé,_ _où l'on acquiert la force magique de pouvoirs ténébreux, en se servant de cadavres._

 _Il quitta le monde Moldu en 1617, pour vivre parmi les Sorciers. Faisant croire à sa propre mort, après avoir été accusé d'être un Nécromancien. Cette pratique étant encore légale dans notre monde, Neperus pouvait continuer ses recherches sur la réanimation cadavérique, en toute tranquillité._

 _Mais en 1621, le décret 1048-9b, du Ministère de la Magie fut prononcé, lui interdisant donc désormais de poursuivre ses recherches._

Q

 _uand sa femme mourut en 1630, Neperus reprit ses travaux en secret, faisant une brève alliance avec Nicolas Flamel. Pourtant, ce dernier a toujours vigoureusement démenti cette collaboration. Mais grâce à l'élixir de longue vie, que Flamel lui avait procuré, Neperus réussit là où d'autre avaient échoué maintes fois._

 _Sa femme était de nouveau vivante, mais il se rendit compte, que ce qu'il avait créé différait de son épouse: son agressivité et son pouvoir magique étaient décuplés, elle devenait incontrôlable._

 _Neperus prit soin de rédiger ses mémoires, ce passage est le plus connu des Nécromanciens :_

 _«La réanimation complète est impossible. Même le plus puissant des mainteneurs de vie – l'élixir de Flamel- n'arrive pas à encrer l'âme dans le corps. Ce que j'ai créé dépasse l'entendement, ne vous aventurez jamais sur ce chemin obscur, sous peine de ne pas aimer ce que vous allez trouver. »_

 _Neperus détruisit son laboratoire à temps, car une nouvelle crise de sa femme survint quelque temps plus tard, ravageant entièrement leur habitation. Des membres du Ministère de la Magie retrouvèrent leurs deux cadavres sous les décombres. D'après le rapport, le couple se serait entre-tué._

Hermione arrêta sa lecture à cet endroit, réprimant un frisson, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Nicolas Flamel, la réanimation des morts, tout cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'avait fait Voldemort, sept ans auparavant.  
La cloche sonna le début de son cours de Botanique, et elle fila en direction des serres.

Le jeudi suivant fut une mauvaise journée pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley avait enfin pu contacter Cornelius Fudge. Malheureusement, les détails de l'affaire de la cape d'invisibilité de Croupton, remontaient trop loin pour lui, et il n'était pas en mesure de se rappeler à qui il en avait parlé.  
Un seul nom lui était pourtant revenu en mémoire, Rookwood. Mais ce dernier étant décédé à Azkaban peu de temps après son arrestation, ils revinrent au point de départ, sans savoir qui interroger.  
Les semaines se succédèrent si vite qu'Hermione ne voyait pas le temps défiler. Mais où était passé le mois de mars ? Le calendrier et les températures extérieures se rapprochaient inexorablement d'avril, apportant avec eux leurs lots d'élèves stressés par les ASPICS. Madame Pomfresh avait déjà accueilli plusieurs étudiants sous pression.  
Les vacances de Pâques ne tardèrent pas à débuter et Hermione avait décliné l'offre d'Harry, l'invitant à séjourner à Square Grimmaurd. Avec le va-et-vient incessant des membres de l'Ordre, elle préférait le calme de Poudlard. Nombre de ses condisciples, en revanche, profitèrent de la dernière ligne droite avant les examens pour passer du temps avec leur famille, si bien qu'elle resta la seule dernière année à Serpentard.  
A défaut d'avoir reçu des informations contraires, Hermione devrait donc assurer les rondes chaque soir. A vingt-et-une heure, elle sortit de ses appartements, et commença sa patrouille. Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas feutrés, et dégaina sa baguette. Elle attendit patiemment que l'intrus passe devant elle puis, à son tour, elle se retrouva menacée d'une arme en bois. Après qu'ils eurent tous deux identifié leur potentiel adversaire, ils abaissèrent d'un même mouvement leur baguette.

-Que faites-vous dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu Granger ?

-Je patrouille Professeur.

Rogue la jaugea du regard.

-N'étiez-vous pas de garde hier soir ?

-Oui mais Drago est absent durant les vacances, je fais les rondes à sa place.

-Je remplace Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez rentrer.

Hermione se sentit soudain nerveuse, Rogue ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis des mois. Même sa fâcheuse manie de la fixer avait cessé. Elle sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée, il lui manquait terriblement, et c'était le moment idéal pour passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Elle s'en fichait qu'il ait recommencé à l'appeler Granger, et qu'il ne désirait pas sa présence. Hermione elle, en avait besoin.

-M'autorisez-vous à vous assister ?

-Je n'en vois pas la nécessité.

-S'il vous plaît Professeur, j'ai passé la journée enfermée, j'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes.

-Soit.

-Merci Monsieur.

Hermione resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes. Rogue avait laissé tomber son masque d'impassibilité, pour son air renfrogné et menaçant. Hermione eut l'impression de se tenir devant un animal sauvage, le moindre geste brusque de sa part et c'était la mort assurée. Aussi, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de l'apprivoiser, mais avant que le cheminement de ses pensées, arrive à son terme, Winky vint à leur rencontre l'air essoufflée.

-Miss, Monsieur, les salua-t-elle.

-Bonsoir Winky, que fais-tu ici ?

-Miss, Winky vient apporter votre courrier.

L'Elfe lui donna une lettre.

-Winky s'excuse pour le retard Miss, le hibou est revenu il y a quelques instants avec une patte cassée, Miss.

-Merci Winky.

-Winky doit retourner travailler. Au revoir Monsieur et Miss.

Hermione inspecta l'enveloppe et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture.

-Elle a été visiblement ouverte, rien de compromettant ? demanda Rogue, brisant enfin la glace.

Elle la lut rapidement, c'était une lettre de ses parents.

-Non, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Rogue grimaça à l'entente de sa réponse, il aurait aimé en apprendre plus. Irrité, il se remit en marche, Hermione se plaça à sa hauteur.

-Professeur, croyez-vous que l'incident arrivé au hibou était un acte délibéré ?

-En effet, je ne pense pas que ceci révèle du pur hasard, votre lettre n'aurait pas été ouverte sinon.

Hermione pensa à autre chose.

-Vous souvenez-vous de notre rencontre dans la forêt de Dean ?

Rogue la regarda avec méfiance.

-Évidemment.

-Le sort de localisation, pourquoi ne le faîtes-vous pas avec Rita Skeeter ? Il suffirait d'aller chercher chez elle un objet lui appartenant, non ?

-Granger c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. A contrario de vos parents, Rita Skeeter se cache ou est cachée par un tiers, par conséquent, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Il faut aussi un lien affectif relativement fort avec l'objet permettant la localisation. De plus, je ne tiens pas à partager une nouvelle fois mes sortilèges personnels.

Hermione médita sur sa dernière phrase, il faisait sûrement allusion au père d'Harry qui utilisait le _Levicorpus_ contre lui, ou à Harry lui-même avec le _Sectumsempra._  
Elle passa à nouveau de longues minutes à mener un combat intérieur, préférant jouer la carte de la sincérité, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança:

-Professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

Rogue éleva un sourcil.

-Le jour où je suis venue vous remettre mon rapport, j'ai... j'ai vu le parchemin contenant la liste des élèves surveillés sur votre bureau.

Il la regarda froidement, l'air féroce.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous les lire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

-Quels noms ?

-Baddock, les Sœurs Greengrass et Drago.

Autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

-J'ai suivi Drago et Astoria, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont hors de soupçons.

-Je suis au courant, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de Monsieur Baddock.

-Que voulez-vous dire Professeur ?

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à utiliser des sorts de Désillusion.

Le visage d'Hermione perdit toute couleur.

-Vous le saviez ?

-Naturellement. Je suis Directeur de votre Maison, rien ne m'échappe quand il s'agit de mes élèves.

-Donc vous avez surveillé Baddock ?

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Oui, mais il est relayé à un rang de second ordre, il vérifie seulement le courrier des élèves soupçonnés d'être en liaison avec l'Ordre. Vous, Londubat, Malefoy, Weasley, et Lovegood. Il ne surveille pas les professeurs. Soit quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge, soit il est trop intimidé pour le faire. Je penche plus en faveur de ce raisonnement, il obéirait contre son gré.

-Et si nous lui proposions une protection ainsi qu'à sa famille, peut-être qu'il acceptera de nous dire pour qui il travaille ?

-La Directrice a déjà refusé cette offre. Elle ne veut pas mettre en danger la vie d'un garçon de quinze ans. Sa priorité est qu'il passe ses Buses sans encombre.

Hermione trouva cela tellement terre à terre qu'elle en resta muette un bon moment, continuant de marcher en silence.  
Tout à coup, les examens de fin d'année lui parurent de second ordre.

-Et pour les autres ? Vous voulez partager le reste des noms ou je suis également surveillée et donc indigne de votre confiance ?

Rogue s'arrêta net et Hermione dû faire un pas de côté pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'entente de la réflexion d'Hermione, et sans rechigner, il lui déclara qu'elle n'en avait pas oublié beaucoup:

-Nott et Zabini. En conclusion tous les Septièmes années à votre exception, puisque personne ne soupçonnait que vous seriez répartie ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Mais j'ai également dû vous prendre en filature un temps avant de vous laver de tout soupçons, suite à cet imprévu.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra soudain, son estomac se remplissait de plomb tandis que ses intestins se tortillaient tels des serpents. Tout s'expliquait: le soir où elle avait retrouvé Rogue dans ses appartements, sans l'avoir dénoncé à McGonagall, sa fureur quand elle était partie à Square Grimmaurd sous son nez, et son étrange comportement envers elle. Hermione était stupide de croire qu'un lien s'était formé entre eux. Depuis le début, il la considérait comme une potentielle menace. Toutes ces leçons d'Occlumancie avaient permis à Rogue de mener à bien sa tâche. En réalité il ne l'appréciait guère, elle lui avait seulement fourni un excellent moyen de surveillance, en le laissant pénétrer son esprit. Il lui avait interdit de l'aimer, maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi, ce qu'il y avait trouvé ne prenait pas grâce à ses yeux. Hermione se gifla mentalement, comment avait-elle pu espérer que cet homme nourrissait les mêmes sentiments à son égard ? C'était un espion de renom, il avait réussi à duper Voldemort pendant des années, et elle était seulement tombée dans le même piège en l'amadouant.

-Savez-vous que c'est impoli de dévisager les gens Granger ?

Ils étaient toujours au milieu du couloir. Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle le fixait sans ciller. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et refoula ses larmes.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

-Excusez-moi Monsieur. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à vous déchiffrer, c'est difficile de vous comprendre, à décrypter vos propos pour savoir à quoi vous pensez. Mais je viens de faire la lumière sur certains points.

-Je dois avouer que je suis agréablement surpris et je dois reconnaître que ce soir, vous avez fait amende honorable en matière d'honnêteté. Mais la plupart de ceux qui s'y sont risqués ne sont plus de ce monde...

-C'est une menace ?

-Non.

Hermione saisit le sens de sa phrase, il devait mentionner les Mangemorts, qui étaient tout proche de démasquer son rôle d'espion. Effectivement, cet homme restait un mystère. Le cœur brisé, elle n'avait qu'une envie: regagner son lit, et pleurer de tout son saoûl.

Elle se sentit si faible d'avoir autant besoin de lui, qu'à cet instant, elle répugnait sa présence. Alors cédant à sa pulsion, elle lui tourna le dos et hoqueta dans un sanglot:

-Bonne nuit Monsieur.

Severus se retourna sur la masse de cheveux bruns, qui disparaissait au bout du couloir. Il était presque certain qu'elle pleurait, et ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Il termina sa ronde seul, en essayant de savoir quelles paroles il avait prononcé pour la blesser une nouvelle fois. Il s'était tenu à l'écart de la jeune fille durant plusieurs mois, pour son propre bien. Et voilà qu'il venait de tout gâcher à nouveau, car il avait été trop faible pour lui interdire de l'accompagner cette nuit. Pourtant, sa présence avait été une bouffée d'air frais. Severus se sentait rongé de l'intérieur, depuis qu'il ne la voyait plus. Comme un acide qui dissolvait ses organes un à un. C'était un travail de tous les jours, et une bataille psychologique de chaque instant pour réussir à l'ignorer. Il n'avait plus que quelques mois à tenir, avant que son calvaire prenne fin, car bientôt, ses études à Poudlard seraient terminées, et jamais il ne la reverrait. Severus pourrait alors se morfondre dans ses cachots, jusqu'au jour où il verrait son avis de mariage, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter, mais il le devait, pour elle...

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, il resta habillé étendu sur son lit, remuant ses ténébreuses pensées jusqu'à l'aube. Rester loin d'elle devenait insoutenable, cette soirée avait tout remis en question.

En fin de semaine, une réunion d'urgence fut organisée. Hermione fut surprise d'y retrouver Narcissa Malefoy. Plus surprenant encore, des personnes qui avaient souhaité se retirer après la Guerre, y participaient également: Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge et une vieille Dame, qu'on lui présenta comme étant Arabella Figg. Elle portait des pantoufles écossaises et dégageait une légère odeur de chou. Les membres étaient présents dans leur intégralité, la situation devait être très grave.  
Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Kingsley. Un silence pesant régnait dans la cuisine devenue trop étroite. La tension était palpable. Cependant, ce fut Narcissa Malefoy qui prit la parole, Drago lui posa une main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

-J'ai le regret de vous informer que le corps de l'épouse de Nicolas Flamel, Pernelle a été retrouvé ce matin. Sa mort remonte approximativement à six mois, c'est-à-dire aux alentours d'Halloween.

Des yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses paroles pénétrèrent peu à peu dans chaque esprit.

-Cause de la mort ? demanda Abelforth.

-L' _Avada Kedavra._

Le bref silence fut rompu par Ron, il s'adressa directement au portrait de Dumbledore.

-Professeur, n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il restait tout juste assez d'élixir de Longue-vie, pour que Nicolas Flamel et sa femme puisse mettre en ordre leurs affaires lors de notre première année?

-Oui, en effet.

-Alors pourquoi sa mort remonte à six mois ? Sans la Pierre Philosophale vous savez pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient pu vivre aussi longtemps. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été détruite il y a sept ans ? Où est-elle maintenant ? Où est Flamel ? BON SANG, APRÈS TOUT CE QUE NOUS AVONS TRAVERSÉ POUR LA RÉCUPÉRER ! CE APRÈS QUOI HARRY A DU PASSER POUR L'EXTRAIRE DU MIROIR ! POURQUOI NOUS L'AVOIR CACHÉ ?

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! VEUX-TU TE CALMER IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ordonna Mme Weasley.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, nombre des membres partageait son point de vue. Des voix s'élevèrent, de plus en plus fortes, chacun voulant faire entendre son point de vue. La cacophonie était telle que cela réveilla les portraits du hall, un étage plus haut. Alors, pour mettre un terme à ce vacarme, Hagrid se leva, et dominant l'assemblée de sa haute taille, il exigea le silence. Il se retourna vers Madame Malefoy.

-Continuez, aboya-t-il à son adresse.

-Hum hum, le plus important reste à venir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous a informé qu'il savait que le couple était encore en vie. Ne me demandez pas comment, je l'ignore. Il envisageait de se servir de son puissant pouvoir d'alchimiste.

-Rogue, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir révélé cette information auparavant ? la coupa Kingsley.

-Il n'était pas au courant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous en a parlé dans la Forêt Interdite en mai dernier, Severus n'était pas parmi nous, le défendit Narcissa. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout porte à croire que Flamel a été enlevé par un groupe de Mangemorts. La Pierre reste bien évidemment introuvable, ils ont dû l'emporter également.

-C'est catastrophique, hoqueta Dedalus Diggle en faisant tomber son haut de forme violet. Ils vont forcément l'utiliser à mauvais escient.

-Mais nous pourrions utiliser une monnaie d'échange, remarqua George.

-Laquelle ? couina Flitwick.

-Voldemort, dit Hermione parlant pour la première fois. Elle croisa le regard de George, pendant que les autres frissonnaient et montraient leur peur de façon physique à l'entente du nom, elle sut immédiatement qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose.

-Qu'on leur rende cette canaille ! vociféra Abelforth. Où est-il ?

Après la décharge, tous se regardèrent éberlués. Ils l'ignoraient.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'il est dans un endroit très bien caché, où personne n'aura l'audace d'aller le chercher. Je me suis chargé personnellement de choisir l'endroit. Mais ceci va à l'encontre de mes principes, et c'est pourquoi je ne révélerai pas ce lieu. expliqua Dumbledore, dont le regard les menaçait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Un tonnerre de protestation éclata à nouveau. La réunion ne put se poursuivre. Deux groupes s'étaient formés, celui défendant Dumbledore, et l'autre essayant de découvrir l'identité de la personne qu'il avait engagé pour inhumer Voldemort.  
Ce fut lorsque qu'Abelforth tonitrua qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux que la situation dégénéra.  
Rogue, Arthur, Harry et McGonagall durent s'interposer devant lui, afin qu'il n'attaque pas. De l'autre côté de la table, Hestia Jones lui faisait face, sa baguette brandie.

-Je ne tolérerai aucun comportement de ce genre dans ma maison ! beugla Harry. La réunion est terminée, veuillez sortir de chez moi, nous continuerons plus tard lorsque tout le monde se sera ressaisi !

Un par un, les membres, choqués, en colère, ou repentant selon les personnes, disparurent de la cuisine, quittant la demeure. Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de Mondingus.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard Hermione, je n'ai pas envie de repenser à cette soirée pour le moment. La phrase était cassante, mais son ton démontra que ce n'était pas une remontrance.

Hermione rentra donc à Poudlard. Elle fulminait, comment Dumbledore avait-il pu leur cacher une chose aussi importante ?  
Elle rejoignait le point de vue de Ron, après tout ce qu'avait traversé Harry pour récupérer la Pierre, il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de la détruire. Soudain, elle réalisa ce que cet acte impliquait : la mort de deux êtres vivants.  
De rage, elle arpentait de long en large ses appartements, essayant vainement de se calmer en regardant au travers de son vitrail, mais même les sirènes, qui avaient pourtant un effet bénéfique sur elle, n'arrivaient pas à l'apaiser.  
Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avertir les autres sur Mondingus, elle était certaine que ce dernier s'était occupé de la sépulture de Voldemort.  
Ne supportant plus de tourner en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, Hermione commença sa ronde plus tôt que de coutume. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Rogue qui devait probablement retourner à son bureau. Décidément, ces couloirs étaient une sorte de point de rendez-vous. Malgré sa colère, son cœur ne manqua pas de battre à tout rompre. Elle aurait tout donné pour réussir à l'oublier. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe de salut, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés.

-Miss Granger, la salua-t-il quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Hermione passa en trombe devant lui, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler quand elle réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas simplement appelée « Granger ». Elle refoula cette pensée et continua d'avancer.

Mais Rogue, s'était retourné et la précédait, l'air serein. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la suive à ce moment précis ? Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, et tenta d'ignorer son existence.

-Vous ne considérez pas les actions de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il.

-C'est une question rhétorique, pourquoi me la poser ? répliqua-t-elle vivement.

-Vous devriez lui faire confiance pourtant.

-Je lui fais confiance, là n'est pas le problème.

-Alors quel est-il ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions suivre les ordres d'un portrait alors que la majorité d'entre nous sont favorables à l'échange. Dumbledore est mort, ce n'est pas à lui de décider ce qui est bon pour les vivants, lui répondit Hermione avec gravité, sa langue soudain déliée.

-Il a ses raisons, et s'il considère que ne pas connaître l'emplacement de la sépulture est bénéfique pour nous, alors nous devrions reconsidérer la chose. Et qui peut affirmer que l'échange est possible ? Croyez-vous sincèrement que les Mangemorts vont se séparer de la Pierre Philosophale ? Qu'un rendez-vous sera arrangé à l'amiable avec l'Ordre du Phénix et que chacun repartira tranquillement de son côté ?

Pour toute réponse Hermione émit un grognement de gorge.

-Et si nous interrogions Winky ? Elle était très proche de Voldemort au...

- _Ne-prononcez-pas-ce-nom !_

-Au moment où Croupton était sous Imperium. Son fils était le plus proche de lui après Bellatrix Lestrange, peut-être qu'il lui aurait révélé où il souhaitait voir son corps mis en terre, et que Winky l'aurait entendu. Non c'est ridicule, _Voldemort_ n'a jamais envisagé de mourir, c'est peine perdue, et même si tel avait été le cas, Dumbledore s'est chargé lui-même de l'emplacement.

-Vos capacités de réflexions semblent être altérées quand vous êtes furieuse. Vous devriez apprendre à mieux maîtriser vos émotions Granger.

Ce fut la pic de trop, la réflexion ainsi que l'appellation « Granger », la firent sortir de ses gonds. La gorge chauffée à blanc, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de rage de couler. Avec un hurlement de fureur, elle rebroussa chemin, le laissant planté sur place. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait cru, car quelques secondes plus tard, il lui saisit le bras, la tirant vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, et si vous prenez cette direction, vous risquez de croiser quelqu'un. Pour éviter les questions gênantes quant à votre état, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas l'emprunter.

Hermione resta muette, ravalant ses larmes à grandes peines, concentrée sur la pression de la main qui s'exerçait sur son bras.

-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Miss Granger.

A nouveau, elle manqua de mot pour exprimer sa stupéfaction. Doucement, il desserra son emprise, son long index blanc, se rapprocha de plus en plus de sa joue. Il y resta quelques instants, puis il fut suivi par le reste de sa main, qu'il vint placer au niveau de son oreille. De son pouce, il essuya le flot de larmes qui continuaient à couler. Hermione ferma un instant ses paupières, appréciant ce contact, tout en sachant qu'elle allait le regretter.  
Un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur son visage, et elle ouvrit les yeux, se plongeant dans le regard couleur nuit qui la fixait. Rogue était incliné au-dessus d'elle, il lui saisit délicatement le menton de sa deuxième main, la forçant à lever la tête vers lui. Puis, il rapprocha son visage si près du sien, que leurs nez entrèrent en contact.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessée encore une fois, souffla-t-il.

Hermione posa ses mains sur les poignets de Rogue, et se libéra volontairement de son étreinte. Elle ne désirait pas être sa marionnette une fois de plus.

-Il faut que nous parlions.

-En effet, repris Rogue, il faut que nous parlions...


	16. Chapitre 16

Tadam ! Voici le chapitre 16 qui marque la fin de la réécriture !

 ** _Chapitre 16:_** _ **Le secret de Dumbledore**_

Après ce bref échange, Rogue s'était fermé. Il l'accompagna néanmoins durant sa ronde, mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Son visage restait impassible et renfrogné. Une nouvelle fois, Hermione eut le sentiment de se retrouver devant un animal sauvage à apprivoiser.

La gêne était palpable, et plus les heures défilaient, plus Hermione se demandait comment il était bon de procéder. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait proposé de parler. Rogue, quant à lui, ne semblait pas disposer à ouvrir les hostilités. A mesure que le temps s'échappait, Hermione se sentait vulnérable: il était tellement plus facile de le provoquer et de lui tenir tête, plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui avouer son ressenti.

Alors que la ronde touchait à sa fin, après plus de trois heures dans un silence tendu, Hermione avait pris sa décision: elle préparerait tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, et lui en ferait part quand elle se sentirait prête.

Mais hélas, Rogue en avait décidé autrement: Comme à son habitude, il la raccompagna à son portrait puis la suivit à l'intérieur de ses appartements.

Hermione se figea sur place, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Rogue lui avait négligemment tourné le dos, regardant l'immense vitrail par lequel il observait les eaux du lac, en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

Hermione eut alors une idée.

-Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

La jeune femme le conduisit dans sa salle de bain, et fut enchantée de constater que l'effet désiré s'était produit. Rogue était subjugué par la vision qu'offrait la pièce, tournant sur lui-même pour observer les murs, le sol et le plafond de verre. Hermione fît apparaître deux coussins de sol, où ils prirent place, regardant un stangulo passer en dessous d'eux.  
Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de vérifier constamment qu'ils ne soient observés, mais la langue de Rogue semblait s'être enfin déliée. Il prit la parole, voyant qu'Hermione n'osait se lancer. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils échangèrent vivement sur divers sujets: les missions concernant l'Ordre du Phénix, les Détraqueurs, Rita Skeeter ou encore Poudlard. Hermione s'était considérablement détendue, parler à Rogue, ne semblait pas plus difficile que de converser avec Harry et Ron. Cette nuit, lui rappelait celle qu'ils avaient passée tous deux dans la forêt de Dean. Brisant la barrière d'élève-professeur, exposant chacun à tour de rôle leur point de vue.

Au fil de la conversation, le cœur d'Hermione eut plusieurs ratés, quand elle comprit à quel point elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Alors qu'elle avait cru que Rogue l'avait espionnée suite à son admission à Serpentard, ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il s'était simplement inquiété pour elle. Sa première intuition avait été la bonne, car depuis cette nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante, lui aussi ressentait ce lien étrange qui les unissait.

A l'entente de cette confession, Hermione posa lentement sa main sur son avant-bras. Rogue eut un léger mouvement de recul et ses muscles se crispèrent, mais il ne la repoussa pas.

Elle aurait voulu aborder des sujets plus graves avec lui, mais son instinct lui dicta que le moment n'était pas encore venu. Alors elle refoula toutes ses questions sur son passé: son rôle d'agent double, la mort de Dumbledore et Lily Potter...

Tandis que le sujet le plus crucial n'avait pas encore été abordé, l'eau du lac autour d'eux devenait plus claire, signe annonciateur que le soleil se levait. Hermione regarda sa main toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de Rogue, et décida que le moment était venu de parler de leurs sentiments respectifs. Il devait se sentir assez en confiance maintenant pour évoquer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, Hermione fit lentement glisser sa main jusqu'à nouer ses doigts autour de ceux de Rogue.

Il se leva d'un bond, et ses yeux accrochèrent les siens, Hermione y décela une once de culpabilité et de tristesse.

L'image d'un animal sauvage lui revint en tête, avec précaution et lenteur elle se releva, puis s'approcha doucement de lui, franchissant volontairement sa zone de confort.

Elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel, et avança à nouveau délibérément sa main vers la sienne. Cette fois-ci Rogue, ne s'en libéra pas.

-Je devrais rentrer.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, et il n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'en aller.

-Miss Granger, je ne peux pas.

Les entrailles d'Hermione se transformèrent en plomb, elle lui lâcha la main et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Tous deux savaient ce que l'un éprouvait envers l'autre, même si aucun ne l'avait avoué explicitement. Elle s'efforça à dire quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Que répondre à ce genre de propos ?

Une main lui releva le menton, alors que ses yeux se firent humides.

-Je suis votre Professeur, je n'ai pas le droit.

-Vous ne l'êtes plus pour longtemps.

Rogue recula d'un pas, et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

-Alors dites-moi ce qui ne l'est pas.

-MAIS TOUT ! S'emporta Rogue, à commencer par votre âge.

-Quelle importance, le coupa Hermione, les Sorciers vivent bien plus longtemps que les Moldus, dans quelques années personne ne le remarquera.

Rogue ne releva pas, et continua sur sa lancée.

-Votre âge, votre position au sein de l'Ordre, votre notoriété au cœur même de notre communauté. Sans évoquer la réaction de vos amis.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Rogue se renfrogna de nouveau.

-Vous ne trouvez que des excuses.

-Granger, ce sont des faits, s'impatienta-t-il.

Le ton montait au fil de la conversation, mais Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, ils étaient dans leur élément.

-Ma position au sein de l'Ordre, en quoi cela aurait une incidence sur les missions que nous menons ?

-Simplement...

-Je n'ai pas terminé ! L'arrêta Hermione.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, prêt à tourner les talons.

-Merci, reprit-elle. La réaction de mes amis ne regarde que moi, je ne pense pas que vous accordez une très grande importance sur l'opinion que les autres ont de vous. Quant à ma notoriété, je vous rappelle que vous avez la même, et que ni vous, ni moi n'y attachons le moindre égard.

-Comme à votre habitude, vous avez toujours réponse à tout.

-C'est parce que malgré votre carapace, vous n'avez aucune confiance en vous, répliqua Hermione piqué au vif.

Un tic nerveux agita le coin de la bouche de Rogue.

Hermione avait du mal à garder son sang-froid, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur elle. Une petite voix s'étonna de la situation: Rogue et elle en train de débattre sur un potentiel avenir commun. Si elle continuait sur cette lancée, elle allait le pousser dans ses retranchements et rien n'en ressortirait. Elle souffla ostensiblement, en vue de se calmer et décida de procéder autrement. Il lui fallait simplement interagir sur un chemin que Rogue ne maîtrisait pas. Alors elle s'approcha de lui, prit ses deux mains entre les siennes, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa délicatement sa joue. Quand elle sentit son corps se tétaniser, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle le relâcha, recula de deux pas et attendit qu'il se remette de ce choc.

-Je ne peux pas voler votre avenir, murmura-t-il.

-Cela n'aura aucune incidence, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

-Vous vous fourvoyez, railla Rogue, votre poste de professeur pourrait être remis en cause.

Hermione accusa le coup, avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Mon poste de professeur ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Rogue eut un rictus victorieux.

-La Directrice aimerait vous confier la classe de Métamorphose à la rentrée prochaine.

Hermione en oublia leur conversation.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore passé mes Aspics !

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, content d'avoir détourné la conversation.

-Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'avec votre potentiel vous n'allez pas les réussir ?

-Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

Rogue sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

-Je l'ai appris cette semaine, mais vous n'êtes pas sensée être au courant, alors tenez votre langue !

Le visage d'Hermione rayonna, elle allait enseigner à Poudlard, elle pourrait consacrer sa carrière à former les nouvelles générations, et elle pourrait rester aux côtés de Rogue. Son plan de vie était déjà tout tracé. Son cœur bondissait de bonheur dans sa poitrine et c'est alors qu'elle se jeta au cou de l'être qu'elle aimait.

Miss Granger passa ses mains derrière sa nuque en embrassant une nouvelle fois sa joue. Severus sut qu'il avait perdu, ses tentatives pour lui faire entendre raison avaient échoué. Pire, elles avaient eu l'effet inverse. Alors quand il sentit son corps si près du sien, il abdiqua...

Les reflets de l'eau du lac perçant au travers des fenêtres, produisaient une lumière verdâtre, qui dansaient contre les murs de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle les regardait se mouvoir en repensant aux événements qui s'étaient produits cette nuit. Tout lui semblait irréel, comme l'un de ses nombreux rêves, mais très vite, elle avait pris conscience que la barrière qui séparait les rêves de la réalité était tout autre. Rogue était parti une fois l'aube levée. Ils avaient décrété que dormir quelques heures leur ferait le plus grand bien. Il n'y avait pas eu d'échange physique, mis à part les deux baisers sur la joue. Hermione aurait aimé être blottie dans ses bras, mais savait pertinemment que Rogue l'aurait repoussée. Pas par envie, mais par égard pour son rôle de professeur. D'ailleurs elle doutait que celui-ci soit consciemment capable d'un tel geste. Elle repoussa ses couvertures, et se força à se lever. Même si midi approchait à grand pas, Hermione n'avait pas dormi plus que quelques heures.

Tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le hall pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, le Professeur McGonagall la héla. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait, elle lui chuchota discrètement:

-Rendez-vous à treize heures chez Monsieur Potter, la réunion est renouvelée. Vous passerez par ma cheminée.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et la Directrice reprit la direction de son bureau.

Un soleil éclatant illuminait le plafond magique d'un bleu myosotis, malheureusement, elle ne pourrait en profiter avec la réunion imminente. Elle s'installa à table et dévora le contenu de son assiette, soudain affamée. Rogue n'était pas présent, Hermione espérait qu'il ait été prévenu pour la réunion, et qu'il n'était pas encore en train de dormir.  
L'heure venue, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall pour se rendre chez Harry.  
L'ambiance accablante était encore palpable, Hermione se demanda si cela était raisonnable de faire une réunion aussi vite.  
Le portrait de Dumbledore avait été accroché au mur du fond de la cuisine, pour que tous les membres de l'Ordre puissent le voir.  
Personne ne prit la parole de peur d'envenimer les choses. Discrètement, Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rogue arriva à son tour et prit place en face d'elle.

-Bonjour à tous et merci d'être revenu au complet aujourd'hui. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les événements d'hier. Je veux simplement que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, lança Dumbledore.

Après un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée, il reprit :

-Je me suis longuement entretenu avec Harry, et celui-ci m'a convaincu de vous raconter l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Cela, j'espère dans le but de retrouver mon ami Nicolas Flamel. Mais que ceci soit clair, je ne vous dirai pas où se trouve le corps de Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut certains des membres, et Hagrid renversa sa choppe.

-Comme vous le savez tous, lors de la première année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, Voldemort avait pris possession du corps du Professeur Quirell vers le milieu de l'année. Grâce au professionnalisme de Severus, qui a découvert que Quirell voulait (se rendre dans l'aile interdite pour) voler la Pierre Philosophale, j'ai décidé de l'enfermer à l'intérieur du miroir du Riséd. Nos trois amis ici présents, l'ont intercepté à temps et elle a été détruite. Laissant assez d'Élixir de Longue Vie à Nicolas et Pernelle pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre. Ceci est l'histoire officielle, maintenant officieusement, Nicolas est venu me voir peu avant la destruction de la pierre. Il était prêt à vivre la grande aventure qu'est la mort, mais Pernelle s'y opposait catégoriquement. Que pouvais-je faire ? Convaincre l'un de mes plus vieux amis de tuer sa propre femme ? L'obliger elle à mourir ? Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Nous avons donc trouvé un arrangement. Comme vous l'a dit Madame Malefoy, Voldemort a su que Nicolas était encore en vie. J'ai d'ailleurs une réponse à cette question: lors de ma mort physique, le sortilège de Fidélitas mis en place par mes soins, a été rompu. Il ne lui aura fallu qu'une année pour le découvrir, je suppose par l'un des nombreux Rafleurs qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Pour rester dans la supposition, je pense qu'il a tout mis en œuvre pour les retrouver. Ayant été découvert, les Flamel ont dû user d'un sortilège d'Amnésie croyant que cela suffirait. Hélas, Voldemort pouvait forcer n'importe quel esprit à lui révéler ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ce qui me laisse à penser, que les Mangemorts ont envoyé quelques espions à Poudlard, pour fouiller mon ancien bureau à la recherche du lieu où Nicolas et sa femme se cachaient. La mort de la pauvre Pernelle remonte à Halloween, date où Minerva a constaté une intrusion dans ce même bureau. Je ne révélerai pas où se trouve Voldemort, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à mon humble avis, les Mangemorts veulent se servir de la pierre pour le ramener.

Le silence qui suivit le discours de Dumbledore dura quelques instants, certains étaient choqués, d'autres terrifiés par l'éventuel retour de Voldemort. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle était habituée à ce genre de révélations maintenant. Elle n'en démordait pas, Mondingus était forcément la personne qui avait agi sous ses ordres, pour cacher le corps de Voldemort. Lui seul aurait pu effectuer cette tâche ingrate. Il était le prototype même de la personne à qui on ne penserait pas pour faire ce genre de chose, et pourtant il était d'une loyauté sans pareil à Dumbledore. Elle comprenait un peu mieux le point de vue de ce dernier, et elle pensait sincèrement qu'en dépit de tout, il avait fait le bon choix en permettant à Pernelle de rester en vie. Même si cela avait des répercutions catastrophiques aujourd'hui. Pourtant une chose la tracassait, et elle s'adressa directement à son ancien Directeur:

-Mais Professeur, je ne comprends pas, l'Élixir de Longue Vie ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, comment Voldemort pourrait-il revenir ?

-Nécromancie. Intervint Rogue.

-Impossible, tous les Nécromanciens ont été éradiqués, lui répondit Arthur Weasley.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-Beaucoup de maîtres de Potions explorent cette branche Arthur, je peux vous l'affirmer.

-Vous avouez avoir déjà pratiqué ?

-Non, je relate un fait.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? Demanda Hestia Jones.

-Attendre, lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Hors de question ! Aboya son frère. Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à guetter son retour. Dis-nous où est la tombe Albus, nous pouvons le déplacer, ou même mieux le réduire en cendres et toute cette histoire sera terminée !

Pour seule réponse, Dumbledore lui lança l'un de ses regards bleus perçant.

-Nous pouvons tout aussi bien délaisser les Détraqueurs quelques temps et nous occuper pleinement des Mangemorts. Proposa Ron.

-Non, il n'y a pas que la communauté des Sorciers qui est en jeu. Nous devons également protéger les Moldus, intervint Kingsley de sa grosse voix.

-Mais on ne peut pas délibérément attendre, c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir ! S'impatienta Hermione.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur avec stupéfaction. Après l'avoir regardé quelques instants dans ses yeux verts, elle comprit qu'Harry avait un plan, mais ne voulait pas lui en faire part devant les autres.

-Je crois que ceci clos la réunion, nous devrions retourner à Poudlard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Trancha McGonagall.

-Professeur ? Permettez-vous à Hermione de rester jusqu'à ce soir ? Ce sont les vacances scolaires, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes, non ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

-Oui, oui mais rentrez avant le dîner Miss Granger, balaya McGonagall.

Une fois les membres partis, il ne restait qu'un petit groupe: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago. Hermione leur fit part de ses soupçons sur Mondingus. Ils parlèrent longuement à l'élaboration d'un plan. Harry et Ron, avaient pour mission de l'interroger discrètement. Drago se chargerait, avec Ginny, de trouver des indices sur l'endroit où se trouve la tombe de Voldemort, et Hermione passerait inaperçue à la bibliothèque pour collecter un maximum d'informations sur la Nécromancie.

-Ginny et Drago, vous commencerez à la rentrée, je vous donnerai la carte du Maraudeur et la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry pour vous simplifier les choses. Tu y vois un inconvénient? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas du tout.

-Très bien, alors je rentre ou McGonagall va être furieuse.

Après le dîner, Hermione fila à la bibliothèque et se mit à chercher activement tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Mais hélas, à vingt-et-une heure Madame Pince la jeta dehors. Une pile de livres instable dans les bras, Hermione retourna dans les cachots.

-Savez-vous qu'habituellement j'enlève cinquante points à tout élève se trouvant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? Lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

Hermione dévisagea son interlocuteur, qui ne pouvait être que Rogue.

\- Excusez-moi Professeur, je...

-Ce n'est rien, coupa-t-il, en lui prenant les trois quarts de la pile pour la décharger.

-Merci mais je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur Monsieur.

Rogue ne releva pas.

-Lecture très intéressante, la majorité porte sur les Potions, je ne pense pas que cela soit pour vos révisions d'Aspic.

Hermione ne voulait pas lui mentir.

-Non, en effet. Elle le fit entrer dans son salon et ils déposèrent les livres sur la table de bois brut.

-Je ne suis pas dupe, Miss Granger. Potter ne vous a pas demandé de rester pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Vous recherchez des informations sur ce dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, la Nécromancie ?

Que Rogue ait compris si vite irritait fortement Hermione et elle se frappait mentalement de ne pas avoir caché ses livres.

-Oui, et je suppose que vous allez essayer de m'en dissuader ?

Rogue la toisa de sa haute taille, il la regarda d'un air amusé et sa bouche se fendit d'un rictus.

-Non, je vais faire mieux que cela, je vais vous aider...


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17: Aspic**_

Tandis que les jours se rapprochaient inexorablement des examens, le mois de juin vint baigner le parc de Poudlard d'un soleil radieux.

Hermione et ses camarades ne profitaient pas du beau temps. De l'ouverture à la fermeture, la bibliothèque était bondée d'élèves de cinquième et dernière années. Un silence pesant y régnait et rien ne vint troubler la concentration des étudiants.

Hermione avait les nerfs à vif : les révisions, les rondes, les recherches pour l'Ordre, sa relation complexe avec Rogue, tout cela tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Un flot constant d'informations entremêlées qui la poussait au bord de la crise de nerf.

Malgré la multitude de livres consacrés à la Nécromancie, Rogue et elle avaient fait chou blanc. Très peu mentionnait la Nigromancie, et encore moins le moyen de s'en protéger.

Hermione avait pu lire maintes fois, les détails complexes de la réanimation. Même si ceux-ci étaient basés sur des suppositions et des théories, elle ne pouvait réprimer les frissons lui parcourant la colonne vertébrale.

Elle referma son livre avec un bruit sec, et souffla ostensiblement. Hermione avait consulté la quasi-totalité des livres de potions, mais elle ne trouvait rien susceptible de les renseigner dans la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque...

Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, bien sûr !

Hermione fourra ses affaires en hâte dans son sac et le lança sur son épaule.

Elle dévala rapidement les étages, et s'arrêta seulement quand elle fut devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle toqua vivement et attendit, reprenant son souffle.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et quand son professeur la dévisagea, son cœur manqua un battement.

-Oui, Miss Granger ?

Rien dans son attitude ne laissa transparaître qu'il était plus qu'un simple professeur parlant à son élève.

-Monsieur, j'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour accéder à la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Hermione retint sa respiration tandis que Rogue arquait un sourcil. Accepterait-t-il sa requête ? Les élèves avaient rarement la permission de consulter ces archives, et quand c'était le cas, cela n'était que pour un seul livre.

-Vous n'en aurez pas la nécessité.

-Mais... commença à se défendre Hermione.

Rogue posa un doigt sur ses lèvres minces, et lui intima de se taire. Il regarda de chaque côté du couloir, pour vérifier qu'il pouvait parler librement, puis se pencha afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

-J'ai déjà consulté l'ensemble de la réserve.

-Oh, répondit Hermione. Elle ne put formuler une phrase entière, car son regard n'avait toujours pas quitté les lèvres de son professeur. Ces lèvres qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser. Il était si proche d'elle, qu'elle aurait juste à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Elle reprit vite contenance quand Rogue fit un pas en arrière, voyant ce qu'elle fixait.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Rogue lui fit non de la tête, semblant avoir perdu sa voix.

Hermione fut tout à coup très mal à l'aise, et ne savait que dire pour briser la glace.

-Ce sera tout Miss Granger?

-Oui Professeur, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Rogue s'était déjà réfugié dans son bureau.

La tête basse et légèrement déçue, Hermione reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque, où elle passa son week-end à réviser.

Sa relation avec Rogue n'avait pas évolué. A présent que la situation était plus claire, elle en attendait plus de lui. Mais au fond d'elle-même, Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas homme à prendre ce genre d'initiative, et à vrai dire elle non plus... Elle était dans une impasse.

Hermione n'avait pas assisté à une réunion de l'Ordre depuis un certain temps, aussi, elle ignorait si Harry et Ron avait pu interroger Mondingus.

Drago et Ginny quant à eux, ne pouvaient mener à bien leur mission: trouver des éléments sur l'emplacement de la tombe de Voldemort. Plus le temps défilait et plus Hermione sentait que les maigres tentatives des binômes étaient dérisoires.

Harry et Ron ne pourraient jamais soutirer des informations à Mondingus, car ce dernier ne trahirait jamais la confiance de Dumbledore.

Drago et Ginny n'avaient aucun moyen de pénétrer le bureau de McGonagall sans se faire prendre. Et même dans l'éventualité où ils réussissaient, Hermione doutait que Dumbledore avait laissé un parchemin explicite, sur la localité de la tombe du plus grand Mage Noir, rangé tranquillement dans un tiroir de son bureau. Et en y réfléchissant quelques instants, Dumbledore était mort bien avant Voldemort, et deux successeurs avaient partagé son bureau après lui. Hermione était catégorique, aucun document n'existait, seul le portrait de Dumbledore était à même de révéler ce secret.

La dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut fixée mi-juin. Un dernier moment de réjouissance avant d'entamer l'ultime ligne droite avant les examens.

Hermione, Ginny et Drago, devaient se rendre au pub des Trois Balais afin d'y retrouver Harry et Ron.

Attablés à l'écart des autres clients, ils savouraient une bièraubeurre, essayant de faire le point sur la situation.

-Des nouvelles concernant Mondingus ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, et ramena une mèche sur sa cicatrice.

-Il nous évite depuis qu'on a essayé de l'interroger la première fois. Nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis.

Hermione essaya à grande peine de cacher sa déception.

-Mais rien ne nous indique que Ding est vraiment la personne qu'on recherche, intervint Ron, pourquoi ne pas mettre l'Ordre au courant de ce que nous recherchons ? Nous pourrions avoir l'aide des membres du Ministère et plus de moyens.

-Ron, ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, devrait répondre à ta question ! S'emporta Ginny. Si nous mettons les autres membres dans la confidence, cela va nous diviser.

-Elle a raison, dit Harry, nous avons eu de la chance la dernière fois, je ne tiens pas m'interposer de nouveau entre deux camps.

Un silence songeur suivit ses propos. Chacun se remémorant la vive altercation entre les membres de l'Ordre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut vraiment devancer les Mangemorts, sinon les conséquences seront terribles, il faut faire parler Mondingus. Murmura Hermione.

-Il refuse de nous parler Hermione !

-Oh bon sang Potter ! Tu es l'Élu, prend le par les sentiments, sers-toi de ta tête, il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Lâcha Drago.

-Chut ! Fît Hermione, tandis qu'Harry jetait un regard noir à son ancien ennemi.

-Et toi Malefoy, qu'as tu à nous annoncer d'intéressant ? Grogna Ron.

Un sourire sarcastique anima le coin de la bouche de Drago, et il fanfaronna:

-J'ai retrouvé Rita Skeeter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Continue, l'encouragea Hermione.

-Elle se trouve à Poudlard.

-Impossible, on l'aurait remarqué, dit Ginny.

Une lueur triomphante illumina le regard émeraude d'Harry.

-Elle est sous sa forme de scarabée !

Drago et lui échangèrent un regard complice.

-Exact, elle se trouve avec le dénommé Baddock.

-Comment tu as découvert ça ? Interrogea Ron

Drago glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier, et en sortit un vieux parchemin à l'aspect usé.

-La carte du Maraudeur, bien joué Drago ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Très utile en effet, mais pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit plus tôt ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je suis pratiquement certain que Skeeter est sous Imperium, elle nous suit à la trace, et Baddock l'assiste caché sous une cape d'Invisibilité. Cette fois c'est sûr, nous savons qui est le coupable.

Hermione se tût, elle savait que Malcolm Baddock était le coupable depuis que Rogue l'avait mise dans la confidence.

Un nouveau silence fût observé tandis qu'ils finissaient leurs choppes.

-Et toi Hermione, tu as trouvé quelque chose à propos de la Nécromancie ? Interrogea Harry.

-Hélas, rien qui peut nous être utile.

-Ce pauvre Nicolas Flamel, dit Ginny, dire qu'il est captif depuis tout ce temps et que nous ne pouvons rien pour lui.

Une épiphanie traversa l'esprit d'Hermione, elle se frappa le front du plat de la main et se leva précipitamment.

-J'ai peut-être un début de piste, il faut que j'aille...

-A la bibliothèque, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Hermione était assise à son bureau, face au grand vitrail donnant sur les profondeurs du lac. Minuit approchait. Une pile de livres était entassée à ses pieds.

Ginny avait mentionné Nicolas Flamel, et Hermione avait soudain fait le rapprochement avec la Nécromancie. Elle s'était soudain souvenue d'un livre qu'elle avait consulté pour terminer un devoir d'Arithmancie. Il faisait référence au célèbre alchimiste qui avait observé une brève alliance avec un Nécromancien nommé Neperus.

Après avoir relut le texte dans son entier, Hermione avait emporté plusieurs ouvrages traitant du Nécromancien.

Une phrase provenant de son carnet de note revenait sans cesse :

 _«La réanimation complète est impossible. Même le plus puissant des mainteneurs de vie – l'élixir de Flamel- n'arrive pas à ancrer l'âme dans le corps. Ce que j'ai créé dépasse l'entendement, ne vous aventurez jamais sur ce chemin obscur, sous peine de ne pas aimer ce que vous allez trouver. »_

 _Hermione se frotta les yeux, et consulta la liste qu'elle avait rédigé. Elle y avait inclus les éléments susceptibles de l'aider à y voir plus clair. Mais hélas, sa connaissance de la Nécromancie n'était pas assez approfondie pour déterminer ce qui pouvait être utile ou non._

 _Elle avait besoin d'un expert: Rogue._

 _Hermione hésita à traverser le couloir pour le solliciter, mais sa raison l'emporta sur son désir: Drago allait terminer sa garde d'un moment à l'autre, et poserait des questions gênantes si elle le croisait à une heure aussi tardive._

 _Rita Skeeter et Malcolm Baddock étaient peut-être en train de les surveiller. A cette pensée, Hermione scruta son salon au peigne fin à la recherche d'un scarabée, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait soumis son logement à un sortilège anti-intrusion._

 _Et puis elle n'avait pas reparlé à Rogue depuis le jour où elle avait failli l'embrasser. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, son professeur avait vu son regard fixer ses lèvres, et elle était certaine qu'il avait deviné son intention._

 _Pourtant Hermione avait besoin de sa présence, d'être auprès de lui, de lui parler. Elle rêvait de poser à nouveau sa main sur son bras, de mêler ses doigts aux siens. Même si ces gestes étaient futiles, ils représentaient beaucoup pour elle. Son désir de l'embrasser se faisait de plus en plus dévorant._

 _Mais elle était convaincue que jamais Rogue ne poserait les mains sur elle, tant qu'elle serait son élève._

 _De frustration, elle referma son livre avec brusquerie, et partit se coucher._

 _Le lendemain matin, dimanche, Hermione se réveilla avec un plan. Elle était bien décidée à assouvir son besoin de parler à Rogue. D'ailleurs, elle avait besoin de son aide pour les informations recueillies sur John Neperus. Elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups._

 _Inutile de se rendre à son bureau, ou de l'entretenir au milieu d'un couloir comme jadis, car la discrétion était de mise. Drago l'avait averti que Baddock passait son temps à la suivre à la bibliothèque. Même si cela irritait fortement Hermione d'être ainsi observée quand elle effectuait son travail scolaire, elle n'était pas assez irresponsable pour prendre le risque de parler sans certaines mesures de sécurité._

 _Aussi, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner pour mettre son plan à exécution._

 _Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé._

 _Alors que les hiboux postaux volaient en direction des tables, son attention fût momentanément détournée. Une chouette Hulotte de l'école, lui tendit la patte._

 _Hermione détacha le rouleau de parchemin parfaitement scellé et lut:_

 _Miss Granger ;_

 _Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous rendre dans mon bureau ce soir à vingt heures ?_

 _Excellente journée._

 _Professeur McGonagall._

 _Ps: J'aimerais vous faire goûter ma nouvelle recette de triton au gingembre._

 _Hermione tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs, la Directrice n'était pas présente, mais Rogue avait fait son apparition. A sa vue, toutes les questions concernant son rendez-vous s'éclipsèrent. Elle lui laissa le temps de manger, puis, plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa poche._

 _Elle sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec son faux Gallion. Priant intérieurement pour que Rogue soit en possession du sien, elle fit défiler un numéro sur la tranche, guettant sa réaction._

 _Cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre, Rogue sortit discrètement la pièce sous la table, et quand il comprit que c'était le signal d'alerte pour l'informer qu'Hermione était en danger, une imperceptible lueur de panique lui voila les yeux._

 _Il la chercha rapidement à la table des Serpentard, et son regard croisa le sien. Hermione lui fit un bref signe de la tête, l'invitant à la suivre._

 _Rogue arqua un sourcil sous l'incompréhension, et hocha le menton de façon subtil._

 _Hermione souffla intérieurement et quitta la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière._

 _Elle prit la direction des cachots, où Rogue la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard._

 _-Quel était..._

 _Hermione se mit un doigt sur les lèvres et se tapota l'oreille, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas libres de parler._

 _Elle le conduisit dans ses quartiers, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine à l'idée de se retrouver enfin seule avec lui._

 _Elle lança un Assurdiato contre le portrait masquant l'entrée, et se tourna vers lui._

 _-Désolée Professeur, il y a du nouveau et je ne pouvais pas vous le faire savoir autrement._

 _-Expliquez-vous._

 _Tandis qu'Hermione lui révélait la situation, elle prit place sur le canapé face à sa cheminée, lui faisant signe de l'y rejoindre. Rogue s'assit à son tour, veillant à laisser une distance respectable entre eux, et écouta avec attention son récit._

 _-Et donc j'ai jeté un sortilège anti-intrusion pour lui bloquer l'accès. Termina Hermione._

 _Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez, tout en réfléchissant._

 _-Elle n'est pas ici sans raison, dit-il avec lenteur, Monsieur Baddock doit avoir une chose précise à découvrir pour vous suivre de la sorte._

 _-Croyez-vous que cela peut avoir un rapport avec ce que nous cherchons sur Voldemort ?_

 _-Miss Granger ! Combien de fois vous-ai-je dit de ne pas prononcer ce nom ?_

 _Elle le défia du regard, et décida de ne pas ouvrir les hostilités._

 _-Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Reprit-elle._

 _-C'est probable en effet, mais peine perdue, ils ne trouveront rien._

 _Hermione approuva silencieusement._

 _-J'ai autre chose à vous montrer._

 _Elle se leva et alla chercher la liste qu'elle avait rédigée la veille, puis la lui tendit._

 _-Est ce que le nom de John Neperus vous est familier ?_

 _-Évidemment._

 _-Alors regardez ceci, j'ai établi une liste depuis un livre mentionnant sa collaboration éphémère avec Nicolas Flamel. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour discerner ce qui est utile ou non afin de nous en protéger._

 _Rogue observa attentivement le parchemin, les lèvres serrées. Hermione s'efforça de concentrer son attention sur autre chose que ses mains, sa bouche et le fait que depuis le début de la conversation, ils se parlaient d'égal à égal._

 _-Pour être totalement franc, rien de ce qui est notifié ici ne pourrait nous aider à nous protéger d'un éventuel retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Hermione déglutit._

 _-Alors vous aussi vous croyez à cette théorie ?_

 _-Tous les éléments vont dans ce sens._

 _Hermione s'enfonça dans le dossier de son canapé, prise de panique, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains._

 _-Ils ont la pierre, ils détiennent Flamel, et nous n'avons aucune information digne de ce nom pour les contrer. Notre seule chance c'est de trouver Voldemort avant eux._

 _Rogue grogna mais s'abstient de faire un commentaire à l'énonciation du nom._

 _-Vous oubliez que nous avons un rempart de taille._

 _Hermione retira ses mains et l'observa._

 _-Vous n'êtes plus une simple adolescente entourée de ses deux amis pour seule arme. Vous êtes désormais un membre notoire de l'Ordre du Phénix._

 _-Mais s'il revient ?_

 _-Alors il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer, nous lutterons._

 _-Neperus mentionne que sa femme était incontrôlable, avec des pouvoirs décuplés, nous ne serons jamais de taille._

 _Rogue bascula sa tête en arrière, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Puis il se redressa et lui fit face, fixant son regard sur le sien._

 _-Écoutez, vous n'êtes que dans la supposition, ayez confiance en Dumbledore pour avoir dissimulé avec soin son secret._

 _-Mais..._

 _Rogue leva la main pour l'interrompre._

 _-Basez-vous sur les faits et non sur les éventualités. N'essayez pas de constamment tout contrôler. Acceptez l'inévitable si ce dernier vint à surgir. Tenez-vous prête quoi qu'il arrive. Soyez sur vos gardes en permanence et rien ne vous arrivera._

 _Hermione leva un sourcil. Malgré lui, Rogue venait de créer une fissure dans sa carapace. A présent, elle comprenait mieux sa façon de penser. D'une certaine manière, elle lui faisait penser à Maugrey:_ _« Vigilance constante »._

 _Tremblante de peur et d'appréhension, elle avança sa main près de la sienne. Rogue se crispa mais ne la repoussa pas. Il exerça une petite pression sur ses doigts, qui se voulait rassurante._

 _-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda une Hermione se sentant impuissante._

 _-La piste de John Neperus est intéressante, creusons de ce côté._

 _-Cela serait plus facile si nous savions où se trouve son journal de bord._

 _-Si ce dernier existe encore... Lui répondit Rogue._

 _Ils passèrent la matinée en silence, à éplucher la pile de livres qu'Hermione avait ramenée de la bibliothèque. De son écriture en patte de mouche, Rogue avait ajouté des notes aux siennes. C'était apaisant de travailler ainsi, la présence de Rogue la calmait. Puis quand l'heure de se séparer arriva, Hermione le raccompagna à l'entrée de ses quartiers._

 _-Merci, dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue._

 _Rogue ne répondit pas, et passa la porte. En revanche, son regard en disait long alors qu'il la fixait depuis la table des professeurs, tandis qu'Hermione le maudissait intérieurement de ne pas être allé plus loin._

 _Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Hermione monta dans les étages pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Elle se trouva face à la gargouille de pierre, masquant l'entrée du bureau de McGonagall._

 _-Triton au gingembre, annonça-t-elle._

 _La statue fit un pas de côté, et Hermione pénétra dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivée devant la porte, elle frappa et une voix lui intima d'entrer._

 _-Bonsoir Professeur._

 _-Bonsoir Miss Granger, asseyez-vous je vous en prie._

 _Hermione prit place sur la chaise à dossier droit que lui présentait McGonagall. La pièce était baignée d'une lueur orangée, signe que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes avoisinantes. A nouveau, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était convoquée. Ses escapades nocturnes ? Sa relation alambiquée avec son professeur de Potion ? Une quelconque information provenant de l'Ordre ? Mais elle avait une petite idée sur la question. McGonagall lui faisait face, le chignon quelque peu défait, et de grandes cernes apparentes sous ses lunettes._

 _-Bien, Miss Granger, je ne vais pas faire de grand discours. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que depuis notre dernière entrevue, je souhaite fortement confier mon poste d'enseignante à quelqu'un de qualifié._

 _Hermione retint sa respiration, elle avait vu juste._

 _-En effet Professeur, vous m'aviez fait part de vos difficultés à trouver cette personne._

 _-Après plusieurs entretiens avec l'ensemble de vos professeurs - elle tira vers elle son dossier scolaire - nous avons jugés que vous seriez la candidate idéale malgré votre jeune âge. Vos résultats sont irréprochables, vous êtes consciencieuse, appliquée et vous avez le tempérament nécessaire pour mener un groupe d'élèves. J'ai conscience que vous désiriez un poste au Ministère de la Magie, mais..._

 _-J'accepte ! S'exclama Hermione._

 _Elle vit le portrait de Dumbledore la passer au rayon X, avec un petit sourire malicieux. Hermione déglutit, elle aurait dû faire mine de prendre le temps de la réflexion. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée être au courant, avant que Rogue ne lui en donne l'information. Elle eût la désagréable sensation que son ancien Directeur avait analysé beaucoup plus d'éléments que McGonagall, avec une simple réponse._

 _-Vous êtes sûre de vous, Miss Granger ?_

 _-Parfaitement certaine, Professeur._

 _Le visage de sa Directrice rayonna._

 _-Hé bien, je dois vous avouer que je m'attendais à devoir longuement argumenter pour vous convaincre de nous rejoindre._

 _Hermione ne sût que répondre, et se contenta d'afficher un authentique sourire de joie._

 _-Je m'occuperai des modalités administratives durant les vacances scolaires. Vous recevrez une convocation pour effectuer un court stage d'apprentissage, sous réserve que vous ayez obtenu les ASPICs nécessaires. Ce qui, si je peux me permettre se fera sans problème._

 _Hermione était folle de joie._

 _-Et je suppose que je ne dois divulguer cette information à personne, tant que je n'aurais pas pris connaissance de mes résultats ?_

 _-Naturellement. J'apprécie votre vivacité d'esprit, vous serez un très bon élément au sein de notre corps enseignant._

 _McGonagall se leva, et lui tendit la main. Hermione l'imita et scella ainsi sa promesse d'embauche d'une poignée de main._

 _Alors qu'il restait moins d'une semaine avant de passer ses ASPICs, Hermione était toujours sur un petit nuage. Elle avait hâte que les examens soient enfin terminés, car le flot constant de sentiments contradictoires l'épuisait: l'angoisse des examens qui laissait place à l'euphorie à la perspective de devenir enseignante. Et ainsi rester à Poudlard auprès de Rogue. Puis la panique et l'impuissance, quand elle songeait à la menace suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes, telle l'épée de Damoclès._

 _Rogue lui avait intimé l'ordre de lui déléguer ses recherches, et de se concentrer sur ses examens à venir._

 _Le jour J, Hermione se réveilla avec une terrible boule d'angoisse coincée en travers de la gorge. Les ASPICs se déroulaient tout comme les BUSEs : écrit le matin, et épreuve pratique l'après-midi._

 _Elle regarda pour la énième fois son emploi du temps, afin de se rassurer. Elle commencerait par l'étude des runes anciennes. Au moins pensa-t-elle, elle serait débarrassée du plus difficile dès le premier jour._

 _La semaine fût éreintante, et elle ne parla pratiquement à personne. Un rituel s'était imposé de lui-même: réveil, révision, épreuve, révision, épreuve, révision, dormir, se réveiller en panique, révision._

 _Dans l'ensemble malgré son état de stress déplorable, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi. Les questions lui semblaient faciles, mais avec le recul, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Et si celles-ci étaient en fait des questions pièges, et qu'elle répondait complètement à côté ?_

 _Bientôt, il ne lui resta que l'épreuve d'Astronomie qui devait se dérouler de nuit pour une raison pratique._

 _Tandis qu'elle ajustait son télescope, une ombre attira son regard dans le parc. Même à cette distance, elle reconnut la silhouette de Rogue, et sa démarche de chauve-souris. Elle l'observa se diriger près du lac, et s'asseoir sur la berge. Troublée, elle ne pût retrouver son entière concentration. A quoi pouvait-il penser, tout seul dans le noir ?_

 _Quand l'examinateur Tofty déclara que l'épreuve était terminée, les élèves poussèrent de grands cris de joie. Sans tenir compte de la Maison à laquelle appartenaient leurs camarades, tous se prirent dans les bras. Les examens étaient officiellement terminés, jamais plus ils ne participeraient à un cours de Poudlard, et dans quelques jours, ils quitteraient définitivement l'école._

 _Nostalgique, Hermione suivit le mouvement. Certains parlaient d'organiser une petite fête dans les cuisines, mais elle n'essaya pas de les en dissuader._

 _Sa scolarité était à présent derrière elle, et jamais plus elle n'aurait à se ronger les sangs à l'idée de devoir passer un examen. Drago glissa galamment son bras à l'intérieur du sien, et dans un éclat de rire euphorique, ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour profiter des festivités. Vivant l'instant présent, loin de tous soucis concernant les Détraqueurs, les Mangemorts et Voldemort._

 _Hermione s'étira longuement, les cheveux en bataille, elle consulta l'heure et poussa un petit gloussement. Il était midi passé, mais n'eût aucun scrupule à s'être octroyée une grasse matinée. La fête de la veille, avait duré jusqu'à jusque très tard dans la nuit. Le professeur Rogue était venu y mettre un terme. Peut-être revenait-il seulement du Lac ? Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la crainte qu'il inspirait à ses camarades. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, sa seule présence à l'entrée de la pièce, avait suffi à refroidir considérablement l'ambiance. La Salle Commune s'était vidée en un temps record, les élèves regagnant leurs dortoirs en hâte. Quand Drago et Hermione toujours le sourire aux lèvres, avaient passé le seuil pour regagner leurs quartiers, cette dernière était certaine de l'avoir vu répondre d'un rictus communicatif._

 _Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle devrait quitter Poudlard. Elle se savait chanceuse de pouvoir y arpenter les couloirs dans un futur proche. Ne voulant pas gâcher cette dernière journée, elle profita du soleil en compagnie de Drago, Ginny, Luna et Neville._

 _Ils se rendirent au banquet de fin d'année. La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs de la Maison Poufsouffle, qui s'était largement démarquée de ses rivales. Le professeur Chourave était rayonnante, et le Moine Gras volait au-dessus des tables en s'esclaffant. Depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la Maison s'était faite discrète, et il était de notoriété publique que Poufsouffle n'avait pas raflé de prix depuis bien longtemps._

 _Le discours du Professeur McGonagall, le premier depuis la fin de la guerre, fût vivement applaudit. Puis dans un raclement de bancs assourdissant, les élèves rejoignirent leur Salle Commune pour la dernière fois._

 _Hermione se hâta de boucler ses valises, elle fît un dernier tour du logement afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et parti se coucher._

 _Les mains derrière la tête, elle songea que ses quartiers allaient terriblement lui manquer. Peut-être arriverait-elle à convaincre le Professeur McGonagall de les lui restituer à la rentrée de septembre._

 _Elle se tourna sur le côté, pensant au lendemain. Elle ne reverrait pas Rogue avant un moment, avec un peu de chance elle le croiserait au Square Grimmaurd lors des prochaines réunions. Mais Hermione avait également l'intention de passer du temps avec ses parents. Sa future carrière ne lui laisserait pas vraiment le temps pour les repas dominicaux. L'idée que Rogue la convie à se rencontrer hors du Quartier Général était risible. Mais la pensée de ne plus l'apercevoir tous les jours, lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Elle conservait l'espoir d'une correspondance écrite._

 _Hermione rejoignit en hâte ses camarades, pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand elle traversa le Hall, celui-ci était encombré de cages et de nombreuses malles. Elle avait laissé les siennes dans ses appartements, et comptait les monter après manger. Hermione voulait effectuer son dernier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express. Même si cela lui prendrait toute la journée, alors qu'elle aurait pût rallier Londres en quelques secondes en transplanant. Mais elle y tenait, elle avait fait la connaissance d'Harry et Ron lors de son premier voyage, c'était symbolique, ainsi la boucle serait bouclée._

 _Comme à son habitude, elle prit place à côté de Drago qui la salua de sa voix traînante._

 _Hermione tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs, et posa son regard sur Rogue, elle perdit tout appétit. Elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de lui dire au-revoir, ni de lui parler avant un certain temps, et le manque se faisait déjà ressentir._

 _Elle se força à manger quelques cuillères de porridge, et se leva de table._

 _-Je vais chercher mes valises, je te retrouve dans le Hall._

 _-Très bien, je dois également monter les miennes, lui répondit Drago._

 _-Dépêche-toi, les diligences ne vont pas tarder à arriver._

 _Drago leva les yeux au ciel._

 _Alors qu'Hermione émergeait de l'ouverture de son portrait, les mains encombrées de ses valises, elle poussa un léger cri de surprise. Rogue, les bras croisés était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur._

 _-Professeur vous m'avez fait peur !_

 _Rogue ne répondit pas._

 _-Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ?_

 _Une ride se creusa entre ses yeux, il se délogea du mur et lui fit face._

 _-Je me demandais simplement si vous comptiez accepter l'offre du Professeur McGonagall. Dit-il à voix basse._

 _-Oh, dit Hermione quelque peu déçue, oui en réalité je me suis déjà engagée auprès d'elle. Elle n'en a pas informé les professeurs ?_

 _Rogue fit non de la tête et Hermione sût que cette question était un prétexte pour lui parler. Alors elle décida de se jeter à l'eau._

 _-Vous aller me manquer..._

 _Pas de réponse._

 _-Nous... Nous pourrions peut-être nous écrire durant les vacances ? Demanda-t-elle timidement._

 _-Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose._

 _Hermione baissa la tête, refoulant le sentiment de rejet qui s'insinuait en elle._

 _-Mais je veux bien faire un effort._

 _Hermione leva les yeux et son regard s'illumina quand elle croisa le sien. Elle lâcha la poignée de sa malle, et fit résolument un pas dans sa direction. Alors qu'elle glissait ses mains derrière son dos, elle sentit le corps de Rogue se crisper à son contact. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis vint se coller contre lui, la tête enfouit contre son torse. Hermione l'entendit souffler dans ses cheveux, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais n'en avait cure, elle avait besoin de cette proximité. Elle se détacha légèrement de lui, et vit une lueur d'appréhension quand son regard se posa sur le sien. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et sa bouche vint se poser sur ses lèvres minces._

 _Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais quand la main d'Hermione effleura son visage, ses lèvres se mirent en mouvement. C'était un baiser doux et passionné. Le temps parut se suspendre, elle aurait pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, Hermione passa le bout de sa langue entre ses dents, et vint chercher la sienne. A son contact, Rogue émit un grognement de gorge. Il lui saisit la hanche, et fourragea de son autre main dans sa chevelure. Il la repoussa contre le mur pour approfondir leur étreinte. Alors que Rogue la pressait contre son corps, une main derrière son oreille, Hermione sentit une sensation nouvelle naître en elle, au niveau de son bas ventre. Elle saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, sentant son corps s'électriser du sommet de son crâne jusqu'à la pointe des orteils. Quand elle ne pût réprimer un gémissement de désir, Rogue descendit sa main au creux de ses reins, et relâcha doucement son étreinte. Le bout de sa langue se retira, mais ses lèvres continuaient à embrasser les siennes. Puis le baiser devint de plus en plus lent. Rogue finit par quitter sa bouche et recula d'un pas._

 _Les joues rosies, Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais inutile de chercher des mots en vain, car Rogue ne la regardait plus. Hermione suivit son regard, et toute trace de couleurs disparut de son visage._

 _A trois mètres d'eux, le professeur McGonagall les poings sur les hanches, les observait. Elle fronçait tellement des sourcils que ceux-ci ne formaient qu'une seule ligne._

 _-Vous deux, dans mon bureau immédiatement !_

 _Accroupie devant sa malle, Drago jetait ses dernières affaires pêle-mêle sur une pile de robes d'école. Il consulta l'heure, il lui restait encore cinq bonnes minutes pour espérer attraper une diligence à temps. Auquel cas, il devrait rejoindre Pré-au-Lard à pied afin de transplaner. Il devait se dépêcher car Hermione l'attendait encore probablement dans le Hall. Il avait eu du mal à quitter Astoria, ce qui l'avait considérablement mit en retard. Il ne savait pas quand il pourrait la revoir, car son père n'était pas au courant de leur liaison. Mais il lui avait fait la promesse de lui en faire part dès son arrivée, afin de pouvoir la retrouver au plus vite._

 _Tandis qu'il fermait sa valise et qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Drago crut entendre une voix de femme crier dans le couloir. Mais son attention fût détournée, car quelqu'un venait de l'appeler depuis l'antre de sa cheminée. Surpris, il se tourna en direction du visiteur incongru. La tête de Ronald Weasley était posée au centre des flammes._

 _-Par Merlin, j'ai cru t'avoir raté ! Dit le rouquin._

 _Drago haussa les sourcils. Weasley était parfaitement conscient que se parler par cheminée interposé était risqué. Le système était sous surveillance. Il devait se passer quelque chose d'important, mais son visage n'indiquait pas qu'il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles._

 _-Weasley je vais manquer la diligence, fais vite._

 _-Non tu dois rester à Poudlard ! J'ai tenté de joindre Hermione, mais elle était déjà partie._

 _-Crache le morceau Weasley. S'impatienta Drago._

 _Le visage du rouquin se fendit d'un sourire triomphant._

 _-On l'a trouvé, ça y est nous savons où est enterré Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _Les intestins de Drago se changèrent en plomb._

 _-Mais comment..._

 _-Ding a craché le morceau, Harry l'a travaillé au corps._

 _-Alors où est-il ?_

 _-Il est ici, à Poudlard._

 _-A Poudlard. Répéta Drago._

 _Sa bouche s'était asséchée et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Mort ou vif, il ne voulait pas se trouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres une nouvelle fois._

 _-Tu dois trouver Hermione et Ginny et les avertir avant qu'elles ne quittent l'école. Harry et moi nous vous rejoignons immédiatement._

 _Drago acquiesça malgré lui._

 _-Et où doit-on le chercher précisément ?_

 _-Dumbledore, répondit Weasley, il est enterré à côté de Dumbledore._

 _-La où personne n'aura l'audace de venir le chercher. Récita Drago en se remémorant les paroles du portrait._

 _-Exactement, et sa tombe est dissimulée. Seuls les maîtres de la vérité, peuvent voir à travers le voile de l'ignorance._

 _Drago l'interrogea du regard._

 _-Paroles rapportées par Mondingus, si tu veux mon avis encore une idée loufoque de Dumbledore._

 _-Pas autant qu'on pourrait le croire. Si on lit au travers des lignes, seuls ceux qui ont connaissance de l'emplacement sont à même de le percevoir. Très bien Weasley, dépêchez-vous de venir pendant que je préviens les..._

 _Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens, la porte de son logement venait de s'ouvrir brutalement. Il eût juste le temps d'apercevoir une paire de chaussures noires en sortir._

 _-IL EST AU COURANT ! Beugla-t-il à l'intention de Weasley._

 _Puis sans aucune hésitation, il courut à la poursuite de l'espion. Il dégaina sa baguette et parcouru le couloir le plus vite possible. Drago se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir suivi le conseil d'Hermione. Il ne pensait pas que Baddock aurait eu le courage de l'espionner jusque dans ses appartements privés. Il savait qu'il était suivi grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, mais jamais encore il n'avait pénétré à l'intérieur._

 _Arrivé au bout du couloir, il monta les marches quatre par quatre et se retrouva dans le Hall désert. Les élèves étaient déjà partis, Hermione ne l'avait pas attendu._

 _Drago stoppa sa course et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur les bruits environnants, essayant de détecter dans quelle direction était parti son adversaire. Il entendait le battement de son cœur contre sa poitrine, l'afflux du sang à ses oreilles, les oiseaux chantant dans le parc depuis les grandes portes restées ouvertes, et des bruits de pas courant sur le marbre._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux tandis que ses jambes étaient déjà en mouvement, et lança un sortilège depuis sa baguette. Baddock l'évita à temps, mais le brusque écart lui fit glisser sa cape d'invisibilité de la tête. Le visage à découvert, il s'élança dans le parc, Drago sur ses talons._

 _-_ _Endoloris !_

 _Drago fît un bond sur le côté et riposta:_

 _-_ _Impero !_

 _Baddock battit en retraite. Il courait en zigzaguant, lançant des sortilèges depuis son épaule, pour tenir Drago à distance. Se rapprochant dangereusement des grilles de l'école, Drago saisit sa chance:_

 _-Impedimenta !_

 _Un éclair vint frapper l'épaule de son adversaire au moment où celui-ci tournait sur lui-même. Drago poussa un cri de rage, abaissa sa baguette et passa les grilles de l'école._

 _Baddock avait visiblement transplané pour la première fois de sa vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago eût la satisfaction de voir que son sortilège d'entrave l'avait suffisamment déconcentré pour qu'il se désartibule. Alors qu'il voulait refermer les grilles de l'école et se préparer à la bataille imminente, un détail attira son attention. Là, au milieu de morceaux de chair sanguinolente, il trouva un insecte qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ici: Un scarabée qui portait des marques autour de ses antennes, semblables à des horribles lunettes..._


	18. Chapitre 18

Tadam ! Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Encore merci à vous pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses !

 _ **Chapitre 18: La bataille**_

Une souris trottinait tranquillement au deuxième étage du château de Poudlard. Elle renifla l'air d'une fissure dans la pierre, en quête d'un passage menant à de la nourriture. Mais avant que celle-ci ne puisse s'y engouffrer, elle détala de ses petites pattes en entendant des bruits de cris.

Depuis de longues minutes, le professeur McGonagall vociférait à en perdre la voix, ses récriminations résonnaient dans son bureau circulaire.

Hermione mortifiée, fixait ses chaussures. Rogue regardait par la fenêtre, l'air de s'ennuyer et Dumbledore son menton dans les mains, s'était avancé jusqu'au bord de son cadre, suivant la scène comme on assiste à un spectacle particulièrement fascinant. Son regard espiègle était posé sur une Minerva McGonagall furibonde.

Quand elle eût terminé son laïus, la Directrice s'affala sans grâce dans son fauteuil.

Les oreilles d'Hermione répétaient en échos des mots tels que: inadmissible, intolérable, inconscience et favoritisme.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un pareil degré de mal être, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce que la phrase fatidique soit prononcée:

-Évidemment Miss Granger, considérez que vous avez perdu le poste qui vous était destiné.

Hermione sentit ses intestins se contracter, son pouls s'accélérer, son souffle s'évaporer et son corps trembler. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne réussit à en sortir. Rogue qui jusque-là n'avait pas manifesté un grand intérêt quant aux vociférations de McGonagall, tenta de prendre la parole:

-Puis-je savoir...

Elle le coupa d'un mouvement sec de la main.

-Enfin Minerva, la sanction n'est-elle pas quelque peu démesurée ? Questionna Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall se pinça l'arête du nez et respira profondément pour s'exhorter au calme.

-Albus, ma décision est prise, ils ont enfreint le règlement.

-Techniquement parlant, le semestre était terminé depuis la veille lors de cet... échange, dit-il d'un ton calme où perçait la malice.

-La question n'est pas là ! S'emporta la Directrice. Ce genre de comportement n'est pas toléré à Poudlard. Je ne cautionne en aucun cas vos agissements. Merlin sait depuis combien de temps la Maison Serpentard bénéficie de ce traitement de faveur.

Ce fût la goutte d'eau pour Hermione, la peur qui la tétanisait laissa place à un vif sentiment de froide colère.

-Et dire que malgré tous mes efforts, Serpentard n'a pas gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons... Dit-elle la voix pleine de sarcasme.

Le professeur McGonagall fût douchée et resta sans voix quelques instants. Rogue tourna imperceptiblement la tête en sa direction et retint un rictus de satisfaction.

-Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée Miss Granger. Cela étant, ma décision est irrévocable. Vous ne ferez pas votre rentrée en tant que professeur, et vous Severus -elle se tourna dans sa direction- vous recevrez un blâme.

Rogue s'inclina en un geste de provocation.

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda-t-il.

-N'aggravez pas votre cas Severus, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, certaines mesures seront prises à votre encontre dès le début du semestre. Je compte surveiller votre frivolité en personne.

-Minerva ! Tonna Dumbledore. Enlevez vos œillères, il ne s'agit en aucun cas de frivolité, ces deux-là s'aiment éperdument depuis des mois, ne vous mettez pas en travers de l'amour.

Hermione et Rogue se crispèrent à l'unisson, n'osant plus bouger ni échanger un seul regard.

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse émettre la moindre objection, une détonation se fit entendre à l'orée du parc. L'explosion fût si puissante, que de la poussière tomba du plafond.

Rogue se précipita à la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil en contre bas.

-Je ne vois rien, restez ici.

Dans un mouvement de cape, il sortit du bureau laissant Hermione et le professeur McGonagall dans un silence gêné. Alors qu'elle ruminait bêtement sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pu prendre le Poudlard Express une dernière fois, un nouveau grondement retentit.

Hermione sût que quelque chose de grave était en train de se produire, et Rogue venait de se jeter tout droit dans la gueule du loup... Sans même un regard en arrière, elle fonça droit sur la porte et dévala l'escalier en colimaçon. Tandis que ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle, au rythme de sa course, elle parvint enfin à regagner le hall d'entrée. Le silence pesant qui y régnait lui fît froid dans le dos, et un très mauvais pressentiment lui enserra la gorge. Derechef, elle se munit de sa baguette magique, et franchît les grandes portes menant au parc.

Elle chercha Rogue des yeux, faisant un tour complet sur elle-même. Son cœur martelait douloureusement contre sa poitrine, et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit...

Un rire reconnaissable parmi tous.

Une hilarité hystérique à vous faire trembler l'échine.

Alors sans réfléchir, elle fonça à en perdre haleine.

La voix qui retentissait toujours, guida ses pas près du portail d'entrée.

Des larmes de haine lui brouillèrent la vue.

Hermione se rapprochait de plus en plus du danger.

Bientôt elle distinguerait les sangliers ailés qui gardaient l'accès à Poudlard.

Elle redoubla d'efforts, ses mollets en feu protestaient à chacun de ses pas.

Presque, encore une poussée...

Elle tomba à genoux, pétrifiée.

Toutes les certitudes auxquelles elle croyait s'évaporèrent. Car ce qu'Hermione avait devant les yeux, ne pouvait pas être réel. Ils s'étaient fourvoyés. Tous...

Alors que l'Ordre s'était concentré sur le retour de Voldemort, personne n'avait eu la présence d'esprit d'imaginer que d'autres auraient pu être ramenés.

Et pourtant, elle était là...

Derrière les grilles, seul rempart en fer qui la protégeait, Bellatrix Lestrange riait à gorge déployée.

Elle était à la tête d'un bataillon de Mangemorts, leurs visages masqués par leurs capuchons. A l'arrière du groupe, un homme aussi flétrit qu'une vieille pomme avait le dos courbé par l'âge et des cheveux blancs immaculés. Hermione reconnu Nicolas Flamel. L'alchimiste était maintenu par une chaîne qui lui enserrerait la gorge. A l'autre extrémité, un homme de haute taille la maintenait fermement. Lui était vêtu d'une robe noire de jais. De fins fils d'or brodés sur les manches et le torse se rejoignaient pour former une rune.

Bellatrix porta son regard sur Hermione. Elle était presque méconnaissable: la peau d'une pâleur de cadavre, des touffes de cheveux manquantes, et le visage plus fou que jamais. Ses yeux d'aliénée roulaient dans leurs orbites.

Elle se passa avidement la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, et dans un nouvel éclat de rire hystérique pointa sa baguette sur le portail.

Une troisième détonation fît trembler le sol, et les grilles volèrent hors de leurs gonds.

Hermione sentit une poigne ferme l'arracher du sol par le col, et la remettre debout.

Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement et vit que Drago l'avait relevée de force. Rogue se trouvait à quelques mètres sur sa droite.

Alors que les grilles retombaient dans un fracas assourdissant, tous trois pointèrent leurs baguettes sur les assaillants.

Hermione comprit que la situation était critique: ils étaient en sous nombre, et Bellatrix était une psychopathe sans remord ni scrupule.

Les jets de lumières commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. Elle se baissa à temps pour esquiver un rayon vert mortel.

Rogue la tira par le bras, et la fît pivoter dans son dos tout en balayant un sortilège d'un revers de baguette.

Drago venait de mettre hors d'état de nuire son premier adversaire.

Hermione contourna Rogue par la gauche, et réussit à stupéfixer l'un des Mangemorts.

Le rire dément de Bellatrix se rapprochait de plus en plus. Leurs ennemis gagnaient du terrain.

Drago hurla de battre en retraite, mais Hermione et Rogue voulaient se battre jusqu'au bout.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, ils venaient de se faire encercler...

Dos à dos contre Rogue et Drago, Hermione était résolument déterminée à ne pas donner satisfaction à Bellatrix. Elle mourrait baguette en main et n'implorerait pas sa pitié. Personne ne parlait, seul le crissement des pas de leurs adversaires sur l'herbe se faisait entendre.

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle allait bientôt mourir...

Elle tâtonna derrière elle, à la recherche de la main de Rogue et s'en saisit. Puis, elle ferma les yeux.

Des détonations explosèrent et elle se prépara au choc.

Rien ne vint.

Elle ouvrit les paupières quand Bellatrix hurla de joie.

Les Mangemorts avaient rompu le cercle et ne leur faisaient plus face.

L'Ordre venait de leur offrir une diversion miraculeuse: les professeurs, McGonagall en tête accouraient depuis Poudlard tandis que Harry et Ron ainsi que le reste de l'Ordre venaient de franchir le portail d'entrée. Ils étaient maintenant en supériorité numérique, et Hermione retrouva espoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Bellatrix...

Exultant de joie, elle venait de mettre à terre Mondingus et Elphias Doge en un seul coup de baguette.

Sans signe avant-coureur, Hermione sentit un violent coup lui frapper les côtes et son corps fût projeté dans les airs. Le choc de la chute lui fît expulser violemment l'air des poumons. Hébétée, elle tenta de se relever rapidement, pointant sa baguette à l'aveuglette. Ses pieds cédèrent sous son poids, et elle retomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Quelque chose bougea sur sa droite, et derechef elle braqua son arme. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Rita Skeeter était assise paisiblement en tailleur au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Le regard dans le vague, elle jouait à arracher les pétales d'un pissenlit. Elle était dans un état déplorable: un verre manquait à ses lunettes, ses boucles blondes pendaient mollement sur ses épaules et ses ongles autrefois parfaitement manucurés étaient cassés. Elle fixait Hermione avec un sourire béat.

-Bonjour !

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Rita Skeeter n'était pas dans son état normal, et elle devait à tout prix la mettre à l'abri. Mais le Mangemort qui l'avait attaquée revint à la charge.

Hermione eût tout juste le temps de bondir sur la journaliste pour l'écarter de la trajectoire du sortilège.

Elle entendit un râle de fureur et vît Rogue fondre sur le Mangemort.

 _-Avada keda..._

-Non ! Hurla Hermione.

Elle sauta sur le bras de Rogue et lui arracha sa baguette des mains. Leur adversaire leva à nouveau son arme, mais elle fût plus rapide et le stupéfixa.

Rogue la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, dit-elle sans préambule.

-Il n'allait pas se gêner pour vous assassiner, dit-il des trémolos dans la voix.

-Je le sais, mais vous n'avez pas le droit, annonça Hermione en lui rendant sa baguette.

-Restez près de moi Miss Granger.

-Impossible, je dois mettre Rita Skeeter en sécurité.

Rogue se tourna vers la journaliste et lui envoya un rayon de lumière rouge qui l'atteignit en pleine tête. Elle retomba durement dans l'herbe en une position grotesque, les jambes encore en tailleur.

-Restez près de moi, répéta-t-il.

Il lui saisit le bras et tous deux retournèrent dans la mêlé. Rogue faisait pleuvoir des avalanches de sortilèges sur les assaillants, et tous tombaient les uns après les autres. Hermione comprit pourquoi il était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs duellistes.

Les heures défilaient et pourtant les combats n'avaient pas cessé un seul instant. Hermione perdait haleine à force d'esquiver sans répit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, regardant un court instant le soleil se coucher et un étrange sentiment naquit en elle.

La bataille les avait menés à proximité des serres. Pourtant, à l'inverse de la précédente guerre dans l'enceinte de l'école, le sol n'était pas jonché de cadavre. En réalité, seul le corps stupéfixié de Rita Skeeter reposait un peu plus loin.

Hermione fronça des sourcils, elle était persuadée que Mondingus et Doge avaient été évincés dès l'assaut. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de les distinguer malgré la pénombre grandissante. Contre toute attente, elle vit un enchevêtrement de cheveux roux se battre contre Amycus Carrow. Dans le dédale des capes tourbillonnantes au gré des mouvements défensifs, Hermione reconnût la silhouette grassouillette de Molly Weasley stupéfixier son adversaire. Alors que la mère de Ron tournait les talons, le Mangemort qui gisait à terre quelques instants auparavant, se redressa mine de rien et reprit le combat.

Puis le regard d'Hermione se posa à l'arrière des lignes offensives, l'homme de haute taille qui retenait Flamel et qui ne pouvait être que le Nécromancien, n'avait pas pris part au combat. D'un coup de baguette, il réanimait ses alliés et ses ennemis. Hermione ne comprenait pas...

Dans quel intérêt faisait-il cela ?

Il avait juste à mettre hors d'état de nuire les membres de l'Ordre afin d'accéder à la tombe de Voldemort.

Harry était aux prises avec Bellatrix, cette dernière ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue, s'esclaffant toujours comme une démente. Puis tout devint clair quand elle la vit tenter de désarmer son meilleur ami.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione eût la conviction qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

Les membres de l'Ordre, par honneur ne tuaient pas leurs adversaires, se contentant de les immobiliser. Mais les Mangemorts qui faisaient toujours preuve de cruauté, recopiaient à l'identique la manière de se battre de leurs ennemis.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour répandre le sang, du moins par pour le moment. Ils convergeaient vers un but bien précis. S'ils tuaient l'un des membres de l'Ordre, leurs alliés feraient tomber les représailles. Et Bellatrix avait besoin de son armée, car elle ne s'intéressait pas seulement au retour de son maître...

Hermione courut en direction de Harry, tout en échafaudant un plan d'action. Elle envoya une gerbe de flamme en direction de Bellatrix et tira de toutes ses forces sur le bras de son ami.

-Harry, suis-moi vite !

-Hermione ? Mais que...

\- Aide-moi à trouver Rogue.

Harry ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait, mais néanmoins il lui emboîta le pas. Ils contournèrent Kingsley et le minuscule professeur Flitwick tout en s'abaissant précipitamment pour éviter une nouvelle pluie de sortilèges.

-Il est là ! S'exclama Harry.

Hermione repéra sa haute silhouette, sa baguette fendait l'air.

-Professeur ! Appela-t-elle.

Il ne l'entendit pas et commençait à s'éloigner. Harry et Hermione redoublèrent d'efforts, lançant des sorts autour d'eux pour se frayer un passage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à sa hauteur, une main sur leur point de côté.

-Où étiez-vous passée Miss Granger ! Je vous cherche depuis des lustres ! Tonna-t-il.

-Je vais bien, haleta-t-elle, écoutez, vous devez maîtriser le nécromancien au plus vite, sinon cette bataille ne prendra jamais fin.

Harry et Rogue la dévisagèrent. Tout à coup, un bouclier projeté par le professeur de potion se dressa entre eux et cinq Mangemorts.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Hermione ? Questionna Harry tandis qu'il ripostait contre son opposant.

-Regarde, dit-elle simplement.

Hermione visa la poitrine de Dolohov et le stupéfixia. Tandis que Rogue et Harry venaient de maîtriser les quatre autres, le Mangemort se relevait déjà.

-C'est le nécromancien, expliqua Hermione devant le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons. Ils nous entraînent dans un piège, nous devons les contrer au plus vite. Harry suis moi, je sais exactement ce que nous devons faire.

Elle se tourna face à Rogue qui venait une nouvelle fois d'immobiliser Dolohov.

-Professeur vous êtes le seul capable de l'arrêter.

Rogue hésita, puis fît un pas vers elle.

-Je refuse de vous laisser partir seule.

-Tout ira bien, mentit Hermione, mais j'ai besoin de vous ici pour mettre un terme à cette bataille.

Rogue mena une lutte intérieure puis hocha la tête.

-Si vous mourrez, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas.

Puis il s'avança en direction du nécromancien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Rogue et toi ? Demanda Harry.

-Si nous nous en sortons vivants, je te promets que je te raconterai tout.

Harry leva les sourcils suspicieux, et un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux verts.

-Hermione si nous nous en sortons vivants, reprit-il, je veux tous les détails !

Alors que les détonations résonnaient à leurs oreilles et que les cris retentissaient, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un authentique sourire complice dans ce noir océan d'horreur.

-Dépêchons nous !

Elle se mit à courir. Harry sur ses talons, lança un maléfice d'entrave à Mulciber par-dessus son épaule, alors que celui-ci s'en prenait à Ron. Hermione lui fit signe de les suivre.

Les trois camarades sortaient de la zone de combat quand Hermione saisit soudain Ron et le plaqua à terre. Tandis qu'une vive bourrasque passait au-dessus de sa tête, le maléfice lui effleura la joue et un flot de sang entra dans sa bouche lui donnant la nausée. Harry se jeta de côté et riposta avec Sectumsempra.

-C'était moins une, dit Ron tu m'as sauvé la vie Hermione.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en scrutant les alentours.

Il parût étonné et l'aida à se relever.

-Hermione, tu nous expliques maintenant ? Lança Harry.

-Venez vous mettre à l'abri, dit-elle en désignant l'une des serres.

Ils contournèrent le bâtiment et s'adossèrent contre le mur, tous les sens en alerte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna Ron.

Hermione leur résuma le cheminement de ses pensées et Harry prit un air pensif.

-Pourtant on m'a envoyé plusieurs sortilèges de mort, commenta Ron.

-Dans l'unique but de nous faire battre en retraite vers un point précis, contra Hermione.

-Lequel ?

-La tombe de Dumbledore...

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu es un génie Hermione ! C'est pour ça que Bellatrix s'obstinait à me désarmer et non pas à me tuer !

-Pour l'instant...

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Ron.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

-Bellatrix veut s'emparer de la baguette de sureau.

Ron déglutit avec difficulté.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi n'avoir pas tué Harry dès le départ ?

-Car nous avons l'avantage sur eux. Si Harry venait à se faire tuer, l'Ordre n'hésiterait pas à contre-attaquer avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur et cela l'empêcherait de ramener Voldemort.

arrH

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Murmura Ron.

-Ce que j'aurai dû faire l'année dernière, dit Harry d'un ton déterminé, je vais détruire la baguette de sureau une bonne fois pour toute.

-Harry, tu es conscient que pour ça, nous devons...

Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la terminer.

-Oui Hermione j'en suis conscient, nous devons forcer la tombe de Dumbledore.

Harry Ron et Hermione contournèrent la bataille par les serres. La nuit maintenant tombée, les aidait à se dissimuler. Ils approchaient du but, au loin ils distinguaient la stèle de marbre blanc à l'orée du lac.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient leur destination, Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent d'un seul homme et Hermione les percuta de plein fouet.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Vous la voyez ? Demanda Harry.

-Et dire qu'elle était sous notre nez depuis le début, renchérit Ron.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Questionna Hermione.

Les garçons lui firent face.

-La tombe de Voldemort...

- _Seuls les maîtres de la vérité, peuvent voir à travers le voile de l'ignorance._ _Cita Ron._

 _Hermione les regarda avec des yeux ronds, avaient-ils perdu l'esprit ?_

 _Puis Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry._

 _-Elle n'est pas au courant !_

 _-Au courant de quoi ? S'impatienta Hermione._

 _-Harry à fait cracher le morceau à Ding ! Un petit coup de Véritaserum et il lui à tout avoué !_

 _Hermione lança un regard à Harry, elle désapprouvait la méthode mais le résultat en valait la chandelle._

 _-Alors, où se trouve-t-elle ?_

 _Ron la prit par les épaules et la fît pivoter._

 _-Ronald, c'est celle de Dumbledore._

 _-_ _Seuls les maîtres de la vérité, peuvent voir à travers le voile de l'ignorance,_ _répéta Harry._

 _-Tu veux dire... qu'il est ici ? A côté de Dumbledore ? S'égosilla Hermione._

 _Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'une confirmation verbale de la part de ses amis, car à l'instant où elle avait fait la lumière sur les paroles d'Harry, une deuxième tombe se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Elle était modeste, une simple pierre grise de granit sans nom ni date. La pierre était juxtaposée à la stèle blanche de leur ancien directeur._

 _Hermione déglutit non sans mal._

 _-Et si, hésita-t-elle, et si nous nous occupions de lui avant que le nécromancien ne s'en charge lui-même ?_

 _-Tu n'as pas confiance en Rogue ? Demanda Harry suspicieux._

 _-Qu'est-ce que Rogue vient faire là-dedans ? S'étonna Ron._

 _Ni Harry ni Hermione ne lui répondirent._

 _-Si, j'ai confiance en lui, mais je préfère penser à toutes les éventualités._

 _-Très bien, Ron et toi occupez-vous de Voldemort pendant que je me charge de la baguette de sureau._

 _-Ça va aller mon vieux ? S'inquiéta Ron._

 _-T'en fais pas, j'ai fait mon deuil. Répondit bravement Harry._

 _Transformés provisoirement en pilleurs de tombe, Harry Ron et Hermione pointèrent leurs baguettes en retenant leurs respirations. A la vue de ce qui les attendaient, des frissons leurs traversèrent le dos._

 _-Tiens tiens tiens, je me demandais où tu étais passé bébé Potter !_

 _Derechef, les trois amis se retournèrent. Bellatrix se tenait juste derrière eux, accompagnée du nécromancien et de Nicolas Flamel._

 _Instinctivement, Ron et Hermione se placèrent devant Harry._

 _Le rire tonitruant de Bellatrix résonna sur les eaux du lac._

 _-Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son Sang se dressent devant moi ? S'esclaffa-t-elle._

 _-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, intervint une voix calme._

 _Bellatrix se retourna._

 _-_ _Mon cher neveu_ _!_

 _Elle fit un simulacre de révérence à l'intention de Drago._

 _-Tu es là aussi Severus ? Le maître ne va pas être très content de vous, vous savez. Dit-elle en se passant la langue sur ses dents noircies._

 _Puis elle sauta sur place comme une enfant en gloussant._

 _-Tu es encore plus déséquilibrée qu'avant ta mort Bella, constata Rogue._

 _-Oh Sevy, regardes-toi, tu n'es plus le même ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?_

 _Rogue ne répondit pas, mais Bellatrix suçota son index et se mit à chanter:_

 _-Un deux trois, nous irons au combat ! Quatre cinq six contre l'Ordre du Phénix ! Sept huit neuf..._

 _Elle se rapprocha d'un mouvement vif de Rogue, elle eût le temps de lui toucher la poitrine de son index avant qu'il ne la repousse sans ménagement. Mais elle riait de plus belle, en proie à une hilarité incommensurable._

 _-Je t'ai vu ! Et je sais ! Je t'ai vu dans la cabane !_

 _-Arrête ton cinéma, tonna Rogue._

 _Bellatrix sauta d'un pied sur l'autre et recommença à chanter sur un air de comptine:_

 _Dans la cabane,_

 _Elle a sauvé ton âme._

 _Vous avez le même totem,_

 _Car c'est sur tu l'aimes !_

 _C'est une loutre,_

 _Et ton petit cœur chaloupe..._

 _-TAISEZ-VOUS ! Hurla Hermione._

 _Elle la jaugea du regard mais Bellatrix avait rejeté son visage en arrière et imitait le hurlement du loup._

 _-AAAAAAAAAOUH !_

 _Comment pouvait-elle avoir découvert ceci avec un simple contact ? Ses pouvoirs étaient terrifiants._

 _Le cri poussé par Bellatrix avait signalé leur présence au reste des combattants. Hermione distingua une vague de Mangemorts et d'alliés déferler sur eux._

 _-Allons-y Neperus ! Ne perdons plus de temps ! Chanta Bellatrix._

 _Le nécromancien se tourna d'un air nonchalant en direction de la tombe de Voldemort et tira Flamel par sa chaîne._

 _Rogue leva immédiatement sa baguette pour le contrer._

 _-A nous deux bébé Potter !_

 _Alors que Bellatrix se dirigeait droit sur Harry encore protégé par Ron et Hermione, Drago attaqua sa propre tante._

 _Elle fît volte-face et balaya d'un geste négligent de baguette toutes les tentatives offensives que Drago lançait à son encontre._

 _-Tu me fais de la peine Drago, cette famille est tombée bien bas._

 _CRAC !_

 _Harry avait profité de la diversion créée par Drago pour fendre le marbre blanc de la tombe de Dumbledore._

 _Avec un hurlement de rage, Bellatrix se rua dans sa direction. Ron l'intercepta à temps et lui sauta dessus. Leurs deux corps roulèrent dans l'herbe dans un enchevêtrement de cris et de grognements._

 _-ARRETEZ-LE ! Ordonna-t-elle à l'intention des Mangemorts qui arrivaient._

 _Hermione et Drago leur firent barrage tant bien que mal. Rogue se démenait autant que possible avec le nécromancien, mais son adversaire semblait être un duelliste tenace._

 _Bellatrix se débarrassa rapidement de Ron. De rage, elle écarta à coup de sortilèges quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Alliés ou ennemis, elle ne faisait pas de différence. Tous tombaient les uns après les autres tandis que la distance entre elle et Harry s'amenuisait. Son regard de sociopathe était braqué sur lui et ne le quittait pas des yeux._

 _Tout se passa très vite, Arthur Weasley s'intercala devant elle pour protéger Harry. Celui-ci arracha la baguette de sureau des mains cadavérique de Dumbledore et la brisa en deux. Le corps de Monsieur Weasley fût projeté dans les airs au moment même où Rogue poussa un grognement de victoire. Le nécromancien gisait inconscient à ses pieds._

 _-Lève-toi Neperus ! DEBOUT !_

 _Elle envoya une nouvelle salve de sorts, ses yeux roulant de démence. Toute trace de son rire hystérique avait disparu. Quand elle comprit que le nécromancien ne se relèverait pas, et que Rogue avait mis en échec la réanimation de son maître, un éclair de fureur traversa son visage. Elle redoubla de férocité et agita sa baguette tel un lasso. Son regard exprimait clairement son envie de meurtre. Rogue se dirigea à sa rencontre et écarta le professeur McGonagall de la trajectoire de Bellatrix. Son acte lui coûta de précieuses secondes: il n'avait pas encore levé sa baguette que celle de Bellatrix fendait l'air..._

 _Une masse de cheveux bruns s'interposa devant lui et pris le maléfice en pleine poitrine à sa place._

 _Hermione retomba lourdement sur le dos. Des cris terribles de souffrance lui déchiraient les tympans. Quand elle comprit que les hurlements sortaient de sa propre bouche, elle se tût. Cherchant une respiration qui ne venait pas, elle prit conscience que son corps entier ne lui répondait plus. Une bulle de sang éclata au coin de ses lèvres dans un affreux gazouillis._

 _Des éclats de lumière passaient dans son champ de vison puis ses yeux se refermèrent sur le dais étoilé tendu au-dessus d'elle. Une voix emplit de terreur scandait son nom, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas. En réalité elle ne ressentait plus ni douleur, ni peur. Plus rien, le néant..._

 _Alors dans un grondement à faire trembler les murs du château, l'armée de l'Ordre du Phénix se souleva contre celle des Mangemorts._


	19. Chapitre 19

Hello !

Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, l'épilogue devrait suivre prochainement !

 _ **Chapitre 19: Dénouement**_

-Hermione ! HERMIONE !

Harry scandait le nom de son amie. Les têtes se tournèrent en direction de la jeune femme. Le visage et le corps ensanglantés soulignés par l'éclat de la lune. Des éclats de rage résonnèrent sur la surface du lac. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix redoublèrent leurs efforts. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Rogue. En voyant Hermione se sacrifier pour lui, il était entré dans un état de férocité extrême. Pour la première fois, Bellatrix se sentit menacée. Rogue fendait l'air de sa baguette, l'assaillant de sortilèges qu'elle n'arriverait bientôt plus à esquiver. Il ignorait la douleur des blessures qu'elle lui infligeait. Le visage crispé par la concentration, il s'acharnait sur Bellatrix. Par réflexe, les membres de l'Ordre couvraient ses arrières, car ses anciens comparses tentaient de le maîtriser en visant son dos.

Alors, Nicolas Flamel qui n'était plus prisonnier du Nécromancien se précipita sur le corps inconscient de son geôlier, et fouilla ses poches de ses mains usées par le temps. Personne ne lui prêta attention, jusqu'au moment où il brisa la Pierre Philosophale sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore.

Bellatrix poussa un terrible hurlement de rage et bondit sur le vieil homme. Ce fût le moment décisif de la bataille...

Tandis qu'elle enserrait le cou du vieillard, une dizaine d'éclairs de stupéfixion la frappèrent de plein fouet. Elle retomba, le corps inerte sur celui de l'Alchimiste.

Les Mangemorts, en voyant la défaite de leur cheffe, tentèrent de prendre la fuite.

Kingsley et Monsieur Weasley se mirent en chasse des premiers déserteurs, ils réussirent à les appréhender avant qu'ils n'atteignent le portail d'entrée. Ginny immobilisa Alecto Carrow qui courait en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Le groupe s'éparpillait en tous sens et l'Ordre fût dépassé en quelques minutes.

Ron profita du chaos pour se précipiter sur le corps d'Hermione, mais Rogue était déjà agenouillé devant elle. Il faisait glisser le bout de sa baguette sur l'entaille béante qui lui barrait le torse.

-Est-ce qu'elle...

-Non, mais elle respire à peine. Allez chercher Pomfresh.

Ron saisit la main de son amie dans la sienne.

-Hermione, tu m'entends ? Hermione ?

Rogue, qui lui avait jeté un regard noir en voyant le geste affectueux du rouquin, aboya:

-Pomfresh vite !

Un cercle se forma rapidement autour d'Hermione, que Rogue continuait de soigner. Il refusa l'aide de nombreuses personnes. C'est seulement quand le Professeur McGonagall lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule, qu'il consentit à s'éloigner de la jeune fille. L'infirmière prit la relève et la Directrice intima à tous de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour soigner les blessés.

Seul un petit groupe resta près du lac. Quand l'infirmière Pomfresh décréta qu'Hermione devait être hospitalisée d'urgence, Madame Weasley qui sanglotait sur l'épaule de son fils insista pour l'y accompagner. Rogue, resté à l'écart de la scène, remonta l'allée du parc sous le regard perçant d'Harry. Il passa devant la Grande Salle sans y jeter un coup d'œil et s'enferma dans ses cachots.

Kingsley s'enquit de la santé de ses concitoyens. Puis il dépêcha la totalité de la brigade des Aurors sur les traces des derniers Mangemorts volatilisés dans la nature.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, quant à eux étaient dispersés autour des quatre tables de la Grande Salle avec une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Rita Skeeter, Elphias Doge ainsi que Emmeline Vance rejoignirent Hermione à St Mangouste pour soigner à leur tour des blessures que Madame Pomfresh jugeait trop sévères.

Harry faisait tourner entre ses doigts les restes de la baguette de Sureau désormais inutilisable. Autant de problèmes pour une si petite chose... Il ne regrettait pas son geste. Est-ce que tout était réellement terminé maintenant ? Il aspirait à une vie paisible.

Nicolas Flamel insista pour parler au portrait de Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall le conduisit dans son bureau. Personne n'assista à l'échange, mais quand il redescendit, un large sourire illuminait son visage fripé. Il serra chaleureusement la main de chaque personne sans prononcer un mot, puis s'évanouit dans la nature sans plus d'explications.

Rogue se trouvait dans son bureau. Avec des gestes rageurs il cherchait une fiole de potion dans son armoire. Il en saisit une sans ménagement en faisant tomber plusieurs flacons, qui se brisèrent sur le sol en répandant leurs contenus. Il fit sauter le bouchon d'une main et versa le liquide directement sur ses plaies à vif. Trois coups impétueux résonnèrent à sa porte et il s'immobilisa.

-Professeur ? Demanda une voix étouffée par le battant.

Rogue reconnu le timbre de Potter et ne donna pas suite à sa requête. Ses valises étaient bouclées, d'ici peu il retournerait chez lui dans l'Impasse du Tisseur et tout serait terminé.

Rogue passa devant les portes de la Grande Salle restées ouvertes. Quand ils le virent valises en main, les vêtements tachés de sang et l'air féroce personne ne songea à le retenir. Tous avaient vu Hermione se sacrifier pour lui, mais aucun n'osait en parler.

Une réunion fût organisée le lendemain en fin de journée, durant laquelle Kingsley leur apprit plusieurs choses: les Aurors avaient réussi à attraper plusieurs des Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis par la forêt. Des têtes étaient tombées durant la nuit. Après de longs interrogatoires leurs discours se rejoignaient. Ils avaient échafaudé un plan qui leur permettait de faire diversion auprès de l'Ordre. En l'occurrence attirer leurs attentions sur le déploiement massif des Détraqueurs près des zones Moldues. Ainsi ils avaient le champ libre pour mettre à profit les expériences de Ian Neperus. Neveu lointain de John Neperus, le Nécromancien qui avait repris les travaux de son oncle. Après plusieurs échecs cuisants, il était enfin parvenu à ramener Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils leurs avaient fallu découvrir où était cachée la dépouille de Voldemort au moyen d'un espion. C'est ainsi que Malcolm Baddock était entré en jeu. Son statut d'élève de Poudlard lui avait permis de garder un œil sur la correspondance de certains membres du Phénix. Et ainsi de tenter de découvrir des informations dans le bureau de l'ancien fondateur de l'Ordre. Baddock avait écopé d'une réduction de peine. Les autorités avaient vite compris que l'adolescent agissait sous la menace. Après avoir soigné ses blessures dues au désartibulement, Malcolm leur avait révélé que les petites annonces parues dans la Gazette du Sorcier par le biais de Rita Skeeter n'étaient qu'un autre moyen de détourner l'attention de l'Ordre. Malgré sa réticence, il avait été obligé à garder la journaliste sous Imperium à ses côtés afin d'espionner plus efficacement pour le compte de Bellatrix.

Walden Macnair, bourreau ayant travaillé pour le Ministère de la Magie, avait un jour entendu une anecdote amusante sur Bartemius Croupton. Son corps aurait été transformé en un simple os, dissimulé sous une cape d'invisibilité dans le jardin du demi-géant Hagrid. Il avait relayé l'information douteuse au jeune Baddock, et c'est ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité fût retrouvée par l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-il advenu de Nicolas Flamel ? S'enquit Harry.

Kingsley tourna un regard gêné vers Dumbledore. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Il est retourné mourir dans son pays natal, la France.

-C'est affreux, dit Madame Weasley.

-Nicolas aspire à une mort paisible, intervint le portrait, il a vécu une vie riche et remplie auprès de Pernelle. Après plus de six siècles passés à ses côtés il désire seulement la rejoindre.

Un silence de plomb accueillit ses propos.

-Des nouvelles des blessés partis à St Mangouste ? Demanda Hagrid.

Rogue se raidit sur sa chaise et McGonagall le fixa.

-Emmeline et Elphias devraient sortir demain dans la matinée, Rita Skeeter quant à elle est en long séjour pour un temps indéterminé. Et Hermione... Hermione ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Informa Mr Weasley d'une petite voix.

Nouveau silence.

-Prenez tous un peu de repos, déclara Kingsley en se levant de sa chaise, je solliciterai votre aide dans les prochains jours.

Les membres de l'Ordre l'imitèrent et sortirent de la cuisine. McGonagall fût plus rapide que Rogue et lui barra le passage de son bras.

-Severus...

Il leva la main pour lui intimer de se taire.

-Je ne veux rien entendre Minerva.

-Severus êtes-vous allé voir Miss Granger ?

Son silence lui servit d'aveux.

-Pour l'amour du ciel Severus ! Allez voir cette jeune fille ! Voulez-vous qu'elle se réveille sans votre présence après ce qu'elle a fait pour vous sauver la vie ?

Le portrait de Dumbledore resté accroché dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, adressa un grand sourire au Professeur McGonagall.

-Je vois que vous avez ajusté votre point de vue Minerva, alors vous avez décidé de ne pas vous mettre en travers du chemin de l'amour ? Plaisanta Dumbledore.

McGonagall esquissa un sourire mais Rogue resta de marbre.

-Allons Severus, souriez tout est enfin terminé ! Ajouta gaiement le portrait.

-Non ça creuse les rides. Répondit Rogue.

-Aucun humour, mais pas dénué de sarcasme... Constata McGonagall.

Le noir complet. Un vide infini dans lequel son corps flottait. Elle resta en suspens un très long moment, ne sachant si ses yeux étaient clos ou non. Hermione était en paix: ni froid, ni chaud, pas de peur, pas de douleur.

Seul le silence pour ami.

Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait, ses pensées étaient bloquées. Elle percevait seulement son corps en tant qu'entité distincte du monde extérieur.

Puis soudain, il se mit à dériver.

Faiblement au début, elle tournait lentement sur elle-même. Le mouvement s'intensifia brusquement avant de stopper net, et son corps fût précipité dans le vide. Une longue descente à n'en plus finir. Elle se prépara au choc, certaine que celui-ci se produirait bientôt. Et elle avait raison...

Quand elle toucha le fond de cet océan de néant, une fluctuation de sensations la frappèrent de plein fouet.

En premier lieu son cœur se souleva, comme lorsque vous rêvez que vous tombez de vélo avant de vous réveiller en sursaut. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air et elle l'expulsa bruyamment. Son cerveau se mit en marche, elle visualisait les connections électriques se faire entre chaque synapses dans un vacarme assourdissant. Pourtant extérieurement rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours inerte sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle tenta de faire fonctionner ses cinq sens.

Le goût: une saveur âpre d'un savant mélange de salive et de sang au goût de métal.

L'odorat: la senteur de draps fraîchement lavés, un bouquet de plusieurs sortes de fleurs. Du produit de ménage ainsi qu'un faible relent de sueur. Et une odeur corporelle qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi toute, un léger mélange de vapeur de chaudron et de plante aromatique. Son cœur accéléra, il était là, tout près.

L'ouïe: des respirations, trois peut-être quatre.

Le toucher: un oreiller moelleux sur lequel sa tête reposait. Des couvertures qui lui remontaient jusqu'aux épaules. Une épaisse bande de tissu lui enserrant la poitrine. Et là, elle pût enfin distinguer la limite de son propre corps. Chacune de ses mains avaient été saisies par d'autres. Celle de gauche avait une grande paume moite, Ron reconnut-elle immédiatement. Celle de droite tremblait légèrement à l'intérieur de la sienne, Harry ?

La vue: le néant, un monde fait de ténèbres. Mais elle savait que si elle arrivait à soulever ses paupières, elle pourrait alors voir leurs visages. Hermione fit plusieurs tentatives avant de faire un effort colossal et ouvrit les yeux. Une profusion de lumière et de couleurs l'aveugla. La pièce regorgeait de bouquets en tout genre, mais elle n'y prêta à peine attention car ses amis lui souriaient. De chaque côté de son lit se tenait Harry et Ron. Ginny était assise à ses pieds, et Rogue était quelque peu en retrait.

-Elle se réveille ! S'exclama Ron.

Tous tendirent le cou.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix rocailleuse.

-A Sainte-Mangouste, mais ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, comment tu te sens ? Interrogea Ginny.

Hermione se leva sur les coudes.

-Ça peut aller.

Soudain Rogue se leva et traversa la pièce pour quitter la chambre.

-Attendez ! Implora Hermione.

Il se retourna vers elle.

-Je vais attendre dans le couloir, je reviendrai plus tard. Dit-il avant de refermer la porte.

-C'est sa façon de nous donner un peu d'intimité. Remarqua Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Bellatrix ? Tout le monde va bien ?

-Pas si vite, s'esclaffa Ron, détends toi Hermignonne.

Harry Ron et Ginny lui racontèrent le déroulement de la bataille ainsi que les mesures prises par le Ministère de la Magie. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Hermione se sentit de plus en plus légère et détendue.

-Alors c'est fini ? Tout est bel et bien terminé ?

-Il nous reste encore quelques Mangemorts à attraper, mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie, déclara Harry, d'ailleurs Ron à une déclaration à faire.

Hermione arqua un sourcil et regarda son ami au visage constellé de tâche de rousseur.

-J'ai décidé que le temps était venu pour moi de devenir Auror.

-Ron ! C'est formidable ! Je suis très fière de toi. Dit-elle sincèrement.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge.

-En parlant de déclaration Hermione, tu n'aurais rien à nous dire ? Demanda Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-Parfaitement, reprit Harry, il me semble que tu m'as promis de me donner tous les détails si nous nous en sortions vivants.

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Questionna Ron.

-Décidément tu dois être le seul à n'avoir encore rien remarqué ! Constata Ginny.

-Tu veux dire que... Tenta de formuler Hermione.

Harry lui lança un regard navré.

-Après ce que tu as fait tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, et si tel n'était pas le cas la réaction de Rogue l'a confirmé.

-Rogue ? S'exclama Ron. Tu veux dire que Rogue et toi...

Hermione le lui confirma d'un simple hochement de tête. Ron lui lâcha brusquement la main et se leva furibond.

-Alors là ! Je... je...

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais visiblement il ne trouvait pas de mot assez puissant pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il serra les poings, jeta un regard de dégoût à Hermione et tourna les talons en claquant la porte. Il passa devant Rogue sans un mot ni un regard et quitta l'hôpital.

-Il s'en remettra. Affirma Ginny sans ménagement.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot, et Hermione était bouleversée.

-Je ne pensais pas que cela l'affecterait. Avoua Hermione d'une petite voix.

-Ça ne l'affecte pas, c'est juste un parfait crétin ! Ronchonna Ginny. Il a fréquenté Verity de la boutique de George. C'est juste son ego qui en a pris un coup. Allez raconte-nous !

Hermione réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son amie, puis elle prit une grande inspiration avant de déverser tant bien que mal son histoire.

A nouveau un poids s'enleva de ses épaules. A mesure que ses paroles sortaient de sa bouche, son nœud à l'estomac se relâcha. Elle se confia comme elle en rêvait depuis plusieurs mois. Harry et Ginny étaient bon public et ne l'avaient pas coupée dans son récit. Inconsciemment ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre. A les voir, le contact physique était facile et Hermione aspirait à la même chose avec Rogue.

-Tu es sûre de toi Hermione ? Demanda simplement Harry.

-Certaine, affirma-t-elle.

-Alors à notre tour de te donner un peu d'intimité. Plaisanta Ginny.

Elle la serra dans ses bras et Hermione retint une grimace de douleur. Ses amis étaient fabuleux. Ils ne l'avaient pas harcelée de questions et respectaient son choix. Presque tous ses amis se corrigea-t-elle mentalement en songeant à Ron. Hermione entendit Harry s'adresser à Rogue sur le pas de la porte et il fît son entrée.

Rogue s'avança près d'elle. Hermione aurait souhaité lui tenir la main, mais il avait gardé une distance volontaire entre eux. Son visage était fermé et il ne dénia pas s'asseoir à son chevet.

-Comment... Commença-t-elle avant que Rogue ne l'interrompe.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Fulmina-t-il.

Hermione qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de question, ne sût que répondre et se contenta d'un hochement d'épaule.

-C'est terminé, je ne veux plus vous voir Granger.

La conversation tournait au cauchemar, elle tenta de maîtriser sa voix.

-Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous sacrifier à ma place ! S'emporta-t-il.

Ils se confrontèrent du regard un long moment.

-Écoutez, reprit calmement Hermione en sortant de son lit, je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé.

Elle s'avança prudemment vers Rogue et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Parce que je vous aime... Murmura-t-elle.

Rogue lui saisit les poignets avec force et les écarta de son visage avant de reculer d'un pas.

-Ces sentiments ne sont pas partagés, veuillez cesser de m'importuner avec vos états d'âme !

Ses paroles transpiraient le mensonge mais Hermione les reçues tout de même comme une flèche en plein cœur. Elle l'accula jusqu'au mur sans le toucher.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Dit-elle tranquillement.

Rogue lui lançait un regard mauvais.

-Je vous ai...

-ASSEZ !

Hermione se tût et attendit. Il baissa la tête et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Ne le dites plus.

-Quel mal y a-t-il ?

Rogue la lâcha et posa à nouveau son regard sur elle.

-Car tôt ou tard vous regretterez vos paroles et je ne pourrai le supporter.

-Jamais je ne reg...

-Hermione, arrête s'il te plaît. Conjura-t-il.

Sa dernière phrase lui fît l'effet d'une gifle. Il l'appelait par son prénom et la tutoyait pour la première fois. L'intonation de sa voix sans ses habituels sarcasmes, lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Hermione les essuya d'un geste rageur.

Rogue s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa le front. Hermione tenta de le retenir par la taille, mais il était déjà hors de portée.

-Adieu, dit-il durement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Severus ! Implora-t-elle !

Mais la porte se referma et à nouveau les ténèbres s'abattirent sur elle.

Hermione ne garda pas en mémoire les jours qui suivirent. Dès sa sortie de l'hôpital elle se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse, et fît acquisition d'une chouette lapone au plumage gris et brun.

Elle envoya plusieurs lettres à Rogue depuis sa chambre dans la maison de ses parents, mais celles-ci restèrent systématiquement sans réponse.

Lors d'une chaude matinée d'août, Hermione caressait machinalement sa chouette. Elle l'avait nommée Athéna, en l'honneur de la Déesse Grecque dont elle était le symbole. Elle réfléchissait à sa situation et se savait à un croisement de sa vie.

Pour commencer, elle ne pouvait rester vivre indéfiniment chez ses parents. Outre le fait qu'Athéna s'était déjà faite remarquée dans le voisinage, Hermione n'arrivait plus à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après avoir été une année aux côtés d'Harry et Ron, puis une autre en totale indépendance à Poudlard, le retour dans le monde Moldu était difficile. Hermione aspirait à retrouver un goût de liberté, mais pour se payer un logement, il lui fallait absolument un travail. Certes elle participait activement aux réunions de l'Ordre, mais cela n'était pas rémunéré. A chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait, elle transplanait avec une boule au ventre. Rogue faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, puis au fil des semaines il avait totalement cessé de venir. Elle désespérait de le revoir avant chaque réunion. Durant de longs jours, elle avait mené une lutte intérieure, hésitant à frapper à sa porte. Puis la raison l'avait emportée et Hermione s'était résignée. Tout était fini...

Sa mère la tira de ses réflexions.

-Ma puce, peux-tu aller chercher le courrier et vider le lave-vaisselle s'il te plaît ?

Elle se leva et fila à la boîte aux lettres avec la certitude que tout devait changer.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourna et fît face à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, constata le jeune homme, je suis Kyle, Kyle Lawford.

Hermione fouilla sa mémoire un instant. Kyle était le fils de ses voisins et elle l'avait côtoyé en de rares occasions avant d'entamer sa scolarité à Poudlard.

-Kyle bien sûr ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu rendre visite à mes parents, je suis content de te revoir !

Ils bavardèrent un long moment. Durant toute la conversation Hermione dû faire attention à ses paroles afin de ne rien dévoiler de sa véritable nature. Elle s'inventa une scolarité à l'université de Glasgow. C'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus géographiquement de Poudlard. Elle apprit que Kyle venait de fêter ses vingt-trois ans et qu'il travaillait dans une banque de Londres, comme en témoignait son attaché-case. Puis leur discussion s'arrêta quand Kyle se fît héler par son père, mais ils se promirent de se revoir rapidement pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Hermione ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs de Kyle, mais sa nature chaleureuse lui fît penser à Ron. Son cœur se serra à cette évocation, Ron refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole. Peut-être qu'en définitive une amitié avec un Moldu lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione déménagea officiellement de chez ses parents. Elle s'installa provisoirement Square Grimmaurd le temps de trouver son propre logement. Elle décrocha un poste au Ministère de la Magie, où elle pût poursuivre son objectif concernant la S.A.L.E. Hermione fût enchantée d'y retrouver Harry, Ron et Drago. Ron s'était enfin décidé à lui reparler et tout était redevenu comme avant. Une routine agréable s'était instaurée d'elle-même: les quatre compagnons déjeunaient quotidiennement ensemble.

Elle échangeait régulièrement avec Ginny. Cette dernière venait d'entamer sa septième année à Poudlard et refusait toujours de parler de Rogue. « Oublie-le, tu te fais du mal » avait-elle dit. Alors Hermione avait décidé de suivre son conseil.

Trois ans après la défaite de Bellatrix, Severus Rogue se tenait accroupi dans son bureau, la tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Une perle salée naquit au coin de son œil et vint se briser sur sa joue. A ses pieds gisait la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier:

 _Hermione Granger la célèbre héroïne de la deuxième Guerre des Sorciers, annonce son mariage avec le Moldu Kyle Lawford !_

Fin


	20. Epilogue

_**Salut Salut !**_

Allez, je suis sympa, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur un cliffhanger pareil pour le dernier chapitre:-)

Avant d'entamer ce prologue de fin, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont contribué à cette fanfic depuis sa rédaction il y a six ans:

Mon ex conjoint Fabrice, qui a pris le temps de faire certaines des illustrations disponibles sur skyblog.

Mes bêtas-lectrices: Élodie, Fanfiction-Drago-Hermione, Lunartic et Vertiago. Mais surtout Chris et Valentine qui se sont manifestées spontanément quand je me suis retrouvée dans la panade ! Les filles j'adore nos délires sur messenger et j'espère qu'on restera en contact encore très longtemps. (D'ailleurs cette semaine c'était l'anniversaire de Chris, n'hésitez pas à lui souhaiter ! :-) )

Et non chers lecteurs je ne vous oublie pas ! Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais continué cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivie malgré son début maladroit et chaotique. J'espère que mon style d'écriture s'est amélioré avec le temps.

Trêve de blabla voici la fin officielle:-)

 _ **Épilogue**_

 ** _Ministère de la Magie, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, automne 2002:_**

Une semaine après la parution fallacieuse de ses prétendues fiançailles, Hermione fulminait derrière son bureau.

-Maudite Rita Skeeter ! Cette femme est un aimant à problème !

Tout avait commencé lors d'une banale soirée autour d'un verre dans un bar Moldu. Hermione et Kyle fêtaient la promotion de ce dernier. Son ami serait muté dans un autre pays prochainement, alors en guise d'adieux Kyle avait embrassé Hermione. Malheureusement Rita Skeeter qui se trouvait en zone Moldue pour rédiger un article cinglant sur leurs modes de vie, n'avait pas loupé une miette de cet échange. Dès le lendemain, le nom d'Hermione avait fait les gros titres.

Depuis, elle recevait une quantité astronomique de courrier de félicitations. Après avoir insisté lourdement auprès du rédacteur de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle ne pût publier un démenti.

-Désolé ma petite Dame, mais votre histoire de cœur se vend comme des Fondants du Chaudron. C'est notre plus gros bénéfice de l'année ! Lui avait alors rétorqué le Directeur au ventre bedonnant.

Que l'histoire soit véridique ou non, le but de cet homme était de gagner de l'argent. Il l'avait à maintes fois prouvé lors des précédentes années, et Hermione ne fût pas surprise de son refus.

Alors chaque matin, elle triait son courrier en démentant l'information aux personnes qui avaient pris la peine de lui écrire.

Elle tendit la main et saisit la prochaine enveloppe à ouvrir. Hermione fût surprise par son poids et déchira le haut d'un mouvement vif. Il y avait une lettre rédigée d'une fine écriture en patte de mouche et un objet. Elle renversa le contenu de l'enveloppe et contempla le faux Gallion d'or qui reposait à l'intérieur de sa paume.

 _Grande Salle de Poudlard, automne 2002:_

Les hiboux postaux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans leur habituel vacarme. Une jeune chouette lapone au plumage gris et brun vola droit sur le Professeur de Potion. Severus Rogue arqua un sourcil quand il contempla avec incompréhension le faux Gallion qu'Hermione Granger venait de lui renvoyer, sans le moindre mot de sa main.

 _ **Le Terrier, Noël 2002:**_

Madame Weasley serrait Harry dans ses bras à lui en faire craquer les os. Ginny venait d'annoncer sa grossesse à sa famille, et l'ensemble des invités redoublèrent d'affection les uns pour les autres.

Hermione se prêta difficilement au jeu et fît de gros efforts pour paraître joyeuse. Son amie n'était pas dupe, alors que tout le monde somnolait le ventre plein près de la cheminée, Ginny la tira discrètement par le bras et la conduisit dans la cuisine.

-Allez, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dit-elle sans préambule.

Hermione ne savait par où commencer.

-C'est encore lui, devina la rousse.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et Ginny lui lança un regard compatissant. Depuis que Rogue avait à nouveau reçu le faux Gallion, il avait tenté régulièrement d'entrer en contact avec Hermione. Mais celle-ci n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres.

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement lui parler ?

-C'est toi qui m'a conseillée de l'oublier Ginny. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui ! Jamais !

Son amie baissa un instant les yeux avant de la regarder en face.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une telle chose. Hermione ça fait plus de trois ans maintenant, tout a changé.

-Rien n'a changé ! Il est toujours le même ! Il a repris contact seulement car il a vu l'article de Rita Skeeter. Je n'ai plus la force d'affronter ses sarcasmes Ginny. Rogue a tout fait pour m'éviter, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la dissolution de l'Ordre. Il ne peut pas effacer trois ans d'ignorance avec de simples lettres !

Un éclair flamboyant traversa le regard de Ginny, elle s'avança de deux pas et saisit les épaules d'Hermione avec vigueur, collant son front au sien.

\- Écoute-moi maintenant Hermione ! Peu importe ta décision, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état éternellement ! Remue-toi bon sang et agis ! Affronte-le, il te laisse l'opportunité de lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, saisis-la !

 ** _Veille de la Saint-Sylvestre, hiver 2002:_**

Hermione tremblait de froid. Elle avait réfléchi aux paroles de Ginny et ne voulait plus souffrir par la faute de Rogue. Alors ce matin, quand elle reçut une énième lettre de sa part, elle avait pris sa décision. Après avoir quitté son bureau de bonne heure, Hermione s'était enveloppée de sa cape. Elle était à présent debout au beau milieu de la Forêt de Dean. Les cheveux trempés, les pieds enfoncés profondément dans la neige. Il faisait nuit à présent, et elle repoussait le moment fatidique depuis bien trop longtemps. N'y tenant plus, elle sortit son faux Gallion de sa poche et en fît défiler les numéros sur la tranche. Puis elle patienta.

Elle scruta les environs, ne percevant que le bruit du vent et la marre qui avait été définie comme point de rendez-vous bien des années plus tôt. Elle se remémora le jour de sa rencontre avec Rogue dans ce même lieu, puis son transplanage effectué par Winky où il était également venu la sauver des griffes de Rookwood.

Soudain, Hermione sentit une main se poser délicatement sur son épaule. Elle sursauta derechef et fit instinctivement quelques pas en arrière. Elle regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, et la haine s'insinua dans ses veines.

Rogue n'avait pas changé: il était vêtu de son habituelle cape noire et ne semblait pas incommodé par le froid qui régnait.

-Vous avez enfin consentit à me donner votre réponse ? Susurra-t-il.

Hermione leva les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Quelle réponse ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de mépris.

-Vous n'avez pas reçu mes nombreux hiboux ? Questionna Rogue dubitatif.

-J'ai jeté sans les lire toutes les lettres qui contenaient votre écriture.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir dans ce cas ?

-Pour vous demander de cesser de me harceler toutes les semaines ! S'emporta Hermione.

Rogue eut un rictus machiavélique.

-Granger si vous aviez pris la peine de les ouvrir, vous auriez constaté qu'elles avaient toutes le même contenu.

Hermione s'exhorta au calme, ces joutes verbales ne lui avaient pas manqué.

-Professeur, dit-elle calmement, je ne veux rien qui vienne de vous. Pas même de simples lettres. Restons-en là.

Hermione s'apprêtait à transplaner quand la question de Rogue retint toute son intention.

-Pas même un poste de professeur à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu Granger. Le Professeur McGonagall souhaite vous rendre le poste qui vous était destiné.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé elle-même ?

Rogue garda le silence et elle comprit instantanément.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé, elle savait que je refuserai si elle me le demandait en personne. Elle avait besoin de vous pour me convaincre, dit Hermione pour elle-même, et bien la réponse est NON ! Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard.

-Vous mentez.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure et précisa:

-Je ne veux pas retourner à Poudlard et travailler avec vous.

-Vous mentez, répéta Rogue en faisant un pas dans sa direction, vous êtes seulement terrorisée.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Vociféra Hermione. Partez, je ne veux plus vous voir !

-Vous mentez, réitéra-t-il en s'avançant à nouveau, vous craignez de ne pas maîtriser vos émotions. Vous les avez enterrées depuis que j'ai quitté cette chambre d'hôpital. Je vous terrifie.

Hermione posa son poing contre le torse de Rogue pour l'empêcher de faire un troisième pas vers elle. Cette perspicacité l'énervait.

-Partez, implora-t-elle.

Rogue ne bougea pas.

-Je vous déteste ! Ragea Hermione.

-Vous mentez.

-Arrêtez !

-Miss Granger, dit-il, mais Hermione le coupa.

-Je ne reviendrai pas, j'en ai terminé avec vous !

-Vous mentez...

Hermione leva les yeux, et malgré la nuit environnante elle capta son regard. Tout devint clair. Rogue n'avait pas fait preuve de perspicacité, mais de Légilimancie. Instinctivement elle ferma son esprit. L'exercice fût difficile car elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis des années.

-Hermione...

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Hermione écoutez-moi, dit Rogue.

Il posa sa main sur son poing et déplia délicatement ses doigts qu'ils mêla aux siens.

-Revenez à Poudlard. Et s'il le faut je resterai loin de vous. Ne gâchez pas cette opportunité à cause de ma présence.

-Même en lisant à cœur ouvert dans mon esprit vous n'avez rien compris, railla-t-elle, et moi qui vous pensais intelligent ! Je ne reviens pas à Poudlard car votre présence me gêne mais parce qu'elle m'est insupportable !

Rogue lui lâcha la main comme électrisé par ses paroles. Hermione eût un rire moqueur et enchaîna:

-Insupportable dans le sens où rester aussi près de vous sans pouvoir vous toucher est une vraie torture.

Rogue fondit sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

 ** _Saint-Sylvestre, Impasse du Tisseur, hiver 2002:_**

Hermione dessinait des cercles avec son doigt sur la poitrine nue de Severus.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Severus haussa les épaules et Hermione souffla ostensiblement. Elle arrêta son geste et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu penses à ton Moldu ? Cracha-t-il.

-Kyle ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que... Oh ! Tu as vraiment cru aux ragots de Rita Skeeter ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais Hermione comprit dans son regard que l'article l'avait profondément blessé.

-Écoute, reprit-elle, Kyle était juste un ami rien de plus. Skeeter l'a surpris en train de m'embrasser. Je lui ai donné une gifle en guise d'adieu et je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis.

Severus émit un grognement en guise de réponse.

-Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas revivre une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'est produit par le passé, Severus. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi. Soit tu t'engages définitivement, soit je pars pour toujours.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle repoussa la couverture de ses jambes et s'apprêta à sortir du lit. Il leva les yeux au ciel et l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'embrasser.

-Dumbledore a encore gagné. Constata-t-il.

Hermione le regarda circonspecte.

-Qui crois-tu a donné l'idée à Minerva de m'envoyer te chercher ?

-Au fait, dit-elle entre deux baisers, je vais accepter le poste.

Severus ne répondit pas et roula au-dessus d'elle.

Le soleil atteignait son zénith lorsque le couple émergea à nouveau.

-Tu as des projets pour ce soir ? Demanda Severus.

Hermione se frappa le font du plat de la main.

-Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Tu as le téléphone ?

Severus la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-J'en ai un ayant appartenu à mon père, mais je ne pense pas qu'il fonctionne encore. En revanche j'ai de la Poudre de Cheminette.

Hermione bondit du lit exposant sans gêne sa nudité.

-Attends moi je reviens, je dois contacter Ginny.

-Dans cette tenue ?

-Je passerai seulement ma tête dans les flammes, ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione fût de retour dans la chambre en quelques minutes à peine. Elle saisit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Severus l'air déçu.

-Je dois aller au Square Grimmaurd pour aider à la préparation du Nouvel An. Allez debout, tu viens avec moi.

Severus manqua de s'étrangler. Hermione lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

-C'est ta façon de t'investir, et puis Harry t'a officiellement invité.

 ** _Flagley-le-Haut, Yorkshire, Vacances scolaire du printemps 2006:_**

A la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier: _Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny Weasley donne naissance à leur deuxième enfant Albus Severus Potter._

 _-_ Maudit Potter ! S'insurgea Severus.

-C'est plutôt flatteur, non ? Demanda Hermione en embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Ne te fâche pas, Harry a voulu te rendre hommage.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Maugréa-t-il.

-Tu ne m'as rien demandé, répondit-elle goguenarde.

 ** _Grande Salle de Poudlard, 1 septembre 2017:_**

Hermione était assise entre Neville et Severus à la table des professeurs. Elle regardait paisiblement la répartition. Parmi la foule anxieuse des élèves de première année, elle repéra le fils de son ami Harry en pleine discussion avec son filleul Scorpius Malefoy. Ces deux-là s'étaient toujours très bien entendus.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur les longues tables alignées devant elle, une nouvelle année en tant qu'enseignante commençait.

Severus et Hermione n'avaient pas d'enfants, ils n'étaient même pas mariés. Cela ne posait aucun problème à l'un comme à l'autre. Hermione se satisfaisait de l'affection de ses neveux et nièces. Elle avait toujours été le genre de femme à faire passer sa carrière avant tout. Son instinct maternel était largement comblé par ses élèves.

Severus ne l'avait jamais demandée en mariage et Hermione en connaissait la raison. Après lui avoir révélé l'entièreté de son passé de Mangemort, sans omettre son ressentit sur l'assassinat programmé de Dumbledore, il voulait lui laisser le choix. Le choix de partir librement à tout moment, malgré le fait qu'elle était depuis quinze ans près de lui. Mais Hermione ne l'en aimait que plus.

-Albus Potter ! Appela la voix couinante de Flitwick.

Le portrait miniature d'Harry s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et y prit place.

Attendant le verdict, elle saisit la main de Severus sous la table. Quand il lui rendit son étreinte, Hermione eût la confirmation de ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle aimait profondément cet homme d'un amour sincère, et passerait son existence à ses côtés.

La déchirure au bord du Choixpeau Magique s'ouvrit largement et il annonça d'une voix tonitruante:

-Serpentard !


End file.
